If It Stopped Raining
by dw164
Summary: Life was back to normal now that the Varia left. But Tsuna felt uneased. The sky ring on his finger grows hot whenever Yamamoto is around. These weird feelings that aren't his, what is he suppose to do? Tsuna x Yamamoto mainly but slight Tsuna x Guardian
1. Chapter 1 Confession Day

Hi, I've been a member for like 3 years but this is the first time I'm putting up a story. So please go easy on me.

The main pairing for this story is Tsuna x Yamamoto. I think this pairing is under appreciated while the Gokudera x Yamamoto I personally think is a little overdone. Who said rivals have to be lovers! Just my opinion anyway. Hopefully this story will make more people like Yamamoto x Tsuna fans . Anyway at the start it may seem Yamamoto and Tsuna centric but different characters will come in later on.

The story is planned to be quite long. Chapter 1 is kinda short and doesn't tell much but I hope you will stay with me for this story.

Sorry ahead for spelling and grammar, I try my best to fix all of them...

Enjoy and please comment, I love to see what you guys think.

Chapter 2 will be up very soon.

**Rating - 13+/T, Ratings may go up in later chapters but it haven't been determined yet**

**Pairing - Tsuna x Yamamoto mainly**

**Genre - Lots, friendship, drama, romance, action, it really depends on the chapter**

**Disclaimer - Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Amano Akira as do all the characters in this story except Miss Misako, although like many Yama fans, I wish he was mine :p**

**Warning - maybe foul language, didn't really check (sorry), nothing explicit unless otherwise stated. This story is shouen-ai and maybe yaoi later on. **

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

**Confession Day**

It was a normal day. Leaves are turning yellow-ish brown hinting that winter would be here soon. Gray clouds cloaked the sky, nurturing the earth with its rain. The rain splattered against the window making little noises that distracted the class. The teacher droned on about some historic event and all the students wished that the clock would move just a little faster. It was only first class after all. However for one particular student, he didn't care how long history was taking. In fact, he wouldn't have minded if the class lasted forever. The reason for this is due to a certain girl that happens to be in the same room as he is.

"Ah… Kyoko-chan…." Tsuna Sawada said dreamily. School didn't really matter to the boy as long as he could see his beloved Kyoko. The girl of his life, dreams, everything. She was the purpose of even coming to school at all. She was the perfect girl, her outgoing and caring personality and the smile that lights up his whole world.

When he woke up this morning, he felt that today would be a different day. He had a good feeling, it was a day for a new start. That's why Tsuna decided that he would finally confess his feelings to his crush today. He was never this determined before, he always chickened out at the last moment but he decided that he had put this off for too long. Today would be the day; the moment of truth.

"Sawada." the teacher said impatiently. "Sawada-san!" The boy jumped out of his seat.

"Yes, sensei?" He said sheepishly, his imaginary date with Kyoko-chan ended abruptly. Giggles could be heard in the room.

"Answer the question" Miss Misako demanded, glaring at the boy while the piece of chalk she was holding was tapping against the blackboard. He was not paying any attention at all. Tsuna looked around nervously, hoping one of his classmate would fill him in what the question was about. He was met with blank looks, apparently no one had paid attention either. _Great, I'm the only one that got caught. _

"Could you repeat the question, sensei?"

"Which side did Japan join during the first World War?" the teacher repeated.

_Crap, as I thought that didn't help at all. It's not like I actually read the pages she assigned last week… _

Once again, Tsuna scanned around the room. He searched for Gokudera first because he undoubtedly have the best grades out of the three of them or even the whole class. Plus he usually knows the answer. Unfortunately for the tenth, the loyal storm guardian was currently asleep in his desk snoring away.

_AH!! He's sleeping like there's no tomorrow!_

He turned to Kyoko-chan next. His crush gave Tsuna an apologetic look. _Don't be sorry Kyoko-chan~~~ this isn't your fault~~~~~ blame this on my stupidity~~_

Lastly he glanced at Yamamoto, his rain guardian. Yamamoto sat up straighter when he realized Tsuna was looking at him. The rain guardian shrugged and gave him his biggest grin which said something like I didn't read it either. Tsuna blushed like crazy at the guardian, heat creeping onto his face. The tenth hastily turned back to face the front. He didn't want Yamamoto to see his red face. _Stop blushing!!! Geez, it's just Yamamoto. Calm down Tsuna! _The vongola sky ring on his finger became a little warmer. Tsuna looked at the ring curiously.

"Sawada-kun?" Miss Misako said.

While the teacher tried to catch Tsuna's attention, the rain guardian sitting near the back was confused as to why Tsuna would look away so quickly. "Something on my face?" Yamamoto said quietly.

In reality, Tsuna realized that ever since the ring scramble ended something changed. He couldn't quite put his finger on it but since then he figured out that the source of his problem has something to do with Yamamoto Takeshi; his best friend and baseball enthusiast. Yamamoto haven't changed one bit, it was Tsuna that did. Every time he look at his friend, his face would get hot and he would start to blush or something along those lines. It was very similar to what he was experiencing now.

The fact that Tsuna didn't know why he was reacting like that to Yamamoto was the reason he have kept this a secret. It was rather embarrassing thus he refuse to discuss it with his guardians especially Yamamoto. So far he managed to keep the awkwardness hidden but recently it has been harder and harder for the tenth to face Yamamoto. Tsuna had a feeling the rain guardian was already suspecting something wrong.

"Your answer, Sawada-kun?" interrupting his moment of thought.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know the answer sensei." Tsuna said sheepishly.

"Can anyone help Sawada?" Miss Misako asked. The class shook their heads. "Well that's ok, you can sit down but detention for you after school today." She added.

"I have cleaning duty today." Tsuna told her, hoping she would change her mind.

"I'm sure you can find some time after cleaning."

"But..but I have something important to do after school today!" He argued desperately.

"What is it that is so important that you have to skip detention for?" She asked, her eyes narrowing, daring him to speak again.

"It's…" Tsuna said nervously. _I want to tell her how I feel_… _I even build up courage so that I can make it through… But there's no way I can tell her now… _"It's… Nothing."

"Good. Now if Gokudera-kun could wake up and join us again then maybe we can get this unit done before next month." She said while she flicked a chalk at the sleeping guardian's head. The chalk flew at an amazing speed and a howl of pain came from Gokudera when he got hit. Gokudera sat up reluctantly as he rubbed his head from where he was hit. The whole class broke out laughing.

The tenth couldn't hear the laughter though, he disappointedly sat back down in his desk. The courage he worked so hard to save was wasted… He sighed in misery. _I guess I really am no-good after all…_

"Now, about the land that Japan got after…" Miss Misako continued.

Tsuna was not paying attention to history anymore. "Can this day go by any slower.' He groaned silently, making sure that Miss Misako wasn't within hearing range. Despite his precaution though he still got hit by a piece of chalk.

"Ow!" Tsuna cried out. Kyoko-chan giggled silently and Gokudera was going on about how she dare hit the tenth. _I must look like an idiot right now… _"Not that it really matters anyway" Tsuna mumbled under his breath.

At the back, Yamamoto was still baffled at his friend's behaviour. You could literally see question marks revolving around his head. He grinned though and came to a conclusion. "Must have been the teacher."


	2. Chapter 2 The Reason, Truth, and Relief

Thanks for the review guys! As promised here's chapter 2. It's quite a bit longer than chapter 1, I'll try to make each chapter around the same length from now on !

Tsunayoshi-kun, thanks to you I finally got what the numbers meant haha like 8027 and 8059, for the longest time I didn't get what it meant when they put it by the fic.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Previously in **If It Stopped Raining**

Tsuna's plan for confession was ruined when he landed in detention. He got weird looks from Gokudera and Yamamoto.

He don't know why but he feels hot and uncomfortable whenever he is around Yamamoto.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 2

**The reason, the truth, the relief**

The rest of the class went by slow as Tsuna had expected. The lecture droned on and on. Tsuna was quite disheartened. Once again his plans have been ruined. Usually he would be the one to back out at that last second, but this time he didn't even get that chance. God knows how long it will take for him to feel confident again. Gym was cancelled due to the rain, but of course no one in his class bothered enough to tell him that. He wasted a whole trip walking all the way outside, nevertheless he was grateful that he didn't get soaked.

Ring. Ring.

It was the warning bell for third class to start. Tsuna deliberately walked slower in the hallway. He noticed the bell but he had too many things to think about. For a typical Tsuna day before Reborn came from Italy as his home tutor, Kyoko-chan occupied 80% of his thoughts, while the remaining went to daily activities. Since Reborn appeared though, he spent much more time thinking about his "mafia family" although not by choice. It was unfair for Tsuna to say that he was forced into the tenth vongola boss position (even though Reborn wouldn't have given up anyway) because deep inside he was glad that he had a "family". Although it have been dangerous, Tsuna loves the times he spent with his "family". It also allowed him to be closer to Kyoko-chan. Because of the vongola he managed to make so many friends. However with all the people targeting him and the vongola rings, he didn't have the time to think much else except for getting stronger.

_I hope I never have to fight or watch them get hurt again… _In his mind though, Tsuna knew that this was impossible. As long as vongola existed, there will be people after the power that they have.

For now though life was somewhat back to normal and simple. However Tsuna found that he could not go back to his carefree days and just being No-good Tsuna. He can't pretend that those battles never happened. It was because of the experience that changed everyone. They became stronger and the way they think is different now.

Right now though, the mafia is not what lingers on his mind, nor was it the constant fear that there are enemies everywhere. He's not even thinking about Kyoko-chan! Rather his mind somehow one way or another always drifted to his friends. Well, one friend in particular.

"Tenth!!" Gokudera called out. "I was looking all over for you! The bell already rang and you weren't in the classroom" He ran full speed towards him; a little out of breath.

"Tenth, I'm so sorry!" The storm guardian apologized quickly, his kneeled and bowed to the ground.

"Gokudera-kun! Don't scare me like that, you almost gave me a heart attack." Tsuna exclaimed. "Fill me in, what exactly are you sorry for?"

"Well you know if I had been awake in history , then maybe you wouldn't have gotten detention today." the storm guardian explained. _Oh that…_

" Nah, it's ok. Miss Misako probably would've put you in detention too if you had helped me." Tsuna said, hoping that Gokudera wouldn't feel too guilty. The storm guardian always think that all the bad things that happens to Tsuna seems to be somehow his fault. Gokudera nodded in agreement all the while muttering something about a witch.

"But didn't you say you had something important to do after school?" Yamamoto spoke up. He slung a causal arm around Tsuna when he caught up with the two. Tsuna eyes widened as he literally jumped out of his skin. He hopped a few steps back away from Yamamoto. The two guardians looked at the tenth with a funny face. Gokudera was the first to break the silence.

"Hey! What did you do to the tenth?" he yelled pointing an accusing finger.

"All I did was say hi." Yamamoto insisted, he turned to Tsuna for support to calm down the storm guardian. Yet, Tsuna was standing there quietly, breathing heavily not making eye contact with either of them. After a few minutes, when Tsuna thought he was composed again he said.

"Ha, you just popped out of nowhere Yamamoto." with a anxious laugh, his eyes focusing on anything but his rain friend. "Just give me a minute." He hoped they don't see the visible blush on his face.

"Ok…" Yamamoto said not convinced. "You sure you're fine? You've been pretty jumpy lately"

"Yea tenth, you're weren't looking the greatest today either." Gokudera agreed with Yamamoto for once.

"There have been lots of things on my mind you know." Tsuna told them, hoping they wouldn't get inquire any further. _This at the least wasn't a complete lie, not that I would ever tell you that it's you who have been invading my mind pretty much 24/7. _The lie worked though since Gokudera misunderstood his meaning.

"Tenth! If you have problems, you should tell me your right-hand man. I would be glad to be of help to you!" Gokudera said looking at Tsuna expectedly.

"It's ok, Gokudera-kun, I can manage… hehe." Tsuna laughed nervously, he wondered what his storm guardian might do if he found out about his little problem.

"Maybe you're feverish?" Yamamoto suggested. He extended his hand to Tsuna's forehead with the intent of checking his temperature. In a state of panic, Tsuna grabbed his friend's arm before he could touch him. From where his hand touched Yamamoto, it burned like fire on his skin. The sky ring burned once more on his finger. When he realized that he was still holding his hand, Tsuna hastily released his arm and took another big step backward. Gokudera was sure now that something was wrong.

"Ha I think you might be right, it could be the start of a fever or something." Tsuna said quickly. _Anything to get out of here NOW!_

"I'll lie down in the nurse's office for a bit, tell sensei that I will be late for class, ok." He pretty much tucked tail and ran leaving the two puzzled guardians behind.

"Don't you think the tenth's acting weird?" Gokudera said to no one in particular when the tenth was out of sight. "It feels like he's hiding something from me."

The baseball enthusiast was still staring at the place where Tsuna was just a moment ago. _Did he just ran away?… from me?_ Yamamoto was too occupied in his thoughts to listen to Gokudera's question. He was as worried about Tsuna as Gokudera is if not more. This side of Tsuna was something he had never seen before. It was very rare for Tsuna to hide anything from them.

"Hey baseball idiot, listening?" Gokudera said annoyingly. "God, I feel like I'm talking to a wall." He smacked his forehead in defeat and walked away, leaving Yamamoto by himself.

Meanwhile, Tsuna slowed down as soon as Yamamoto was out of sight. "Yamamoto must think I'm a jerk right now." He groaned aloud. Tsuna sank to the ground and stayed there. The second bell had already rung so there was no one walking in the hallways to disturb him. Tsuna just sat there wailing in self-pity. He didn't bother going to the nurse's office just in case Shamal was in today. The last thing Tsuna wanted to deal with was the perverted mafia doctor.

"What is wrong with me?" Tsuna was on the verge of tears. Well not quite but pretty close. Yamamoto was the closest "normal" friend he have and he doesn't want to lose him. These feelings are slowly overwhelming him. He can't help but feel that way. "I'm such an idiot"

"Indeed you are." a babyish voice said. Tsuna looked up in surprise but didn't see anyone. He knew it was Reborn though. His mafia home tutor had set up base and secret passages all over the school to monitor his school life as he had called it. But Tsuna think that Reborn is just scouting for more potential family members. As soon as he heard the gun shot, Tsuna ducked down, the bullet just missing him lodging into the wall. "Ah, I see you're getting better at dodging Tsuna." The bullet made a rather clean hole in the hole.

"Stop destroying school property! And you have to stop trying to kill me!" Tsuna protested not really in the mood to deal with his Spartan tutor.

"It's training." Reborn merely stated.

"Yea, yea…" Tsuna mumbled.

"There is something wrong with this picture." Reborn said.

"Huh?"

"You crying pathetically on the ground, I usually only see you like this after I trained you."

"Yea." Tsuna answered without looking up. He shuddered at the memory of training with Reborn though. The arcobaleno did not say anything. "Are you here to comfort me or something."

"Would you like me to comfort you, Tsuna?" Reborn said in monotone, however there was a malicious tone underneath. Leon, Reborn's pet lizard that was perched on his hat jumped into his hand and transformed into a gun. Reborn pointed the weapon at the Tsuna's head. "I have heard death is the remedy for all solutions in this world. Would this comfort you?"

"I get it, I get it, put the gun down." Tsuna surrounded, it wasn't like he could ever win against Reborn. "It's just that I've been feeling pretty weird lately." Reborn waited for him to continue.

"Well, ever since the halved vongola ring united, there has been this weird feeling."

"Is it a bad feeling?"

"I don't know really. Every time I see Yamamoto, I feel like my heart beats faster. When he looks at me in the eyes, I can't help but blush like a girl. And when he grins that happy-go-lucky grin I catch my breath. All this makes it feel like as if I am… in love… with him…" As Tsuna confided to his tutor, he can't help but flush red when he admitted it to someone. "This doesn't happen with any of the other guardians though." He explained.

"What's wrong with that?"

"What's wrong?!" Tsuna exclaimed flinging his arm in the air. "For one, the person I like is Kyoko. Yamamoto is my best friend! I didn't want him to get involved with the crazy mafia business in the first place. I can't just tell him that I think I like him. " He paused to catch his breath.

"So you do like him." Reborn pointed out.

"No!" Tsuna objected. "This feeling seem so sudden and almost unnatural, as if I was under a spell or something. Reborn?" Tsuna called out to baby but saw that Reborn dozed off.

"I thought you were here to help me." Tsuna shook the tutor lightly. _Whack. _

"Your complaint was so boring that it made me fall asleep. I never said I'd help you." Reborn said. Another _Whack_. "And I thought I told you, anyone who wakes me when I'm sleeping dies Ciao-su."

"Don't say it in such a happy voice!!"

"I suppose I'll make an exception today." Reborn cleared his throat. Leon turned back to a lizard and crawled onto its master's shoulder. "What you're feeling right now is expected. All the bosses before you have experienced the same feeling." Tsuna gave him a puzzled look. "No one know why but when the vongola boss and his guardians are assembled, there is a phenomenon that occurs with the rings."

"phenomenon?"

"The guardians have a close relationship with the vongola boss. It's the same for the rings. When the time is right the Sky ring resonates with the other rings and decides among the six guardian which one is best compatible and suitable for the boss. For each generation of bosses, the partners differs. Some may be of the same sex or opposite sex, and which guardian differs as well. I suppose you could say that you are at the mercy of your ring." Tsuna was speechless, he always thought that the rings were weird but this is madness!

"What does this have to do with me and what I'm feeling?" Tsuna asked.

"Idiot as always I see." _Whack_. "I'm saying that your ring probably already chose the rain guardian as your partner."

"Don't I have a say in this, and what about Yamamoto, have you considered his feelings? And my feelings?" Tsuna questioned.

"Usually the designated guardian are more than happy to fulfill the role, but like I said I don't choose the guardian, the ring does." Reborn said. "It would do you some good to remember though, the ring doesn't just pick a guardian from random. To a certain extent, the Sky ring reflects the heart of the bearer, thus the choice of guardian was not completely out of the blue."

"My heart chose Yamamoto?" The tenth said aloud. He placed his hand over his heart. "But Kyoko-chan is the one that I love."

"You're too young to know what is love. Maybe you just tell yourself that you like Kyoko. But keep in mind the heart never lies." Reborn said. His words truly confused him. Reborn never tell him the truth straight out, instead he drops hints and clues.

"Wait a second, if my ring chose Yamamoto, doesn't that mean that all these strange feelings for him are caused by the rings? So it's not like it was actually me that likes him, it's just the ring's fault." Tsuna said in relief. Reborn did not confirm or deny what he had just said. "Seriously Reborn, you had me sweating for a second there."

_Whack._ "Idiot." The baby smacked Tsuna once more before disappearing into the air vents.

"Geez, what was that last hit for?" Tsuna complained aloud. He rubbed his head gently from where Reborn had whacked him three times. "What to do…"

_Whack. _Steel connected with Tsuna's face and sent him flying to the opposite wall. The one responisble for the assault was none no other than Hibari, the leader of Namimori's Discipline Committee. The strongest person in this school and the one most feared.

"What are you doing here herbivore?" Hibari asked in a serious voice, wait… He's always serious. "Skipping class… How should I punish you Sawada Tsunayoshi." It wasn't meant as a question, he was going to beat him one way or another.

"Eeeh!" The tenth got up immediately. He didn't want to look at the cloud guardian. It was scary…

"No answer? I guess I'll have to bite you to death." Hibari said, smiling slightly at the excuse to bite someone. That's how Tsuna ended up really in the nurse's office with a few real injuries.


	3. Chapter 3 Detention and Confession!

Here's chapter 3!

First things first. I found a doujinshi called Self-Service. (Maybe you're heard or read it). For those who don't know the pairings in the story are 8080 and 8018 (This is Yamamoto x Hibari isn't it) It has both Yamamoto, Hibari and their future selves. To conclude… it was quite…steamy to read. My point is that I think 8080 should be a legit pairing! I don't know if fanfiction has a fic about them but damn are Yamamoto and TYL Yamamoto hot together. A challenge to write 8080 hehe…

Got a question though, what do you think of my OC Miss Misako? You'll see more of her in this chapter but I'm not sure right now whether or not I should make her more important or just have her appear every so often to tease Tsuna. Opinions?

By the by I originally already had chapter 3 done, but then I decided to add extra scenes and moved the events around a little bit. Then proof-read it again so it took longer than I thought… Hope I made the right decisions to switch and add...

But I hope you enjoy!

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Previously in **If It Stopped Raining**

"The guardians have a close relationship with the vongola boss. It's the same for the rings. When the time is right the Sky ring resonates with the other rings and decides among the six guardian which one is best compatible and suitable for the boss. For each generation of bosses, the partners differs. Some may be of the same sex or opposite sex, and which guardian differs as well. I suppose you could say that you are at the mercy of your ring." Tsuna was speechless, he always thought that the rings were weird but this is madness!

"What does this have to do with me and what I'm feeling?" Tsuna asked.

"Idiot as always I see." _Whack_. "I'm saying that your ring probably already chose the rain guardian as your partner."

WHAT!! With this new piece of information, Tsuna heads into detention.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 3

**Detention and… Confession?!**

Tsuna avoided the two of them the best he could for the rest of day. He didn't actually have to avoid Gokudera but the fact that Yamamoto and him are like glued together by the waist made it hard not to steer clear of him.

For one he was hoping that they wouldn't question his previous behaviour. Second he didn't know what he say, it was a good thing that his guardians seem to get the hint to give him some space. It was apparent though that they were disturbed by his actions. The prove was that Gokudera accidentally took a bite of Bianchi's poison cooking at lunch. Usually he take one whiff of it and throw it out the window. Then at break in the hallway, Yamamoto walked into the door. With reflexes like Yamamoto's, he would be the last person Tsuna would expect to hit himself on a stationary object. Tsuna wanted so much to explain the situation or even to apologize, but he didn't think he couldn't stand being around Yamamoto long enough to say it. At least not without blushing like an idiot.

Last class happened to be his least favourite subject; Math. The teacher didn't like him very much either. It wasn't his fault that he was too stupid to do these problems. The class droned on forever about some x's and y's which he didn't bother listening to. He was sure he could learn the same thing in English or Health. Usually he wasn't that unmotivated but he was looking forward to his detention. He could use this excuse to not walk home with Yamamoto or Gokudera today. It meant that he didn't have to lie or avoid them on purpose anymore for today.

_Ring~~ _The final bell for school to finish was Tsuna's salvation. He would be free for the rest of the day! The thought of it overcame the beating he received from Hibari. _That guy really doesn't hold back does he. _

"Ok class, I want questions 5 - 20 done for tomorrow. Anyone not done will receive a special assignment from me." The teacher said before the students could run away from his class.

The homework didn't waver Tsuna's mood. Cheerfully he strolled out of the classroom.

"Tenth, let's walk home together!" Gokudera caught up to Tsuna. He knew Yamamoto had baseball practice today so it was the perfect time for him to spend some time with the Tenth.

"Sorry, detention calls Gokudera." Tsuna said in a not-so-sad tone. He left the storm guardian behind and headed to the staff room which was on the third floor. The room was simple and big but it was separated into many cubicles where he could see some of his teachers hunched over their desks. It was rather crowded and messy with papers and textbooks and blinders everywhere. Miss Misako was waiting for him in her desk by the window. "Good afternoon, sensei. I'm here for my detention."

"You know Tsuna-kun, typically students aren't very excited for detention." Miss Misako frowned.

"I'm not though." He said trying to hide a smile. The second reason why he didn't mind detention was that he could use the time to figure out what Reborn had told him this afternoon. _All this ring and partner business…_

"You're not only looking excited but also quite happy. Please don't tell me you landed detention on purpose just so you can spend extra time with me?" She teased with a small smile. Tsuna flushed and stuttered.

"Of course not sensei! I don't like you." Miss Misako laughed at his reaction. "Not THAT way!"

"That's good to hear, but from the way you said it, it sounded like there is someone you like THAT way right?" She asked innocently. Tsuna opened his mouth to protest. The way Miss Misako was acting now is different from when she's teaching Tsuna thought.

"Ha ha, you don't have to tell me who Tsuna-kun, I'm just teasing you." Then her laughter stopped and she regained her teacher's aura. "Ahem, anyway since this is your first time you got in trouble with me, you can go to the library to study or do homework for an hour and that'll satisfy me for today."

"Before you head home, remember to report back to me and show me what you got done using the time I gave you ." She told him. "You still have an essay that's due tomorrow so this will be a good chance for you to get it done."

"Ok."

"Oh by the way, next time don't daydream about your crush in my class or else you are going to be in even bigger trouble." She added.

"I was NOT daydreaming about my crush!!!" Tsuna yelled louder than he expected. The other teachers looked up from their cubicle to see what the noise was about.

"I was just teasing you, no need to take me so seriously." She chuckled. _Looks like her teacher aura disappeared again…_

_Clink._ A familiar sound of a bat hitting a ball. Tsuna searched for the source of the sound.

"Ah, the baseball team's practicing right now." Miss Misako turned away and looked out the window. Rain splattered against the glass as it fell. Small streams traced the uneven surface. Outside, you could barely make out figures running around on the baseball diamond. "That last one must have been Yamamoto, what a clear sound it made." Tsuna flinched at the name.

_Yamamoto…Shit, I didn't think that they would have practise today. Maybe I won't bump into him when I leave._

"Hmmm, It is raining rather hard right now. Oooo lightning! Should those boys be practising in this kind of weather? The baseball bat could be act as a potential lightning rod. What if they get struck by lighting!" She said in disapproval. She then turned her attention back to Tsuna. "What are you still here for? Get going Tsuna-kun if you're planning on getting anything done today." and shooed him out of the staff room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsuna walked along the quiet hall. Most of the club meetings were cancelled due to the rain. It's a good thing his mom told him to bring an umbrella with him this morning. He remembered her telling him to be careful because of the forecast about a flood or something.

The tenth picked a seat near the window where he could see the rain outside. The library was empty except for the librarian. There was no other sound except the sound of the rain. _Washing away everything. _It was a soothing sound in the background for Tsuna's thoughts. Tsuna liked the rain ever since he was small. He used to believe that after raining, the water would wash away all the bad things in life. The rainbow represents a fresh start, the sun that was hiding will spread a new warmth, a new happiness. Tsuna would never admit it but he still believes that good things will happen after the rain.

"I wonder if the Sky ring picked Yamamoto because I like the rain?" Tsuna said. He carefully slipped of the vongola ring and set it in front of him. The ring reflected the tiniest amount of light sparkling rays of pretty blue light on the table. Tsuna stared at the ring intently for a few minutes as if expecting the ring to start speaking to him. To tell him why its making him feel that way. To tell him why it picked Yamamoto.

The ring remained silent, only giving off a soft light. Tsuna's eyes softened and sighed. _Did I just thought the ring would speak to me? Ha… How pathetic…_

What Reborn told him today really startled him. The ring will pick a partner for Tsuna? It disturbed him to a certain level. He was happy to know that the feelings for Yamamoto wasn't completely his fault. It was like he was forced to carry a ton of bricks. Although Tsuna knew that he couldn't blame this on Yamamoto either. That's why the whole business is so complicated. With this new information, there wasn't much Tsuna could do. As far as he know, those feelings won't disappear anytime soon. And he still can't tell Yamamoto anything. Nothing have changed, he was back to where he had started.

"Solutions, solutions… Is there even one?" Tsuna asked aloud. He gave up thinking of a answer to his problem and one-by-one pulled out his books and notes. His work was set out in front of him neatly, everything was ready; all he had to do was pick up his pencil and start writing.

_One minute, two minute, three minute…_

Tsuna still had his pencil in his hand. The lead touching the paper but his hand didn't move an inch. _Start writing or else I'll never get the essay done. _Tsuna ordered his hand. His hand refused to cooperate with his mind. Tsuna sighed and gave up working all together.

Tsuna recalled what Miss Misako had said in the staff room.

_That's good to hear, but from the way you said it, it sounded like there is someone you like THAT way right?_

At that time when she said someone you like, the first image that popped in Tsuna's head was Yamamoto grinning at him and not his beloved Kyoko-chan. He was shocked as he searched for an explanation. Tsuna reconsidered Reborn's words.

_Your heart already chose Yamamoto. _

The memory and the image only made Tsuna blush even harder. Life seemed so untroubled before they got their vongola rings. He dropped his head to his notes facing the glass. Not much time have passed since detention started. _Still got another 50 minutes to go…Sigh… _

Drip. Drop. Drip. Drop

The rain fell rhythmically performing its tap dance.

Drip. Drop. Drip. Drop. Drip. Drop

_It sounds so nice…_

Drip. Drop. Drip. Drop. Drip. Drop. Drip. Drop

Tsuna found it hard to keep his eyes open, his mind wandered blank. The lights seem to dim down as sleep overtook him. _So tired…_

Tsuna blinked. He opened his eyes slowly to adjust to the difference in lighting. The surrounding was darker than before. Tsuna knew he was still in the library because he could still feel the pencil in his hand.

"It's this dark already?" He mumbled to himself as he rubbed the sleepiness from his eyes. "Did I fall asleep?"

"Sure did." Tsuna snapped up right away. The tenth squinted to see who was sitting across from him.

"Yamamoto!" Tsuna said abruptly, not expecting his baseball friend to be there.

"Yo!" The rain guardian greeted him. Yamamoto leaned back in his chair looking relaxed. "Sorry, did I wake you?" He said apologetically.

"Ah, it's ok, it's a good thing you woke me. It's about time to go home isn't it" Tsuna said. "By the way, why are you here so late? Shouldn't your practise been over for like an hour?"

"Oh yea, I was just waiting for you." He said with a smile. "But when I found you, you were sleeping with such a cute face that I didn't want to wake you."

"Geez Yamamoto. Your dad might get worried you know… But now that I'm up, let's go home before the storm gets any worse…" Tsuna stopped to listen. _Did the rain quiet down?_

_Wait a second… Am I talking to Yamamoto like I was before the whole ring business? Could it be…_

"What storm? It's not raining outside silly." Yamamoto said, he was stretching out his arms by the window. What he said was true, Tsuna looked out the window and the sky was clear. Not a single cloud could be seen. The moon and its stars littered the black backdrop.

"That's weird, I was sure it was pouring just an hour ago." Tsuna said. Tsuna was really confused now, he knew it was raining before he fell asleep. Besides right now he was talking to Yamamoto and his ring didn't react to him at all. _Maybe that was all just a dream?… It was a little too real to be a dream though… _

_Isn't this good though? You can act normal to Yamamoto again. _Tsuna reasoned.

"Anyway, you ready to go?" Tsuna asked the rain guardian.

"Ummm… actually… There's something that I've wanted to tell you for awhile now." Yamamoto said shyly.

"What is it?" Tsuna asked curiously; Yamamoto isn't someone who likes to hide his thoughts. Wordlessly Yamamoto walked to where Tsuna stood and held him in place. Yamamoto looked at Tsuna with intense eyes. Tsuna's heart beat a little faster. He waited for Yamamoto's answer.

"I like you Tsuna." Yamamoto whispered. His breathe sent goosebumps all over the Tenth. The rain guardian leaned in closer and closer until their nose touched. "I like you…" Yamamoto repeated. He turned his head a little and then softly kissed the Tsuna in the lips.

_EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

How will Tsuna react now that Yamamoto confessed his feelings? Find out soon... in chapter 4!

Please comment because reviews = to love which is also = inspiration

Love you all!


	4. Chapter 4 Detention Gone Wrong

Many thanks to those who commented. It is you guys that keeps me going these days.

Spelling and Grammar mistakes - I didn't do a thorough read this time so please forgive me… Don't have a beta reader and too lazy to find one or whatever so for now this will have to do…

*****There is some parts in this chapter that goes a little beyond kissing but it's not explicit. Don't say I didn't warned you! Seriously though, there's no sex so don't worry too much about it.*****

This is my first time writing a kissing/make out scene so don't be too harsh me… I really liked writing this chapter so I hope you have as much fun and laugh reading as I did!

One last note before chapter 4 begins - I'm sorry about how the plot seem to go so slow... (4 chapters and it's still within the same day) I'm trying to empathize the emotions and events that leads to Tsuna changing so please stay with me .!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Previously in **If it stopped raining**

"What is it?" Tsuna asked curiously. Wordlessly Yamamoto walked to where Tsuna stood and held him in place. Yamamoto looked at Tsuna with intense eyes.

"I like you Tsuna." Yamamoto whispered. The rain guardian leaned in closer and closer until their nose touched. "I like you…" Yamamoto repeated. He turned his head a little and then kissed the Tenth in the lips.

_EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4

**Detention Gone Wrong**

"What are-re you doing, Yamamoto?!" Tsuna yelped pushing back the rain guardian. The tenth tried running away but Yamamoto was stronger than him by miles when Tsuna doesn't have his dying will flame. His hand held firmly on Tsuna's shoulders. Tsuna couldn't escape from his grip.

"Shhhh, don't speak." Yamamoto murmured. He held his finger softly to the pair of lips that he had just kissed. He removed his finger and replaced it again with another kiss. The second kiss was deeper than the first. Not prepared for his second kiss of the day, Tsuna's mind blanked. He closed his eyes. Tsuna stopped struggling for it was a futile effort. Yamamoto skilfully snuck into Tsuna's mouth and explored the insides. Licking, tasting every bit that was Tsuna. Tsuna could feel a rush of tingling emotions running through him. It was a pleasant, warm feeling that he had never experienced with anyone else before.

Yamamoto's kiss wasn't sloppy., nor was it uncertain. It was just like Yamamoto, a determined and honest kiss that expressed exactly what he wanted to say and the message seem to be _I want you. _It seemed that the rain guardian knew exactly where to nibble and when to kiss harder. The pressure lifted from his mouth and returned once more when Yamamoto attacked his vulnerable neck. Blowing soft kisses and licking delicately. His hands snuck under Tsuna's uniform touching, exploring every inch of skin Tsuna had to offer.

Tsuna gasped when Yamamoto bit his neck tenderly leaving a nice bite mark. "Are you mine now?" He said with lust-filled eyes. Tsuna gulped, he didn't know how to answer his friend. Yamamoto continued his touch and kisses. Tsuna couldn't deny it, what Yamamoto was doing right now aroused him greatly. It was the first time he was touched like this; The rain guardian was impatient with the layers that separated them. He went ahead and ripped off Tsuna's shirt; the buttons scattered in all directions. Yamamoto paid no attention to the clothes, rather he went with the fastest way that he can to get them out of the way.

Tsuna attempted to suppress his moans but they escaped his lips when Yamamoto trailed butterfly kisses along his stomach. _This is wrong… We shouldn't be doing this… _Yamamoto's hand travelled down to Tsuna's belt. One finger, two finger, he looped around his waist and reached in for the prize.

_STOP! _Tsuna recovered from his initial shock. He quickly grabbed his pants to prevent Yamamoto from striping those off too.

"What's wrong, Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked him in his innocent face. What he was doing a few seconds ago were anything but innocent. Tsuna sat on the edge of the table with his shirt tore apart and pants dishevelled. The only thing that was still in place was his school tie. He made sure to keep his distance in case Yamamoto decides to jump him again. When the rain guardian didn't make a motion to move, Tsuna relaxed a bit and breathed deeply. "Did you not like it?"

"No!!… I mean YES!! YES!!." _Liar, Liar… _"You just kissed me all of a sudden and…" Tsuna flushed scarlet when he thought of the things they were doing and the things they might've done if he hadn't stopped his friend in time. The… stuff they were doing were wrong on so many levels but at the same time Tsuna couldn't deny that he didn't enjoy it. _Only a little bit. _"I mean… Why did you kiss me in the first place"

_That was my first kiss you know… My precious first kiss was stolen… It was suppose to be with Kyoko-chan_

"I really like you Tsuna, that's why I kissed you." Yamamoto said with a straight face.

Tsuna blushed immediately. He didn't expect Yamamoto to just say it like that. He heard what the rain guardian said before but hearing him repeat those words again made his heart jump. "But what about me? Does no one care about how I feel?" Tsuna repeated the words he told Reborn. The volume and force of his power caused Yamamoto to recoil. Tsuna felt uncomfortable at his own voice when he said it; he didn't meant to say it that harsh.

"Are you sure you don't like me Tsuna?" Yamamoto said with a small smile. Tsuna flinched at the sight. It was not the same smile the Yamamoto he knew wore. This smile wasn't carefree and cheerful, it was one that Tsuna would expect to see on Mukuro's face; a smile will ill intention and mockery. It sent chills down Tsuna's body. Yamamoto stepped forward, closing the space between them again. "If you didn't like me, then why are you reacting like that?" He said, the corner of his mouth lifted into a smirk.

Tsuna followed his gaze and saw the noticeable bulge in his pants. His hand flew to cover up that particular spot. He got even redder from embarrassment and shame. There was no way he could meet Yamamoto's gaze.

_AAAAA, I'm hard!!!! _

"It's ok to feel that way." Yamamoto said seductively. "We'll just have to take care of your little problem." After hearing those words coming from the rain guardian, fear gripped Tsuna's heart. Before Tsuna could escape, Yamamoto seized him by the ankle.

"Let go of me!" Tsuna shouted and kicked his feet. Except the school was empty. It was late at night and everyone else had already gone home. No one would hear him. He wasn't exactly scared of this Yamamoto,_ Well maybe just a little bit, _but rather he was scared of what he might do to him.

Still holding on to Tsuna, Yamamoto snaked his other hand up his legs, his thigh. That same hand grabbed his crotch, making out Tsuna's erection through his pants. Tsuna moaned when Yamamoto grabbed his sensitive part. Tsuna couldn't believe that Yamamoto was touching him like that. Yamamoto moved ever so slowly up and down to tease him. The material rubbing and rubbing against him, the friction drove Tsuna mad. He felt violated by his friend's action yet he thrust against that hand, crying out with every movement. He choked and sobbed as his body acted on its own for pleasure.

_I'm close!!! It's coming!!!_

"Ah! Yamamoto!" He cried out.

THWACK! Pain shot through his head.

THWACK! _Who's hitting me?_

"WAKE UPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!! SSSSSSSAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWAAAAADDDDDAAAAAAA" A voice screamed in his ear.

"Yamamoto!!" Tsuna shouted.

"Sorry to disappoint you but I'm not Takeshi-kun." Miss Misako said in an annoyed tone.

_Miss Misako? _"AH!" Tsuna snapped upright in his chair. He completely forgotten that he had detention.

"Must have been a pretty good dream you were having there. You didn't even stir after I screamed like a million times." She said.

_Huh? Miss Misako? Was that just a dream?_

Tsuna wasn't completely aware of Miss Misako's presence. He was confused and dazed. Tsuna couldn't tell the difference between dream and reality. _That was so… real… _and inspected himself carefully.

_Hmm, my shirt isn't in two pieces. _Tsuna pulled at his shirt a little just to make sure. He moved on to check his crotch area. _My pants aren't wet. It's a good start… _He went ahead and touched the spot on his neck where the dream Yamamoto had bitten him but he didn't feel a bump or a bruise. _Nothing… Thank god it was just a dream… _Tsuna had to convince himself that it was.

"So what were you dreaming about?" Miss Misako curiously asked.

"I wasn't dreaming." Tsuna lied through his teeth. _As if I could tell you I was having an erotic dream about Yamamoto! _She considered his answer for a moment.

"I don't buy it." She said with a smirk. "You were literally moaning Yamamoto's name every two seconds. If I may add, you were pretty loud too, I could hear you all the way outside the library"

Tsuna blushed in the presence of his teacher. "I… rather not say… what was happening in my dream…" He wished his teacher wouldn't inquire about his dream any further. It was bad enough that he made a porno with Yamamoto in his dream, and now Miss Misako just asked if she could watch it. Her smirk changed into a grin.

"It's alright Sawada, I was just teasing you." She said with a laugh, Tsuna's jaw dropped. _What a weird teacher... _"You're so easy to embarrass Sawada-kun, and when you blush, it's simply too cute. I just couldn't resist" Although she meant no harm, her comment didn't help Tsuna feel any better, especially after his dream harassment.

"So how should I punish you?" She asked in a stern voice. _Her teacher aura is back I guess. _"I was getting ready to leave but you still haven't report to me. I was wondering if you were working soooooo hard that you lost track of time."

"But when I got to the library, I heard you moaning out Yamamoto's name. You made me almost had a nosebleed." She said in a serious voice. _Nosebleed? _"And then I saw you sleeping, drooling on your paper. BLANK piece paper if I ever saw one."

Tsuna fidgeted with his tie. He didn't want to meet Miss Misako's demonic gaze for he didn't have an excuse or anything to cover up. _Caught in the act…_

"So you had two hours to do your essay or any other homework that you may have and what do I get? I get not even a single word. I'm thoroughly disappointed with you." She asked Tsuna who became very quiet. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I'm sorry." Tsuna bowed sincerely.

Miss Misako sighed. "Another detention next week Sawada. I'll give you till Monday for your essay but you gotta step up a little in class. You can't stay like this forever."

"Thank you so much, sensei!" Tsuna said happily, surprised at how lenient sensei was being.

"Now hurry up and pack up. It's almost 6 already, I want to get home before it gets too dark." She said looking at the storm outside. "I'm locking up in 15 minutes, I better not see your shadow in the school then." Tsuna then realized that it was indeed darker in the room than before. However the moon was still covered by the clouds and rain still fell heavily. He still couldn't believe he slept through detention.

"Of course sensei!" Tsuna nodded and gathered up his books.

"Actually sensei… Do you know if the baseball people went home yet?"

"Hmm, yea. They left about an hour ago. There was a storm warning for tonight so they sent them home early." She said. "So you want to know where's Takeshi-kun?"

"No!" He said too quickly. Tsuna was relieved that Yamamoto isn't at school anymore. How could he look at him now that he seen the other side of him. "See you tomorrow then." The tenth walked towards the door. Tsuna sensed a sudden change in the atmosphere, the tension and aura that was in the room disappeared. Miss Misako slung her arm around Tsuna's shoulder and whispered in his ear.

"So what really happened in your dream with Yamamoto?" she said in a low voice, her breath hot on his ear. He blushed immediately and ran ahead hitting part of the door in the process.

"See you!" He said running at full speed, not turning back to see what face his teacher's was making. Miss Misako stood at the library door until she couldn't hear her student's footsteps anymore.

"The beauty of youth!" She chuckled, not that she was very old herself. After all, this was her first year of teaching high school She walked in the opposite direction of Tsuna. "It's really nothing to be embarrassing about, Tsuna. Love that is." She said with a fond smile.

"Ahhhh, what was that about?" Tsuna sighed in defeat. The future vongola boss dragged himself through the dark hallways. His footsteps in rhythm with the rain. Tsuna wanted to get home as quick as he could. "Her personality just changed drastically all of a sudden…" It reminded him of Chrome and Mukuro Rokudo. Tsuna shuddered at the memory of the man. "Oh man! I still have that math that I need to get done for tomorrow!"

All through detention his mind kept straying to the whole ring business and Yamamoto, then there was that realistic dream. _No! Don't think about it!! Forget it ever happened! Clear your mind! _Tsuna prompted his head. In the end he didn't accomplish a single thing. The number of assignments due didn't go down nor have he figured out a solution for his problem yet. If anything, the dream made it worse. Tsuna was starting to think that maybe he likes Yamamoto more than a friend. _That's just a dream!! If anything, it's the ring, the ring I tell you._

Tsuna groaned in frustration. He kept telling himself that it was the ring but in the dream, his ring didn't even react to the rain guardian. The one thing that bothered Tsuna the most was that didn't push Yamamoto away when he kissed him. He had no ideaTsuna was fighting a losing argument with himself.

_It doesn't matter! I like Kyoko-chan and that's that!_

"How am I suppose to think of Yamamoto now? Then again it's not like I could face him normally as it is, and now I get this stupid dream." He said miserably.

Tsuna sighed again. Life was getting more complicated by the day. This was obviously not helping.

_GROWL~~~ _The noise came from Tsuna's stomach. He realized that he haven't eat anything since noon. Tsuna quickened his pace; wanting to get home faster so he could eat. Getting to his locker, Tsuna quickly switched his clean pair of shoes with his outside ones. When he got to the entrance all he wanted to do was dash home and escape from the school but Tsuna stopped himself. It was pouring buckets outside. If he walked home like this he was for sure to get soaked.

"It was only drizzling this morning!" Tsuna complained to the sky, not that it would stop raining because of his order. Then he remembered his mom gave his an umbrella before he left for school this morning. Tsuna went back to his locker. He reached into the dark depths of his locker and searched for the umbrella that will save him from the rain. Only problem was, it wasn't there. Tsuna rummaged around the small space for another five minutes. It was no use, one look and Tsuna could see all of his tiny locker. There was only his pair of shoes and a few books and nothing else. "I was sure it was there in my locker after history! Why isn't it here now? Did someone take it" He slammed his locker shut. Tsuna debated whether to run home or to wait for the rain to let up. He chose the latter.

Tsuna made himself comfortable on one of the benches near the entrance where he could see the rain dropping to the ground. He was going to wait for the rain to stop; he'll wait for as long as it took. 5... 10... And 15 seconds passed, the rain was still going strong. Tsuna leaned back against the wall. He said he will wait for the rain but he was impatient already. Bored and deprived of things to do the vongola boss cycled today's events in his head. In the morning, he really thought that the day would be wonderful and if things went the way he planned, he would be walking home hand in hand with Kyoko-chan.

Life would be perfect if everything go as he planned. Maybe Tsuna just didn't have that much luck to start with. Confession - Failed, Detention - Failed, Homework -Failed, Yamamoto - Failed. The ideal word to sum up Tsuna's day iwould have to be disastrous.

_Could this day get any worse? _

_Step, Step. _

Tsuna froze from his spot. _Was that footsteps? _The tenth slowly stood up from the bench, making sure not to make any noise. Looking past the rows of lockers he searched for the cause of the noise.

_Step, Step_

Tsuna did a 360. He couldn't locate the source of the footsteps, the rain was throwing him off.

_Step, Step_

He walked close to the lockers, his hand shaking. Tsuna bit his lip. _Who could still be here?_

"Miss Misako?" Tsuna called out quietly, hoping that it was the teacher and not some ghost haunting the school. _That would not be cool. _Tsuna waited for a reply but there was no answer.

_Step, Step. _Whoever or whatever it is, they were getting closer.

"Hello?" He said uncertainly. Tsuna squinted to see if he could make out shapes in the depth of the hallway. A hand grabbed his shoulder.

"Eeek!" Tsuna jumped back at the touch. He slammed his head hard against the lockers. His cry of pain followed by the initial surprise. Sitting on the floor now, he looked at the person standing above. When he caught a glimpse of who it was, his eyes widened in surprise.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! It's YOU!!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A stranger takes Tsuna by surprise, just who is it? Find out next chapter~~

**Author's Note -** I really really seem to like to end chapters with Tsuna screaming or something haha. Anyway about the dream scene, I wrote it kinda real with Tsuna thinking within his dream and saying things. Personally I never think about what I'm doing in my dream, it just happens the way it happens. My friend says that it happens to her though, like she would comment within her dream about what's happening in the dream. Kind of confusing eh?

If you like it and would like to read more, rate me!!


	5. Chapter 5 Contrasting Rain

Hello, I'm back with chapter 5~

I got hit by reality so I had to slow down the updates a bit.

Anyway I got a couple things I want you ask you guys. What's the difference between lemon and lime? And is plot bunnies the same as spoiler type thingie? I can't really type it on google and find out what they mean (at least I think you can't) So if somebody can enlighten me haha

By the way if anyone has suggestions for the story, they are welcome to post them. I might use them, you never know.

As always enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Previously in **If it stopped raining**

_Step, Step. _Whoever or whatever it is, they were getting closer.

"Hello?" He said uncertainly. Tsuna squinted to see if he could make out shapes in the depth of the hallway. A hand grabbed his shoulder.

"Eeek!" Tsuna jumped back at the touch. He slammed his head hard against the lockers. His cry of pain followed by the initial surprise. Sitting on the floor now, he looked at the person standing above. When he caught a glimpse of who it was, his eyes widened in surprise.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! It's YOU!!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5

**Contrasting Rain**

"Yo!" Yamamoto greeted with his trade-mark grin, his hands behind his back. "Am I scary or something Tsuna?" He said jokingly.

Although Tsuna was sure that this would only happen in mangas, Yamamoto's smile totally melted him right there on the spot. The rain guardian was dressed in his school uniform but the tie was loosened and his shirt un-tucked. He could feel the temperature in the room rose a couple degrees. Tsuna mentally slapped himself and reminded himself that the feelings were not his own. Tsuna took a minute to appreciate school uniform before answering Yamamoto.

"Ha ha, no. I just didn't think there was anyone else still here this late." Tsuna said, he made no effort to get up because if he did it would be even obvious that he isn't looking at Yamamoto. He was glad though, that this Yamamoto is the normal Yamamoto.

"Same. I didn't think your detention would last this long." Tsuna blushed deeply.

"Umm, something… came up during detention… so… yea." He said slowly, trying to find the right words to describe his experience.

"Something came? Like what?" Yamamoto asked, concerned with whatever "came up" during Tsuna's detention.

He got even redder, steam came off his face. Tsuna attempted to switch the topic which was easy considering Yamamoto is an easy person to distract… usually. "So Yamamoto, did you have something to do? I heard from Miss Misako that baseball practice finished an hour ago because of a storm warning."

"Yea, the storm got worse and the coach didn't want us to get sick before our games start so we headed back early. It was kind of disappointing, I actually liked playing in the rain." Yamamoto grinned like a little kid. "Oh, we did manage to practise some sliding and stuff so it wasn't a complete waste of time." Tsuna found himself looking at his friend's face rather than listening to him. He took a longer look this time and noticed that Yamamoto's dark hair was still slightly damp. _He probably showered not long ago. I wonder how he smells… _Tsuna shook his head. He was reminded of how intoxicating the scent the dream Yamamoto had. _I wonder if they smell the same… _

Without thinking, Tsuna reached for Yamamoto's hand. As soon as they touched, the sky ring grew warmer but Tsuna ignored it. Yamamoto's hand was calloused like he had felt in the dream. He traced one of the lines softly with his finger. Bring the rough hands to his face, Tsuna inhaled the scent. It was an addictive mix of soap and Yamamoto. _Why did I know what Yamamoto smell like?!?!? _It reminded Tsuna of the fresh smell that you only get after a good rain.

_Cliché, Yamamoto smelling like rain. Did he always smell this good?_

"Tsuna?" Yamamoto said, unsure what to make of the situation. "What are you doing?" Yamamoto had the right to be confused. Tsuna was holding his hand while he was kneeling on the ground. Anyone who didn't know any better could have mistaken this for Tsuna asking Yamamoto to marry him.

Realizing that his friend was looking at him funny, Tsuna assessed what he was doing. The tenth freaked out right on the spot. Letting go of the hand that he was… touching… he stood up and swept off the dirt on his butt. _Explanation, explanation… _

Tsuna couldn't even remember why he did that. His body just told him to do it. "Hmm, I… just needed a hand to get up?" the tenth tried. It was a flimsy excuse, but if it was Yamamoto he just might buy it.

"Ha ha, that's what that was? I thought you were going to propose to me or something." Yamamoto laughed. Tsuna sweated. _This is just like the Yamamoto I know. _

The two friends stood there, looking away from each other. At least Tsuna was so he couldn't tell what Yamamoto was doing. The ring was hot on his finger, the sensation that he felt this afternoon came back again. Hiding his tinted cheeks, he looked at the rain; allowed himself to be memorized by it. All the while he waited Yamamoto to leave first. Tsuna was happy to be in detention exactly so that he could avoid this situation; walking home with Yamamoto.

The silence stretched. Tsuna twirled his tie around his finger. He just wants to do something, anything to distract himself from the person standing next to him. It used to be so easy to talk with his friend, so easy to be with him. But all that changed. While the rings brought his friends closer, it also made a barrier between him and Yamamoto. Tsuna hated it. What made Tsuna hate himself more was that he couldn't do anything to change it. He was powerless and no-good.

"It's pouring right now." Yamamoto commented breaking the uncomfortable silence. The rain guardian stared into the rain with concentration .

"Yea…"

"Let's walk home together, unless you want to get soaked." He said with a smile. "I got an umbrella with me." He held out a dark blue umbrella in his hand for Tsuna to see. Normally Tsuna would have accepted without a second thought; he hated getting wet. But today wasn't a normal day. In fact the past couple days were anything but normal He just experienced the most surreal dream and he wasn't sure if he could be that close to Yamamoto without thinking about the dream Yamamoto kissing him, touching him, whispering in his ear… Tsuna blushed again at the memory. _I blush too much!!!_

Yamamoto waited for the tenth's answer. His smile diminished when Tsuna didn't responded. He didn't know why Tsuna would be hesitating, after all the three of them walk home together almost everyday. The rain guardian was having doubts about his own actions. It may have something to do with Tsuna was being distant with him these couple days. Despite how dense everyone seem to think he is, Yamamoto noticed his friend's strange behaviour.

Tsuna hesitated at the offer, after all he doesn't knows how he'll react to being alone with Yamamoto. The dream still vivid in his mind. Tsuna would rather not think about that for the moment. Seeing the grin disappeared from Yamamoto's face, the tenth knew he couldn't refuse. The ever cheerful Yamamoto wasn't smiling yet he wasn't serious like he was when he fought Squalo. Yamamoto stood there expressionless, as if waiting for the world to crash down on him.

"What? You think I refuse such a good offer?" Tsuna said with a teasing grin. Yamamoto's face instantly cracked into a grin; his posture relaxed.

"Ok, Let's go!" Yamamoto said happily. _If only you knew what kind of face you had Yamamoto… I couldn't forgive myself if I was the one to do that to you… _

Leaving the school behind, the pair set out in the storm sharing the umbrella between them. The sky was quite dark already even though it was only six. Rain clouds shielded the sun, a few rays escaped where they could. Yamamoto was the one who held the umbrella between them since he was the taller of the two. The rain didn't seem to dampen Yamamoto's mood. _Rain is his affinity after all. _He was rather upbeat and humming a quiet tune while they walked.

It was a 5 minute, 10 minute maximum walk from the school to Tsuna's house but staying "normal" for that period proved to be quite a task. When ever their arms touched, which was like every step considering the umbrella wasn't very big, the tenth would jump a little. Yamamoto didn't seem to notice the twitches his friend was experiencing though. Tsuna had to squeeze right close to Yamamoto if he wanted to stay dry.

Tsuna slightly regretted accepting the offer. _It wasn't like I could've said no to Yamamoto though… Besides, I really didn't want to get wet. _This reminded Tsuna of something.

"You said your practice was over at five right?" Tsuna asked. Yamamoto nodded wondering why that was important. "So why didn't go home then? I mean I got out of detention at six so…"

"I was actually waiting for you. The little baby at your house showed up after my practice and told me that you didn't bring an umbrella today so I stuck around for a bit." The rain guardian said, giving a small embarrassed smile. _Damn you Reborn! _Tsuna fell silent. Reborn set him up for this didn't he? Tsuna couldn't understand why the tutor would do so. _He couldn't be trying to force the two of us together could he?_

"What's on your mind, Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked out of the blue.

"I'm thinking about what's Mom cooking for supper."

"Maybe I could put this in a better way… What's been bothering you?" Tsuna couldn't see the rain guardian's expression from where he was but from the seriousness of his voice, the tenth guessed that he didn't want to know what he is thinking right at the moment but rather he is asking what the hell is wrong with you lately. Yamamoto wasn't going to be satisfied with some lame excuse this time.

Tsuna didn't answer. If he were to explain that the ring was making him fall in love with him, what would he say? Where would he even start?

"Is it something that you can't tell me?" The rain guardian asked again, ignoring his silence. _Damn, can't say I didn't try. _Yamamoto wasn't fooled and neither was he going to just let it go. Yamamoto stopped walking and turned to face Tsuna.

"I thought that maybe it wasn't such a big deal but I feel like you're avoiding me." Yamamoto said quietly, his eyes solemn. Tsuna didn't confirm or deny his comment.

"There is nothing to tell… I mean I guess there is something that…" He gave up lying to the rain guardian. He would probably see right through him anyway. "Yea… I don't think I can tell you…"

"Is it related to the mafia game?" the rain guardian questioned.

"Yes." Tsuna said without making eye contact.

"And it specifically have something to do with me?"

Tsuna hesitated. "Yes."

Yamamoto thought long and hard in his thoughts trying to unravel Tsuna's problem. The only clue that his friend had given him was that it had something to do with the mafia game they always played. Nothing popped to Yamamoto's mind. What made him more confused was that it had something to do with him.

"Are you sure you can't tell me?" Yamamoto said to Tsuna, waiting for his reply.

_Are you sure you don't like me Tsuna? _

"What?"

"What's wrong, Tsuna?" Yamamoto said, checking to make sure he's ok.

_What's wrong Tsuna? Did you not like it? _

"Don't touch me!" Tsuna shouted. He moved away from Yamamoto leaving the cover of the umbrella. Rain ran down his face then his clothes, cooling down his burning body. Tsuna breathed heavily, his face red despite of the rain.

"Why are you reacting like that?" Yamamoto asked. Tsuna held his hand up preventing the rain guardian to come any closer.

_If you didn't like me, then why are you reacting like that? _

"Stop!" Tsuna shouted, he couldn't depict the difference between the dream Yamamoto and the Yamamoto that was standing in front of him.

"Tsuna!" Yamamoto grabbed his friend, hoping to get him out of the rain.

"No!"

_It's ok to feel that way._

What Tsuna saw was Yamamoto grabbing him, his face getting closer and closer. "It's not OK!" He made a run for it. He was scared. Scared of what he was feeling.

It happened so quick, Tsuna wasn't paying attention to where he was going. The only thing he told himself was to get away from Yamamoto, to erase the image of Yamamoto touching him from his head. He was running the fastest his short legs would take him. He didn't notice the light turning green.

HONK! A car sped towards him from the side.

"Tsuna!!" Yamamoto called out urgently from somewhere behind him.

HONK! HONK!

Tsuna turned and saw the incoming vehicle.

SCREECH! The sound of the brake trying to stop the tires from spinning. The tires spun on the water puddles, unable to get a good grip on solid ground.

He raised his arm to shield himself, not that it would protect him. Tsuna waited for the car to smash him into pieces.

Somebody screamed. Or that could've been his imagination, Tsuna couldn't really tell.

Tsuna felt something slamming him full force. Air knocked out of his lungs, Tsuna felt sick as he flew through the air. _This isn't going to be pretty._

Thump. Tsuna fell as gravity pulled him back down to earth. Tsuna curled up on instinct on impact, as the momentum dragged him further on the ground. Gravel bit into his skin painfully, drawing blood. When Tsuna stopped, he relaxed his body and limbs as he lie on a puddle unmoving. Muddy water seeped into his uniform, staining that beautiful white. It made him slightly uncomfortable but that was the least of his concerns. Tsuna was well aware of the pain aching all over his body, but it was bearable so he ignored it for now. He didn't know who it was that saved him but he had a hint. After all, he didn't see anyone else on the street except him and Yamamoto. He ran away from him only to have to face Yamamoto again.

_What luck I have…_

"Tsuna, are you ok?" Yamamoto asked. He didn't have to open his eyes to know that it was him. It was clear just from the velvet smooth voice that teased him in the dream, whispering in his ear. Tsuna shivered and it wasn't because of the cold. His body was lifted gently, his head settling on something dry and warm. The scent that he recognized to be Yamamoto's overwhelmed his senses as he inhaled it. Opening his eyes, he saw Yamamoto cradling him in his arms, the umbrella no longer in his hand. What surprised him though was the other figure beside him, his clothes also dirty from lying on the muddy ground.

The person looked at Tsuna and let out a grin.

"That was close… to the EXTREME!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Who was the one that saved Tsuna? Find out next chapter...

**Author's Note - **I didn't really had to ask that question did I? I mean it's pretty obvious who it was so yea. But as I have said in the last chapter, the plot is going kinda slow but I have good things planned for this story so please stick around. To tell you the honest truth, I wasn't 100% happy, content, satisifed with this chapter but I needed a linker. So forgive me (.")

This chapter wasn't really funny or fluffy or cute but maybe things will brighten up for Tsuna soon.

Anywho, hoped you like it. Comment or rate me!


	6. Chapter 6 The First Encounter

Don't have much to say right now, but maybe next chapter I will… So let's go right into the story

Enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Previously in **If It Stopped Raining**

HONK! A car sped towards him from the side.

"Tsuna!!" Yamamoto called out urgently from somewhere behind him.

HONK! HONK!

Tsuna turned and saw the incoming vehicle. He raised his arm to shield himself, not that it would protect him. He prepared himself for the impact that would come.

Somebody screamed. Tsuna bit the ground hard.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6

**The First Encounter**

"That was close… to the EXTREME!" The person lying beside Tsuna shouted. _Huh? EXTREME? _Ryohei pushed himself up from the ground. The bandage around his wrists brown and muddy. Tsuna could see spots of mud in his grey hair. In this cool weather, he wore only a light jacket and shorts.

"Big Brother, what are you doing here?"

"I pushed you away from that car! You were a deer in headlights to the EXTREME!" Ryohei said, fire burning in his eyes.

"Should you be this EXTREME right after you almost got ran over?" Tsuna said with not as much enthusiasm as the boxer. Sometimes he really questioned where people like Yamamoto and Ryohei get their personality. _No matter what happens, their smile never disappears… I envy them just a little… _

"Can you stand, Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked gently. His voice made Tsuna realize his presence, instantly the ring flared up like it had before. Tsuna gathered all his strength to his legs to propel himself off the ground. Pain shot up his legs when he put pressure on them. His leg gave away as he tumbled back to the ground. Yamamoto and Ryohei simultaneously grabbed the falling boy. Together they held Tsuna up on his feet, one on each side of him. As reluctant as Tsuna was, he had no choice but to lean on the rain guardian if he wanted to stay upright. He kept ordering his legs to stand on its own but to no result. The Vongola ring burned once again.

"Hey! What do you brats think you're doing?" A deep voice hollered out. A blond haired man jogged over from the black Mercedes that was parked to the side.

"You listening? I'm talking to you!" He shouted. All three turned to the angry man. "What did you think you were doing? Running in the middle of the freaking road when the light's green!" Spitting his words at Tsuna.

"Sir please calm down. My friend was almost crushed by your car, I don't think you should be speaking like this no matter whose fault it was." Yamamoto said coolly. The rain guardian's sudden change of character sent shivers down Tsuna's body. Tsuna never seen his friend like this. It was almost like he was… mad which was an emotion Tsuna never seen Yamamoto had.

"I agree with Yamamoto to the EXTREME!" Ryohei proclaimed.

"What are you trying to say? That this is my fault?" He challenged the two guardians. Yamamoto glowered at the man but chose not to answer.

"It's ok Yamamoto… It was my fault." Tsuna spoke up before Yamamoto or the man could bite each other's throats out. "I really wasn't watching the light when I was running." _away from you_

"Ha even your friend admits it!" the blond man glared back at Yamamoto.

"Stop it Gamma." Tsuna heard a girl's voice from somewhere behind the man. The girl who spoke came within his vision. She was wearing a white dress which fluttered along with her dark hair when met with the wind. Tsuna estimated that she couldn't be any older than ten years old. The most distinguishable feature about her was the mark under her left eye. Tsuna assumed that it was a birth-mark. It had a shape like a clover or a flower.

"My lady, please go back to the car. You might catch a cold standing out here." Gamma protested.

"I'm fine, Gamma." She said. Although she addressed the man with a soft voice, there was a sense of order and authority behind it. The blond haired man who she called Gamma backed off and stood by her. The girl walked past him to where Tsuna leaned on Yamamoto. She wasn't quite tall enough, but she stood on her tiptoes and covered the all of them under her umbrella.

"My name is Uni. I'm truly sorry about this accident." She apologized looking straight at Tsuna. Her eyes reflected the sincerity of her words. "Our car skimmed over some puddles and we couldn't stop in time."

"Ah.. I'm sorry too…" Tsuna said, surprised at the little girl's manners. The only thing that exposes her age is her appearance, everything else about her was so adult-like. _She may be even more mature than my own mother… _

"Uni, you don't have to apologize!" Gamma said indignantly.

"Please overlook my subordinate's manners. Tell me are you injured anywhere?" She asked ignoring the protesting man.

"Nothing more than scratches and some bruises." Tsuna said politely. _The man called her my lady… Is she a rich princess?_

"I don't have any broken bones! Don't worry, we've been through far more EXTREME!" Ryohei said.

"We're ok. But next time please don't drive so fast especially when the weather is like this." Yamamoto who was silent spoke; his words directed at Gamma and not the girl in front of him.

"That's great." Uni said and smiled in relief. The adult sensation she gave off went away, all that was left was a young girl's innocence. Her smile was so bright and dazzling that it caught all of them off guard. "I really am sorry, maybe we could give the three of you a ride home?"

"My lady, you don't have to show such hospitality to those brats. They don't deserve it." Gamma complained, though he didn't go against his lady's words.

"We appreciate it, but Tsuna's house is just down the block. We're almost there anyway." Yamamoto refused the offer.

"And I'm in the middle of my EXTREME training!"

Uni nodded in response looking slightly disappointed. "Then at least take my umbrella." She handed it over to Yamamoto. "We'll take our leave, please excuse us." Uni walked back to the car gracefully, she didn't seem to mind the rain falling on her dress and hair. Gamma rushed over to cover Uni with his umbrella. Gamma held the door open for the girl. Uni turned back one last time before getting back to the car.

"Tsuna, See you soon." She directed another smile at Tsuna before the door slammed shut and the black Mercedes sped away in the rain.

"Have you seen her before Sawada?" Ryohei asked.

"Umm, I don't think so." Tsuna thought about it but couldn't remember a time where he met her before. _She was talking to me when she said Tsuna, how did she know that was my name? Was she guessing?_

"Tsuna, you ok?" The rain guardian asked.

"Oh yea, that just gave me a little scare." Tsuna joked. "You got to give me a little more credit Yamamoto, I've suffered far worst from Reborn."

"Yea! Tsuna is EXTREME!" Ryohei proclaimed punching his fist in the air.

Tsuna peeled himself from Yamamoto. His wild hair stuck to the side of his head, Tsuna could feel his clothes glued to his skin. He was drenched and uncomfortable. The rain soaked through his pants to his boxers where it clung to his privates. The sun guardian was in a similar state. Yamamoto was not any better off than them. The rain's guardian's spiky hair was lifeless and his uniform was so wet that it was almost transparent. Tsuna's cold cheeks filled with colour at the sight. _Think of daisies, think of happy things, think of Hibari! _The feeling subdued.

"Let's go, we're almost at your house. We don't want to get anymore wet than we already are, right." Yamamoto said with a grin. Heat filled Tsuna's body. His smile almost made him forget that he was so close to being ran over by a car.

"I'm gonna head her too. Still got a couple kilometres to go before today's training's done and Kyoko wants me home before 7." He grinned giving a thumbs up. Waving, he jogged off in the opposite direction than them.

Yamamoto and Tsuna were left alone, they started walking toward Tsuna's house. Yamamoto held Uni's umbrella, the one he had was blown away somewhere. Neither spoke for the remainder of the trip, only their footsteps and the rain could be heard. Yamamoto had to hold Tsuna the rest of the way. He tried not to show it, but he was shaken by the accident. He didn't have enough time to react to use his dying flame. After another 3 minutes of walking in the rain, they reached Tsuna's house.

"Thanks for walking me home, Yamamoto." Tsuna walked to the door. The initial pain faded away to a numb feeling but he was able to walk on his own.

"Haha. It's no problem Tsuna, although you still got soaked in the end." Yamamoto said with a warm smile. The tenth proceeded to open the door but the door swung open before Tsuna could grab the doorknob. The door smacked him in the face.

"OW!" Tsuna yelped out. From behind the door stood Reborn in his black suit.

"Ciao-su. Tsuna, Yamamoto." Reborn greeted the wet teens at the door. In his hand, he held an orange umbrella that looked strangely like…

"Hey! That's my umbrella." Tsuna said pointing at the his umbrella which was huge compared to Reborn's small size. "Did you steal it from my locker?!" He accused.

"How are you doing, little guy?" Yamamoto greeted back. Reborn ignored the other teen who was saying something like you evil baby and you planned all this.

"Are you going to just stand there all day? You're letting all the cold air in." Reborn said. It sounded like he was annoyed but since it was the mafia tutor that's talking, you can never be sure what his true intentions were.

"Sorry!" Yamamoto said with a grin. "I guess I'll head home then. See you tomorrow at school?" Yamamoto said.

"Kay." Tsuna waved. He stood at the door watching the rain guardian leave.

"You're letting Yamamoto walk home in the dark, wet, windy, hungry?" Reborn asked. "After he waited an hour for you just to walk home with you? What if he caught a cold because you were inconsiderate enough?"

"Well what do you want me to do about it?" Tsuna said frustrated. He didn't like where this conversation was going.

"Invite him over of course."

"What?!" Tsuna exclaimed as if that was the craziest idea the mafia tutor had ever suggested. It was common courtesy to ask him over since he was soaked to the bone because of him. Yet a part of him faltered, for fear of how he would act or what Yamamoto would say if he found out.

"What's with the surprise? Yamamoto used to come over almost everyday."

"Well… you know there's the ring thing…"

"So what's the difference?" Reborn questioned. "Or are you just so selfish and scare of your own feelings that you forgot about the people around you?" Tsuna visually winced. "I won't bother sticking my hands into your business, but have you ever thought about how Yamamoto's feels? While you snuggle securely in your shell, how does he feel?" With that Reborn went back inside where it was nice and warm leaving Tsuna standing at the door to think about his question. He bit his lip, trying to decide what to do.

Tsuna didn't bother with an umbrella, he just took off after Yamamoto. The rain guardian would've gotten a pretty good start. One street, turn right, another street, turn left… The pain returned, becoming sharper with each stride. Running at full speed Tsuna hoped that he wouldn't miss him. All Tsuna could think of was how stupid he had been. Although he kept telling himself that he will explain or apologize to his friend, he never once said anything. He just pretended that nothing happened and avoided him the best he could. _How is Yamamoto feeling right now?_

Passing a side street, he caught sight of a dark green umbrella that resembled the one Uni had.

"Yamamoto!" Tsuna called out. The rain drowned out his voice, the figure kept walking. He jogged until he was right behind the rain guardian. Yamamoto turned back in surprise.

"Tsuna! What are you doing here?" He said. He just left Tsuna's house, there was no reason for the boy to find him again. The boy took a moment to catch his breath.

"I wanted to ask you if… we had any homework?!" Tsuna couldn't say it, making up something last minute. He didn't know why, but it seemed weird to ask Yamamoto over.

"Oh." Yamamoto said quietly. He hurriedly placed his grin back on. "Math, and that essay that everyone except you and me haven't done." The rain guardian answered his question, there was no longer need for him to stay. He turned to start walking again. _He's really gonna go if you don't say anything!! _

Although Yamamoto was walking away, Tsuna didn't let go of his hand. Unconsciously he squeezed it tighter. Yamamoto looked back, waiting for Tsuna to say something.

"What I wanted to ask was actually… Yamamoto, did you want to… come?" Tsuna flamed beet red when he realized the double meaning of his question. "I mean like to my house to change to into some dry clothes and stay for supper." He explained before Yamamoto could jump to the wrong conclusion.

"Sure, these clothes are killing me." Yamamoto said thankfully gesturing to his wet attire. "I'll have to call Dad to tell him though." They walked together again, heading back to Tsuna's house.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Mom, I'm home." Tsuna called out to the kitchen. "Yamamoto's here too."

"Tsu-kun, what took you so long to get home? You're 3 hours late!" Tsuna's Mom said coming out from the kitchen with an apron. She brought with her a pleasing aroma of curry. "Oh my Yamamoto, I haven't seen you around here for such a long time." Nana said with a laugh.

_I feel like I'm bringing home my first girlfriend or something… _

Tsuna shook his head in a jiffy. _Bad thought, think good, angels, heaven… _

"Good evening." Tsuna noticed Yamamoto didn't comment about his mom's remark. Then he realized it wasn't that Yamamoto didn't want to say anything, it was because he couldn't. Tsuna was the one who stopped asking him over, and when he does on his own, Tsuna either disappeared or was "busy" with something.

"Tsuna, why are you all wet? I reminded you to bring an umbrella to school this morning?" Tsuna's mom said in disapproval. Tsuna tried to explain about Reborn stealing his stuff from his locker and in the process caused him to get run over by a car. "Tsu-kun, you're so silly! What are you even talking about? Reborn's been home all day!

"I'm sorry Yamamoto-kun! You were the one to bring him home right?"

"It's really no trouble, I had baseball practice anyway."

"Now then both of you need to change into some dry clothes. I'll run the bath for you two right now. Why don't you stay for supper, Yamamoto-kun?"

"Thanks, I'll take you up on the offer."

"By the way, Gokudera-kun is here too. It'll be so nice having everyone here for supper." Nana sighed. "Now if your dad came home…"

"Mom…" Tsuna said quietly. His dad went back to "dig oil" after the ring battles ended. He didn't say when he'll back. Nana wasn't very happy with him but she had no choice. Tsuna knew that the Vongola headquarter was in a mess after the External team's mission. His dad said that they won't freeze Xanxus again but they will keep close watch of Varia's movement just in case he tries anything again.

"Yay!!! Smoke!!!" Lambo ran out to the hall, trying to get to his burning tail interrupting their touchy moment.

"Lambo! On fire!" I-pin jumped out next, after the cow baby. I-pin chased Lambo all over the house, attempting to stop the fire from spreading.

"Lambo! Don't set the house on fire." Tsuna called after the two.

"Haha, his tail's on fire. That never happened to me when I was a kid." Yamamoto laughed. _Yamamoto… normal people don't have tails to begin with… _

"The curry is almost done too so hurry up ok." Nana danced out of the room to run the water for the bath.

When the two passed by the kitchen, they saw Bianchi stirring a gigantic pot while Gokudera and Fuuta sat around the table.

"Hey Tenth!" Gokudera said sitting on one of chairs. "How did detention go? Did that witch give you any trouble? " _By witch, he must be talking about Miss Misako. _

"Maybe I'll tell you about it later, right now I want to get out of these soggy clothes." Tsuna shook his head, not really in the mood to talk with the storm guardian for the moment. "We'll be in my room after, just holler out when supper's ready.

"We? Why's the baseball moron here?" The storm guardian yelled jumping out of his sit, pointing his finger at Yamamoto.

"We walked home together." was his reply. Yamamoto followed Tsuna up the stairs before Gokudera could start yelling. His grin was intact the whole time.

"Who does he think he is? Walking home alone with the tenth. What if he took him to a dark alley and… and…" The storm guardian couldn't finish his sentence, the horror of it overwhelmed him.

"Lambo's on fire~~" Lambo ran back into the room, his tail alit letting off a warm flame. A vein popped. Gokudera was not in the mood to deal with Lambo right now. He was going to have to watch those two carefully.

"The tenth did seem a little funny when that guy was there today…" He said to himself.

"Lambo's on fire~~" The thunder guardian continued singing while running around.

"You better shut up or we'll be eating beef for supper." Gokudera said annoyingly and tripped Lambo when he darted past him. Lambo crashed face first into the cupboards earning him a huge bump.

"Must - Stay - Calm." He cried out each word between sobs. It only took another 2 seconds before Lambo broke down completely on the kitchen floor.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsuna could feel an evil aura… What does Reborn have planned for the two boys? Will Yamamoto finally find out the truth about Tsuna? Find out next chapter~

**Author's Note - **Hurray! Finally some other characters show up haha. I'm sorry if anybody was disappointed that Ryohei kinda came and go, but for sure he will play a bigger part!

As always, hope you like it, rate it, and see you next time!


	7. Chapter 7 Conserving Water

It's horrible, hotmail says I don't have an inbox… Of course I do, my msn tells me I have new messages god damn it… I don't know what'll happen…

Anyway when I wrote this chapter, I had a major headache so… it may not be the best and I didn't bother proof reading it… So please forgive me!

I want to know from you guys who probably read way more KHR fics than I have how OC my characters are… I'm hoping I didn't make them too out of the world but you never know…

In case anyone was wondering which I doubt but I'm telling anyway . I was listening to Akaneiro no Yakusoku by Ikimono Gakari when I wrote this chapter. I know it's not their newest song but I only recently discovered it so I'm in love.

No more disruptions, here is chapter 7 !!

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Previously in **If It Stopped Raining**

"Tsuna! What are you doing here?" He asked. He just left Tsuna's house, there was no reason for the boy to find him again. The boy took a moment to catch his breath.

"I wanted to ask you if… we had any homework?!" Tsuna couldn't say it, making up something last minute. He didn't know why, but it seemed weird to ask Yamamoto over.

"Oh." Yamamoto said quietly. He hurriedly placed his grin back on. "Math, and that essay that everyone except you and me haven't done." The rain guardian answered his question, there was no longer need for him to stay. He turned to start walking again. _He's really going to go if you don't say anything!! _

Although Yamamoto was walking away, Tsuna didn't let go of his hand. Unconsciously he squeezed it tighter. Yamamoto looked back, waiting for Tsuna to say something.

"What I wanted to ask was actually… Yamamoto, did you want to… come over?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7

**Conserving Water**

"There sure are lots of things going on at your house." Yamamoto stated. "It has such a happy atmosphere." They tossed their wet backpack to the corner of Tsuna's room. It landed with a plop sound. Yamamoto went ahead and took a spot on the floor to sit down, trying to avoid a water mess.

"Is it not like that at your house?" Tsuna asked while rummaging through his closet for dry clothes for both of them. Although they could've stopped by Yamamoto's house since when Tsuna caught up to him they were pretty close. However Yamamoto decided not to.

"Well, when I'm at home there's just me and dad you know." The rain guardian confessed. "Don't get me wrong, I'm happy with just the two of us but it just doesn't have the same feel to it, you know?."

"I know what you mean, before Reborn came to live here, there was just me and Mom and it does get a little lonesome sometimes." Tsuna admitted. Perhaps he just didn't realize how lonely he was until he was surround by all his mafia family. Tsuna never knew he felt like that. It was weird for Yamamoto to talk about stuff like this. He always smiled and pretended nothing bothered him. When comes down to it, Yamamoto is still human and still have weaknesses. He handed the rain guardian some dry sweatpants and a t-shirt.

"Yamamoto, you can go first." Tsuna said. "Although I'm not sure if my clothes will fit you considering the difference in our height."

"I'll squeeze in them one way or another." Yamamoto grinned. "But this is your house, Tsuna. You can go first. You've been in the rain longer than I was."

"I insist Yamamoto, you're the guest and guests should go first"

"I'm just a guest? I thought we were friends?" Yamamoto pouted like a little kid. Then it turned into a crooked grin. Tsuna felt like his friend was playing with him. He knew he would get his way. His adorable pout is impossible to resist.

"Why don't both of you go together?" Reborn suggested. The baby had walked into the room unannounced. It gave the tenth a heart attack. You think Tsuna would've gotten used to the tutor's sneaky entrances; popping out in random places.

"Sure, why not." Yamamoto agreed freely.

"WHAT?!?!?!" Tsuna cried out. He was beyond shock. _Yamamoto agreed to bathing together?!?!_

"Is it not ok with you Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked, the irresistible pout returned. Tsuna wondered if he would be able to say no to that face. _That pout is so unfair! I mean I don't have that kind of weapon to use against him._

"Well… It's just… I mean two boys bathing together is a little… awkward don't you think?" Tsuna said hesitantly; he doesn't want Yamamoto to know that the sight of him naked would probably kill him right about now.

"Are you scared, Tsuna or just embarrassed?" Reborn said. The corner of his mouth lifted a couple of millimetres.

"Of course not!" Tsuna defended himself, although his blush became more apparent. Just because he told Reborn his emotion dilemma, the tutor seem to be taking an advantage of this newly acquired information.

"I mean if you don't want to, I won't force you" Yamamoto said.

"I was serious though." Reborn said. "If you take one bath instead of two, it helps conserve a lot of water you know."

"Conserve water? In this rain? We'll have plenty of water after this storm is over." Tsuna said and rolled his eyes.

"True, but there will be a drought when this storm is over.." Reborn said as-a-matter-of-fact. Tsuna was not convinced. "And it could last a very long time."

"I don't buy it." The tenth said.

"Want to bet?" Reborn said with his evil smirk. The smirk that sent shivers down his spine. _Nope, you never EVER bet with Reborn!_

"Haha, you think so? Maybe when you grow up, you'll be one of those people that predicts the weather." Yamamoto said with a laugh. He went ahead and picked up Reborn and placed him on his shoulder. "Well if you want to save water, did you want to hop in with us?"

"Sure."

Tsuna glared at Reborn with a look that said. _You planned this didn't you. _Reborn who was perched on Yamamoto at the moment understood what Tsuna was trying to say. The hitman responded by pointing a gun at him; a pure threat. Yamamoto happened to not be paying attention to this even though Reborn was sitting on him. Tsuna surrendered, even though he didn't know what Reborn was scheming. He would hate to see Reborn mad, not that he showed any emotions before, however Tsuna got a hunch that if Reborn ever gets angry he would be quite dead by the end of it. Tsuna trailed slowly Yamamoto to the washroom, dreading what was to come.

_Calm down Tsuna! You've seen him naked plenty of times before, think of this just another one of those times. _

Tsuna undressed wordlessly in the corner, as far away from Yamamoto as he could without being obvious. He wanted to draw as less attention to himself as possible. Yamamoto was chatting something about baseball with Reborn. Averting his eyes as he passed by the striping rain guardian, Tsuna hopped into the safety of the tub. He made one big mistake. Tsuna forgot about all the scratches on his elbows from sliding around the gravel. The second the hot water made contact with his scratches, Tsuna sprung out of the water.

"That stung!"

"Careful Tsuna, wouldn't want you to slip and hit your head or something." Yamamoto grinned. Reborn looked on as if he was participating that it would happen sooner or later. _With my luck, I wouldn't be surprised if I did. _

Tsuna returned to the water, stretching his limbs as far as the space would allow him. This time he prepared for the stinging sensation. Letting the hot water cover every inch of his skin, the warmth soaked through his skin and relaxed his muscles. All the chills and tension that built up today purged out of him.

"Squeeze back a bit will ya?" Tsuna looked up at the voice but instantly regretted his action. Yamamoto was naked except for a skimpy towel wrapped around his waist covering the essential parts. It was more than what Tsuna expected. Before he couldn't help but formulate in his mind an image of how Yamamoto would look without his clothes. He told himself that it was so wrong to think about things like that but he couldn't help himself. _The real thing is so much better…. _As Reborn would say, dodging a real bullet is better than telling you how to dodge one; at least that's his excuse for trying to kill him all the time.

Yamamoto's body was toned from head to toe. Part of the reason being baseball and all his other sports and training. Then there is kendo now that he is part of the Vongola guardians. Strips of muscles defined and contoured on his body. He could see the starting of a six-pack on his stomach. The sight of Yamamoto was something that Tsuna couldn't help but stare. _Don't look, don't look! _he told himself. The more Tsuna gawked, the more detail he could see on Yamamoto's body that he haven't noticed before. The nicks and scar he got from baseball; scars and wounds from the rain battle.

_He looks… Hot…_

Tsuna shook his head furiously, trying to force that last particular thought from his brain. _Hot is a word you use to describe Kyoko-chan with, NOT Yamamoto. _He told himself. The rain guardian settled comfortably on the opposite side of the tub. Yamamoto stretched his leg out and touching Tsuna's shorter ones.

"This feels so good after that rain." Yamamoto said and let out a yawn. The lukewarm water was at the perfect temperature. It felt so relaxing that it made him a little drowsy. Despite the size of the tub, the rain guardian didn't mind sharing it with his friend. Despite noticing Tsuna's odd behaviour, Yamamoto chose not to intervene. Both Gokudera and him think that Tsuna is hiding something from them but he didn't want to confront him about it. He thought that if Tsuna wanted them to know about it, then he would tell them on his own. Tsuna seemed like his old self and he wasn't running away so Yamamoto went with the flow.

He allowed his body to unwind. Then he became aware that Tsuna was looking at him. Yamamoto chuckled. "I don't particularly mind but Tsuna, if you keep on staring at me like that, I just might have to start charging you for it." He said good-naturedly.

"I wasn't staring at you! I was just…zoning out!" Tsuna protested . Yamamoto just kept grinning like it was a funny joke. It only made Tsuna blush more. Caught red-handed, Tsuna wasn't sure what to say. He wanted to run away all over again. Yamamoto picked up on the tension and changed the subject. It wasn't his plan to fluster Tsuna.

"Have you cleaned out your cut yet?" He asked.

"No, but it doesn't really hurt anymore." Tsuna answered, thankful that he changed the topic.

"You should take care of yourself better. It'll take twice as long to heal if your wound got infected." Despite Tsuna's protest, Yamamoto took hold of Tsuna's arm and carefully inspected it. "It's not deep, but we should wash out the sand."

The rain guardian got to work with some cotton swabs, soaking it with rubbing alcohol. He gently stroked back and forth until the dirt came out from the cut. He made sure the job was thoroughly done. Unknowingly to Yamamoto, each swabbing motion tormented Tsuna. The feather light touch and the attentiveness that he didn't know Yamamoto had.

"Does it still stung?" He asked when Tsuna gasped.

"…N-o…"

"TENTH!!!" A voice hollered from the hallway. Both boys turned towards the door. The bathroom door slammed open and there stood Gokudera in nothing but a towel. "I'll bathe with you tenth! As you right-hand man, I should be the one to wash your back." He said excitedly.

"I can do it, since I'm here already." Yamamoto said cheerfully.

"I can wash my own back you two." Tsuna insisted. _Way to splash oil on fire Yamamoto…_

"YOU!!! Is there a reason why are you being so intimate with the tenth?!?! If anyone should be sharing a bath with the tenth, it should me! The right-hand man!" Gokudera directed his comment at the rain guardian while throwing dirty looks. He waved his arms around to produce a more dramatic effect.

_Gokudera inner vision _

"_Ah Tenth!"_

"_Oh Gokudera-kun! It feels so good!" _

"_Then I'll never stop!" Gokudera proclaimed happily while he scrubbed Tsuna's back. "I'm glad to be of service!" _

"_I'm happy that I chose you (and not somebody else that is a baseball idiot) to be my right-hand man, Gokudera-kun." Tsuna said. _

"_I knew you were the perfect candidate." Reborn said. "I can't think of anyone else for the job."_

"_Oh Thank you Tenth and Reborn. I don't deserve your praise~~" The storm guardian said with tears running down his face. "Tenth~~~~~ I will do my absolute best from now on!"_

_End of vision_

"Gokudera? You're having a funny look on your face." Tsuna said unsure of what to make out of the storm guardian's expression. He felt a chill in the room which is usually not a good sign.

"Well, Did you want to join us?" Yamamoto asked as if he had no problem with squeezing another guy in the tub. _That sounded so not right Yamamoto… _

"There REALLY isn't any more room in the tub." He gestured at the tub where he and Yamamoto currently shared. Tsuna hoped that at least one of the guardian would pick up his hint. Unfortunately neither did.

"I couldn't agree more Tenth!" Gokudera nodded. "Get out! You're interrupting my bonding time with the Tenth!"

"Me?" Yamamoto said pointing at himself. Evidently he didn't understand that Gokudera wanted him to leave. Tsuna chuckled uncomfortable as he watched his two guardian continue their pointless argument. Gokudera kept on yelling while Yamamoto just nodded and grinned. _Yamamoto is just dense like that Gokudera-kun…_

"You know what, I think I'll get out now. The two of you can have fun in the tub." Tsuna said in the middle of the one-sided quarrel. He decided it was a good reason to get away from Yamamoto… and his private space.

"What?! Why would I want to bathe with that bastard!" Gokudera complained.

"Annoyance."

… The room fell silent.

Reborn who was scrubbing quietly until a second ago spoke. All three boys immediately shut their mouths, not letting another word escape. The Spartan have spoken. Leon who was the bath hat on Reborn's head morphed into a green whistle. Reborn took a deep breath and blew into it. Tsuna ducked and covered his ears on instinct, expecting a deafening sound but no noise was made. Receiving similar looks from the other two guardians, the three looked around confused.

THUMK THUMK The sound of an elephant stomping around the jungle, racing for that last precious watermelon. From behind Gokudera, Bianchi sprinted at full speed into the bathroom, crashing her brother into the nearest wall.

"Reborn! Did you call for me?" Bianchi said breathlessly. Tsuna tried to contain his laughter for this reminds him of a dog rushing in at the sound of a dog whistle.

"Onee-chan…" Without another word Gokudera dropped like a sack of flour by the wall with foam flowing out of his mouth. Bianchi took no notice of her brother and focused her attention to the little baby.

"Bianchi! Don't barge in here when we're bathing!" Tsuna said, covering himself.

"As if I need to look at young boys like you. All I need is my precious Reborn." Bianchi said, imagining her Reborn. "Reborn! Did you need me for something? Anything?"

"I was just going to ask you to take your brother out of here." Reborn said pointing at Gokudera. Bianchi needed no further reason, she proceeded to fulfill her lover's request. She took the unconscious boy by the ankle and dragged him out of the bathroom.

"By the way, your mom asked you to wash this thing for her." She turned and said. In her other hand, she held Lambo.

"LAMBO NO BATH!" The thunder guardian yelled while wiggling in Bianchi's grip. She chucked the cow baby mercilessly to the wall. "Have a nice bath Reborn~" She peaked in one last time before closing the bathroom door.

"NO BATH!!" Lambo was still crying and raced for the door.

"Shut up." Reborn said and punched Lambo right in the chest, sending him flying into the bathtub. Water splashed everywhere.

"Reborn is so mean!" He said with snot running down his nose. "Must - Stay - Calm"

"It's ok Lambo, don't cry." Tsuna said.

"I'll help you wash him." Yamamoto said and began scrubbing the whimpering guardian. Tsuna took another sponge and washed said nothing more as he kept bathing, Leon became a bath hat once more. He had his own little tub of hot water that he was relaxing in.

"Don't struggle so much Lambo, we still have to wash your hair." Tsuna said, trying to hold Lambo in place.

"NOOOOOOOO" Lambo cried again after he thought the torture was over. The baby leaped out of the bathtub and reached into his messy bubble-filled hair. The thunder guardian pulled out his prized 10 years bazooka. "Lambo isn't staying here anymore!" the baby said. He aimed the bazooka at himself

"Tsuna, you guys sure have lots of toy guns around here." Yamamoto chuckled.

"No Lambo! You can't shoot that in here!" It wasn't like Yamamoto never seen Adult Lambo before, but if he poofed right in front of him, even Yamamoto would think something's weird. Tsuna extended his arm to grab the baby before the bazooka fired.

"Annoyance." Reborn said. With one flick of his arm, he chucked a bar of soap that happened to be within his reach. The soap smacked Lambo right in the forehead.

BANG. The bazooka fired but Tsuna could still see Lambo as a baby on the ground._ Where's the missile? _Tsuna looked around desperately. The soap made Lambo miss his shot and the missile was going to hit… YAMAMOTO?!?!

"Duck!" Tsuna threw himself on top of the grinning rain guardian to get him out of the way but it was too late.

POOF. A cloud of purple mist surrounded the place where Yamamoto was sitting just a second ago. Tsuna felt his way around as the mist haven't dissipated. He touched some sort of fabric and as he worked his way up he outlined the contour of a prickly jaw line. Whoever he was feeling up jerked at the touch causing Tsuna to lost his balance. He pulled his hands back immediately, embarrassed. He almost toppled out of the tub, that was when he realized he was straddling the person he was sitting on.

"Where am I?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The appearance of the future Yamamoto, what will he say to the present Tsuna? What will he reveal about the Vongola's future? Their future? Find out next chapter~~

**Author's Note - **Only one thing, god knows why the bath scene took the whole chapter but yea…

While all the other people are flying to Jamaica and Orleans, I'm staying home… Don't know if I should be sad or not since this will give me plenty of time to write. I'll keep writing for the Easter Break so expect at least another update before the break is over. The real action will start in another chapter or two when Tsuna goes back to school and … reaches a breaking point… That's all I'm telling you guys so far. Have a good holiday!

**Side Note - **I don't know how I'll sound but I'll just put it out there. The lack of reviews is a little depressing. I'm not sure if its that people don't like the story, or the story is moving too slow, or the pairing isn't right for them or something. Also I don't know how often people check on fan fiction but maybe I'm updating too quick that people haven't gotten a chance to check it. If that is so, please tell me because that would mean I wasted your time reading my ranting and it was all because of my own stupidity. (Banging my head against the wall) **But **I really love it even if you're just dropping a line or two to say hi or good job. With all that said, please **Review!** .


	8. Chapter 8 New Flame

I'm back again! Remember the headache I was talking about last chapter, well it hit me harder than I expected and it came with a cold, sore throat, stuffy nose, etc. etc. But I'm feeling better now so I wrote like there was no tomorrow. I proof-read this time, so I think there should be minimal mistakes.

Yay!! Reviews!! I love you all!! Well I'm going to stop ranting about reviews. I changed the chapter 7's title to Conserving Water cause I thought that the old title was tooooooooo long.

For the comments that weren't signed, I'm going to reply to them here:

**Millo** - Thank you so much for reading!! I think I'm going to have some fun with future Yamamoto.

**Khrluvr** - I was shocked when I first went into KHR fan fiction and found 3 - 4 pages of 8059 and only like 10 or less fics for 8027. If something happens in the manga to show the connection between these two, I'm sure there will be lots more people reading and writing 8027. (Kinda like what happened to Ichigo and Toushiro from Bleach after the second movie came out)

**Awasama** - I do realize that Uni would be a baby or not even born yet at this point. However there is a reason why she looks ten years old and you'll have to read on and find out later!! When you say to be aware of Japanese origin, do you mean how they bath? Because I will admit, I know they don't usually shower but I didn't research how they do it! Thanks for the comment! I'll study more from now on!

**KHRfan** - I'm glad you like the bath scene and laughed. I couldn't help but stifle a giggle too when I wrote it.

**Yudi-kun **- I feel bad for Yamamoto too. Poor guy thinks it's his fault… If Tsuna would just grow up. **shakes my head** I think TYL Yamamoto is just going to make things more complicated .

Song of the chapter - Torture by Elise Estrada. The other version by Rin on the Rox is also awesome. Doesn't matter which one you listen to, it kinda fits with Tsuna's feelings pretty good.

Here's chapter 8! Enjoy…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Previously in **If It Stopped Raining**

"No Lambo! You can't shoot that in here!" Tsuna extended his arm to grab the baby before the bazooka fired.

BANG. Tsuna looked around desperately. The soap made Lambo miss his shot and the missile was going to hit… YAMAMOTO?!?! Tsuna threw himself on top of the grinning rain guardian to get him out of the way but it was too late.

POOF.

A cloud of purple mist surrounded the place where Yamamoto was sitting just a second ago. Tsuna felt his way around as the mist haven't dissipated. He touched some sort of fabric and as he worked his way up he outlined the contour of a prickly jaw line. Whoever he was feeling up jerked at the touch causing Tsuna to lost his balance. He pulled his hands back immediately, embarrassed. He almost toppled out of the tub, that was when he realized he was straddling the person he was sitting on.

"Where am I?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8

**New Flame**

"Yamamoto?" Tsuna said uncertainly. The rain guardian became the victim of the 10 year bazooka. Nobody other than I-pin and Lambo have been hit by the bazooka before so Tsuna wasn't sure who or what to expect. The person he was on top of right now was not naked, that much he could be sure of. He can barely make out through the mist, but it looked like the person was wearing some sort of black clothing. His vision was still partially blocked by the haze.

"Who is it?" The mysterious person asked. The voice was deeper than the present Yamamoto's voice but Tsuna could hear the similarity between the two. Tsuna at the very least know that it's actually Yamamoto in front of him and not some weird alien.

_As for how his character changed… well I guess I'll find out soon enough. _

"It's Tsuna." he told him. There was no answer from the man, but Tsuna heard a gasp.

The fog cleared away and Tsuna took a good look at Yamamoto ten years from now. His guess about the clothing was right; the future Yamamoto was wearing a black suit with his tie loosened like he always do. The bottom half of his body was submerged in the water ruining his suit. His dark spiky hair was trimmed shorter and was toned down a little. Yamamoto's facial features matured from one of a boy to one of a grown man although his boyish good looks never disappeared. He could see a small vertical scar on his chin. It looked like a wound from being cut by a sword. He wondered how many women have fallen for Yamamoto in ten years. Adding his friendly personality to his looks, Tsuna didn't thinking ANYONE could resist the rain guardian. Excluding himself of course, he said to himself.

There is one thing that Tsuna couldn't deny; Yamamoto grown up to be one good-looking man.

"Ah, Tsuna?!" Yamamoto said, his voice taking on a strangely sad tone. "I wasn't expecting to see you so soon…" The heartbreaking face was an expression Tsuna didn't think Yamamoto, no matter how old he is, would ever make.

"Is this a dream?" Yamamoto whispered softly. The rain guardian pulled the naked boy in an embrace. He snuggled right in the crook of Tsuna's neck. His breath tickled Tsuna's bare skin. Even without ring's reaction, the tenth was hot and self-conscious. Speaking of which, Tsuna noticed that the usual burning sensation of the ring vanished. It was still hot when the other Yamamoto was here. "Tell me that this is real…"

Yamamoto pulled back from the hug and took a second look at the boy thoroughly. Tsuna felt uncomfortable under the inspection. Yamamoto poked Tsuna here and there to make sure he wasn't a hologram. He rubbed his chin, puzzled. "Everything looks and feels right… Hmmm, except maybe you shrunk a little bit? An illusion? A demon?"

_Yup… This is definitely Yamamoto. His naivety never fails to amaze me. _

"It's not a dream. You… or I guess your past self got shot by the 10-year bazooka accidentally so… you kind of switched places with him for a bit." Tsuna explained. "Oh! The 10-year bazooka is something that Lambo has…"

_He wouldn't know about the bazooka… _A light bulb lit up.

"I see! From back them. Of course! I should've known." Yamamoto said with a laugh, scratching his head. "It's no wonder… aren't you looking well Tsuna." _He knows what I'm talking about?_

"So… You know all the insides and out of the real Vongola now?"

"Yup, I actually found out quite awhile ago." Yamamoto laughed. "I really didn't pick up on the hints you guys gave me did I?"

"You're a full-time mafia, right?" Tsuna asked. Yamamoto nodded. "What about baseball?"

"I didn't really give up baseball you know… It's just that there was a time where I had to chose between baseball and this thing." He paused. "And I decided that I love this thing more than I could ever love baseball." This piece of information intrigued Tsuna. For as long as Tsuna have know Yamamoto, baseball was his passion. He loved the sport like Ryohei loved ; except maybe not as EXTREME but pretty close to it.

_What could be more important to Yamamoto than baseball?_

It was around the time when they were both quiet, Tsuna realized that as he was conversing causally with the future Yamamoto, he was still NAKED in the bath on top of the rain guardian. Tsuna shot backward to his side of the tub immediately. The water swished around him as he did so. The sudden motion surprised Yamamoto and set the tenth off balance as he fell back; his head going straight for the facet. Yamamoto grabbed his arm and stopped him before Tsuna could crack his head open like an egg.

"Thanks… You saved me…" His cheeks filled with colour as their positions reversed. This time Yamamoto was the one on top. The bigger issue for Tsuna was that he was still NAKED. _Either way, this is embarrassing! _

Sensing his embarrassment, the rain guardian climbed off of Tsuna and stepped out of the bathtub. Water pooled on the floor around him as gravity pulled the water from his suit. Tsuna couldn't really tell how tall he was when Yamamoto was sitting down but when he stood up, Tsuna marvelled at how much taller the rain guardian have grown in ten years. Compared to Tsuna's current and pitiful five foot one, Yamamoto was massive.

"I wonder if I'll grow anymore?" Tsuna wondered aloud. Yamamoto laughed and sat down on the edge of the bathtub. His laughter sound so good to his ears and infectious too. Tsuna couldn't help but laugh along with him.

It was nice to be normal, to be Tsuna and not that guy that avoids his best friend. Tsuna was glad to know that ten years from now, this awkward relationship with the past Yamamoto won't exist anymore. It was certainly easier to talk to him now that Yamamoto knew that the mafia role-play they always played wasn't actually a game.

"So what's happening right now?" Yamamoto asked.

"Well, the ring battles finished a couple weeks ago so it's peaceful in Namimori for the moment." Tsuna said.

"That seemed like it was so long ago…" Yamamoto said thinking of the memories from ten years ago. He saw that on Yamamoto's fingers, he wore two blue coloured rings which were wrapped around by a small chain. However neither of them was the Vongola rain ring.

"Say, where is your Vongola ring? Shouldn't you be wearing it?"

"Actually… About that… All the Vongola rings were destroyed… none of the guardians have them anymore." Yamamoto said scratching the back of his head, unsure of how to explain it all.

"What?! After all the trouble we went through to win them?!" Tsuna cried. The battle with Varia was by no mean a piece of cake. "Who destroyed the rings?"

Yamamoto thought about his question and debated whether to answer Tsuna or not. "Maybe I'll tell you about it some other time."

"What about the future?" Reborn asked all of a sudden. From the time adult Yamamoto appeared, Reborn haven't talked or moved form his spot. It gave Tsuna a shock as Reborn seemed to camouflage himself in the room. He couldn't remember the mafia tutor even being in the same room in the first place.

"Well about that… I probably shouldn't tell you since it could possibly change the future…" The rain guardian said, looking troubled. "I'll keep it brief… Right now we're in the middle of a war against another family." He chose his words carefully without revealing any excess information. Yamamoto intentionally didn't specify who the enemy was or whose side was winning. Reborn appear to be satisfied with the answer for he didn't question any further on the matter. After all it was expected to have other mafia families to challenge the strongest power.

Tsuna on the other hand wasn't content with his answer. He didn't think for a second that there would be a strong enough or brave family in the world to go head-on with the Vongola family. He wanted to know more but before he could ask, he was cut off.

"5 minute is almost up isn't it?" Once again his voice took on a sad tone that was heart-wrenching to listen to.

_That's right… The 10-year bazooka's effect only lasts 5 minutes and at least 4 minutes must have passed already. _

"Why do you sound so… sad Yamamoto?" This was the part that really bugged him. It was like his personality did a 180 and triple back flip. Tsuna wasn't used to Yamamoto being anything but cheerful and while it may sound horrible and selfish of him, he didn't think Yamamoto was even capable of being sad. This was something Tsuna didn't think he could ever get used to. _I don't want to get used to it either. _

"Do I sound that way? Really…" Yamamoto said, covering his eyes with his hand, feeling foolish that he let too much of his emotions to show. The truth and the pain were too much for him to bear. "I don't know Tsuna…It feels like I haven't seen you in such a long time."

"Won't you be seeing the 10 year later me in a few seconds?" Tsuna said, confused at his words.

"Ha! I suppose you're right." Yamamoto gave a painful grin. Although Tsuna was happy to see his friend smile again, he also saw that it wasn't a true smile. The rain guardian lost his grin as he hugged Tsuna one last time. It was a little awkward since he was in the tub and Yamamoto was taller than him but he managed. Although it was still embarrassing for Tsuna, he wondered if the hug would help Yamamoto. It was warm and comforting. _Does he feel the same?_

"I'm sorry Tsuna… For not realizing it sooner…" The rain guardian whispered in the other's ear. _What is he apologizing for?_ Yamamoto moved back and looked right into his eyes. Holding the eye contact he dipped lower, his face mere inches away from his own, making it hard for Tsuna to breathe or think straight. The tenth closed his eyes before their lips touched. Tsuna saw it coming yet he made no effort to evade him. He was uncertain and scared but lost in the moment he returned the kiss softly. It was a light and gentle kiss but unlike the dream Yamamoto's kiss, this kiss was not passionate and lustful.

_Why does it make me feel so sad? _Tsuna choked as tears threatened to make its way out. He didn't know why he wanted to cry so much.

Yamamoto prolonged the kiss a little longer before opening his eyes. "Tsuna! Are you crying?!" He said, alarmed. "Did I hurt you? You should've told me and I wouldn't have--"

"It's… Ok, Yamamoto…" Tsuna said between breaths, wiping away his tears. "I'm fine." He reassured his guardian. Yamamoto relaxed his face and smiled one of his real smile.

"Time's up. Say hi to the old me will you?… I hope I will see you again Tsuna…" The last face Tsuna saw was one of regret before he disappeared in the pink smoke. He didn't move from his current spot. The water had lost its warmth long ago. The bathroom fell silent. Lambo was unconscious on the floor while Reborn continued his business. With the guardian gone, the tenth traced his lips where he had been kissed… again.

_Never been kissed before today… And now I was kissed twice in one day… _Technically the kiss he shared with the dream Yamamoto wasn't a real one, but in the end Tsuna's first kiss was still stolen by Yamamoto. Tsuna gave up his dream of sharing a kiss with Kyoko. It seemed like such a long time since he even thought of her.

If Yamamoto kissed him yesterday, Tsuna surely would have rejected him immediately. He wouldn't have dreamt of kissing another guy especially not with one of his closest friend. Yet the kiss he just had with Yamamoto felt different then what he imagined. _Not that I dream of kissing him of course… _Tsuna couldn't say that it felt right, amazing or perfect as some girls might describe their first kiss, but it didn't feel wrong either. Tsuna liked it more than he would admit to himself or any other.

_Am I attracted to the older Yamamoto?_

THUMP. His heart beating loud against his chest. The flame that had subsided returned in full force; hitting him like heat waves. He held himself from shaking and steadied his breathing. Tsuna recognized this feeling. The other Yamamoto must be back from his unexpected trip to the future.

_But the burning… it intensified?_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Yamamoto returned from his little adventure, he was mystified about the 5 minutes in which he was in a weird place that was not the bathroom. Tsuna told him that he hit his head and blacked out.

"Well, you did slam into the wall pretty hard." Tsuna had explained to the rain guardian. Without a second doubt, Yamamoto brought the excuse. It was a good thing Yamamoto didn't check his head for a bruise because he wouldn't have found one. Yamamoto said that he dreamt of a vast field full of flowers and trees. Tsuna thought that it sounded like a pretty good and peaceful future, yet the future Yamamoto's words and behaviour hung on his mind.

Thanks to Reborn, one thing led to another in the Sawada's household. They were eating supper when Reborn told Nana that Tsuna had extra assignments to finish for tomorrow and a big coincidence that Yamamoto had the same unfinished homework. "Two idiots might make a miracle happen." Was what Reborn said. The mafia tutor casually suggested that they work on the assignments together tonight. Nana happily agreed to the idea before Tsuna could put a word in which would've been something like "I can do it on my own."

To Tsuna's dismay, his storm guardian also agreed enthusiastically, saying "I can finally show that idiot, only someone like me (the right-hand man) can help Tsuna when he needs it the most. No one heard Tsuna's objections.

_This doesn't matter! It just means that I have to be extra careful around him!! _True to his words, Tsuna kept at least one metre between them at all times. It wasn't his fault that the ring burned even more than it did before.

Yamamoto was good with whatever so that was how Yamamoto and Tsuna ended up working on their homework in his room; alone. Strictly speaking, Reborn was also in the room commenting on Tsuna's stupidity every now and then again Reborn was… Reborn. He disappeared every so often and then appear again. Tsuna didn't keep track of when he was actually in the room so they spent some quality time… alone.

Tsuna chose to sit opposite to Yamamoto instead of right next to him. As soon as he started scribbling on his paper, he became "too absorbed in his work to talk" so Yamamoto did the same. Little did the rain guardian know, Tsuna's mind was on him. Their clothes were still being dried so Yamamoto wore whatever Tsuna could find. Even though the clothes were big on Tsuna when Yamamoto put it on, it was extra small for him. It clung to every curve and muscle that was as distracting as when he was naked. Yamamoto's presence in itself tortured every cell in Tsuna's body.

_Think Math… x, y, z, a, b, c… Think Ryohei!_

…_Speaking of Big Brother. I have to remember to thank him tomorrow for pushing me out of the way… I didn't actually get a chance to today… This business really is taking over my mind…_

"I hope Gokudera is doing ok." Yamamoto suddenly said hoping to strike up a conversation.

"He'll… get through it, I'm sure." Tsuna mumbled. He didn't want to look at his friend so he opted for concentrating on the work in front of him instead. The only reason why Gokudera wouldn't be ok would be because of his sister Bianchi. This is what happened… Gokudera was helping them with their assignments, pointing things out and sorts. Of course the storm guardian being the genius that he is, was already done everything. It was going perfectly. Tsuna would've been done in another hour or so with his help but Reborn decided that Gokudera was too excited or too loud.

Either way, Reborn blew his Leon whistle and THUMP THUMP… You know what happens next… Gokudera retired permanently for the night. Tsuna had a feeling that his tutor did this on purpose to get him alone with Yamamoto but he didn't know what Reborn expected him to do. If Reborn wanted to see him awkward and uncomfortable, then he got what he wanted.

"Well I'm done." Yamamoto said happily with a big grin on his face. Tossing his pencil on his books, he stretched out his limbs as far as he could; bending over Tsuna's short table was bad for his physique. "What about you?"

"Not quite." Tsuna was still stuck on the fifteen question. It was his own fault for trying to attempt the questions alone but it wasn't like he was going to risk sitting within arms range of Yamamoto. _Yes… that wouldn't be a good idea. _"How do you do question 10?"

"Question 10?" Yamamoto looked at his math sheet. "I guessed." He said sheepishly.

_I should've known, although considering Yamamoto's luck, he probably get it right too. _

"I think it's about time for me to go. I don't want to get home too late." Yamamoto said as he gathered his stuff to put in his wet backpack.

"I should get to bed soon too." Tsuna fought back a yawn. It was dark out already .He didn't notice that they've been working for about two hours already. The ring had been radiating its heat annoyingly all night. That in itself made him focus on anything but his homework.

"You should stay for the night Yamamoto." Reborn said, sitting up from his small bed. "It's already ten o'clock."

"My Dad might worry though." Yamamoto said.

"I already called him and told him that you're sleeping over tonight." Reborn said.

"On a school night?"

"A kid around here disappeared two weeks ago when he was walking home at night. Your Dad said it might be better for you to just stay here." Reborn said.

_Disappearance around here? This is uncommon… But this is Yamamoto we're talking about, I'm pretty sure he can handle himself well enough… Sounds like you're scheming something again Reborn… _

"I heard about that at school… The kid is from our middle school right? His name was… I…Ir…Irene?" Yamamoto said, trying to remember what the news had said.

"Irie Shoichi." Reborn corrected. "There are missing posters all over town, it's hard to miss." _Irie Shoichi… _Tsuna thought maybe he heard of that name before… _De ja vu? _He abandoned the thought soon after when nothing came up.

"Well, if Dad's fine with it. Then it's all good" Yamamoto said grinning. "It's been a long time since I stayed over. Please take care of me for tonight, Tsuna."

"Ok…" Tsuna gave up objecting Reborn's will. He knew it would be fruitless to try and the punishment could possibly threaten his life. Besides, his mom isn't likely going to allow Yamamoto to take one step outside her house tonight, with the weather and missing kid and all. "Before that! Let's see if I can get you some of my Dad's clothes to wear instead."

"These are fine." Yamamoto said. "You don't have to go through the trouble of finding me some bigger ones."

"No… I insist." _Those skin-tight clothes will be the end of me…I know it._

He was not looking forward to sleeping in the same room as Yamamoto.

_I hope I don't dream of the dark Yamamoto again… _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Darkness settled in Namimori. Tsuna's room was pitch black. Rain batted against the window, the icy wind seeped through the tiny openings around the window. You could hear the sound of light breathing of the sleeping people in the room.

TICK. TICK.

DRIP. DRIP.

All that should be quiet was quiet. From his bed, a dark figure stood up. He made its way to the soft glow of the yellow light. He felt for some wires in front of him and sidestepped them. Lying flat on his stomach, he crawled slowly to the light. His goal wasn't to wake the inhabitants of the room. He was almost there. The person reached up a little too far and triggered one of the traps.

He could hear the sound of a grenade falling. No, that's wrong. The person sensed a grenade falling and quickly grabbed it before it hit the ground and blow everything to bits. He let out a small sigh of relief. Carefully, he set the grenade on the ground beside. Returning to his task, he found that the light that acted as his guided had disappeared.

CLINK. Cold metal touched his head. It was the crock of a gun. He held his hands up.

"What did you want?" Reborn asked, quiet enough that it didn't wake Tsuna. He looked up and there was the arcobaleno with the pacifier around his neck.

"I swear, trying to get to you is tougher than fighting Squalo" Yamamoto laughed silently.

"The traps are just precautions." He said. If it was Tsuna that woke him… Yes… It wouldn't have been a pretty sight… But since it was Yamamoto who wanted something with him, Reborn was willing to hear what he have to say.

"There is something wrong with Tsuna." Yamamoto stated.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsuna unable to tell him, Yamamoto is taking matter in his own hands. What will Reborn tell him? Whose side is he on anyway? Find out next chapter~~

**Author's Note - **Let's all sing about the season of change~~~~~ Tsuna's changing~~~~slightly~~~~only trouble is~~~~his feelings are for the older Yamamoto?!?! **sigh**Poor younger Yamamoto…

Tsuna isn't rejecting Yamamoto as much. The flame reaching a breaking point. Perhaps he has an solution to his problem…. Hmmmm… Anyway, longest chapter yet!! Wow, the pen just kept going I guess and lost track of my page haha.

I hope you liked it or loved it. See you next chapter. **Review. **


	9. Chapter 9 Confrontation

Many BIG thanks, and if you want kisses, to the people that reviewed, alert or put this story to their favourites. Love you all~~ because you make my day… especially reading your comments after working… **sigh** it's heaven~~

Nothing interesting happened this break, but it's back to school for me which sucks.

Any who, there was only one comment that wasn't signed so…

**Candy - **I totally agree with you. It's not wrong to love Yamamoto no matter how old he is because he is like you said damn sexy.

Song - Untouched by The Veronicas, not the newest song but oh well, I like it

Without further ado… Chapter 9...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Previously in **If It Stopped Raining**

"I'm sorry Tsuna… For not realizing it sooner…" The rain guardian whispered in the other's ear. The tenth closed his eyes before their lips touched. Tsuna saw it coming yet he made no effort to evade him. He was uncertain and scared but lost in the moment he returned the kiss softly. It was a light and gentle kiss but unlike the dream Yamamoto's kiss, this kiss was not passionate and lustful.

"Time's up. I hope I will see you again Tsuna…" With the guardian gone, the tenth traced his lips where he had been kissed… again.

And then…

CLINK. Cold metal touched his head. It was the crock of a gun. He held his hands up.

"What did you want?" Reborn asked, quiet enough that it didn't wake Tsuna. He looked up and there was the arcobaleno with the pacifier around his neck.

"There is something wrong with Tsuna." Yamamoto stated.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 9

**Confrontation**

"Something wrong? Do you mean how he couldn't even get 5 questions done in 2 hours." Reborn smirked, his version of How stupid is Tsuna? jokes. Leon morphed back into its natural and more harmless form, his body luminous under the yellow light. Sensing that its master has no intention of going back to sleep, it crept on Tsuna's bed instead and closed its eye. The arcobaleno watched his pet with small interest. He could tell that the rain guardian didn't even grin so he went directly back to the business on hand. "So what can I help you with, Yamamoto?"

"I think there is something wrong with Tsuna." He repeated. Yamamoto could see the baby clearly now that the light from the pacifier appeared within his sight again.

"What do you mean?"

"He's avoiding me."

"Avoiding you?" Reborn questioned. "He did ask you to come over today, didn't he?"

"I don't mean he's avoiding me physically… well he is a little bit… But what I'm saying is that he isn't acting how he normally does."

"I thought Tsuna was pretty normal, inviting you to stay and such."

"Yea but it's the first time in a long time." Yamamoto spoke softly "He asked me to stay because Tsuna is Tsuna… He wouldn't have let me walk home in those conditions. Tsuna would've done the same thing if it were anyone else in my place."

"Well maybe your friendship is just coming to an end." Reborn said bluntly.

"But I don't feel that this is what it's about… At least there shouldn't be a reason for it to happen."

"There are many things that you don't know and you won't be able to control it but you just have to accept how they are." Reborn said in his wisest voice. "You know Tsuna well, I'll give you that."

"So you know something about it?" Yamamoto said in a hopeful voice.

"Why don't you ask Tsuna yourself?" Reborn suggested.

"I did try asking him about it today… but then he had this scared look on his face when he looked at me. When I tried to touch him, he ran away and almost got hit by a car…" He said in a defeated tone.

"I see… is that why you resorted to asking me?" Of course Reborn already knows all about Tsuna's behaviours. After all, what kind of tutor would he be if he didn't know about his pupil's love life. Reborn debated his choices. He could either sit back and watch how things turn out, which could be very interesting, or he could _influence _the flow of the outcome without actually sticking his hand into their business. For the tutor, the choice was obvious. It would be so easy to tell Yamamoto everything, down to the desire that Tsuna has for him, but perhaps that would be _too _easy. Yes, that wasn't the way Reborn's style of solving problems.

"Yes. I wanted Tsuna to tell us himself but he seems to be getting more distant and jumpy each day. It's not just me that noticed, Gokudera is worried, too."

"Tell me, why do you think I know more about this than you do?"

"Because… Tsuna trusts you, probably more than anyone else." Yamamoto said regretfully. "Even me…"

"You came up with an interesting theory…" Reborn smirked again. "Does he not trust you?"

Yamamoto got ready to defend himself but he stopped himself. "I… don't know…" He answered truthfully. He tried to think that what the baby had said was not true at all but it was harder to deny when the evidence pile up higher everyday. "I like to think that Tsuna could tell me anything, or trust me enough to tell me what's troubling him but he just cut himself off from me…" As he said those words aloud, he could feel a sharp pain in his heart.

"You matured Yamamoto." Needless to say, he was impressed that Yamamoto was admitting it with such honesty. It is never good when you question the trust about your friends. If he asked the storm guardian the same question, Gokudera would certainly deny it. Yet Yamamoto admitted his insecurity and somewhat accepted them. Reborn decided to stop with his word games with the guardian. For the good of Tsuna, Yamamoto probably should know a little about what he's dealing with. "Very well, at school today Tsuna did tell me about his… problem… after he ran away from you and Gokudera ."

"He told me that this "problem" of his has something to do with me and the mafia game that we always play."

"Did he tell you anything else?"

"No. He ran off before he said anything else and I didn't want to bring it up again since he didn't seem to want to talk about it."

"Did you figure something out from the clues that he told you?" Yamamoto shook his head. Reborn also shook his head. _Tsk Tsk. _He was rather disappointed at his student. _Is he really planning on ignoring the call of nature? _Reborn didn't really expect Yamamoto to not know anything at all. Tsuna didn't even tell him about his role as his partner. "I suppose it's only fair to tell you a little bit about _it _since _it _does mainly concern you." Yamamoto waited eagerly for Reborn to carry on.

"Tsuna isn't avoiding you on purpose." The rain guardian looked relieved at his words but then he twisted his brow in confusion.

"Then why _is_ he avoiding me?"

"To keep it short and simple, shall we say that Tsuna can't stand being close to you." Yamamoto wasn't sure how to response.

"What do you mean he can't _stand_ being close to me?"

"It's just an reaction. He feels uncomfortable around you, that's why when you touch him he gets all red and flustered." Reborn let out a small sigh. "He really is making too much of a fuss over it."

"But _why _is he like that?"

"I can't tell you anymore. After all, it was Tsuna that chose to not tell you about _it._" He continued. "Perhaps I already told you too much."

"OK…" Slightly disappointed at the lack of information he got. What the baby told him didn't really clear anything up if not muddled the waters even further. Perhaps Yamamoto should've confronted Tsuna much sooner instead of waiting until now. _Which seems to be too late… _"Would you tell me one last thing… Is there a way to undo his problem?"

"You're wording this in a funny way, Yamamoto… problems can't simply undo itself. People can't undo problems. Like I said, there are some things that no matter how much you try, won't change."

"Can I just say that, what you said didn't make sense at all?"

"That's fine. I'm sure you'll understand in time." Leon crawled back to the comfort of Reborn's lap. The baby took the Leon blanket and covered himself, in the process extinguishing the light from the pacifier. The room went back to being pitch black.

"Yamamoto…Stop…" Tsuna moaned. Two heads snapped to the direction where the boy was sleeping. It wouldn't be good if the tenth had been awake during their conversation. When Yamamoto confirmed that Tsuna was merely sleep talking, the two relaxed. Reborn went back to sleeping but Yamamoto crawled over to the edge of the bed. "Takeshi…" Tsuna whispered the rain guardian's name softly. The tiniest hint of a blush crept to his face when Tsuna called him by his first name.

"Tsuna…" He said quietly, not wanting to stir the boy. "Why can you say my name like this, but when're awake you won't even look at me anymore? Aren't I your friend?" Tsuna didn't answer. His breath hitched but returned to a steady rhythm.

"What is Tsuna to you?" Yamamoto turned behind him in surprise; he thought that the baby already went to sleep. The rain guardian pondered about the question.

"…He was my first real friend."

"Is that all he is to you? A friend?"

"Well…" he said uncertainly, wondering where this conversation was leading to. "Tsuna is a really important person in my life. I really can't imagine the way I had lived before I met him… He showed me many things in this world that I was obnoxious to."

_And there are still many things that you don't notice well enough Yamamoto. _

"Besides, this mafia game is really fun." Yamamoto said happily.

"Are you happy with the way things are right now?" The million dollar question had finally been asked.

"No… I can't accept it… I won't accept it. I can't stand Tsuna being distant, like I was invisible to him…" Yamamoto sadly said. "This feeling… it's like I'm back to where I've started before I've met him… When I wasn't really living…"

_This is what happens when you have two idiots in love and they don't even know it themselves… _

"I have a way that might solve all these problems."

"Really? What is it?" He asked excitedly forgetting to tone down his voice.

"I won't tell you right at now, but I should let you know that this plan isn't 100% success." Yamamoto nodded, not sensing the potential implications of the plan. "Although this plan could fix this, it could also possibly destroyed what the two of you share right now. The success of this plan depends solely on Tsuna. Are you ok with this?"

"I'll take my chances." Yamamoto said confidently. "I trust Tsuna."

_I double check where you're putting all your trust.._

"How about this? We'll give Tsuna one more chance" Reborn said, the faintest trace of a smile on his face. It was a smile Tsuna was accustomed to, one that usually meant horrible things for him. Yamamoto didn't catch the grin in the dark. "Tomorrow, I want you to…. And if Tsuna…."

"But if he…"

"Then we will execute the plan." Yamamoto sat still, trying to take it all on.

"What will that prove?" Yamamoto ask, puzzled about Reborn's request.

"Don't fret about the tiny details, I believe everything will become clear tomorrow,"

"Ok! I guess we'll have to see how it goes." Yamamoto said cheerfully, reverting back to his normal self.

"Now if you wake me one more time…" Reborn threatened. It was late at night and tomorrow would be an interesting day so he needs all the sleep he can get. The rain guardian was too happy to notice the devious aura coming from Reborn.

"Good night!" Yamamoto said facing the direction that he know the baby was in but he didn't get an answer.

"Takeshi…" Tsuna called his name again. The rain guardian turned to the sleeping boy. It felt weird to have Tsuna calling him so intimately. His blush tinted his cheeks once more as his friend caught his hand in his own. He mumbled. "Don't leave…"

"I'm here." Yamamoto squeezed the boy's hand gently, wondering if Tsuna was really asleep. "Good night, Tsuna." He prepared to lay down on the futon Tsuna set out for him but Tsuna refused to let go of his hand. Yamamoto decided against prying his hand off his. Still holding the tenth's hand he lie down on the edge of the bed. The floor was cold but the warmth from his hand seem to make him feel warmer.

"I hope everything goes well tomorrow…" He said. Closing his eyes, Yamamoto fell asleep, never letting go of that hand. "Tomorrow…"

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Blink. The first thing Tsuna saw when he opened his eyes was that the room was still dark. No light shone in his room and as far as he could tell, he was the only one awake.

_What time is it?_

The rain splattered across the window, creating an irregular beat. The noise confirmed Tsuna's guess that the storm have yet to dry up. Little by little, Tsuna felt a small fire being lit inside of him. _Oh right… Yamamoto stayed overnight. _The fire grew at an exponential rate, like a wind spreading a forest fire. The intensity of the flame caught Tsuna by surprise. He hadn't expect it to increase at such a rate; it was even hotter than yesterday after it intensified after they bathed together. The ring's reaction grows stronger with each passing day and Tsuna knew it.

_How long can I keep avoiding him?_

He thought maybe he would wake up this morning and it would all be a dream. _But it isn't. _Or maybe when he woke up he wouldn't have a ring on his finger. _But there is. _Or even if the feeling just went away. _But it's still there. _Tsuna sighed silently, staring at the ceiling. He had ask Reborn about his ring problem yesterday and while he knew the reason behind it, he wasn't told how to get it to stop emitting the feeling or from burning him.

"Maybe I'll ask Reborn about it today." Tsuna said to himself although deep inside, he doubt his tutor would tell him anything. _Yes, don't give up. Face the day with as much confidence and determination as you started yesterday! _He told himself. Only the confidence and energy didn't come. He waited and waited. Nothing. Giving another sigh, Tsuna decided to get up and start his day without it. He was going to get out of bed and wake up Yamamoto since they still have school today. But as he swung his legs over, he tripped over a lump in his blankets; falling over to the other side of his bed.

_I really am no-good, tripping over some blanket. _

The only problem was that he didn't remember having enough blankets to make a big lump like that and he was sure that his blankets weren't that hard. The room was still dark so he could only see a vague shape of what it was but if his suspicion was true, then… "Ah!" Tsuna cried as a pair of arms wrapped around him tightly. His vision whirled as he was pulled back to his original position. A heavy mass clamped on top of him.

"Go back to sleep…" Yamamoto mumbled, looking at Tsuna with drooping eyes. His head dropped to the tenth's side as he fell back to sleep. His mouth pressed right to his ear. It only took three seconds for Tsuna to go bright red and hot then another two seconds he reacted by pushing the sleeping boy off of him with all his might. Of all the time to snuggle close to Tsuna, Yamamoto had to do it when the reaction was at its strongest.

"Oooof!" A loud thump as Yamamoto fell off the bed. Tsuna gathered up his blanket and wrapped it securely around himself. He was scared to check if he was naked underneath. Normally a person should be able to tell if he was wearing clothes or not but right at the moment, everything felt the same against his heated skin. A messy head of hair popped into his view at the edge of his bed. "What was that for Tsuna?" His voice sounded sleepy rather than mad.

"Nothing…" He said slowly, never letting go off his blanket. Yamamoto looked rather cute when he is like a little kid trying his hardest not to fall back to sleep and his hair lopsided. His rain guardian stood up from the ground and stretched, letting out several yawns.

"Last night was fun! We should do it again sometime." Yamamoto exclaimed with a grin.

_Do what again?!?! _

"Ummmm… Last night… About that… Why were you in my bed?" Tsuna asked, scared to know his answer.

"Last night? You don't remember?" Yamamoto said with a laugh. "I didn't know you were so strong, you didn't let go no matter how hard I tried to pull away!"

_What was I doing?!?!?_

"You really don't remember? You grabbed my hand all of a sudden and never let it go all night. So I ended sleeping beside you." He said with a smile, not letting even one hint of the conversation he had with Reborn slip out.

"Oh." That's all Tsuna managed to say before running out the room, taking the shortest route possible. "I'll leave so you can get change, see you at breakfast." And he closed the door behind him, leaving Yamamoto alone. As soon as the door closed, he sat down on the floor, with his back against the door. Hiding his face in the blanket that he still held, he mumbled.

"Someone help me get through this…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsuna desperately wanted to leave the house first but it would be weird and suspicious if he didn't wait for Yamamoto. His mom would never stop about his manners if he did that. However he was thankful that he found another umbrella today so that they didn't have to share one again. At the very least he didn't have to walk too too close to him. If he did it could lead to unsuspecting surprises for Yamamoto.

Addition to the ring's reaction growing stronger, Tsuna could feel a different emotion being evoked within him. At the start, it was a simple fluffy warm feeling that he would get when he sees Yamamoto. He would get nervous and self-conscious. Then it evolved; he would get jumpy and hot whenever Yamamoto touched him. Tsuna found that he couldn't look at him directly without blushing like a love-struck girl. _Which I am not! _And what he is feeling now… is one of longing and desire. Tsuna wanted Yamamoto pure and simple, physically, emotionally, mentally and all the other "-ally" 's that he has. This new reaction frightened Tsuna exponentially. He had never wanted someone that way and that much, not even Kyoko-chan.

This marked the beginning of Tsuna's inner battle. He swore that he would keep a calm exterior no matter what and he would not let Yamamoto what he is feeling.

"Tenth!!"

"Sawada!!" Tsuna looked up at the call of his name. At their usual spot where the three of them meet up for school, Gokudera and Ryohei stood on the side waiting for them. Tsuna greeted the two back.

"Yo! Gokudera, Senpai." Yamamoto said, nodding to both of them. It was different today only because typically, Yamamoto and Gokudera would be the ones waiting for him. The four headed to school together.

"It's rare to see you show up for first class, Gokudera-kun." Tsuna commented. As a precaution and his own comfort, Tsuna walked on the far outside, with Ryohei and Gokudera between him and Yamamoto.

"I had to check to make sure you were alright since my sister dragged me home when we were in the middle of our homework session." He said. "Did you finish it?"

"No… I'm in trouble today… Let's hope he doesn't give me detention or something."

"If he does, I can always blow him up tenth."

"Please… don't"

"Hey! You! You were late this morning!" Gokudera said turning his attention to Yamamoto.

"I was waiting for Tsuna to wake up you know." Yamamoto said with a smile.

"Waiting for the tenth? You stayed overnight last night?" Gokudera said, his umbrella waving around dangerously, almost whacking a poor girl walking past them.

"Yup!"

"Tenth! Did that idiot do anything funny? What about when you were sleeping? He wasn't you know…" The storm guardian asked Tsuna quickly. Tsuna was acting funny when Yamamoto was around so he wanted to make sure nothing happened to him while he was gone.

"No. We just… slept." Tsuna assured him.

"You weren't doing or thinking inappropriate stuff about the tenth were you?" Gokudera said, pointing at Yamamoto.

"Well, I was thinking about Tsuna, I don't know if you would call it appropriate or not. I mean we were sleeping in the same bed after all." Yamamoto grinned, giving a small shrug.

"In the same bed?!?!?!" He threw his umbrella in the air. "Not even I have slept in the same bed as the tenth, and you ( a mere baseball idiot) done it before me?!!?!!" He said in a outrageous tone.

A few girls giggled when they caught parts of their conversation. Tsuna looked away and pretended he didn't know Gokudera. He loved his storm guardian and he knows that Gokudera would do anything for him but sometimes he goes too extreme with his words and actions. Gokudera and Yamamoto continued their usual bickering as they walked to the school. Tsuna didn't know how the two of them managed to do this daily and so early in the morning too.

"Sawada! You were pretty EXTREME last night eh?" Ryohei said, swinging his arm around Tsuna's shoulder. Tsuna flushed a little bit at the sun guardian's comment.

"Yamamoto's just joking with him…" Tsuna said. "We were just sleeping in the same bed." _I think. _He didn't catch that Ryohei wasn't as EXTREME as he usually was. Tsuna presumed to stay quiet as the Ryohei and him trailed behind his other two friends. It was typical for the two guardians to argue and it never bothered Tsuna that much before since it wasn't like they were going to seriously hurt each other. Yet today, he feels a sharp flame as he witnessed Yamamoto and Gokudera being so close. A ping of jealously.

"I'm not jealous…" Tsuna muttered.

"What's that Sawada?" Ryohei asked.

"Nothing, just talking to myself." Tsuna said not realizing that the boxer had heard clearly what he said.

"I'm gonna head off Sawada. See you guys later." The sun guardian waved them off, jogging to his class leaving Tsuna walking by himself.

"Tenth! You ready? The bell's going to ring soon." Gokudera said noticing Tsuna standing still by his locker.

"Oh… ok"

"Look a bit more lively!" _Whack. _A foot kicked Tsuna right in the shins. The tenth crouched down, rubbing his shins. "The future Vongola boss can't fail school."

"Reborn! What are you doing here!"

"I can be where ever I want to be." The tutor said.

"Fine!" He huffed. Although Tsuna was going to question Reborn about a solution, he didn't want to ask his tutor when his two friend is there. Tsuna turned and left for his homeroom.

"Tenth! Wait for me!" Gokudera called after the walking boy, the storm guardian looked back and called to Yamamoto. "You coming?"

"Yea I'll catch up with you guys in a bit." Yamamoto said. "See you in homeroom."

"Whatever." The storm guardian and Tsuna disappeared around the corner.

Checking to make sure that there was no students left in the entrance, Reborn asked the rain guardian. "You ready for the plan?"

"Yup!" Yamamoto said happily.

"After school today, this is what I want you to do…" Reborn whispered. The tutor was pleased that Yamamoto was eager for the plan. Yet Reborn has his own speculations of how things would go for the pair I_ don't think things are not going to be as smooth as you would like Yamamoto… _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What does Reborn have in mind? This plan that they speak of, what exactly is it? And what is in store for Tsuna? Find out next chapter~~

**Author's Note - **Had a block with the Yamamoto and Reborn conversation… But finally I finished this chapter…

As usual I hope you liked it or loved it. **Review!**


	10. Chapter 10 The End of the Line

Hello, I'm back after a busy week. It was hell I tell you. I had a History test and badminton all week plus I had to work this weekend. Also had a bit of a block. This is my excuse for being later than usual. However this is a longer chapter so I hope I made up for it. I am going to try to get the next chapter done in a week, but no promises since I also have tests next week. I'm not sure if this is how you ask for a beta-reader, but I'll ask right here, anyone would like to beta for me?

For the comments that weren't signed. Here is the reply:

**KHRfan **-awwwww… thanks!

Song for this chapter - is One Last Time by Elise Estrada. Fits with the mood once again, plus I think it serves as a bit of foreshadowing…

And~~~ here is the lovely chapter 10!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Previously in **If It Stopped Raining**

"I have a way that might solve all these problems."

"Really? What is it?"

"Although this plan could fix this, it could also possibly destroyed what the two of you share right now. The success of this plan depends solely on Tsuna. Are you ok with this?"

"I'll take my chances." Yamamoto said confidently. "I trust Tsuna."

"How about this? We'll give Tsuna one more chance" Reborn said, the faintest trace of a smile on his face. It was a smile Tsuna was accustomed to, one that usually meant horrible things for him. Yamamoto didn't catch the grin in the dark. "Tomorrow, I want you to…. And if Tsuna…."

"But if he…"

"Then we will execute the plan."

And then at school…

Checking to make sure that there was no students left in the entrance, Reborn asked the rain guardian. "You ready for the plan?"

"After school today, this is what I want you to do…" Reborn whispered.

I_ don't think things are not going to be as smooth as you would like Yamamoto… _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 10

**The End of the Line**

It was just as Tsuna had predicted. His evil Math teacher gave him a hard time at class because he was the only one that didn't finish his assignment. When he asked the reason why he couldn't finish it, Tsuna told him.

"I couldn't concentrate." Tsuna tried to explain his complicated emotions but his teacher huffed at his lame excuse, even though it was the truth. How could Tsuna focus when the adult version of Yamamoto kissed him and then his ring went up in flames when he sat across from the younger Yamamoto. How could _anyone _focus when someone who looks as good as the mature Yamamoto just kissed you? He reasoned that he had a pretty damn good excuse for not finishing his math. At the moment, Yamamoto is the one who brought all the worries and troubles to Tsuna; and it wasn't just because he was no-good. _Although that could be part of the reason too. _Right now, he really didn't want to deal with anything in his life other than survive the constant battle he's fighting. _Which I feel like I can't win. _He had to ask Reborn as quickly as possible how to stop his ring from reacting to Yamamoto.

_Maybe I could just toss the ring away. _

It was an obvious solution to his problem, after all, it was the ring that planted all the confusing emotions in him. However Tsuna knew that throwing it away wasn't an option. The sky ring is a precious symbol of the Vongola family. It not only represents the successor of the next Vongola boss, but it also contains enormous amounts of power as well. Many rival families would love to get their hands on this valuable ring. If he ever threw away the ring, Reborn would torture him and kill him slowly. He was sure of it. Speaking of his mafia tutor, he recalled that Yamamoto stayed behind to talk to Reborn when he and Gokudera headed to class.

_I wonder what they were talking about?… Reborn had better not told him about it… _

The future Vongola boss scratched his head in frustration. He hoped that Reborn didn't say anything weird to Yamamoto. Tsuna saw no reason for Reborn to stick his hands into this particular problem of his but he could and he might; Reborn is just random like that. Propping his chin on his hand, he stared out the window. Outside, the weather stayed similar to how it was yesterday; gray clouds, rain, muddy. Tsuna was starting to get sick of the rain. Tired of listening to sensei's voice, Tsuna's thoughts drifted to his meeting with the adult Yamamoto. It really shocked him to see Yamamoto so much older. The rain guardian definitely matured since now, but the kindness and tranquil presence he possessed haven't changed at all.

_Well… they are the same person after all… _

However, Tsuna learned one piece of important from meeting the future Yamamoto. He didn't react to the future Yamamoto as he had thought he would. This news meant that in the future, this feeling will be gone; it just depends on when it disappears. Tsuna hoped the time when it does go away will be soon. He can't imagine his emotion going anymore haywire then how it is right now. The sleepy boy stole a glance at the rain guardian. Yamamoto didn't look back at him as he was actually paying attention to what the teacher was attempting to teach them. Tsuna gazed over Yamamoto's lips repeatedly, his eyes memorized by their shape. Blushing as he reminisced last night's kiss, Tsuna turned away to prevent himself from invoking any other feeling other than friendship towards his friend. He didn't want these feelings. They weren't his.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ring~~~~ _At the signal for lunch, Tsuna dragged himself back to homeroom where he would eat with his other guardians. They couldn't eat on their rooftop retreat like they usual do since it was raining. One of his top priorities is to avoid spending any excess time around Yamamoto if he could help it. That's why he didn't want to eat lunch with everyone today. However if Tsuna didn't eat with them one day just randomly, his guardians would no doubt suspect him. That was why he volunteered to be the one to get juice today thus buying himself some time before he would have to face Yamamoto in close proximity again.

Bump. Tsuna walked into someone when he wasn't paying attention to where he was going. Juggling all the cans in the air he grabbed all of them before they could hit the ground. "What do you think you're doing huh?!" A loud voice demanded. A strong hand pushed him against the wall. The juices that were cradled in his arms scattered around him. "Answer me! Bumping into me and not even apologizing."

"I'm-m sorry…" Tsuna mumbled, reverting to his no-good and cowardly side of himself.

"How sorry are you?" The high school delinquent grabbed him by the collar. Shaking slightly, Tsuna searched for a way out. It wasn't his first time dealing with bullies but he didn't have anything to offer him right now. Tsuna didn't want to use his dying flame at school if he could help it. "Trying to be cool?" The bully spat out disgustingly.

"No-o" Tsuna insisted. "I just don't have anything to give you…" Bam. The bigger boy slammed Tsuna to the wall once. His two friends stifled a laugh as they stood behind their leader.

"Say that again!" The guy shouted in his face. One second he was there yelling, the next second he disappeared from in front of him. Tsuna dropped to the ground as the hand that held him released him. Looking to see who his saviour was, it was none other than the discipline committee leader and his cloud guardian Hibari.

"Bullying against someone weaker than you is against the rules." His guardian said, his pair of tonfa out and ready to hit someone. "I'll bite you to death." His first victim lie a couple feet on the ground from Tsuna, not making a sound.

"You killed him!" Tsuna said alarmingly.

"AHHHHHHHHHH~~" one of the bully's lackeys let out a screech. "It's the demon Hibari!" The cloud guardian clutched his tonfa to his throat. In a low voice, he said.

"Crowding in the hallway during noon hour is against the rules. Do you want to be bitten?" His voice showing no humour. _Humour? It's HIBARI we're talking about. _The two lackeys froze on the spot. On the other hand Tsuna didn't dare to say a word, perhaps thinking that maybe Hibari wouldn't notice him. There was a different kind of uncomfortable-ness when it comes to interacting with his cloud guardian. "Sawada Tsunayoshi." Hibari said, pointing his lethal weapon in Tsuna's direction.

"Yes?" Tsuna squeaked, having no idea what the cloud guardian wanted with him. It was hard to tell whether Hibari wanted to talk to him or hit him as hard as he could or both.

"Let's get out of here!" The two boys turned tail and ran away, leaving their knocked out leader behind. The memory of looking death right in the eyes will haunt the two forever. Hibari gave no indication that he was going to pursue them.

"Why did you let them do as they please when you could've bite back?" He asked. "Or are you a wolf who lost his fangs?"

"They weren't harming anything. I wasn't going to… bite them for no reason." Tsuna replied, it sounded weird when he used Hibari's word. The discipline committee leader thought about his answer, his facial expression staying the same. Surprising to Tsuna, Hibari bent down and picked up the cans that was laying on the ground. The cloud guardian strolled over to Tsuna and one by one, he

Chirp~~ Hibari~~~ Beat ~~~ Hibird chirped out. The bird landed graciously on his master's nest of black hair. He briskly turned, his black coat whipping around as he did so and walked away. "That is what makes you a herbivore."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Did something happen? You took a long time to get the juice." the storm guardian said, looking up from where he's eating his bento. Tsuna lightly tossed him the drink Gokudera asked for.

"I walked into some trouble." Tsuna shrugged, before Gokudera could ask for more detail. "I'm fine. Nothing happened and I'm not hurt."

"A measly job such as this shouldn't have to be done by the tenth personally! Next time, the lawn-head can do it."

"Where did Yamamoto go?" Noting that only Gokudera and Ryohei were sitting at their spot.

"Who knows and who cares. We don't have to wait for someone like him." Gokudera muttered, his mood turning foul when Tsuna mentioned the rain guardian. He returned to his lunch. "He can disappear for all I care."

"Hey Octopus head! That's not a nice thing to say about a friend!" Ryohei said… well, it was more like he shouted that out although this is considered to be his normal voice.

"Who is who's friend?!"

"All of you are my friends?" Tsuna tried. Gokudera busted into tears momentarily, touched that the tenth consider so highly of him.

"You know what. I got a bruise on my forehead from when that witch threw the chalk at me yesterday." Brushing a few of his silver strands aside, the storm guardian showed Tsuna the black and blue circle on his forehead. Tsuna pointed to Gokudera his bruise from getting shot by the chalk. Sometimes, it's freaky how similar Miss Misako and Reborn can be.

"That's a pretty EXTREME wound you got there Sawada! Maybe you'll get a scar like I do! Then we can be twins or something!" The sun guardian exclaimed jumping up, being EXTREME with himself for coming up with such a clever idea.

"Shut up lawn head!" The storm guardian said. "I swear, I don't know why I bother putting up with you, especially since I have to put up with another idiot too." Tsuna blocked out all the other voices. He didn't understand how his guardians can argue or talk so much. All he wanted was some peace and quiet. "That witch is pretty sharp and strong." Gokudera grudgingly admitted.

"It's not nice calling Miss Misako a witch." The rain guardian commented. Yamamoto set his baseball bag on the ground and took a seat beside Ryohei. "You mad because she threw something at you?" He chuckled as he grabbed his lunch box from his bag. Gokudera immediately went on the defensive.

"Well no! I mean she came around the time after we got the Vongola rings, don't you think that it might not be a coincidence?! She could be a spy?!" Gokudera said. Yamamoto and Ryohei shook their heads. "You idiots just don't get it do you?"

"I think she's a nice person." Tsuna said.

"Did you see that chalk bullet? I'm telling you, she's a suspicious woman." The hurricane-bomber insisted. Yamamoto and Ryohei did not looked convinced. "Did her looks charmed the two of you like a snake or something? Tenth! I'm just telling you that we should be careful around her!"

"Ok Gokudera-kun… if you really insist, I will be careful around her." Hopefully this will satisfy the storm guardian for now.

"So, where did you had to go before lunch, Yamamoto?" Ryohei asked drifting off topic from the previous Miss Misako conversation.

"I just had some baseball stuff to take care of before I could go eat."

"No one cares where you went, idiot." Gokudera grunted between mouthfuls of food.

"Just saying." Yamamoto shrugged, used to Gokudera's attitude towards him "We were discussing about a training camp."

"TRAINING CAMP?!?!" The sun guardian jumped up excitedly at the thought of training. "I want some EXTREME training!" His fist pounded onto his desk. His poor bento bounced up and dropped on the ground. The content spilled all over the floor.

"Ha! That's what you get for being so EXTREME all the time." Gokudera sniggered at Ryohei's misfortune. The sun guardian stared longingly at the rice that he never got to eat. His mouth formed a small pout.

"Big brother! Your lunch…" Tsuna said motioning to Ryohei's spoiled bento. "If you want you can have the rest of mine, I'm not really hungry anyway." Offering the other half of his sandwich to the boxer.

"Sawada!! You're an EXTREME friend!!" Ryohei hugged Tsuna to the EXTREME. A few of the girls in the class giggled at the sight. Tsuna blushed a little bit, he wasn't sure why since he should be used to his big brother. Gokudera and Yamamoto looked with indications of jealously in their eyes.

"What?!?! Why are you giving it to him?!" The storm guardian cried in disbelieve. Gokudera took his lunch box and dumped it on the ground. "There, Tenth! Can you give me your sandwich instead to that lawn head?" Tsuna smacked his head. _Yamamoto, please do not follow their example. _To his relief, Yamamoto did not throw his lunch on the ground.

"So, do we want to do something this weekend?" Yamamoto said, not disturbed to the slightest to the scene in front of him. In fact, he watched with amusement as Gokudera and Ryohei fought over Tsuna's sandwich.

"That sounds EXTREME!" Ryohei exclaimed, his hand pushing Gokudera's face away from his food. In three bites, the boxer devoured the sandwich with a triumph look on his face.

"We can't do much since it will probably be raining tomorrow too." The storm guardian said leaning back on his sit. He lost the battle for the sandwich which irked him considerably.

"We can do some EXTREME training in the rain!" Ryohei shouted, punching his fist in the air.

"It will stop raining tomorrow." Reborn said, the mafia tutor appeared from another one of his secret passages. "Ciao-su."

"How do you know for sure? The weather forecast said it will rain until Monday."

"Tsuna." Reborn smirked, pointing his gun at him. "Are you saying I'm lying?"

"If Reborn say so, then let's meet up somewhere tomorrow." Gokudera said.

"Where did you want to go, Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked. All heads at their table turned to the boy. Tsuna who wasn't completely paying attention to the conversation froze. He tried saying something but no words came out. The only thing he could do was look at Yamamoto. Tsuna didn't blink but just dazed. The searing pain throbbed on his finger. "Tsuna?" Yamamoto's grin disappeared and was replaced with one of worry.

"Tenth?"

"Sawada!" Ryohei grabbed him, diverting his attention from the rain guardian.

"What were you saying?" Tsuna recovered.

"Where should we go tomorrow?" Yamamoto asked again. This time to not get caught off surprise, he answered looking at the place surrounding Yamamoto and not focusing on the rain guardian.

"It doesn't really matter to me. You guys can decide." He said.

"OK…" The three guardians spent the remainder of their noon hour discussing about what they should do. Tsuna nodded here and there in response when needed to let them know he was still listening even though he wasn't. Lost in the depths of his mind, Tsuna didn't notice the three pairs of eyes that were continuously observing him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The final school bell rang. All the students flooded out from their classrooms, rushing past each other. Tsuna survived another day with Yamamoto. The Vongola boss walked to his locker cheerfully, his good mood radiating from him. He hasn't been this happy or excited for awhile, but the weekend he looked forward to so much has finally come~~~ The break is the perfect time to find a solution. Then on Monday, everything would be back to normal. And maybe after that, he could go back to thinking of a plan to confess to his beloved Kyoko-chan. Tsuna couldn't wait.

"Tenth!! Let's walk home together!" Gokudera said, leaning on his locker.

"Sure." The tenth opened his locker. To his dismay, his umbrella wasn't there… again. "Reborn!" He called out. A locker on the far side opened by itself. The arcobaleno hopped out from the space holding HIS orange umbrella. "Hey! That's mine!"

"It's ok Tenth! We can share the umbrella I brought!" The storm guardian said with anticipation.

_Gokudera vision_

"_Let's walk together under my umbrella, Tenth!" _

"_OK!" Tsuna said as they set out together to conquer the vigorous rain. The elements were against them, but they never gave up. Water splashed up but the storm guardian blew them away. Tsuna snuggled closer to Gokudera. "Gokudera, I'm so glad you were my right-hand man!"_

"_OH~~~ Thank you Tenth!"_

"_Good job on getting Tsuna home without getting him wet. It's a good thing they picked you as Tsuna's right-hand man and not somebody else (like lawn head or the baseball idiot)."_

"_Thank you Reborn. I will do my best to serve the tenth from now on." Gokudera said. _

_End of vision_

"That won't be necessary." Reborn said. "I got someone to pick you up."

The ground tremor and shook. "Reborn!!!!!!!!!!! I'm here~~~~~" A woman's voice called out. Both the boys knew who it was before she got to the school building. Gokudera tried running away but it was too late. His sister already made it to the entrance. Bianchi was dripping wet from running in the rain. Her cheeks were red but she looked happy regardless. "Reborn! Did you need something?"

"Could you take your brother home? He fainted and Tsuna isn't strong enough to carry him." The tutor explained.

"Anything for you, Reborn~~" She said with hearts floating around her. Bianchi dragged her brother in one arm and held his umbrella in the other. "Let's go Hayato. See you tonight Reborn~~~~" With that Bianchi left with Gokudera trailing behind her, making a track on the mud.

"See you Gokudera." Tsuna said after them. _Poor guy…_ Ryohei and Kyoko left before they did, that means there was no more people who could spare him an umbrella. "Reborn! Give me my umbrella! I need to go home!" Tsuna demanded.

"This is my umbrella." Reborn stated. "There is still someone who could walk you home."

"Who-" Then it hit Tsuna. This situation is just like yesterday. No umbrella, thought he was alone at the school, then it turned out Reborn had his umbrella… "Yamamoto!!!" Tsuna cried.

_Reborn is sticking the two of us together again?!_

"Yo!" The boy jumped.

"You scared me."

"You said my name?" Yamamoto said.

"I was just talking to myself…"

"So you ready to go?" He asked. Since his umbrella was wrecked yesterday, Yamamoto was holding the one that the girl Uni gave them.

"Ok…" Tsuna agreed reluctantly. It wasn't like he had any other choice anyway. Once again, Tsuna and Yamamoto walked home together. The rain guardian held the umbrella between. _Now everything would be like yesterday if he ask me…_

"Tell me what's going on Tsuna." He said, it wasn't a simple question anymore. Yamamoto was going to find out today what is wrong with Tsuna.

"I told you yesterday that nothing is wrong." Tsuna said, trying to persuade his rain guardian. Yamamoto stopped walking, forcing Tsuna to do the same.

"Reborn told me that you can't stand being close to me." Yamamoto explained. Tsuna's eyes widened in surprise.

"I told Reborn not to say anything…" Tsuna muttered.

"Don't be mad at him, I was the one who approached him about it." He said.

"So what did Reborn tell you?"

"This is what he said…" Yamamoto trailed off as he let go of his umbrella and held Tsuna close in his arms.

"_Tomorrow, I want you to hug Tsuna and if Tsuna doesn't do anything or even hug you back then that means things will be ok from now on." Reborn said. "But… if he pushes you away, then we will execute the plan." Yamamoto sat still, trying to take it all on. _

"_What is the plan?"_

"_You'll know tomorrow if we need it…"_

Rain drops fell on them as neither moved. Yamamoto was nervous for once in his life. He had no clue what Tsuna will do or what he will say. At the moment the boy just stood motionless letting Yamamoto hug him, letting him find security like a little kid would hug a teddy bear the same way. The rain guardian didn't realize what he was making his friend go through when he hugged him. Yamamoto thought that maybe nothing will happen and things would be good again.

Even with the coolness of the rain, Tsuna skin burned at every point it touched Yamamoto. His arms hung useless at his side, his face burning red. He gasped when Yamamoto embraced him even tighter. It was a horrible desire that he felt, one that incinerated him from the inside. Tsuna had to fight it with every last reason and argument he have. But he managed to suppress it, something that he didn't think he would be able to do. The embarrassment and lust wore off, another emotion sparked inside of him. This feeling was something stronger than what the ring made him felt. One that he hardly ever felt.

Anger.

"Is that what he said?" He said, pushing Yamamoto roughly away from him. An anger boiled within Tsuna. It was very rare for Tsuna to be angry, especially at one of his friends but this anger… he couldn't control it. Yamamoto could see the intense fire reflecting in his eyes. "Is this what he wanted? Did the two of you planned this together? Did you like how I reacted? DID you LIKE making me feel like that?!" Tsuna shouted, all reason flew from his thoughts. Yamamoto recoiled at Tsuna's harsh words. He let his emotions take over his actions, his speech. At the time, he didn't care that he was verbally lashing out at Yamamoto or if he hurt his feelings. Everything that was building inside of him, the anger, frustration, embarrassment, shame, helplessness exploded.

"INSIDE, ARE YOU LAUGHING AT ME ?!"

"Tsuna… That's not- You know I wouldn't-" Yamamoto tried to say but Tsuna didn't listen… he didn't want to listen to his excuse or whatever he had to say.

"YOU HAPPY NOW?!"

"SCREW YOU AND REBORN!" Tsuna practically screamed at his face. He raised his fist, threatening to punch Yamamoto in the face. He forced his hand back down with willpower alone. Letting out an angry huff, Tsuna ran towards the direction of his house. He didn't take another glance at the rain guardian or his expression and just ran away from there as quick as he could. Yamamoto froze from where he was standing, watching wide-eyed as Tsuna walked away from him. He didn't know that a simple hug would have such an effect on Tsuna. At least not to the extent that the anti-violence Tsuna would raise his fist. It seriously looked like he really wanted to give him a good hit in the face. Nevertheless, his words hurt him more than any physical pain would. Uni's umbrella lie on the ground, he made no effort to pick it up again. Without him knowing it, tears began to run down his face. It just wouldn't stop. The warm water dripped down his chin, mixing with the cold rain. To someone who was just passing by, they probably wouldn't even notice the boy was crying.

It was the first time he cried in a long time. Yamamoto hadn't expect that it was possible for someone to hurt him so much. "Where did I go wrong?" He asked himself again and again.

"Does this explain anything to you?" Reborn said, standing on top of one of the nearby fences holding Tsuna's orange umbrella in his hand. He had been there the whole time watching the two of them.

"Please tell me… What do I do now?" Yamamoto didn't know how desperate and pitiful he sounded right now.

"That's why there was the plan." Reborn said. Tsuna turned the situation into his worst case scenario. _There is no other choice. _The tutor lifted up his black suit jacket and took out a silver-ish purple bullet with a bizarre marking on it. "I had this especially made for you." Reborn loaded his gun with the strange bullet.

"As promised… I will turn things back for you to how they were before." Reborn said.

BANG. Yamamoto crumbled to the ground as the bullet entered his body. It was another pain that added to his pre-existing pain. However the bullet didn't hurt as much as he had thought. Even as his tears continued to flow to the ground, he had a small smile on his face. "Everything will be ok…" He whispered before he fell completely into the darkness.

The next day, it stopped raining.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsuna's words wounded Yamamoto deeply. What will happen from now on for the two of them? How will the bullet "turn" things back to how they were? Find out next chapter~

**Author's Note - **Did I make anyone think that this was the last chapter? Cause that's what I was going for. But relax because it isn't. There are still so many things that I have to explain, like the appearance of Uni and Gamma as well as the disappearance of Irie Shoichi. And of course, how can I give Yamamoto such a sad ending. I couldn't live with myself if I did. I tried to make this chapter emotional and dramatic-ish. So yea…

As always, I hope you like it or love it. **Review!**

**P.S -** I drew a picture for this chapter… I will put the site here… I drew it in Paint and it's my first time drawing(I'm not very good at it) so don't be too harsh. I personally like it. Check it out!

Link is… http:// takeshi-rain. livejournal. com/ 959 .html #cutid1 (without the space)


	11. Chapter 11 His Verdict

After another week, I'm back for an update. The next update might take longer due to overload of school work and also because I'm currently working on several other fics that should be posted soon. However, I will still try to put new chapters weekly.

Special thanks to all those commented and reviewed. Got about 7 reviews per chapter now, that's awesome!! I really appreciate all of you guys taking your time to leave me a note. I'm gonna spread some love for everyone! On another note, if you saw the picture of Yamamoto that I drew and posted the site last chapter, could you leave a comment saying you saw it? DN070691 told me that the URL for my live journal page wasn't working, so if it didn't open, I will try again or open a deviant art account and post it there instead.

I don't particularly like the new fan fiction messaging system. When I go and try to reply to you guys' reviews, they don't show what you guys wrote. And then after that, they don't have the go back to Story's review page either… Just my random rant…

One question I would like to ask… Which other pairing do you support? 2769, 2718, 2759, 2733? Or 27X? Or any other pairings that I didn't mention (one of the people in the pairing have to be either Tsuna or Yamamoto though)

This chapter is another linker-type chapter; a chapter for Tsuna's reaction and what not. The song for the chapter is My Life Would Suck Without You by Kelly Clarkson. There was no reviews that weren't signed so without me talking anymore, let's move on to the next chapter!

Here it is, enjoy…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Previously in **If It Stopped Raining**

"This is what he said…" Yamamoto trailed off as he let go of his umbrella and held Tsuna close in his arms.

"Is this what he wanted? Did the two of you planned this together? Did you like how I reacted? DID you LIKE making me feel like that?!" He shouted, pushing Yamamoto roughly away from him. An anger boiled within Tsuna. "INSIDE, ARE YOU LAUGHING AT ME?!"

"Tsuna… That's not- You know I wouldn't-" Yamamoto tried to say but Tsuna didn't listen… he didn't want to listen to his excuse or whatever he had to say.

"YOU HAPPY NOW?!"

"SCREW YOU AND REBORN!" Letting out an angry huff, Tsuna ran towards the direction of his house. Yamamoto froze from where he was standing, watching wide-eyed as Tsuna walked away from him. His words hurt him more than any physical pain would. Without him knowing it, tears began to run down his face. It wouldn't stop.

"Where did I go wrong?" He asked himself again and again. "Please tell me… What do I do now?"

"That's why there was the plan." Reborn said. Tsuna turned the situation into his worst case scenario. _There is no other choice. _The tutor lifted up his black suit jacket and took out a silver-ish purple bullet with a bizarre marking on it. "I had this especially made for you." Reborn loaded his gun with the strange bullet.

"As promised… I will turn things back for you to where they were before." Reborn said.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 11

**His Verdict**

BANG.

The sudden noise made Tsuna stumble and trip on one of the puddles he was currently running through. He looked back at the general direction of the gun shot, at the same time pausing to catch his breath. The rain fell heavily on him. The whole street was flooded with the rain with bits and pieces of garbage floating on top of the water. The town's drainage and sewer overflowed when it couldn't take in all the water. Water also seeped into his shoes and socks but Tsuna wasn't aware of it. The only thought that was running in his head was that he had to put as much distance as he could between him and Yamamoto. Each metre he runs further away from Yamamoto, the sky ring protested more by burning a hotter flame. The ring didn't like the fact that its owner isn't accepting his partner.

His body lost more of its heat for every second he was out in the rain. Yet Tsuna lost his sense of feeling entirely. Everything felt numb to him: the flame, the rain, the suffering… all of it… The emotional outburst left Tsuna drained, empty, and tired. He slowed his sprint into a jog and then eventually when he decided he was far enough from Yamamoto, Tsuna started to walk instead.

Tsuna found it funny how he didn't realize it himself before it was too late. All those times that he had been trying his hardest to suppress his feelings, thinking that it was the best solution. But instead of solving the problem, he was merely pushing it away. It had built an emotional nuclear bomb within him. Piece by piece, day by day, the deadly weapon was assembled. He was highly unstable and it was only a matter of time before it would explode. Tsuna knew unconsciously that it would set off soon because when it did, it would destroy everything in its way. That was the reason why he instinctively separated himself from his guardians. He didn't want them to get caught up in the blast.

_Is this what you call irony? _

Wasn't it ironic that out of all people, Yamamoto just happened to be the one who pressed the button that yelled DON'T PRESS! How Tsuna tried his best to avoid an ending like this, yet it happened out of his reach. And now, Tsuna had made a mess of his life.

Stopping right outside the door to his house, he could hear the loud voices of Lambo and I-pin from inside. A subtle aroma of tonight's dinner drifted to his nostril. It was one of his favourites; katsudon. Yet, Tsuna didn't have the appetite to eat anything right now. The Vongola boss opened and closed the door as silently as he could. He wasn't in the mood to deal with any of his family members at the moment. His wet shoes were kicked aside and abandoned. The water absorbed in his gigantic monster hair threatened to pour out and flood his house any minute. Just like yesterday, his clothes were dripping water all over the clean and dry floor. But unlike yesterday, there was no Yamamoto laughing with him. Tsuna walked silently up the stairs.

"Tsu-kun!!! Where are you going?!" Nana said, standing at the bottom of the stairs. Her son looked back at her with dead eyes. "Dinner's ready! Lambo-kun is crying impatiently waiting for you."

"Look at you! You're dripping wet like you were yesterday! Where is your umbrella? I thought you brought it with you this morning." She asked. Nana wasn't mad at her son, rather she is curious why Tsuna is wet two days in a roll when he has an umbrella.

"I'm tired mom… I'm going to my room…"

"What about dinner?"

"I'm not hungry, don't worry about me." Tsuna gave a half-hearted smile.

"Well, you should at least change into some dry clothes before you go to sleep or did you want a bath?"

"It's ok." He said impatiently. Tsuna got to his room and closed the door behind him. He didn't lock it because he knew it would only make his mom worry or suspicious if he did.

"I'll send some food up for you later." Nana called out from the first floor.

Tsuna felt pathetic. He felt horrible. He felt sickened. _With myself…_

The anger that had exploded at Yamamoto only 10 minutes ago evaporated. The reality of what he did and said started to sink in.

_SCREW YOU AND REBORN!!!! _

That was what he screamed at Yamamoto's face. Tsuna winced at the fresh memory, of how Yamamoto looked when he threw those hurtful words. _But he deserved it. He and Reborn was planning something together… _To Tsuna, the words running in his mind just seems like excuses. He didn't even let Yamamoto defend himself, he just blew up on him.

"It was his fault." Tsuna told himself. "What else was I suppose to do?"

"Either way, I screwed up big time didn't I?" Tsuna said aloud. No one in the room disagreed with him, there was no one else in his room. Reborn must have been with Yamamoto, maybe even scheming some more. What he was feeling now seem familiar to how he felt a long time ago, when Reborn wasn't here yet. He was alone. The tenth let out a short chuckle._ Everyone are against me today aren't they? _Then the anger came back again. It was a horrible feeling that ate away at him. The revolting emotion is something that Tsuna hated. However, this time the fire wasn't directed at the rain guardian, but on the Vongola Sky ring. The Vongola boss saw the band as a cursed object. "It's all you stupid fault." He blamed it all on the ring. Tsuna tore off the ring from his finger and threw it to the corner. The ring made a dull noise when it hit the wall. However as he expected, the ring didn't shatter. There wasn't even a crack.

_Why couldn't it just break?! _

Even if the ring did break, things won't go back to how they were. Tsuna said what he had said, it was impossible for him to take it back. Although if he could take it back, what was he going to do anyway? How will he face Yamamoto now? Unlike the situation before, Tsuna couldn't simply avoid him. That would only threaten the last of their friendship. _That is if Yamamoto still considers me as a friend. _It was really hard for Tsuna to imagine what it would like if his baseball friend started ignoring him. However he knew that it would be a horrible sensation.

_I should apologize to him…_

But can he gather the courage to say sorry? "I'll tell him tomorrow for sure!" Tsuna said. His resolution was unbreakable. The tenth felt more secured now that he had a plan in place. Ridding himself of his wet clothes, Tsuna jumped into his bed. The exhausted boy shut his eyes, forgetting all his troubles. His blanket was the only thing comforting him and it gave him the warmth he wanted. Despite the reassurance from himself, he couldn't help but shed a tear; only a small one though. _I'm not no-good anymore. _The tears stopped coming.The rain sang its lullaby once more, luring Tsuna to a dark place.

"Everything would be all right…" He whispered.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Splash. A bucket of freezing water was dumped on him. The sudden surge of water shocked Tsuna. He snapped upright immediately, trying to shake off the water. However when he tried to move, he fell sideways as his arms were bound behind his back along with the chair he was sitting on. Tsuna was sure his eyes were open, but he couldn't see anything in front of him at all. His face landed in a puddle of water that Tsuna assumed to be the liquid that was poured on him to wake him up. The hard floor was cold against his skin and his position was not the comfortable position to be in. He wondered if there was anyone around. All of a sudden, in one rough jerk somebody pulled Tsuna along with the chair back up from the ground._

"_So you finally woke up." Someone said. _

"_Who are you?" Tsuna asked.. The voice was very familiar but he couldn't pinpoint exactly who it belonged to. A blinding light shone at his face. On instinct, Tsuna tried the block to intruding light from his sensitive eyes. It didn't work since his hands were still bound to the chair. He slammed his eyes shut at the unexpected brightness and turned away. When he opened his eyes again, his eyes was adjusting to the lighting of the room. At least he thinks he was in a room. _

_In front of him was a plain table with the desk lamp on top. Regardless of the light cutting through the darkness, Tsuna couldn't see the walls; they were merely surrounded by darkness. A person's silhouette stood behind the source of light, preventing Tsuna from identifying the stranger. "What do you want with me?" The confused boy asked. _

"_Tsuna, you're currently on trial. Please refrain from speaking when it is not related to the case." He said. The tall shadow walked closer, away from the light. There the mysterious figure exposed himself and it was none other than Reborn. There was no black suit on him this time. Reborn was wearing a cape and one of those funny curly grey wigs. His tutor's new costume reminded him of a judge. "Let the trial begin." _

"_Wait!" Tsuna said. "What is this about, Reborn?"_

"_Sawada Tsunayoshi. As of now you are being charged with the crime of assaulting Yamamoto Takeshi. What do you have to say for yourself?" The tutor said with no humour. _

"_Assault? I didn't do anything!" Tsuna protested. _

"_Silence." Reborn hammered the gavel down several times. "Since the accused have nothing to add to his statement, we shall move on to the testimonies from the witnesses." Another area was lit up in the dark, there in the other chair sat Gokudera. _

"_The first witness that is called is Gokudera Hayato, the storm guardian of the tenth Vongola generation." _

"_Gokudera-kun! Did Reborn drag you here too?" Tsuna said. It comforted him that he wasn't the only one to be dragged into whatever this is. An unexpected punch came to Tsuna's gut, the reason being was because he spoke when it wasn't his turn. The tenth made a painful groan. "That did NOT feel good."_

"_You've had your chance to talk already." Reborn said. "For today due to special circumstances, I will also be representing as Yamamoto Takeshi's lawyer as well as being the judge."_

"_What about my lawyer?" Tsuna asked. _

"_You don't have one." He answered with a small smirk. _

"_Don't worry about it tenth! I will clear the crime they put on your name!" He shouted from his spot, waving his arms wildly to catch the tenth's attention. _

"_Gokudera Hayato, do you swear that everything you say in this court will be the one and absolute truth?" _

"_Yes! I will do my best to help the tenth!" The storm guardian exclaimed. Gokudera got hit by Reborn as well._

"_That wasn't what I asked you. Back to the questioning, what is your relationship with the victim and the defendant?" _

"_I'm the tenth's right-hand man! His most trusted friend!" Gokudera proclaimed proudly. "As for the idiot… I don't know who he is."_

"_There are two flaws in your answer Gokudera Hayato." Reborn said. "First you are not LEGALLY Tsuna's right-hand man, thus that relationship can not be credited. Second, you labelled Yamamoto Takeshi as what you call an idiot. That must mean you have association with my client."_

"_I am the tenth's right-hand! I don't care if it's freaking legal or not!" Reborn ignored the storm's guardian's outburst. "I can call that an idiot or asshole or whatever I want to!"_

"_First Warning. The judge does not take well to outbursts." He said. "And please refrain from calling my client an idiot and address him by name." _

"_Before the crime had taken place on April 17th__, did you notice any strange behaviour from the defendant Sawada Tsunayoshi?"_

"_Yes. It was obvious to both the idiot - I mean Yamamoto- and I that since the ring battles ended, the tenth have been acting funny."_

"_Could you elaborate on Sawada's…. funny behaviour as you call it."_

"_Well, let's say that what happened with the idiot wasn't a big surprise." Gokudera explained. "The tenth seemed to be avoiding him (which is a good thing) and the tenth wasn't comfortable being around him. So when the idiot got too close, naturally the tenth would retaliate." He said, rubbing his chin, then the storm guardian hastily added. " Of course, it's not the tenth's fault. That idiot got what was coming to him"_

"_Both the judge and I, the prosecutor, agrees that Gokudera Hayato is not a creditable witness and that you do not show enough respect to my client as you should. You are dismissed." His tutor - or should he say the judge pulled out a small device with colourful switches on it.. Reborn flipped one of the switches and moments later, the floor beneath Gokudera opened wide._

"_WAIT~~ I'm NOT FINISH TALKING YET~~" He shouted frantically. "TENTH~~~" Gokudera's voice echoed in the space as he disappeared from Tsuna's sight. His calls sounded further and further until Tsuna couldn't hear the storm guardian anymore. _

"_This session will be over very soon… let's move on with our next witness." Reborn said with one of his smiles. Goosebumps rose up all over Tsuna's arms. "We will now call Sasagawa Ryohei, the sun guardian of the tenth Vongola to the stand." At another spot in the dark room, an area was lit up and of course, Ryohei was standing there. _

"_Eh! Reborn! What are you playing at? You dragged big brother in this too!" Tsuna groaned aloud. _

"_Sasagawa Ryohei volunteered to be a witness." Reborn stated. _

"_Volunteered?! Why would big brother do that?!"_

"_Sawada! Gokudera and Yamamoto and you always play these games together and nobody ever asks me about it…" Ryohei said sadly. However, the sad face didn't last long since in the next second, the sun guardian exclaimed excitedly. "That's why I volunteered this time to the EXTREME!!!" Tsuna would slapped his forehead if his hands were free. _

"_Sasagawa Ryohei, do you swear that everything you say in this court will be the one and absolute truth?" _

"_Of course! I will tell the truth to the EXTREME!" _

"_Ok then, what is your relationship with the defendant and my client?" _

"_Well… Sawada is my EXTREME boxing buddy and Yamamoto is my other EXTREME boxing buddy."_

"_And before the assault that had taken place on April 17__th__, did you notice anything strange about the behaviour of Sawada Tsunayoshi?"_

"_Assault? What are you talking about? Who attacked who?" Ryohei asked, clueless to the situation. _

"_Yamamoto Takeshi was assaulted by Tsuna on April 17__th__." Reborn explained. Ryohei looked shocked and surprised. _

"_Really?! Nice one Sawada! I didn't know you had it in you!" The boxer punched forward several times, his energizing aura literally lighting up the room. "Sawada is always so EXTREME! You're getting me pumped up too!" _

"_No big brother… I didn't-"_

"_If you don't know anything about the incident then leave. We don't have much time left to fool around." An irritated Reborn said. He held out the strange device that made the floor open up before. The arcobaleno was just about to flip when the boxer stopped him._

"_Hey! I think I remember something now! April 17th right?!" Ryohei said, suddenly remembering something. "That day I remember it was raining right? … And I walked with the Yamamoto, Sawada and Octopus head to school… I EXTREMELY dropped my lunch and Tsuna offered me his… the sandwich was delicious by the way…And after school… I saw…" The sun guardian said, getting quieter and quieter as he recalled the events of April 17__th__. _

"_What did you see after school?" Reborn asked. Tsuna waited eagerly for his answer, hoping that it would shed some light on what he was on trial for. _

"_Hmmmmm" Ryohei scratched his chin as he tried to remember. "Hmmmmm…. I forgot to the EXTREME!"_

"_Useless." Reborn muttered dangerously. He flipped the same switch again and the sun guardian dropped into the abyss, disappearing the same way Gokudera did. _

"_Ack! You didn't have to do that Reborn!" Tsuna said. He hoped Gokudera and big brother would be alright. Who knows how far they fell into the hole. _

"_Normally, we would have the victim and my client Yamamoto Takeshi to be the last witness. However due to the damage he has been inflicted with from the incident, he will be unable to participate as a witness." Reborn stated. "It's the end of the line , Tsuna."_

"_This marks the end of the testimonies. Would the jury please deliberate the final decision for the accused Sawada Tsunayoshi?" _

"_Jury?" Tsuna turned around to face where Reborn was talking to. Sitting on a row of chairs, there sat the jury. They all happened to be people that Tsuna know and are close to. "Mom! Haru! Kyoko! What are you guys doing here?!"_

"_Thanks Tsuna… Do you know how the people feel when you don't greet them…" Bianchi said, brushing her hair form her face. In her hands, she is holding onto her poison pizza and her poison miso soup. The tiny thunder guardian held a handful of grenades while I-pin had her gyoza buns at the ready. With a baseball throw that would even impress Yamamoto, Biacnhi chucked both her poison cooking at Tsuna. The food missed Tsuna by a centimetre, it was so close that the frightened boy could smell it. Her poisonous pizza and miso soup started corroding the floor. _

"_I'm sorry Biachi! Lambo! I-pin!" Tsuna hastily greeted. _

"_Tsuna! Haru is sooooooooooooooooooooo disappointed in you!" Haru bawled, holding on to Kyoko for support. _

"_Huh?"_

"_I didn't know you could do such a cruel thing… especially to Yamamoto…" Kyoko added, refusing to looking at Tsuna in the eyes. _

"_Kyoko-chan!!"_

"_Where is my precious Tsu-kun?! My Tsu-kun wouldn't do horrible things to hurt him." Nana cried. "Tsu-kun! Come back to me!" _

"_Mom…"_

"_Tsu-nii… Why did you do that to Yama-nii? Aren't we all one family?" Fuuta asked teary-eyed, holding on to his ranking book tightly. _

"_Not Fuuta too! What is this really about?!" Tsuna said. He had no idea what they were talking about. What did he do to Yamamoto? He don't know… He can't remember… _

"_It would seem that the jury have reached a consensus. They agreed that the accuse, Sawada Tsunayoshi, is…" Tsuna gulped. "Guilty!" _

"_I'm guilty?" Tsuna said, not believing the verdict his friends and family gave him. "But-but I didn't do anything! What's wrong with Yamamoto?"_

"_Tsuna-kun! How can you say something that selfish at times like these." _

_Chirp~~ Chirp~~ From the darkness, Hibari's pet bird flew in, circling around the room. His yellow feathers contrasting to the black of the room. _

_News~~ Yamamoto~~ News~~ The jury fell silent, waiting on more information about on how Yamamoto is doing. Hibird landed gracefully on Reborn's shoulder. _

_Chirp~Chirrrrrrp~~ Chiiirrp~~ Chirp Chirppppp Chhirrp~_

"_What's wrong?" Tsuna asked. _

"_There has been an update on Yamamoto's condition." He told everyone. "Yamamoto is dead." _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yamamoto!" Tsuna woke up, grasping at air in which he believed it would be the rain guardian. There was a sheen of sweat decorating his forehead. His knuckles turned white from gripping the sheets too hard. If Tsuna was stronger, he would've ripped his sheet in half. The Vongola boss slapped his face to make sure that it was a dream. "Ouch!" He felt pain, which was comforting to him.

"It's just a dream…" He sighed in relief and flopped back down on the bed. Even though he reassured himself that it was not real, Tsuna couldn't help but feel that the dream represented something ominous. As if trying to tell him something. The nightmare had hit too close to home.

Looking at his hands, he saw that the Vongola Sky Ring have been put on his finger again. His first guess as to who put it back on was Reborn. He didn't think he would pick up the ring and wore it while he was sleeping. If anything, he would throw it out the window. The ring glistened prettily on his finger, reflecting the sunlight and sparkling in many different colours.

"Sun?!" He said in disbelieve. Tsuna climbed out of his bed and dragged himself over to the window. The sight was something the tenth haven't seen in awhile. Outside the window, there was not a single cloud in the sky. Only the bright sun dangled on the blue canvas. Birds were flying and chirping, people were out and about on the streets. He couldn't even tell that it was raining two weeks straight. The only thing left that reminded him of the past was the puddles lying around and even then, they would be gone, evaporated in a few days time. He soaked up whatever sun he could get from his spot. Tsuna was tired of the rain. The change in weather brightened Tsuna's mood, if only a tiny amount.

"It's a sign that something good will happen." At least that was what Tsuna had hoped for.

"Tsu-nii!" There came a knock on the door.

"Come in." Expecting to see only Fuuta at his door, he was surprised when Reborn was behind the ranking boy. "Reborn!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reborn shows up after yesterday's encounter… What does he have to say to his student… Find out next chapter!

**Author's Note - **Nothing because I am typing this at 2 in the morning… Brain is fried…

As always, I hope you liked it or loved it. **Review. **Love you all!


	12. Chapter 12 The No Shows

Hello everyone! It's been two weeks since I updated chapter 11. Why did it take so long this time? Long story short, I've been sick for a whole week so I haven't been able to do much at all. At least I didn't want to do anything. I can't really promise that the next chapter will be out in one week, so I'll warn you before hand. School's just been piling up and jamming things together since it's getting closer to the end of the school year and there are track and tests next week.

For the comments that weren't signed

Tsubasa504 - Thanks a lot! I quite like 27X myself too

Song of the chapter - Broken by Seether and Amy

Thanks to all those lovely readers who reviewed and those who answered the pairings question I asked last chapter. It gave me a general sense of what people like to see and I appreciate it very much. Although I might not use all the pairings suggested in this fic, I will keep it in mind for the other fics that I'm writing. By the way, the "other" fics that I have been talking about the last couple chapters, I swear I will get them up soon… very soon…

I see there is a lack of Ryohei lovers out there… Too much people for Hibari…. I want to change that, especially when Ryohei is so loveable like Yamamoto!

And I will stop rambling now… Here's the next chapter!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Previously in **If It Stopped Raining**

"What's wrong?" Tsuna asked.

"There has been an update on Yamamoto's condition." Reborn told everyone. "Yamamoto is dead."

"Yamamoto!" Tsuna woke up, grasping at air in which he believed it would be the rain guardian. The Vongola boss slapped his face to make sure that it was a dream.

"It's just a dream…" He sighed in relief and flopped back down on the bed. Even though he reassured himself that it was not real, Tsuna couldn't help but feel that the dream represented something ominous. As if trying to tell him something. The nightmare had hit too close to home.

"Tsu-nii!" There came a knock on the door.

"Come in." Expecting to see only Fuuta at his door, he was surprised when Reborn was behind the ranking boy. "Reborn!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 12

**The No-Shows**

"Tsu-nii!" Fuuta said. "Your mom asked me to wake you up. She said it's ten thirty already and that you shouldn't sleep much longer."

"Fuuta, will you go and tell Mom that I'll be down in a few minutes." Tsuna said, his attention was focused on Reborn whose blank face revealed nothing of his thoughts.

"Ok. I'll see you downstairs then Tsu-nii." The ranking boy sensing that the tenth wanted to talk to the arcobaleno alone, he left the room quickly. Tsuna looked at Reborn with tired eyes.

"I suppose there is something you want to ask me about?" The tutor asked.

"Was it you that put the ring back on my finger?"

"And if I did?"

"Nothing, I was just wondering" Tsuna said, sitting down on the edge of his bed. There was no point complaining to Reborn about it. It's not like the mafia would understand why he wanted his ring to disappear for awhile. "So…What did Yamamoto say after I left him…"

"How would I know?"

"I heard a gunshot after I ran off… I knew that was you." Tsuna said tiredly. He was in no mood for Reborn's games, they were almost as bad as Mukuro's illusions. The courtroom nightmare kept Tsuna from getting any good sleep plus it scared him so much. The dream seemed to be more real than reality. "What did you shoot him with? The dying will bullet?"

"Don't accuse me Tsuna." Reborn said, his voice dangerously low. "You don't know for sure that I was there and I'm not the only one in Japan that has a gun."

"It's too coincidental." Tsuna said, not backing off. "The gunshot was approximately where Yamamoto was and it could only be you."

"If you want to know how Yamamoto is doing, then why don't you go and see for yourself." Reborn didn't denied Tsuna's accusation.

"You know I… can't do that…" Tsuna said, looking at the floor. "At least not right now…"

"This is not my problem Tsuna. If you're concerned about Yamamoto, then I suggest you do something about it."

"But what DO I do?! Yamamoto looked so dejected when I yelled at him." Tsuna said. "He probably hates me now…"

_SCREW YOU!!!_

"You didn't listen to him when he tried to explain did you?"

_Tsuna… I would never… Listen to me!!_

"Well, no…"

"He didn't know." Reborn said as a matter of fact.

"What?" Tsuna asked, this time looking straight at the tutor. He was too busy thinking to hear what Reborn had said.

"Nothing." Reborn said, shaking his head.

"I am going to apologize to Yamamoto when I see him on Monday." Tsuna told Reborn. "I think maybe I… overreacted just a little bit yesterday."

"Agreed."

"I thought you were scheming something with Yamamoto." Tsuna admitted.

"I wouldn't call it scheming but the day Yamamoto stayed overnight, when you were asleep he asked me if there was something bothering you."

"And what did you say?"

"I said that you can't stand being close to him." Reborn told the future Vongola tenth. Tsuna waited to hear what else Reborn said to Yamamoto but Reborn didn't say anything else.

"That's all you told him?" Tsuna said, surprised at how little Reborn told Yamamoto.

"Like I said, this is your problem. I wasn't going to say anything in the first place. But when his best friend starts avoiding him, Yamamoto had the right to be troubled." Reborn said. "Since you wouldn't tell the poor boy anything, I took the liberty to tell him the basis of your problem."

"I… I thought Yamamoto hugged me on purpose because he knew about my sensitivity towards him and he was trying to tease me…" Tsuna said shamefully.

"How long have you known Yamamoto Tsuna? You should've known that about him by now."

"I know Yamamoto isn't that type of him but a part of me… was reminded of his other side." The Vongola boss said. The dream Yamamoto that was so demanding and different than the normal Yamamoto. "I guess that's more the reason for me to say sorry."

"But will that fix anything?"

"I sure hope so…"

Reborn glanced at the clock. "You better hurry up and get dressed. You promised to meet up with your guardians today."

"Crap! I totally forgot all about that. What time did they say to meet up? Eleven or something?" Tsuna smacked his head at his own forgetfulness. It wasn't entirely his fault that he was more focused on Yamamoto than the conversation they were having. Plus you can't blame him for forgetting about it after his nightmare. Quickly, he opened his dresser and grabbed at whatever he got his hands on. Random pieces of clothing flew across the room, making piles and piles on the floor. One of his airborne boxers landed on Reborn's hat. The mafia tutor pulled out his gun and shot the underwear off his precious hat, the scraps fluttered in the air like tiny butterflies learning to fly. In the middle of pulling on some pants, Tsuna stopped what he was doing abruptly. "Hold it! I can't go!!!" He said in a frantic tone.

"Why not?"

"Because! Yamamoto will be there!" Tsuna explained, as if it was the most complicated thing in the world to figure it.

"Of course he will be there. You can use this chance to apologize instead of waiting still Monday."

"I can't!!" Tsuna exclaimed, burying his face in his hands. "It's too early me to face him! I'm not ready! There's no way I…"

"How long do you plan to procrastinate this?" Reborn interrupted Tsuna.

"I'm not procrastinating!! I mean… It's just… What if Yamamoto ignores me or something?"

"That would serve you right." Reborn said, not bothering to sugar-coat his words.

"I know I was horrible ok! You don't have to tell me that!" The boy sighed. "Reborn… Tell me what I should do."

"That's the same thing Yamamoto asked me." Reborn shook his head slightly. "Even if I told you, it's not like you would listen anyway."

"Well, maybe that's because you always give me the most ridiculous options ever!"

"What's ridiculous? To accept your own feelings instead of blaming everything on the ring?!" This was almost equivalent to Reborn getting mad, although it wasn't like Tsuna could tell if it was he was truly angry at him. "Everything is the ring's fault, that's what you've been saying for a whole week. But is it really?"

"I don't know anymore…" Tsuna said. "Say Reborn, it seems like you were right. The sun did come out and it's not raining anymore."

"Haven't you noticed Tsuna, I'm always right." Reborn stated.

"I was getting sick of the rain anyway." Tsuna said and flopped down on the bed.

"The rain may never come back."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why is it taking them so long to get here?" Gokudera said irritably while chewing one of his cigarette in his mouth. It was unlit because they were in a non-smoking booth and because the tenth told him he shouldn't smoke. Habits die hard, therefore he opted for biting into the tobacco instead. He tapped his fingers on the tables in a steady beat.

Even though there are so many things in this world that could irritate the storm guardian like the baseball idiot or his sister or the stupid baby and etc, this time he had a legitimate reason as to why he was annoyed. Gokudera checked his watch for the fiftieth time in the last minute. "It's five after eleven already. Where are they?!" When Gokudera said they, he meant the tenth and Yamamoto. Yesterday, the four of them made plans to meet up at eleven for today but neither of them were here yet. The storm guardian was pretty much bored out of his mind, have anyone ever seen a quiet storm?

So far, only Lawn-head and him showed up on time. This was surprising in itself since Ryohei was the last person Gokudera would've thought to be ever on time. But of course, as the tenth's right-hand man he had to get to the meeting place 20 minutes before anyone else.

_Gokudera vision_

_The clock reads 12:00. The storm guardian sat by himself in the booth. The waitress had long forgotten about the customer that didn't order anything. A circle of girls at another table debated whether to approach the cool-looking silver haired guy. Gokudera snarled slightly in their direction when they got too close. The group immediately backed away. "Scary…" They said in a hushed whisper while others giggled. The storm guardian ignored them completely; those girl's opinions of him didn't matter to him. There was only one person who mattered… His eyes lip up immediately when he caught sight of a certain brunette at the store entrance. _

"_Tenth!! Over here!!" The storm guardian stood up and waved the tenth over. _

"_Gokudera-kun!!!" Tsuna said, slightly out of breath as he jogged to the table his guardian was waiting at. The tenth's cheek was puffy red; the result of running he presumed. "I'm so sorry Gokudera-kun! I'm like an hour late aren't I?" Tsuna said sheepishly, taking a seat. _

"_You're not that late tenth!" _

"_I got caught up in one of Reborn's scheme and I couldn't leave the house." The tenth explained. "I rushed here as fast as I could. Sorry I made you wait for so long Gokudera-kun." He apologized again. _

"_Tenth! You don't have to apologize!" Gokudera insisted. _

"_Say, where's big brother and Yamamoto? Are they not here yet?" _

"_They were here about 40 minutes ago, but then they didn't want to wait around much longer so they left ahead of you." _

"_Oh…" Tsuna said in acknowledgement, his face resembling an abandoned kitten. _

"_Don't worry tenth! I'm here with you!" Gokudera said to cheer up his tenth. Tsuna smiled warmly at his comment. _

"_I'm so happy you're here Gokudera! (Unlike Lawn-head and that baseball asshole)" The Vongola boss said and grasped Gokudera's hand. "I don't know what I would ever do if you weren't here." _

"_Oh tenth! I would wait for you forever and ever~~~~" _

"_Gokudera-kun~~"_

_End of vision_

"Heh heh…" Gokudera let out a perverted laugh. Finally coming back to reality the storm guardian looked at Ryohei with an evil glint in his eyes. "You know Lawn-head… The tenth is sure taking a long time getting here right?"

"Not really." The boxer shrugged.

"Well he might not get here till, let's say three hours later and I'm sure you have so many EXTREME things that you have to do to the EXTREME… You don't have to waste your precious EXTREME time sitting here and wait for him." The storm guardian said, using the most persuading tone he had.

"Chill, Octopus-Head! Sawada will get here eventually!" Ryohei said loudly. "If you have something to do, you can bail out to the EXTREME! I'm sure Sawada will understand."

"What?!?! Why would I leave the Tenth by himself you idiot?!?!" Gokudera exclaimed, it seemed like his vision won't come true after all. "The tenth will be here! You don't have to tell me that!" Gokudera swore that he will never lose faith in his tenth. Plopping back down to his seat that was opposite to Ryohei's, the storm guardian resumed to gnaw on the remainder of his unlit cigarette. The two of them were sitting in a small booth together. EVERYONE knows how Gokudera can't stand the sun guardian… well almost everybody…

"It's rare for Sawada to be late to the EXTREME. Maybe something EXTREME happened to Sawada on his way here?!"

"How can you say something like that Lawn-head! That's bad luck for the tenth!" The storm guardian shouted. "The idiot isn't here yet either."

"And that EXTREME something happened to Yamamoto too!"

"Is it a coincidence that they are both late?!" Gokudera said, clawing his hair.

"Maybe they eloped to the EXTREME!" The sun guardian exclaimed.

"ELOPE?!" The storm guardian yelled, surprised with the conclusion the boxer came up with. As stupid as the idea of eloping may sound to Gokudera, the storm guardian couldn't find any other logical explanation at the time. "That idiot wouldn't dare to elope with the tenth!! The tenth is mine- I mean - he is OUR boss. He belongs to all of us."

"It might be why they were being weird to the EXTREME yesterday!"

"I can't believe it… I WON'T BELIEVE IT! I'll go KILL him right now!" Gokudera stood up and prepared to hunt down the rain guardian wherever he may be and blow him up into pieces.

"How EXTREME of them! I want to ELOPE too!" Ryohei exclaimed, and punched upward in the air. The girls from the other table laughed at the unabashed boxer.

"Be quieter!" Gokudera hushed. "Do you even know what elope means?"

"Of course!" Ryohei said louder than ever. "That's when they go and fight to the EXTREME! What else could it be?!" The laughter grew even louder at his explanation.

"That obviously isn't what elope means!" Gokudera slapped his forehead. How could he ever listen to even one word this idiot spew out of his mouth.

"They did not elope." Reborn said from beside Ryohei. "Don't assume such idiotic things."

"Oh Reborn…… REBORN!!! When did you get here?!" The hurricane bomber said disbelieved that he didn't notice the mafia tutor's presence. Reborn took a small sip of tea from his cup.

"Ah! The little baby from Sawada's!"

"I was here a long time ago and neither of you noticed me." Reborn said. "It seems like I might have to pound some more training into you two if you can't even sense an enemy's presence."

"That aside! Where's the tenth? Is he on his way?"

"About Tsuna… I'm actually here to tell you that he won't be able to come today."

"What? Why?" Gokudera asked disappointed. He was really looking forward to spending sometime with his tenth.

"Personal reasons." Was all Reborn said.

"Is Sawada ok?" Two heads turned to the sun guardian. Gokudera was surprised that the Lawn-head sounded so worried about Tsuna.

"Nothing happened to the tenth right?"

"Tsuna's fine, something urgent came up." Reborn said all the while cooking up a nice round piece of okinomiyaki.

"That's good then." The storm guardian said. "I guess we the three of us could still do something today, not that I want to spend my time with Lawn-head and the idiot."

"Speaking of Yamamoto, he won't be coming today either."

"I knew it, they eloped!" Gokudera cried, his hands banging on the table. With a quick flick of his wrist, the arcobaleno flung the entire sizzling egg pancake at the storm guardian's face. "AHH!! It's hot!!"

"Stop making assumptions." Reborn muttered. The mafia tutor was losing a little patience with his pupils, not that he would show it. Although most of the blame still goes to Tsuna for being so dense and stupid.

"There is something going on with Yamamoto and Sawada right?" Ryohei asked. Once again, the two heads looked at the sun guardian with surprise.

"Did both of you noticed it then?" Reborn asked. The two guardians nodded. "But I'm not telling you anything."

"I didn't think you would anyway. I guess I just have to ask that idiot about it." Gokudera muttered. "At least I know they didn't elope."

"I don't get it." Ryohei asked. "What does elope mean?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's another nice day, tenth!" the storm guardian commented. Since Saturday, the sun have been out everyday. Tsuna nodded in agreement absent-mindedly. Inside the tenth's mind theatre, he was rehearsing and playing out how he was going to apologize to Yamamoto. The rain guardian should be showing up any minute now, and it was nerve wrecking for the Vongola boss. Gokudera leaned against the wall and waited for Yamamoto with Tsuna. The sun rays heated their skins as they stood on the street. Several students wearing Namimori uniforms walked past them.

10 minutes later and still no Yamamoto. The tension was building up. Tsuna secretly hoped that Yamamoto was sick so that he wouldn't have to see him today. He was determined to fix everything but he wasn't that confident. Gokudera on the other hand was tired of waiting. "Tenth, should we start walking? If we don't, we might be late for school."

"Huh?" Tsuna looked at the storm guardian. "Is Yamamoto not here yet? I don't think there is a morning baseball practice today is there?"

"No, maybe that idiot overslept or something."

"It's not like him to…"

"Is the thing between you two ok now?"

"Huh?"

"I mean you don't have to tell me if you don't want to tenth… I was just worried that's all."

"Yea…" Tsuna said with a smile. "Thanks for worrying about me. Everything should be ok now… I promise I won't run away from you guys anymore" _I hope… _Gokudera and Tsuna started walking to school all the while wondering where in the world was Yamamoto.

"I'm sorry for ditching you guys on Saturday."

"No problem, the baseball guy didn't show up either so we cancelled it."

"Yamamoto didn't go?!" Tsuna said, surprised.

"Yea, it didn't matter to me whether he came or not."

"It doesn't matter. We'll try for another time." Tsuna promised. The tenth trailed off when he got to the school. He stopped in his tracks.

"What's wrong tenth?" Gokudera asked. There he was. Yamamoto was standing by the lockers talking to some of the people from his baseball team. Tsuna heard him laugh like nothing was wrong. He was relieved to see that Yamamoto seemed ok. The tenth braced himself for the burning sensation that he knew would be coming. Surprisingly, nothing happened as he walked closer. Tsuna glanced at his sky ring. The ring didn't looked like it changed or anything.

"Yes!!" Tsuna cheered. Now everything will be back to normal.

"Yamamoto!!" Tsuna called out to the rain guardian. Yamamoto looked up from his conversation and looked around, searching for the one who was calling him. Tsuna ran to the group of baseball players and bowed his head in front of the rain guardian. "Yamamoto! I'm so sorry about what happened on Friday! Would you please forget about what I said?" The words came out before the tenth could stop himself. He didn't planned to apologize in front of all the other jocks whom are sure to make fun of him after but when he saw Yamamoto, he just couldn't stop himself. Tsuna wanted to be friends again with Yamamoto as soon as possible.

As Tsuna had half-expected, Yamamoto's "friends" laughed at him. "Look at who showed up." They could've laughed all they want and Tsuna wouldn't have cared. All that mattered right now was Yamamoto's answer. Whether he would forgive him or not.

Silence. The laughter had died down yet Yamamoto hadn't said anything. Slowly Tsuna lifted his head up to look at Yamamoto. His eyebrows were knotted and his hand was scratching his head. What Yamamoto said was worst than Tsuna could ever imagine.

"I don't mean to be rude but…" Yamamoto said. "Ummm… Do I know you?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Is Yamamoto playing a joke or is he seriously ignoring Tsuna? Or could it be something else that Tsuna doesn't know about? Find out next chapter~~

**Author's Note - Not feeling good enough to write much else. My eyes are literally killing me…**

**I will see everyone again next chapter!!**


	13. Chapter 13 The Forgetful One

Hello everyone! I'm back…It feels like forever since I've updated… I know I said I would try to get this chapter within one week… seems like that didn't happen did it… I'm going to try my hardest to update a chapter no later than two weeks. Anyway onto the comments that weren't signed…

**KHRfan** - that was possibly the best compliment I ever received!! THANK you SO much!! Although I doubt I be good enough to publish a book haha

**Tohda** - More angst but let them be together? Is that possible I wonder… hmmm… Anyway, I'm glad that my story helps relieve your problems… god knows I have so many too

One of the comments caught my attention, it was asking me whether you will see Hibari or Mukuro in this story. Hibari appeared once or twice already but for now there is no plan for him to play a bigger role. I know this might possibly disappoint a lot of people but really, there are also a lot of Hibari fics out there. Not that I don't like him, but I don't see Hibari going for Tsuna in my story at the moment. As for Mukuro… well you'll just have to see.

A lovely and special and big thanks and hugs and kisses to those who reviewed If It Stopped Raining. Thanks for being awesome! It made my two weeks much better and liveable! I check daily to check for reviews and it always makes me so happy when I see someone commented on the story I wrote. (Having a proud moment haha)

Anyway I discovered something amazing this week. Ok… maybe it's not that exciting to all of you but it's something I personally recently realized. I brought the Persona 3 FES game last week and I swear that Akihito one of the characters in the game is exactly like Ryohei. I'm serious! They're like identical. For one they are both captain of the boxing team, similar age, have silver hair and a scar or bandage type thing on the left side of their forehead. Plus they both sought to become a better fighter! The only major difference is their personality and only then it's because there is no one else in the world that is as EXTREME as Ryohei!!

No beta this chapter because I couldn't get hold of my beta reader. But I will get it for next chapter… maybe

No more talking… Chapter 13...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Previously in **If It Stopped Raining**

"What's ridiculous? To accept your own feelings instead of blaming everything on the ring?!" Reborn said. "Haven't you noticed Tsuna, I'm always right."

"I was getting sick of the rain anyway." Tsuna said and flopped down on the bed.

"The rain may never come back."

And then…

"Yamamoto!!" Tsuna called out to the rain guardian. "Yamamoto! I'm so sorry about what happened on Friday! Would you please forget about what I said?"

Silence. The laughter had died down yet Yamamoto hadn't said anything. Slowly Tsuna lifted his head up to look at Yamamoto. His eyebrows were knotted and his hand was scratching his head.

"I don't mean to be rude but…" Yamamoto said. "Ummm… Do I know you?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 13

**The Forgetful One**

"Do I know you?" Tsuna repeated like he was some stupid idiot who couldn't hear right the first time. "DO I KNOW YOU?" His voice got slighter louder than last time. Tsuna wasn't angry but rather ridiculed and disbelieved at what he was hearing. He repeated what Yamamoto said again just to make sure it wasn't his hearing that was going wacko. "Do I know you? That's very funny Yamamoto. Look, I've got to talk to you about something REALLY important ?" The Vongola boss empathized on the word, hoping the other uninvolved guys would take the hint and leave.

"I guess I could." He answered. Tsuna saw Yamamoto gave his friends a weird look, as if to ask if they knew what this was about. The tenth waited for the other jocks to leave them alone but they stood planted in their spots. They waited eagerly to see what No-good Tsuna had to say to the ever popular Yamamoto. It would be a little embarrassing to say it in front of all of his other friends. After all, what he wanted to say to Yamamoto concerns only the rain guardian alone. It was their business.

"Could I talk to you alone?"

"Wooo, you go dude! Seems like you're getting even confessions from guys now!" One of them laughed.

"Yamamoto… you gotta remember to leave some for us!"

"We totally envy you, Yamamoto!" Another one joked. "You always get the best girls… or in this case… guys!"

"Can he even be considered as a man?" The tallest one asked his friend. Their words hurt Tsuna and his pride as a male. Much less to their satisfaction, he refused to show just how much their words affected him. The shorter boy gave the baseball jocks the best glare he could manage.

"Oooo, look at what No-good Tsuna is trying to do. Staring us down?" Yamamoto's team-mates snickered among themselves, the rain guardian didn't find it very funny.

"I'm so scared!" The one holding a baseball bat cried sarcastically. "Someone save me!" Tsuna's face was red, you could fumes coming off his head. He was just about to give one of those idiotic boys a piece of his mind… or his fist. Not that he had much experience punching someone but he was pretty sure he could at least break his nose. In these kinds of situation, usually it is Gokudera that loses his cool first.

_Chill Tsuna… You've heard all this before… This is nothing new… _

_Think about what you had to say to Yamamoto… Tolerate them… Tolerate… _

However this time, they had gone too far. All he wanted to do was talk to Yamamoto alone. Was that too much to ask?

Before Tsuna could scream something indignant and rude, a gentle hand held him back. Yamamoto who was watching his team mates silently until now spoke. "Hey you guys…" Yamamoto said, his voice lower than before. "I think all of you are going too far…" He said this all the while maintaining a calm composure and his smile.

"Ok dude, we'll see you at practice later." The baseball guys said but added before they left. "Only because I wouldn't want to be begged to leave next!" A couple of them made faces at Tsuna when they made their exit. "Have fun with this no-good fellow!" Tsuna's eyes followed the jocks until he was sure that they were completely out of sight.

"I'm really sorry!" Yamamoto said.

"No! I should be the one to…" Tsuna quickly said.

"They usually aren't like that. Please forgive them!"

"Ah…" _Yamamoto, why are you apologizing for them/._"It's ok Yamamoto… I'm used to stuff like these. It's not a big deal."

"Thanks! I like you!" Tsuna blushed slightly at Yamamoto's words, even though he knew the baseball boy didn't mean it that way. "You seems like a good guy!

"Thanks…"

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Yamamoto grinned and teased. "It's not really a confession is it?"

"No!" Tsuna said hastily.

"Don't worry, I'm just teasing you." Yamamoto smiled.

"Well what I wanted to say was about what I did on Friday… Could you forgive me for my outburst?"

"You did mention something about that before didn't you? But I really have no idea what you're talking about." Yamamoto said apologetically.

"Did you walk into a wall and hit your head?"

"Um, Yea! I mean no I didn't hit my head." Yamamoto said with a small laugh. "You do look strangely familiar though… Where have I seen you before?" Yamamoto pondered for a good minute.

"Sorry, it's not ringing any particular bells at the moment" The rain guardian said. "I'm guessing that I'm suppose to know you?"

"You don't have to suppose this or guess that about who I am! You DO know me!" Tsuna cried out.

"No, seriously. I really don't recognize you." Yamamoto insisted. The Vongola boss looked sceptical at the rain guardian's statement. "What's your name?"

"It's Tsuna, Sawada Tsunayoshi, or if you prefer No-good Tsuna!"

"You name does sound oddly familiar… where have I heard that name before?"

"Are you joking around? It's too early in the morning to joke like this!" Tsuna frowned a little bit. Yamamoto did not break into a toothy grin and said "I'm just kidding! You totally fell for it!" like Tsuna had expected him to. The Yamamoto that was in front of him just looked plain confused. Tsuna tried again.

"You're Yamamoto Takeshi right?"

"That's my name."

"You're a freshman in high school."

"Yup!"

"You are popular with girls."

"Umm… I don't know about the popular part." Yamamoto said with a shy grin. He scratched his hair, not sure whether to be flattered or embarrassed. His face blushed a cute red colour.

"Star baseball player?" Tsuna continued his questioning.

"I play baseball but I don't think I'm a star quite yet." Yamamoto said modestly.

"And you are the Vongola rain guardian." Tsuna said.

"What's that? Is that me?"

"It's part of the… ummm… role play game that we always play, you remember that one?"

"I heard about a group that goes around playing some sort of mafia game. It's suppose to be pretty weird." Yamamoto said. "So you're part of that group? Awesome! Can I join?"

_Unmistakably, this is Yamamoto… _

"You are already part of the group!" Tsuna tried to explain to Yamamoto. "As proof of being one of the guardians, you should have a ring with the symbol of water on it." The tenth held his hand up for the baseball boy to see his sky ring.

"I don't wear rings though, since I play baseball." Yamamoto explained.

"We've thought about that, and we decided that you can wear the Vongola ring with a chain instead."

"I'm don't wear necklaces either, it gets in the way when you move in baseball." Yamamoto said. Tsuna moved before Yamamoto could react; this was surprising but possible. The Vongola boss took hold of the collar of Yamamoto's shirt and quickly unbuttoned the first button he could get his hands on. Tsuna gasped when he saw nothing around his neck as Yamamoto had said.

"Where is it? You were wearing it the last time I saw you!" Tsuna cried out in desperation. "What's happening?!?! It's not suppose to be like this! Why did he forget everything?!"

"Tsuna was it… You keep saying that I'm forgetting something but I don't think I forgot anything." He said. "You said something happened on Friday but I never saw you last Friday."

"You walked me home Friday after school because I didn't have an umbrella so we shared one."

"Are you sure that's what I did? I know it was raining that day but I was pretty sure I was walking home alone."

"Tenth! Are you finished talking with the idiot?" Gokudera asked, he standing by the side just waiting for the tenth to finish talking. Although he was curious to know the content of their conversation and as to why his tenth was grabbing Yamamoto as if to kiss him; but he didn't interrupt them. Gokudera could tell that something was off about both of them. "The second bell already rung!"

"Gokudera-kun, go ahead of me, I'll be there in a bit" Tsuna called back to the storm guardian but Gokudera proceeded to wait.

"That's it! I remember now!" Yamamoto exclaimed with a big smile, triumphant that he solved the mystery. Tsuna looked at the rain guardian with great expectations. "Sawada Tsunayoshi, you're in my class aren't you?!"

"…Yea…" Tsuna nodded disheartened and disappointed. "You really forgot didn't you?" He whispered softly. The tenth was confused. He didn't know what to do anymore. Yesterday, he was so sure he could make everything right again yet when he came to school today what happened? Yamamoto forgot how he was. Tsuna refused to believe that Yamamoto really forgot about him but Yamamoto and his behaviour say so otherwise.

"You'll remember it, I'm sure." Tsuna said, faking a smile so that Yamamoto wouldn't noticed the small tears at the corners of his eyes. "You have to." The tenth ran away from the rain guardian like how he had ran away the Friday before. He left Yamamoto alone to ponder as to why the boy he just met today and hardly knows about was crying in front of him. He couldn't deny it though, he did have a feeling that he knew the boy called Tsuna from somewhere. The storm guardian lingered around a bit longer than the tenth did.

"What did you say to the tenth?!" Gokudera hissed loudly, grabbing Yamamoto's collar in a threatening way. He checked to make sure Tsuna was gone just in case. Gokudera knew the tenth hated it when he fights with the idiot but Yamamoto made the tenth cry! There was no way he was just going to let it go.

"The tenth? Did you mean the kid that just left?"

"You know damn well who I'm talking about." The storm guardian said. "Listen you baseball bastard! Don't do anything to the tenth that would hurt him anymore! If you make him cry one more time I will never forgive you even if you're part of the guardians!" Gokudera threatened with the sense of authority that a right-hand man would have.

"And who might you be?" Yamamoto asked, a second too late after the bomber had already jogged away briskly to re-join the tenth.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's sunny to the EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted. The sun guardian was currently running around on the roof of the school. "Let's strip to the EXTREME!!!!" In one quick motion, the boxer stripped himself of his white shirt. Ryohei swung his shirt a couple times in mid air before letting it go. The wind carried it and floated squarely on Tsuna's face. Without meaning to, he breathed deeply while the shirt covered his face. Big brother's smell hit him strongly. It was different from Yamamoto's fresh smell. Big brother's shirt smelled like a mixture of sweat, warmth, and EXTREMENESS, if that makes sense. The smell would most likely disgust anyone else who took a whiff of it, but Tsuna liked it. More than he should.

Since it finally stopped raining after two weeks, the crew decided that they should take advantage of the weather and have lunch on the roof instead of being stuck in the classroom. This proved to be a fatal mistake as neither Tsuna or Gokudera could have predicted how Ryohei's brain works.

The sun rays poured heavily onto Ryohei's skin, the light reflecting off his skin. His sweat glistened like rare jewels on his bare exposed chest. Some girls that stayed even after Ryohei ran around admired the sun guardian from a distance. After all, Ryohei had a body that was fitting of a boxing caption's. The next item of clothing he took off was his shoes; with a double kick the shoes flew across the roof disappearing from their sight. It had been awhile since the sun guardian seen the real sun. So he got a bit excited when he felt the blazing heat again and stripped to let his skin soak more in more sun. Think of him as a solar-powered human being and his behaviour will make sense.

"Don't ask me to fetch your shoes later!" Gokudera said. Although the sun guardian didn't seem to hear his comment. After another minute of running and shouting, the sun guardian's energy level was still very high. The situation looked dim to Gokudera; it didn't seem like Ryohei was going to die down anytime soon. It was a good thing that there wasn't that many other people on the roof, otherwise Gokudera probably would've killed him already. "I hope you lose them!"

"WOOOOOOOHHHHH!!!" Not bothered by the storm guardian's comments. Tsuna watched on with some interest, his mind weighed heavily on Yamamoto's situation. Not even the nice weather could cheer him up.

"Are you a freaking exhibitionist? Put your damn shirt back on Lawn-head!" Gokudera shouted at Ryohei. The storm guardian sat beside Tsuna on the roof. They chose a spot under the shade because Tsuna wasn't too fond of the heat, nor did he want to get sun burnt. Tsuna sat beside his storm guardian, his face buried in his hands. It was too awkward to watch Ryohei dance around like he had been living in the dark for 15 years. "You're dirtying the Vongola name with your idiotic behaviours! Someone stop him!"

"It feels good to the EXTREME octopus-head!" Ryohei shouted, hopping back to their lunch spot. The group of students closest to the boxer quietly sneaked away and escaped from the roof. They didn't want to risk being infected with Ryohei's EXTREMENESS or stupidity. "You should come try it!!"

"Tenth! Some help here?"

Tsuna was slightly embarrassed; face the truth…who wouldn't be? But at the same time he can't help but smile at the sun guardian's spirit. It helped him push aside the new Yamamoto problem he had. "We can let him go wild every once in awhile, can't we?" He said while laughing lightly. It felt good to laugh, being in the sun, chilling with his friends.

_Now only if he was here than everything would be back to how it used to be… _

"Where is Yamamoto today anyway, Sawada? Shouldn't he be here to the EXTREME?!" Tsuna's smile faltered just for a second before he masked it quickly by taking a drink from his juice.

"Umm, I'm not sure where he is…"

Gokudera looked at the tenth's reaction with interest and distaste. The storm guardian had a hunch as to what or should he say who the tenth was thinking about. Yamamoto seem to ruin every moment he shared with the tenth, whether he be physically or mentally present.

"URGH! I hate him!" Gokudera yelled and leaned back on the wall. Tsuna thought Gokudera was talking about Ryohei when in reality, he was harbouring a deep annoyance towards Yamamoto. He gave up trying to stop the sun guardian and returned to his lunch. The tenth didn't seem very bothered by it and as far as he was concern, lawn-head there was only making himself look less intelligent than he already was… which wasn't very much according to his standards. "Tenth, aren't you going to eat?"

"Sorry… I'll wait for a bit more…" Tsuna answered. He was hopeful that Yamamoto might show up although it was fairly unlikely that he would. The rain guardian showed no indication that he knew who Gokudera was either. All the evidence from this morning pointed to one conclusion; Yamamoto really did forget about him.

_Maybe it's amnesia… _But Yamamoto didn't forget about his baseball team or the teachers and he knew what to do in class and the layout of the school. _What about a specific type of memory loss… This doesn't make sense… _Tsuna couldn't figure out a reason as to why Yamamoto would suddenly lose his memory.

"Sawada!!!" Ryohei hollered out of nowhere. Tsuna looked up from his lap. "SAWADA!!!!!!!"

"What's up, big brother?"

"Why do you look down to the EXTREME SAWADA?!" Ryohei exclaimed.

"I'm not really down or anything, thanks for worrying about me though." Tsuna said with a small but reassuring smile. It was a delight and a surprise to find Ryohei worrying about him, as the boxer seem to be oblivious to most things around him. In a one quick motion before the tenth had time to react, the boxer grabbed Tsuna by his hand and dragged him up. The sudden momentum caught Tsuna off guard and he almost tripped over his own lunch. "AH! What are you doing!" Ryohei dragged Tsuna to the middle of the roof.

"What was that for big brother?!"

"I'm cheering you up to the EXTREME!" Ryohei yelled loudly, a shiny glint in his eyes. Tsuna wasn't sure whether he should be happy or scared of the boxer. The tenth let out a small defeated sigh. If there was one thing he learnt over the past month, it would be that if any of his guardians set their sights on something they want they will do whatever it takes to get their way. Tsuna wondered if the stubbornness and determination were part of the requirements for the Vongola guardians.

"Even though I'm not down, what should I do to cheer up then?" Tsuna asked, playing along with whatever Ryohei was thinking.

"You just have to do what I was just doing and you'll feel great to the EXTREME!"

"Excuse me?!" _Did big brother just asked me to run around naked yelling and screaming like a madman?!_

"You know, if it's something that makes you sad or mad, you just have to yell it out and you'll feel better afterwards to the EXTREME!"

"HEY!! LAWN-HEAD!! I WON'T LET YOU MAKE THE TENTH DO SOMETHING AS DEGRADING AS THAT!!" The storm guardian stormed his way towards Ryohei yelling. "SAVE THAT TO DO BT YOURSELF!"

"It's Ryohei's EXTREME solution to gloominess!!" The boxer took hold of Tsuna's hand again and pulled the poor boy away from Gokudera. Hand in hand, Ryohei ran around the roof dragging the tenth behind him with an angry storm trailing close behind him.

"YOU STOP RIGHT THERE!" Gokudera shouted after them. The storm guardian snatched several of his dynamites in hand, getting ready to light up the bombs if necessary.

"Don't throw them at us! It's ok Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna managed to say. "Big brother… I don't have to strip right?" Tsuna asked. He would really preferred it if he could keep his clothes on.

"But it's more EXTREME that way!" The sun guardian replied, his body getting closer to Tsuna's unconsciously.

"Big brother… I… rather keep my shirt on… and my pants." Tsuna said, hoping that big brother would understand where he was coming from. But of course the sun guardian did not notice the Vongola boss's discomfort since Ryohei was well… Ryohei. The sun guardian's half naked body pressed against his, perhaps Ryohei didn't even realize himself what he was doing. The source of his inappropriate thoughts seemed to have materialized after the ring incident. It seemed weird that he was being so close to big brother when the one he wanted to be with was Yamamoto.

_I did not just want to be with Yamamoto like this!!!!!!!! _Yet, the image of dream Yamamoto appeared in his mind and Tsuna could almost imagine what it would be like if Yamamoto was the one to…

"LAWN-HEAD GET AWAY FROM THE TENTH" Gokudera shouted as he leaped into the air. One of the burning dynamite flew out of his hand, the target… Ryohei Sasagawa!

"Watch out!!" Tsuna shouted, catching a glimpse of the bomb that was heading towards them. When he warned Ryohei, Tsuna didn't even realize that the dynamite would hit him too.

At the last second before the dynamite blew up, the sun guardian grabbed Tsuna close to protect the boss. Even if he didn't understand all the rules to their mafia game, Ryohei understood one thing; Tsuna is important and that you have to protect him at all costs. However there was also another reason and motivation to his actions to shield Tsuna.

_BANG! BOOM! _

The blast blew them away from where they were standing. Several of the remaining students screamed at the sudden explosion. Part of the roof was destroyed in the blast and small pieces of rubble flew into the air. The explosion created a cloud of smoke and dust over the roof.

"TENTH!" Gokudera shouted frantically. In the midst it all, lie the victims of the storm guardian's dynamites. Tsuna was sure he didn't die as he could still feel big brother hanging on to him tightly. As senses began flooding back to his body, Tsuna was suddenly made aware of the position he was in. The hard muscled body that was under him. The sweat and Ryohei's smell came strong to his nose, making him dizzy. His finger was burning slightly but Tsuna couldn't tell exactly what it was that was causing it. Something moist was touching his lips. Then Tsuna panicked.

_This feeling… It couldn't be…_ Tsuna opened one eye, peeking through the smoke, hoping that his fear was wrong. Tsuna stared back at a pair of gray shocked eyes. It turned out that Tsuna was right for once in his life, he really was kissing big brother.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A couple hours after Yamamoto lost his memory, Tsuna is already cheating on him... with Ryohei?! What is happening?! What is Ryohei going to say? What will Kyoko say? And what is the truth behind Yamamoto's case? Will Tsuna find out and fix it before it's too late? Find out next chapter!

**Author's Note **- Personal curiosity here, I noticed that some people guessed that Yamamoto would lose his memory. I was just wondering if it was that predictable. Also I was wondering if predictable is a good thing, or would you rather like big twists and surprises?

If anyone hadn't noticed my scale of love is tipping a little to Ryohei now, but don't worry about this story, it will keep as Yamamoto x Tsuna as the main pairing… maybe… hehe. I would have to say I love both Ryohei and Yamamoto equally because they are both awesome! Am I right in that Ryohei has gray eyes?

Thanks for reading chapter 13 of If It Stopped Raining. I'll see you all next chapter. Please **Rate, Comment, Review. **


	14. Chapter 14 Excessive Complication

Hello everyone... dw164 is back again with more If It Stopped Raining. A piece of news for you all. For the rest of this month, I'm not sure when I will be able to update again since a final project is due as well as a final for each day next week. Plus grad and work and all that other rubbish, so please bare with me… After my finals next week, I will have more time to write again. No need to say, after that it will be summer! Doesn't the mere thought of it makes you excited? However it does feel like it has been a long time since I have uploaded a new chapter.

Anyway, in case anyone is worrying about Yamamoto's involvement in this story, you just have to think New Moon from the Twilight series. It's like the part where Edward left, and Bella went on with her life without him for awhile… sort of. But I promise he will be back full time soon.

With last chapter, did I turn some of you into Ryohei fans? I know at least one that did. Once again like 8027, I feel Ryohei doesn't get the love deserve especially not 3327! 33 is Ryohei's number right? As I mentioned at the start of last chapter, this story will stay with Yamamoto and Tsuna being the main characters and pairing. Although I must admit… writing about Ryohei and Tsuna is very tempting too… Special thanks to my lovely readers and reviewers, your comments are greatly appreciated and loved. Stop by and say hi if you haven't yet, I would love to get to know my readers more!

For the comments that weren't signed:

Todha - I'm glad you are demanding! I just have to work hard to meet it haha

Song of the chapter - Summer Girl by Stereos. Absolutely nothing to do with this chapter but it feels like I have been listening to a lot these couple of weeks. Plus I love the song. As an extra, the band is from Edmonton… Go Canadian Pride!

The long awaited chapter 14?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Previously in **If It Stopped Raining**

"You've really forgotten, haven't you?" Tsuna whispered softly. Saying the tenth was a little confused would be an understatement. Yesterday he was absolutely sure he could make everything right again, yet when he came to school today what happened? Yamamoto forgot who he was.

"You will remember, I'm sure of it." Tsuna said, trying to make himself to believe those words. He faked a smile so that Yamamoto didn't noticed the wet drops on his eyes. "You have to." The tenth ran away from the rain guardian, leaving Yamamoto to ponder why the boy he just met today was crying in front of him.

Later on…

"Watch out!" Just before the dynamite blew up, the sun guardian grabbed Tsuna and held him close to protect him. Even if he didn't understand all the rules to their mafia game, Ryohei understood one thing; Tsuna was important so you have to protect him at all costs.

Something moist was touching his lips. Tsuna realized, as he started to panick.

_This feeling… It couldn't be…_ Tsuna opened one eye, peeking through the smoke, hoping that his fear was wrong. Tsuna stared back at a pair of gray shocked eyes. It turned out that Tsuna was right for once in his life; he really was kissing big brother.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 14

**Excessive Complications**

_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

Ryohei's slightly chapped lips pressed against his. Gravity was keeping Tsuna where he was - lying on top of big brother. Tsuna blushed a crimson red, perhaps even deeper than the time adult Yamamoto kissed him. From ear to ear, Tsuna was as red as a tomato. Staring back at big brother's wide open eyes, Tsuna could tell that he was just as shocked as he was. Yet for some reason neither of them moved from their spot; they were frozen in their positions. Ryohei didn't seem to comprehend the situation they were in; the sun guardian had not even blinked once since their lips met. Therefore, Tsuna concluded that big brother's mind wasn't on Earth anymore; it had drifted very far away. He would have thought Ryohei had died from shock if it wasn't for his heart beat.

_THUMP. Thump. THUMP. Thump. THUMP. Thump. _

Tsuna could hear his heartbeat mixing with Ryohei's heartbeat. The conjunction of the sound beat steady and fast in their chests. Tsuna tried moving, but big brother held him tight against him. They were pressed together so tightly that the sweat originally on Ryohei's skin stained Tsuna's white uniform. Ryohei's intoxicating scent drifted around him and the mere whiff of it blocked out all of Tsuna's senses. It reminded the tenth slightly of his reaction when he caught a good whiff of Yamamoto last week. Their awkward kiss continued in the middle of the dusty field. Tsuna knew that he should probably stop their accidental kiss as soon as possible but a part of him, and he wasn't sure how big that part of him was, didn't want it to stop. In fact, someone or something that was hidden inside of him demanded more and more of it.

_Yamamoto… _

"Tenth! Where are you?" Gokudera shouted several times. The rubble and dust his dynamite had created still clouded over the roof. "Are you ok?"

"Tenth!" The storm guardian coughed but kept calling out for the tenth. He blindly made his way around the roof, trying to find the tenth. Gokudera was in a state of panic and desperation. Tsuna could hear the storm guardian calling for him vaguely and he tried to answer Gokudera's calls to let him know he was ok.

"Mummmmm! Ummmm!" Was the sound that came out of Tsuna's mouth, which in the tenth's mind sounded extremely wrong and dirty.

"Um Mummm Um Um!" Tsuna tried to speak again to no prevail. His voice was drowned out by Ryohei's mouth, and he was only able to make these little "Ums" and "Hums". Then Tsuna thought better than to attract Gokudera's attention right now. He would hate to have to explain to the storm guardian as to why he was sharing the second kiss of his life with big brother. He could imagine vividly the rampage Gokudera would get into, therefore Tsuna focused on freeing himself from the sun guardian first.

"UMM! Bi.. Bro.. ter.. Need… to.. Bre..at…he." Tsuna muttered into Ryohei's mouth. Tsuna wasn't sure whether big brother understood him or not, but his hold on him didn't loosen one bit. "Bro…th..er.." The smaller boy wiggled in his grasp, rubbing their bodies in what would seem to be the most inappropriate way. However, Ryohei still had not given Tsuna any reaction. His eyes were still wide in surprise and his body unmoving. Tsuna didn't have time to knock on Ryohei's door for permission to enter. In his last desperate struggle for fresh air, Tsuna stuck his tongue into big brother's mouth in one quick stab.

For the first several seconds, he was met with no reactions until Tsuna accidentally licked the roof of his mouth and traced Ryohei's tongue. From the corner of his eye, Tsuna could see big brother's eyes bulged out his sockets in surprise when he intruded his mouth. As if he finally realized what he was doing to the tenth, Ryohei immediately let go of Tsuna's waist. The Vongola boss rolled off of the sun guardian and onto the ground, gasping for air. Tsuna was totally not expecting that to happen. He licked his lips and he could still taste big brother in his mouth. When he was inside big brother's mouth for that couple of seconds, his tongue caught some of his saliva by accident.

_Should I feel disgusted that I just kissed another guy? But then again… Both adult and dream Yamamoto kissed me already… So does that mean I like guys now?! What am I suppose to tell Kyoko?! Would she even care? _

Of all the questions that ran through his mind, there wasn't even one that Tsuna could answer because right now, he was debating with himself about what he should say to big brother. It would be so embarrassing to face him right now, especially since they were just kissing a few moments ago.

_Not by our own wills of course! _

_Does this mean I am cheating on adult Yamamoto then?! No! We weren't like.. together to begin with! He just fell on me. I'm not cheating on anybody!_

"Tenth!" Tsuna heard Gokudera shouting out for him again. "Where are you?!"

By now, the wind had already blown all of the dust away and the storm guardian could spot the tenth clearly in the middle of the roof. He was filled with dread when he saw the tenth lying on the ground un-moving. The storm guardian assumed the worst for the tenth's fate. Gokudera quickly ran over to Tsuna. "NOOOOOOOO! TENTH! YOU CAN'T DIE!"

"It's ok Gokudera-kun… I'm fine, calm down…" Tsuna said. He stood

"I'm so sorry Tenth! I didn't mean to throw that dynamite! (At least not at you) Did you get hurt anywhere?! Can you stand?! Walk?! Should I carry you to the infirmary?!" Gokudera bombarded Tsuna with his questions and concern.

"It's nothing; I just got a small scratch on my arm." Tsuna said, showing Gokudera a small cut from rolling on top of the sharp rocks that were all over the ground.

"We should disinfect it immediately! We can't risk the wound getting infected or anything that would endanger you!" It was around that time when Gokudera was trying to fuss over him that Tsuna saw his beloved Kyoko-chan standing beside the storm guardian. His first crush stood still, as if dazed by something. "What would I do if something happened to the tenth?"

"Kyoko-chan! When did you get here? I didn't even see you!" Tsuna asked her, astonished. Silently Tsuna was praying that Kyoko-chan didn't see what he was doing with her brother; even if it was only an accident. It would probably scar Kyoko-chan for life to see her beloved brother kissing another guy. Tsuna so caught up in his worry, he didn't notice the tension in her lips before she answered.

"Oh… I just got here. Are you ok, Tsuna-kun?"

"Don't worry about me." The tenth said and turned back to the storm guardian. "Will you go check on how big brother is doing for me? He was the one who shielded me from the blast."

"Chk… Why do I have to go check on him…"Gokudera complained in a grumbling voice.

"Gokudera!" Tsuna gave the storm guardian a stern look. "You were the one who threw the dynamite at us."

"Yea! But that was only because stupid lawn-head over there was being far too close and intimate with the Tenth!" Gokudera explained. "He got what he deserved."

"What kind of reason is that?!" Tsuna said. "I mean, the least you could do is help big brother up."

"Fine… But I'm only helping him because the tenth told me to…"

"Were you looking for big brother?" Tsuna asked Kyoko-chan whose eyes were fixed on the ground and darting back and forth.

"… I… I just had something I had to talk to him about…"

"Ummm… I'm sorry about this, Kyoko-chan… Your brother seems to get more injuries whenever he hangs around with us."

"NO!" Kyoko-chan said quickly. Tsuna was surprised how loud Kyoko was being. "I mean… Brother likes being with you guys… I think it's great you guys get along… Besides, my brother is pretty tough."

"Lawn-head! Can you hear me?!" The storm guardian crotched down and yelled loudly right in his ear. "Come on, get up!!" Reluctantly Gokudera heaved Ryohei up-right, letting the boxer lean on his shoulder.

"…"

"Ooooooooy! Anyone home?" Gokudera tried again, waving his hand vigorously in front of the sun guardian. The boxer gave no response even after Gokudera slapped him several times. It made a satisfying sound when his hand connected with the boxer's face. "Ew…Gross. You're all freaking sweaty…"

"You gonna come back here one of these days, Lawn-head?" He asked. Still no answer. "Don't make me punch you!"

"Don't punch him!" Tsuna said alarmed. He was unsure if Gokudera was joking about punching big brother or if he really was going to punch him; Gokudera was hot-headed like that. Supported upright by the storm guardian, Ryohei's cheeks were a cute shade of bubblegum pink; something Tsuna had never seen on big brother's face before. It was surprisingly different and interesting to look at. His facial expression softened away from his original shocked face but the surprise was still there. His mouth hung wide open, drool forming at the edge threatening to drip out. This was the first time Tsuna seen the sun guardian speechless since he was absolutely certain that big brother was EXTREME and loud even in his sleep.

In some ways, it was disturbing to see how quiet and un-EXTREME he was. "Big brother?" Tsuna reached out, placing his hand gently on Ryohei's shoulder. Shaking lightly to wake him. The sun guardian's skin was really warm. He couldn't tell if it was just the heat from the sun or if it had some other reason behind it.

Like a robot supplied with a battery, Ryohei looked up from his daze. "SAWADA!" The sudden movement almost gave Tsuna a heart attack. Nevertheless, he was happy to see that big brother was ok.

"Lawn-head! That little blast can't have killed you that easily."

"It was EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted.

"Took you long enough to come to…" Gokudera said. "I hope you didn't do anything to the tenth during all the confusion, or I will have to rip off your head and feed it to the dogs."

_Yup! There is NO way I am letting Gokudera know what happened…_

"What could have happened?" Tsuna chuckled nervously. "Kyoko-chan, you wanted to talk to big brother, right?"

"It's ok… It can wait till after school." Kyoko-chan said. "I forgot I had to speak to Hana. I'll see you later Tsuna-kun."

"Wait! Kyoko-chan!" Tsuna called after the retreating girl but by then Kyoko had already fled down the stairs. "Kyoko-chan…" He whispered again. Tsuna's intuition told him that something was off with Kyoko-chan today.

"SAWADA!"

"Yes?"

"Tenth, I think lawn-head over here has gone crazy on us."

"SAWADA! THAT KISS WAS TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted, grabbing Tsuna by his shoulders.

"What?!" Gokudera exclaimed in shock. The dynamites that were in his hands fell to the ground. Fortunately, they were not lit.

"It's like you said Gokudera-kun. Big brother must have hit his head pretty hard. He has NO idea what he is talking about." Tsuna said, trying hard to convince the storm guardian that what Ryohei saying was gibberish. Tsuna threw a glare at the boxer, warning him to not say anymore.

"YEA! As if the tenth would kiss someone like you!" Gokudera shouted. "And even if he did…"

_Gokudera vision_

"_Tenth! Where are you?" Gokudera called out. He was running in a very dark forest. "Say something if you can hear me!" _

"_!" Gokudera stopped running. Closing off his other senses and focus only on his hearing. Gokudera let all the sound flow into him. Every animal, every plant, and every leave he could hear. _

_Crackle. Footsteps running in leaves, giving their position away._

"_I'm coming for you tenth! Just wait for me!" Gokudera ran full speed towards the direction of the footsteps. He must stop the evil witch from claiming the prince. This was one mission he could not fail. _

"_You're too late… to the EXTREME!" Ryohei the evil and malicious witch said. He was dressed in a draping black cloak, a dark aura surrounding him. In his arms, he held an unconscious Tsuna._

"_Tenth!" Gokudera said, relieved to see that the tenth was unharmed. "What did you do to him, you witch?"_

"_That is none of your concern for Sawada belongs to me now."_

"_Never!" _

"_There is nothing you can do about it. I have already claimed this virgin's first kiss… to the EXTREME!" His evil laugh echoed throughout the empty forest._

"_No~~~"_

_End of vision_

"No~~~" Gokudera cried, hands holding his head. "You didn't?!"

"Big brother, please tell him that nothing happened."

"But SAWADA!!! Why would I lie to the EXTREME?!" Ryohei said, his eyes fierce and lit on fire. The mere idea of lying astounded him. To the boxer, there was no reason to hide what they did.

"Just go with it… please big brother." Tsuna leaned close to big brother and whispered.

_It is for the greater good big brother._

"Ummmm… Ummmm…" He started and stole another glance at Tsuna who was shaking his head slightly. "We- didn't… do-the.. EXTREME-thing… like-kissing… or-anything like that!" Ryohei's words slurred out, his eyes flying in all different directions. Apparently, the sun guardian wasn't made or used to lying. Tsuna mentally slapped himself. Who would believe him when he said it like that?! All he could do is hope that Gokudera-kun would buy the lie.

"I mean, of course you didn't kiss!!! Hahahahahaha!!" Gokudera laughed hysterically. "Kiss… why would the tenth kiss YOU?! Hahahahahahah!!" The storm guardian continued his crazed laugh. As intelligent and observing as Gokudera was, he couldn't bring himself to face the truth. He truly wanted to believe what the tenth said and he would preferred it if nothing did happen but lawn-head's actions say so otherwise. His reactions screamed out DENIAL. He wasn't sure which conclusion he wanted to get to. Somewhere in the background, some students started to whisper among themselves.

"Don't stare. The demon is here."

"Let's get out of here before he becomes violent."

"Hurry! Get out of his way… I heard he's been in a bad mood all day." The hushed voice continued to spread among them. Each cowering as far away as they possible could from the fearful Hibari.

"Is there even a time when he isn't in a bad mood?" Another student whispered in a sarcastic tone. If the discipline leader actually heard the students talking about him, he paid no heed to them. Hibari strode briskly towards the three standing in the middle of the rubble, his black Namimori jacket fluttering with the wind.

_Good question to ask… Not that anyone would ask him in the face, anyone that values their life anyway. I highly doubt we will see the day Hibari greet people normally by saying hi instead of smashing their face into the wall._

"Hibari-san! Hel-" Before Tsuna finished greeting the demon disciplinary leader, Hibari in one smooth and lightning fast motion whipped out his tonfa from basically thin air and swung his weapon at the unsuspecting Gokudera. Predicting the incoming strike, the storm guardian blocked the attacking cloud guardian. Gokudera spitted out his cigarette in annoyance.

"So you wanna fight eh?! I'll take you on anytime!" He fought back, getting fired up.

"Wait! Hibari-san! Gokudera-kun!"

"Destruction of school property." Hibari stated. "Smoking within the school's vicinity… Crowding… I should bite you to death…"

"Oh yea? I like to see you try it!" Gokudera grunted roughly as he pushed the cloud guardian back. Talking back to the discipline leader is never a good thing. It was basically over before it even began, after all "biting to death" is the cloud guardian's specialty. .

"You… No nudity prohibited in the school…" Hibari said looking right at Ryohei. Another one down, one to go. All the other students were smart enough to sneak away from the roof when the discipline leader was distracted by his prey. Now he was all alone

"As for you…" He said, his eyes pierced straight at Tsuna. As far as he knew, he hadn't done anything that should incur the wrath of Hibari. Tsuna gulped and tip toed back an inch just to be on the safe side.

_Nowhere is safe where Hibari is concerned._

"You an-"

"Hibari~" A yellow bird chirped, interrupting Hibari. "Hibari!" Hibird sang again. The cloud guardian turned away from the tenth. Although what Hibari was trying to say piqued his interest, he didn't want to risk getting hit by Hibari so he kept quiet as Hibari left the roof as quietly as he had came.

"Bye, Hibari-san!" Tsuna said out of politeness since Hibari was one of his guardians but he was already long gone. Tsuna usually wouldn't think ill of his friends, he couldn't help but feel relieved as Gokudera dropped to the ground. Hopefully Gokudera would suffer from some mysterious amnesia and forget about all the things that happened before Hibari showed up. "I wouldn't mind if big brother came down with some amnesia too." A shiver travelled all over his body and for a second, Tsuna stopped breathing all together. The Vongola boss was pretty sure that the chill didn't come from the wind.

He had a hunch it wasn't the first time he had this feeling.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yamamoto yawned as he walked home after another tiring baseball practise. All day even during the intense training, his mind couldn't help but wander back to the short boy with the brown hair. He was saying some really weird stuff about him forgetting something.

"What a weird kid." Yamamoto chuckled. This morning that boy talked to him for the first time ever even though they were in the same class to begin with. The only thing he knew about the boy was bits and pieces from some rumours and gossips. Apparently he and his friends do some really crazy things. Now, Yamamoto normally doesn't believe in things like fate and destiny, but somehow there is this faint feeling that the boy was someone important. That was just his gut feeling. Although their friendship didn't have a smooth start, Yamamoto believed he could be friends with that boy.

"Oh… Excuse me…" A quiet voice said when she bumped into him.

"I should be sorry since I was the one that wasn't paying attention to the road." Yamamoto apologized, looking at the girl that he walked into. The first thing Yamamoto noticed about the girl was her hair. Unlike most of the girls he knew, her hair wasn't curly or in ponytail or with pretty butterfly hair clips. Instead it was somehow clipped so that it spiked out on the back of her head. It was an unique hairstyle although the resemblance to a pineapple was undeniable.

"Ah… You're rain guardian-san…" She spoke in a timid voice.

"Rain guardian? That's the second time someone called me that today." Yamamoto said. "I think you may have the wrong person."

_My sweet Chrome… You shouldn't call him by that name mufufu… He isn't the rain guardian anymore… _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Interesting… I wonder what Hibari wanted to say? For what purpose is Chrome/Mukuro in town? Don't you just get an ominous feeling where ever Mukuro is involved? What does Mukuro know that the rest of the guardians doesn't know? Find out next chapter!

**Author's Note -** It seems like we will be seeing a different face from now on. I wonder how will this change the situation with Tsuna and Yamamoto. I would like to mention once more before I leave… Summer is almost here! See you all soon!

**As always because I am a review hog… please rate, comment, review, say hi or whatever you like!**


	15. Chapter 15 Vongola Meeting

Hello Everybody… It has been awhile… School is finished for this year anyway so that's one good thing!

For the comments that weren't signed:

**Spiral Bound **- Haha Thanks a lot! That was Extreme! Although sometimes when I use Big Brother instead of Ryohei, the sentence sounds funny in my mind… Maybe it's just me.

It took me longer than I thought it would to get some inspiration. Plus I've been playing Persona 3 FES a lot lately so it's been stealing from my writing time. However I'm back with a new chapter of If It Stopped Raining! Hope you like it! Also I mentioned Akihiko a couple chapters ago and said how similar he is to Ryohei. Well, I now have an obsession with him as well as Ryohei and Yamamoto. Some artists just make damn good lovable characters!

Is Tsunayoshi-kun still reading this? You were like my first reader and I kind of lost you sometime ago... It saddens me. I was also wondering about winter161 and Lord Akos. Is my story not going what you expected? I want to know **cries**

15 chapters already?! It feels like a lot to me haha… Thank you for all of you who have supported and reviewed and such! I'm literally glowing with happiness haha!

Song of the chapter - It's called Brush and Ballpoint Pen and it's a song from the anime K-ON! Call me a nerd but that song is awesome haha! Plus it's my favourite song from the show.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Previously in **If It Stopped Raining**

"Oh… Excuse me…" A quiet voice said when she bumped into him.

"I should be the one that is sorry since I was the one that wasn't paying attention to the road." Yamamoto apologized, looking at the girl that he walked into.

"Ah… You're rain guardian-san…" She spoke in a timid voice.

"Rain guardian? You know that's the second time someone called me that today." Yamamoto said.

_My sweet Chrome… You shouldn't call him by that name anymore mufufu… He isn't the rain guardian anymore… _

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 15

**Vongola Meeting**

_What do you mean he isn't the rain guardian anymore Mukuro-sama? _Chrome asked him within her mind.

She has the ability to speak telepathically to Mukuro-sama. It makes conversing with him easier since he is still locked up in the depths of prison. Also, it drains a lot out of Mukuro-sama to be present in both body and mind thus this method of communication is the most effective one.

_Did something happen while we were gone, Mukuro-sama?_

_It is nothing important my sweet Chrome, I'm sure we will find out about it in greater detail later…_

"I'm sorry… Rain gu-… I thought you were someone else." The mist guardian said shyly.

"Oh. That's fine. So what's your name? I'm Yamamoto Takeshi." He said with a smile.

"…Chrome Dokuro…" She said quietly, looking on the ground.

"Chrome is it? That's a cute name". Yamamoto said in a good-natured way. Chrome blushed at the rain guardian's complement. Her limited experience with the opposite sex seems to make her blush a lot; with the exception of Mukuro-sama. "Do you go to Namimori High too? I haven't seen you around if you do."

"I live… out of town."

"Do you hang out around here often? I have this nagging feeling that I've seen you somewhere before, and that other guy called me a rain guardian or something… maybe you know him? His name is… Tsuna, I think."

"Yes, he is the Bos-" But she stopped mid sentence when she couldn't feel her body anymore. It was like she was frozen. Mukuro-sama was interrupting her.

_My sweet Chrome… Would you mind telling him that you don't know who Tsuna is…_

_But why would I say that Mukuro-sama? _Chrome usually didn't question Mukuro-sama, however in this situation; it seemed like a serious lie. Mukuro sensed the girl's doubt and said.

_It would be rather irritating if he made the connection… just do as you're told…_

_Okay Mukuro-sama…_

"I don't know… him…"Despite being an illusionist, Chrome was still green at lying to people.

"Oh well, I thought maybe you knew each other."

_Enough idle talk… We should be on our way sweet Chrome… I wouldn't want to keep my cute little Tsuna waiting for much longer… Mufufu_

"I should go…" She said quietly, not meeting the other's eyes.

"It was nice to meet you Chrome!" Yamamoto grinned and held out his hand. The female guardian had to assess his hand like a foreign object before extending her own hand and shaking it.

"You too… Rain gu- I mean… Yamamoto-san."

"Maybe I'll see you again somewhere."

"I'm sure we will." Chrome turned around and jogged off, holding the trident tightly to her chest.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Reborn!" Tsuna called out as soon as he got inside the house. He wanted to talk to his tutor concerning the matters of Yamamoto as soon as possible. He had a gut feeling that Yamamoto's lost memory had something to do with the meddling Reborn. After all, all of his problems and despairs these days are more or less the result of Reborn.

"Tsu-kun! You're home so early!" Nana said when she saw her son running through the door.

"No time to talk mom. Have you seen Reborn around?" He asked quickly.

"I don't know Tsu-kun, I know I haven't seen him today."

"Call me when it's time for supper, ok?" Tsuna said as he sprinted up the stairs to his room. However, Tsuna wouldn't be Tsuna if he didn't trip on one of the steps and fall flat on his face. He did just that on a random step. "Ow!" He scrambled to his feet quickly. When he reached the final step he tripped and fell again. However this time, it wasn't due to his clumsiness. Rather, it was a smirking Reborn at the top of the stairs who had extended his foot out.

"Was there something you wanted to ask me about, Tsuna?"

"How did you know I have something to ask you?"

"Tch… It wasn't hard to guess since you seem to be full of stupid questions lately, that's all." Reborn said with a sly smirk. Tsuna couldn't help but rolled his eyes at the arcobaleno. You would think he'd have gotten used to Reborn's sarcasm by now after living with him for a couple months. "What is it this time?"

"It's about Yamamoto." Tsuna said.

"Obviously. That seems to be the source of your problems nowadays." Reborn nodded.

_Reborn… You're the source to my problems…_

"So what is it this time?" His tutor said, all the while polishing his gun. The weapon glinted dangerously.

"Yamamoto doesn't remember me."

"Not surprising, I can hardly remember the name of my number one most idiotic and stupid pupil half the time."

"That's not what I meant though! Yamamoto didn't know who I was or what the Vongola was or what the rain guardian was either!"

"Maybe he has amnesia." Reborn stated, uninterested in the conversation.

"That's what I though at first too, but he remembers where the school is, and his house, and he remembers the people on his baseball team!" Tsuna said. "This doesn't make sense, it's like Yamamoto's forgotten everything that has to do with me and the mafia."

"You're sharper than you let on, Tsuna." Reborn smirked. "Maybe we should give you more credit."

"Once again, you know something don't you Reborn? Does it have something to do with the gunshot that I knew I heard on Friday?"

"Nope, but I do know what you're talking about." Reborn said.

"Were you spying on the school again?" Tsuna asked, although it was really pointless to ask since he knew the answer anyway.

"That's a bold accusation Tsuna, I just happened to be at the right spot at the right time."

"Yea, yea, that's what normal people call spying."

Bang! A bullet shot past Tsuna's cheek.

"Eek!"

"Just testing the gun." Reborn said and blew causally at the residue smoke from the revolver.

_You were not! _That was what Tsuna thought, but he didn't say it out loud. It was a warning shot, Tsuna knew it. Nevertheless Tsuna continued. "How do I fix it Reborn?"

"How would I know?"

"Look… I don't even care anymore if you were the one to make Yamamoto lose his memories…"

"Which I did not."

"I just want to know how to fix this. Reborn… This morning… I thought I could apologize to Yamamoto and everything would be ok like it used to be… But it's not! It's just gotten worse and worse!" Tsuna said with strong emotions.

"I thought you would be happy that things turned out this way." Reborn said and he leaped on top of the small table.

"Why would I be happy?"

"Well… You were the one that complained to me about the rings. You were the one who doesn't believe in fate. You were the one that wanted those feelings to go away."

"I know I said that before, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"You've noticed right? The intense and burning feeling is gone." Reborn stated.

"Yea I know…" Tsuna muttered and gripped his heart as if to get those feelings back.

"If Yamamoto remembers everything again… those feelings will come back." Reborn said. "I know you hated the forced love and attraction, so what's making you change your mind now?"

"I feel empty Reborn… I didn't want those feelings but I… I wanted Yamamoto to be my friend… I…I needed him…" Tsuna said sadly. "And for some reason, it hurt so much when Yamamoto didn't recognize me… It hurt when he didn't flash the grin that he only shows me… It just hurts so much and I'm scared because I don't know why"

"Well Tsuna… I think it's a little too late to regret things now." Reborn said, not really feeling or showing any pity for his pupil. "No matter what you do, even if you could turn back time, things won't ever be the same again."

"Even if you save Yamamoto from falling off the building again and I train him to be a guardian again, the future is still going to change."

"I know that…"

"No you don't understand." Reborn snapped lightly, although the arcobaleno showed no physical anger on his face. "All you keep going on and on about is changing and going back to how things used to be. Well wake up Tsuna, because it's not going to happen." As if sensing his master's change of emotion, Leon morphed back to his lizard form and crawled under the bed.

"Those feelings you had for Yamamoto were as real as anything. It was your choice to deny them and this is how things ended up." His tutor said and turned his back to Tsuna. "Don't start blaming other people for the decisions you've made."

"I didn't ok!" Tsuna said, frustrated. "I'm not trying to blame anyone." Even as he said those words aloud, he could feel the lies slapping his face.

"Let's just stop this conversation. It's not going anywhere."

"I have faith Reborn…" Tsuna started slowly. "I believe that I can be his friend again and he will get his memory back."

"It's not breaking a fairy tale spell Tsuna, but who am I to stop you." Reborn said.

"Even if he doesn't remember the times and hardships we spent together…" Tsuna whispered. "I can just make new ones, better ones."

"Speaking of incredible things today, guess what I saw at noon?" Reborn smirked darkly and evilly. He could tell the boy in front of him squeaked when he mentioned it. The seriousness of the conversation had ceased as Reborn hinted at another incident that happened today. Tsuna flushed lightly in the cheeks, he had a hunch as to what Reborn was talking about but he refused to give Reborn the satisfaction of teasing him.

"Wh-What happened today?" Tsuna played his clueless card. Reborn didn't buy it.

"Well, for one I saw Gokudera throwing dynamites around." Reborn said.

"Really?! I must've been dozing off… Haha…" Tsuna laughed nervously.

_What were the chances that Reborn saw through all the smoke and dust?!_

"If I recall…" Reborn said, that evil smirk never leaving his mouth. Tsuna gulped. "You and Ryohei were kis-"

"Alalalalalalalalalalalalala!" Tsuna plugged his ears and kept talking like a maniac, hoping to block Reborn's words out of his mind. He didn't need Reborn to announce a play by play, move by move of what happened with him and Ryohei. Tsuna figured that if he didn't hear it, he would forget about it soon enough.

"A passiona-"

"I can't hear you~~~"

"And he was touch-"

"Look at the weather!"

"And you didn't push him of-"

"Alalalalalalalalalalalalala!" Tsuna kept shaking his head, refusing to listen to Reborn. "Nothing happened, nothing happened, nothing happened." He chanted repeatedly and loudly.

Bang. Another gunshot and it effectively shut Tsuna up.

"One more word out of you and…" Reborn muttered and then a dangerous idea popped into his head. "I'll tell Gokudera everything you did with Ryohei."

"Hey! I didn't do anything with Big Brother because I wanted to, ok. He just fell on top of me and things went how things went." Tsuna defended.

"I'll tell Gokudera how he was raping your virgin lips, and touchin-"

"He wasn't touching me! Geez Reborn stop twisting the truth!" Tsuna flushed. Although it was true that Big Brother didn't touch him, he still couldn't help it now that Reborn had placed the image in his mind. "It was an accident. A-C-C-I-D-E-N-T, accident."

"I wonder how Gokudera would react~" Reborn whistled freely.

"And for your information… That wasn't my first kiss." Tsuna huffed indignantly. It was already too late when he realized what he had just said aloud to his tutor.

"Not your first kiss, eh?" Reborn's smirk got even wider. He had just obtained a decent piece of blackmail material. Reborn stored it in the back of his mind for later use. "You were talking about the one you had with the adult Yamamoto right? I wonder how Gokudera will handle that piece of new."

_You're undeniably evil Reborn…the reincarnation of the Devil himself. _

"Please don't tell Gokudera-kun! You know how he would react if you told him! I mean I was lucky Hibari-san happened to be there to knock him out cold and he forgot about it after but… Please don't tell him Reborn!" Reborn continued smiling, not answering Tsuna's plea.

"Tsu-kun! What are you shouting about in there?" Nana knocked on his son's door.

"What is it Mom?" Tsuna called back. His door opened a small gap and Nana poked her head in.

"Tsu-kun! I've been calling for you for like 5 minutes now. You've got guests over and you didn't even tell me beforehand."

"Guests?" Tsuna asked. He couldn't remember inviting anyone over today. "I didn't invite anyone over Mom." His door opened all the way now and Tsuna could see the group of people standing behind Nana.

"Good evening Tenth!" Gokudera waved as he stepped into the room.

"Sawada!" Tsuna didn't meet Big Brother in the eye but nodded.

"Hello, Tsuna." Dino greeted and smiled.

"Pardon the intrusion, Boss." Chrome stood at the very back of the group.

"Gokudera-kun, Big Brother, Dino-san, and even Chrome! What are all of you doing here?" Tsuna asked, surprised.

"Don't forget Lambo-san too!" The cow baby jumped from Nana's lap and leaped into the room making a pose. "Lambo-san is most important! Hehe"

"Shut up stupid cow baby." Gokudera said, and punched him on his head.

"Wah! He hit Lambo-san!" The thunder guardian wailed and prepared to throw some grenades. Unfortunately, neither Kyoko-chan nor Haru were there to protect the baby from the mean Gokudera.

"So where is Ken-san and Chikusa-san?" Tsuna asked Chrome, who was sitting way at the door. Tsuna couldn't really blame her. They could barely squish all of them in his tiny room, besides she was a girl after all.

"Yea, the dog and kappa are missing today. Don't they usually follow you around like some stupid bodyguards?" Gokudera said. Tsuna glared at the storm guardian

"They're… on a mission for Mukuro-sama." Chrome brushed off the rude comment from Gokudera. She was somewhat used to the hostility shown to her. "Mukuro-sama says hi too Boss… He says it's nice to see that you're healthy and ripe."

"The Tenth is not a fruit for that bastard to pick!" Gokudera shouted. "Tell that miss matched eyes to come out of there."

"Calm down Gokudera-kun…" Tsuna said, however he didn't enjoy Mukuro's choice of language either. It was to be expected of the illusionist and Tsuna saw it coming but it still gave him the chills. Tsuna didn't fail to notice Big Brother dazing off on top of his bed. He wasn't sure of that was a good thing or a bad thing.

"So Tenth, I heard you had something to announce?" Gokudera looked at Tsuna. Now he was thoroughly confused, he didn't call everyone here. As if sensing Tsuna's thoughts, Reborn spoke up.

"I was the one to call the guardians over." Reborn said. "There is a matter that involves the whole family and therefore has to be announced with all the guardians present."

"But both Hibari-san and Yamamoto aren't here." Tsuna said. He didn't think Yamamoto would be here anyway since he hasn't recovered his memories yet. "What's so important that you would call everyone Reborn? You didn't even tell me beforehand."

"Haha… Actually I'm here to sort of represent Kyoya." Dino said sheepishly and scratched his head. "I was just passing by the school and checking up on him and then…"

"_Hey. You."_

"_What is it Kyoya?"_

"_The baby called a meeting today."_

"_And?"_

"_You go… I hate crowding…" _

"With that, Kyoya turned his back and slept." The Chiavorone leader sighed.

"It doesn't matter. I didn't expect Hibari to come anyway." Reborn said. "Let's make this quick."

"Reborn, shouldn't we wait for Yamamoto?" It was Dino that spoke up this time. Dino's thought was the same as everyone else in the room.

"This matter actually deals with Yamamoto and it will explain Yamamoto's absence tonight as well." Reborn said. Then it hit Tsuna. He knew exactly what Reborn was about to say. "Yamamoto Takeshi hereby no longer holds the title of the Vongola rain guardian and is stripped from all of his connections to the Vongola family." Tsuna could hear a few gasps in the room and then heavy uncomfortable silence. He supposed he should have expected this to happen, but the reality still hit him hard. The gap between him and Yamamoto widened again. He doesn't know if he can build a bridge across such a big canyon.

Lambo had already fallen asleep on Chrome's lap but everyone else was wide awake and waiting for someone to speak again.

"What are you talking about Reborn?" Gokudera said with a nervous chuckle. "That idiot is the rain guardian. You can't strip him of his position unless the Tenth said so right?"

"He forfeited his title." Reborn said.

"That's a lie. Yamamoto would never forfeit his position." Tsuna spoke.

"Am I lying Tsuna? There is proof as well." The arcobaleno reached into his pocket and pulled out a familiar silver chain. On that chain dangling at the end was unmistakably the Vongola rain ring.

"Why do you have that?!" Tsuna asked; a little anger stirred up within him. "I searched for it on Yamamoto this morning and I couldn't find it… Was that because you had it all along?!" Reborn gave no answer.

"I object." Dino said. He was looking down and his voice was serious. "I believe there is no better person for the role of the rain guardian than Yamamoto."

"I object too!" Tsuna said.

"There is nothing to object. Yamamoto voluntarily forfeited his position." Reborn said. "This decision was not open for discussion or debate to begin with."

"Reborn, does that mean we could ask Yamamoto to reconsider his decision?" Dino asked. He could tell how hard Tsuna was taking the news.

"If you can persuade him to change his mind, the position will be open for him until it is filled."

"See Tsuna, we can talk to Yamamoto tomorrow."

"But we can't…" Was all Tsuna said.

"Why not?" Dino asked, confused at the Tenth's words. Before Tsuna could answer, another person in the room spoke.

"Because he doesn't remember anything anymore. At least not about the Vongola." Chrome said. All the heads in the room turned to her. Her hand automatically shot to cover her mouth. She didn't expect to speak herself.

_Mukuro-sama. Could you please warn me next time you want to speak?_

Another round of gasps. "What happened?!" Dino demanded. His voice alarmed and was echoed by Ryohei and Gokudera. In his head, the possibility of an enemy attacking the Vongola one by one appeared.

"We don't know. We… At least I haven't talked to him all weekend and when I met him today at school, he had already forgotten about me." Tsuna said, choking slightly. "But Reborn! Just because he can't remember about the Vongola doesn't mean you have to take away his position!"

"As if now, Yamamoto is useless as the rain guardian. He could also possibly become a threat to the safety of the family."

"How?!"

"The enemy could easily exploit his weakness and obtain information from him if they chose to dig around his brain." Reborn said. "We cannot take that risk and therefore we exiled him from the family."

"Does my dad know about this?" Tsuna asked.

"Yes." Everyone became silent, even Gokudera was at a loss for words. "Now that you understand the circumstances, we shall move on to the next item in our agenda."

"We are to decide the next candidate to fill in for the empty position of the rain guardian."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reborn is seriously not wasting anytime at all, what is his real motive? Find out next chapter.

**Author's Notes -** I would say the story is moving along at a slower pace than most fics, but I think it's ok. See you all next time! Review! Rate! Comment!


	16. Chapter 16 No One Else But Him

Not much to say, but I hope all of you like it!

Song of the chapter - Already Gone by Kelly Clarkson. Many people are saying how the song is similar to Halo. While I agree the music is similar, I think Already Gone sounds better than Halo. Besides, I have heard that Kelly helped write Halo so the similarity shouldn't be too surprising.

Onto Chapter 16!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Previously in **If It Stopped Raining**

"Yamamoto Takeshi hereby no longer holds the title of the Vongola rain guardian and is stripped from all of his connections to the Vongola family."

"What are you talking about Reborn?" Gokudera said with a nervous chuckle. "That idiot is the rain guardian. You can't strip him of his position unless the Tenth said so right?"

"He forfeited his title." Reborn said.

"That's a lie. Yamamoto would never forfeit his position." Tsuna spoke. "What happened?!" Dino demanded. His voice alarmed and was echoed by Ryohei and Gokudera. In his head, the possibility of an enemy attacking the Vongola one by one appeared.

"Does my dad know about this?" Tsuna asked.

"Yes." Everyone became silent, even Gokudera was at a loss for words. "Now that you understand the circumstances, we shall move on to the next part of our agenda."

"We are to decide the next candidate to fill in for the empty position of the rain guardian."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 16

**No One Else But Him**

"Reborn, aren't you moving things along a little too quickly?" Dino suggested gently, he wouldn't dare disagree with his old tutor outright. Apparently, all the other guardians thought the same thing because no one said a word.

"Not really. The strength of the Vongola family is only as strong as the boss and the six guardians. We cannot leave the rain guardian open. Opposing families will certainly treat this as a weakness in the Vongola." Reborn stated. "Certainly you understand that a family should not show weakness even at the worse of times."

"I know, but…"

"The rest of us can pull together to cover for the idiot if anything happens." Gokudera said.

"Reborn, it's not like we are in the middle of a war right now so this arrangement should be fine." Tsuna added.

"Eventually, we'll need someone to fill in the position anyway." Reborn said. "Why not find someone now rather than later?"

"Reborn! I will say it again! I will not accept anyone other than Yamamoto to be the rain guardian." Tsuna said. "He will be back."

"Are you forcing him into a position he doesn't want to be in?"

"You don't know that." Tsuna muttered lowly, his anger immerging through his speech. "Don't bother showing me the candidates because I won't look at them. I'll even abolish the position if that's what I have to do."

"You're getting angry." Reborn said. The tutor knew exactly what buttons to press to push Tsuna over the edge.

'Why don't both of you calm down?" Dino said with a small laugh. The situation was getting heated up by the minute and the onlookers could feel the bomb threatening to blow.

"Reborn was the one being unfair to start with. I don't even know why you're making all the damn decisions" Tsuna huffed and crossed his arms. "I'm adjourning this meeting." With that, the Tenth stormed out of his room and out the door leaving the guardians and Dino stunned in their seats. No one moved to leave.

"So what do we do now?" Ryohei asked, breaking the silence draped over the room.

"I'm going after the tenth." Gokudera said when he recovered. The Tenth never got angry. He gets frustrated, sad, passionate, but never furious.

"Since that stupid pupil adjourned the meeting, you can leave now." Reborn said. Everyone piled up and left to go their separate ways.

"See you later Reborn, I'm going to go back to the school and tell Kyoya about… this." Dino said as he took his leave. The only one who stayed behind was Chrome, who sat by the door hugging her legs.

"Did you need something?" Reborn asked.

"Mukuro-sama would like to talk to you." Chrome said. She knew Mukuro-sama was listening in on what everyone had said in the meeting and she could feel when he got excited about something.

"Pass him through."

_If I may sweet Chrome…_

_Please go ahead Mukuro-sama… ._Chrome closed her eyes and felt her body move. She couldn't tell if it was her physical body or if it was just her soul. Suddenly, a new tiredness fell on her.She felt herself slipping away and sensing the familiar feeling, and then she drifted off into the embracing darkness.

"My, my, isn't it nice to finally be in the outside world again." Mukuro smiled to himself when he replaced Chrome. The skirt and the eye patch disappeared. Mukuro stood in his usual attire of gloves and camouflage shirt. The real mist guardian stretched his arms and let out a yawn to prove his point. "The sun… It's something that I don't get to see every often."

"They locked you in the deepest and darkest dungeon they could find." Reborn said. Mukuro smiled in response, his miss-matched eyes wrinkled at the same time. In a flash, the prongs of the mist guardian's signature trident were at Reborn's throat. Reborn didn't flinch nor did he break his eye contact with Mukuro. The hitman wasn't surprised at all to be placed in the position he was in. A slight smirk appeared on Reborn's face. "It's good to know that your skills aren't rotting away in prison… But I wouldn't do that if I were you." He said with his gun aimed at Mukuro's head.

"Of course." The mist guardian pulled his weapon away, his voice amused. "I was merely greeting you."

"And I was returning my greeting." Reborn said. He found it humorous how Mukuro tried to take him by surprise. There were some traits in Mukuro that reminded Reborn of himself. "It's been awhile since anyone tried that one on me."

"I'm sure any that did would've had their heads blown off the second they tried." He replied, the smile never leaving his face.

"You've got something to say to me?"

"Yes… It concerns the payment for… the bullet." Mukuro said and supported his chin and his head. "Or have you forgotten about it?"

"Of course not." Reborn said. "However, even with the Vongola influence it is impossible to free you from the Vendicares."

"I do know that." The mist guardian smiled a smile that would put Reborn's sinister smile to shame. "I don't need to be free yet. Besides, I will be free eventually anyway."

"Then what do you want?"

"I want to enter the competition. I will accept your permission for me to enter this game as payment."

"Permission, eh?"

"Yes and when I say permission, I mean that you will not interfere with my actions where it concerns my little toy and the rain guardian."

"I suppose no fun game is without its risks." Reborn said. "I'm interested, what are you planning?"

"Telling you wouldn't be very fun now, would it?." Mukuro leaned back against the wall and slumped down. His exhaustion told him that his time is up. "I merely want to have a chance at him before my toy become someone else's."

"That's not very like you." Reborn said.

"It doesn't matter…I have to go now…"

"You will take care of the rest of the people?"

"Yes, I don't have enough power to make any more bullets as powerful as the first one but a simple illusion should do the job." Mukuro's voice got fainter and further away. "At least it will fool them for the time being… Chrome will take care of it for me."

"Until we meet again…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Stupid Reborn…" Tsuna muttered lowly as he walked on the evening streets. He didn't bother paying any attention to where he was going as long as the place he's going has no Reborn in it. He had a feeling that not looking to where he was heading would come back and bite him in the ass later, but for the present he really didn't care. Sometimes Reborn became too much to handle and he meddles in other people's business more than he should be allowed to. "Not that anyone could stop him anyway…" Tsuna sighed.

Every time he saw a rock on the ground, Tsuna would see Reborn's face, taunting him. There would be those smug looks that were so familiar to the life of Sawada Tsunayoshi. It just made Tsuna want to hit him so bad. He kicked all the rocks as hard as he could. Only when the rocks flew so easily and cracked against the wall did it give him a tiny sense of satisfaction.

Seizing up a decent rock that was approximately the size of Reborn's head a couple metres in front of him, Tsuna took a run at it. There were some crackling and crunching noises when his foot came in contact with the hard rock that happened to be a piece of cement. The reaction came almost instantaneously.

"Freak Reborn!" Tsuna cursed his tutor aloud. It would only seem appropriate in his mind to blame Reborn for all his problems. Tsuna was forced to support himself since his foot throbbed like hell. The rush of numbness and pain helped distract him from his anger and feeling of helplessness. When the pain didn't feel as sharp, Tsuna proceeded to determine his location. A quick glance told the Tenth that he was completely lost.

"I'm lost." Tsuna stated the obvious. Scratching his messy hair, he saw that the sun was low across the horizon. The sky was tainted bloody red and he could barely make out the shape of the dim moon. The bad part was that there wasn't anyone in his immediate reach that he could ask for directions or to find out which part of town he was in. The lost boy could feel panic starting to swell up in his chest. Taking a deep breath, Tsuna pushed the feeling away.

"Maybe I'll be lost today." Tsuna sighed.

Taking caution not to put excessive pressure on his right foot, he hobbled along the road until he discovered a playground where he could sit down and rest. Kicking that piece of cement hadn't been Tsuna's brightest idea and that kick hurt his foot more than he had thought it would. He swung periodically back and forth on the swing, making small tracks on the sand.

"If this was any other day…" He started. "I would be eating supper right now…"

"Mom would've made extra helpings because you never know who will show up…" Tsuna continued, deep in thought. "Gokudera-kun would show up out of nowhere… Lambo and I-pin would fight over who gets the last piece of meat… Reborn would sit and eat silently… and Yamamoto… Yamamoto would be helping me convince Bianchi with a grin that Mom doesn't need her help in the kitchen…"

It hurt when he realized how much he missed those days, no matter how hectic and chaotic they were. His stomach apparently decided to join his injured foot's protest by letting off a loud rumble. Despite his body's complaints, Tsuna stayed where he was and made no attempts to find his way home.

Tsuna tried very hard to not think about food or anything that has relations to food. It worked at first as he tried to remember all the fun times he had this year, however soon his brain made the connections between people and food. The cute Kyoko-chan and Haru turned into delicious looking vanilla frosted cake with delicate chocolate shaving sprinkled on top. It looked like one of those high-end cakes that the girls treat themselves to once a month. The spiral pattern of the frosting hypnotised him, tempting him to go devour them.

"Tsu-kun! Tsuna!" They called out to him. Lambo became a thick piece of juicy sirloin steak while I-pin turned into one of her signature gyoza. The strong smell of meat and garlic wafted into his nostrils. Gokudera turned into a talking octopus shaped sausage, though not as alluring as the others, still looked really good. Even the scary cloud guardian Hibari dissipated to a giant fluffy cloud of rainbow cotton candy.

"Let me eat you…" Tsuna drooled. "I'm coming!" Even as he said it, Tsuna was already charging towards them, arms stretched out, ready to grab. Just as he was about 10 metres away from his food heaven, Yamamoto appeared miraculously in front of him, standing between him and his feast.

"Please move Yamamoto… We can talk later." Tsuna pleaded. Yamamoto shook his head in disapproval but all the while giving Tsuna a big grin.

"Please Yamamoto! I need to eat now." The ex rain guardian gave no answer but merely smiled and pointed at himself.

At first Tsuna didn't understand what his friend was trying to convey to him. Then all of a sudden he felt like there was this switch that was flipped from within him. His body was moving towards Yamamoto on its own accord.

"I want to eat you whole." Was the message his brain was sending to his nerves. Even though Yamamoto didn't transform into sushi or sashimi, he looked the most delicious of all his other food friends put together. At that moment Tsuna didn't question whether he was a carnivore or not because it just made sense for him to devour Yamamoto. He couldn't explain why but it was like his gut was telling him that his hunger would go away as soon as he ate Yamamoto.

"Sawada-san…" Tsuna's surrounding blurred as he felt someone shake him from his dream. He could tell it was a girl's voice and she sounded concerned.

"Sawada-san…" She said again. Focusing only on her voice, Tsuna decided that it wasn't Kyoko-chan or Haru.

"Are you ok?" Nope, it wasn't Bianchi or his mom either.

_Who is it? _Tsuna eliminated all the girls he knew off a mental list. Reluctantly, he left his food behind and stepped back into reality. When he got a good look at the girl in front of him, his brain still wasn't ringing any bells. She had pretty black hair and big innocent eyes. She was dressed in a simple but pretty white and pink dress that seemed to sparkle and glitter out in the dark.

"Who are you?" Tsuna blurted out. Only after he said it did he realize that his comment probably sounded pretty rude. Instead of being insulted, the girl smiled softly at him.

"You don't recognize me?" She asked, giggling slightly. "Well, it doesn't really matter who I am… But Sawada-san, are you hungry?"

"Huh?"

"Well, you were drooling and saying something like let me eat you!" She giggled light-heartedly in a teasing sort of tone.

"Did I say that?" Tsuna muttered, embarrassed that somebody, especially a girl that he didn't know, witnessed him while he was dreaming. To answer her question, his stomach rumbled in starvation again.

"I guess that's a yes!" The girl said cheerfully, amusement in her eyes. "I'll be right back! Don't leave ok?" She said and strolled out of the park. Her walk was so graceful that it looked like she was dancing.

The girl gave indication that he knew who he was. "Let's see… Dark hair, young girl…" Tsuna said. "A flower birthmark?"

_Birthmark? Girl?_

"The girl with the guy that almost ran us over!" Tsuna exclaimed, the memory of his near-death experience refreshed his mind. "… She told me her name I'm sure…"

"Luce?" He said, and then shook his head. "That doesn't sound right."

"Yuri?" Tsuna tried again but it still didn't seem like it was the right one.

"You're getting closer. I see that you remember when you've seen me before though. I'm Uni." The girl spoke up, startling Tsuna. "I don't really want to interrupt your guessing game but this is for you!" She smiled and from the paper bag she was holding in her arms, she dug in and handed over a steaming meat bun.

"Are you giving one to me?" Tsuna asked, his stomach growling in anticipation.

"Yea, they are still fresh from the vendor that I brought it from." The girl took a seat on the swing beside Tsuna. When she sat down, her feet barely touched the ground.

"Are you sure this is alright?" Tsuna asked again, looking at the food in his hand. "I don't have any money on me to pay you back."

"If you're worried about the money, it's perfectly fine; I brought more than I could eat anyway." She smiled as she took a nibble into her own bun. "Despite how I look, I have enough money. Anyway, this is very juicy."

"So you are a princess!" Tsuna said, between swallowing mouthfuls of hot and juicy meat buns. No matter how hungry and starved he was, he still hasn't forgotten his table manners.

The girl giggled softly. "I'm not a princess."

"But the guy that was with you called you princess."

"You mean Gamma? He's the only one that calls me by that even though I insist that he calls me by my name." She sighed. "I guess a part of him is still clinging to the past…"

"Do you think that's wrong? Clinging to the past I mean?" Tsuna asked. This was like what Reborn had said to him.

"I think it's not about wrong or right… Everyone will wish that they could relive the happy times… Even I reminisce the past before everything changed." Her face fell to a sad one and her eyes gazed into the night. "But that is not possible through human means; just as changing the past is impossible…"

Tsuna sensed that the girl whose name he still couldn't remember was talking about something much deeper. Hoping to lift the mood, he decided to change the conversation to a lighter subject. "So where is your bodyguard today?"

"I would guess that he's looking for me right now." She paused. "Since I ran away." She said honestly but with a mischievous look.

"You ran away from home?" Tsuna said, shocked that a girl as young as her would run away.

"Well the way I see it, I took a long walk without telling him about it." She giggled as she handed Tsuna another bun.

"Wouldn't your parents worry about where you are out this late at night?" Tsuna asked. "I mean a girl by herself…"

"Well… Doesn't that apply to you too? Wouldn't your mom worry about you?"

"I'm different! I mean-" Tsuna said flustered. "I'm older and I'm a guy you know."

"I don't have any parents so it's ok."

"Oh… I'm sorry…"

"You don't have to be. I never really knew them to begin with so it's not like I'm sad." She said. "By the way, Gamma technically isn't my bodyguard. He just worries too much about me."

"Isn't it nice for someone to care for you?"

"Yes… But sometimes it hurts me when I think of what that person will do for you…"

"You're right…" Tsuna mumbled. He thought of the ring and his feelings for Yamamoto. Tsuna knew for a fact that if he had told Yamamoto about his situation, his friend would have understood and would have tried to help him in any way he can. "But I was too much of a coward to tell him." - Is this supposed to be in quotation marks?

"I'm going for a walk, do you care to join me?"

"Um… Sure. I don't have anything else to do anyway." Tsuna agreed without giving it a second thought. When he stood up from sitting on the swing and tried the take a step, his injured foot gave out on him. Not expecting the sudden shift of balance, Tsuna sprawled forward face first into the sand.

"Are you ok?" Uni asked, concerned.

"No problem, I'm just a bit clumsy that's all."

"You're hurt. Turn over and stay still." Tsuna did as he was told. Uni's hands were placed on top of his stomach to keep him in place. "What did you do to your right foot?" She asked, without even checking where he got hurt.

"I kicked a piece of cement… How did you know?"

"Let's call it my special power." She said, smiling. This time, she pulled up Tsuna's pant leg and inspected it. It was hard to tell in the dark, but she could see that the joint was swollen like a dinosaur egg. "If you want to get anywhere tonight, we'll going to have to do something about that foot."

"I'll think of something." He said and tried to get up. Uni's hands didn't move and she held him down gently.

"Stay still." She ordered. Her eyes focused and suddenly a warm light emerged from her hand. The mass of light struck a very similar appearance to the dying will flame except it was yellow and bright.

"It feels very warm…" Tsuna commented. The pain from his ankle slowly dulled down until there was only this sore feeling left. When he took a look after Uni's handiwork, Tsuna was amazed that the bruise was completely gone. There were no traces that he had ever kicked a piece of cement by his own free stupid will. "Wow! What did you do?"

"Just a little magic." Uni said, her eyes twinkling.

"Well… Do I have that kind of magic too?" Tsuna asking, playing along with Uni.

"I think only little girls have them~" Uni said, laughing.

"That's how you should always be." Tsuna said, smiling too. Uni looked at him, confused. "Laughing and smiling… You should do that more often. At other times it seems like you're holding too many burdens and responsibilities… and that there was no light in life anymore."

Uni's eyes saddened, but her smile stayed intact. "Do I really look like that?"

"I'm sorry if I offended you…"

"No it's ok… Maybe that's why Gamma is always worried…" She started but didn't finish her thought. "Anyway, how about that walk-" Her voice trailed off as her eyes began to lost their light and Uni became totally silent.

"What's the matter, Uni?" It took her a moment before she answered and when she did; there was a hint of desperation in it.

"Get away from me! Hurry!" Her voice stammered as she stumbled backwards, her hands covering her face. Unaware of what was happening and worried, Tsuna walked closer to the retreating girl. "Leave! Before he comes out…" She shouted.

"Who's coming, Uni? You're creeping me out here." Tsuna said nervously. Although there was a hint of fear, he made no hesitation and caught up to Uni. "Uni! What's wrong?"

The girl looked up at Tsuna and smiled. "Nothing's wrong, Tsu-kun." Her smile was somehow different from the previous innocent and sincere smile. In a way, it reminded Tsuna of Mukuro's creepy and sinister smiles.

"Did you just call me Tsu-kun?"

"Is there something wrong with Tsu-kun?" Uni asked, linking one of her hands to his and patting it gently with the other.

"Uni, you called me Sawada-san before. Why did you suddenly call me Tsu-kun?" Tsuna asked.

"Tsu-kun! Don't you think Tsu-kun is a much cuter name?" She said, swirling in a circle. "It sounds more intimate too!"

"You're not Uni." Tsuna stated. He was certain the girl standing in front of him wasn't the real Uni. He shook off the hand that was clinging to his. "Who are you?! And what did you do with Uni?!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note **- Originally, the Uni scene and another scene were supposed to fit in this chapter but I guess I made it too long haha. Anyway, I hope everyone is having a wonderful holiday and I will all of you soon!

Review! Rate! Comment! Subscribe? Drop by to say hi! I would love to get to know all of you!


	17. Chapter 17 Fluffy Marshmallow

Guys! You know what's sad? Summer is more than half over! I can't believe how fast this summer seemed to have gone by. Usually it drags on for me because I never have anything to do. I guess writing helped make the time go by faster. Having two jobs helps too haha. One of the reasons why this chapter took so long was because I took the last couple of days to catch up on reading (plus balancing the two jobs). I haven't really read much since I started writing so it was nice to read some good fics again. Anyone here that also reads Vongola Workshop, I promise the next chapter will be updated soon and the location of Tsuna's room will be revealed as well.

Comments that weren't signed:

**SeeleSchneifer** - Aw~ Thanks a lot. You made me blush haha. For now I plan on continuing so you shouldn't worry. Talk to you soon, with lots of dw164 love XD

I saw that there were some people who thought maybe Basil will be the next rain guardian and I'm sorry if I disappointed them… Tsuna wouldn't let me pick anyone else and then he threatened he will never speak to me again if I did pick someone **cries** Before you start reading the chapter, I must mention that I love love love you all for the enthusiastic and supportive reviews. I feel so happy and I can't ask for much better readers!

Song of the chapter - Only Fooling Myself by Kate Voegele. It's a good song and it fits Tsuna. He's only fooling himself with his feelings, what else can I say?

P.S - I know I said in my replies that it would be up by Thursday and I'm really really sorry. In the A/N, I explained the reason why it took longer. I can't make up for it in this chapter because I had to cut the chapter since it was too long, but that means the next chapter is more than half done. It will probably have an early update. This version is the beta-ed version as well.

Off we go to chapter 17!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Previously in **If It Stopped Raining **

"Reborn! I will say it again! I will not accept anyone other than Yamamoto to be the rain guardian." Tsuna muttered lowly, his anger immerging through his speech. "Don't bother showing me the candidates because I won't look at them. I'll even abolish the position if that's what I have to do."

"This meeting is over!" He stormed out of the house.

Later, as Tsuna was talking to Uni…

"Get away from me! Hurry!" Uni shouted in a desperate tone.

"Who's coming, Uni? You're creeping me out here." Tsuna asked nervously.

The girl looked up at Tsuna and smiled. "Nothing's wrong, Tsu-kun." Her smile was somehow different from the previous innocent and sincere smile.

"Uni, you called me Sawada-san before. Why did you suddenly call me Tsu-kun?" Tsuna asked.

"Tsu-kun! Don't you think Tsu-kun is a much cuter name?" She said, swirling in a circle. "It sounds more intimate too!"

"You're not Uni." Tsuna stated. He was certain the girl standing in front of him wasn't the real Uni. He shook off the hand that was clinging to his. "Who are you?! And what did you do with Uni?!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 17

**Fluffy Marshmallow**

"What are you talking about Tsu-kun?" The girl asked, batting her eyelashes. "I am Uni! Who else could I be?" She insisted.

"I don't know who you are, but you are not Uni!" Tsuna shouted. The situation seemed very similar to when Mukuro takes over Chrome's body for periods of time. It could be a different form of possession that Tsuna has never heard about. When she reached out to touch him again, Tsuna pushed her away lightly. Despite using only a little bit of force behind his push, Uni flew backwards, landing on the sand. The dirt stained her pretty dress. Specks of sand clung to her legs while Uni sobbed quietly on the ground.

"Tsu-kun! You're a meanie!" She cried out. Forgetting about her previous actions, Tsuna rushed to check on the girl.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to push you so hard." Tsuna apologized, not used to dealing with crying little girls.

"That's ok Tsu-kun…" She answered and smiled. "You didn't push me very hard." She grabbed Tsuna by the collar of his shirt and pulled him into a kiss. Tsuna reacted quickly enough that he pulled away before their lips could touch. This time, it was Tsuna who stumbled backwards, away from the creepy girl. He crawled backward a couple more inches before he could speak.

"What are you trying to do?!" Tsuna demanded in a loud voice. "Get out of Uni's body, you impostor!"

"Why are you yelling at me Tsu-kun?" She asked, tears threatening to break the dam. The watery liquid filled the corner of her eyes. "I just wanted to get to know you better!"

"Ack!" Tsuna gulped, he hated dealing with crying girls. "Uni… Please… Don't cry…" Even though he tried to comfort her, he didn't take another step closer.

"I was just kidding you, Tsu-kun." She grinned, wiping the fake tears off of her face. She stood up and brushed the sand from her dress. "I'm so happy to see that you're worried about me!"

"I was worried for real!" Tsuna said, a little mad and frustrated that the girl was playing with him. Her personality did a complete 180. She wasn't the sweet innocent girl anymore. Tsuna had heard about people with split personalities, he thought that maybe this was the dark side of Uni.

"So Tsu-kun~ you wanted to know who I am, right?" She seemed to sing out her words as she rocked back and forth on her heels.

_At least someone seems to be having fun…_

"Yes."

"Too bad!" She giggled to herself. "I'm not going to tell you~ you're just going to have to figure it out for yourself~"

"How am I suppose to guess?!"

"That's for you to figure out~" She sang. "I'll tell you if you get it right or wrong though, fair?"

"Fine." He mumbled, not liking the guessing game at all. "You're the evil Uni that hides in her heart."

"That's possible~ But I think you've been watching too many TV shows~" She shook her head.

"Hmmm… You're a ghost that is possessing Uni so you can have some fun?" Tsuna took another random guess. Even as he said it, the ghost part sounded ridiculous. But then again, he had seen weirder things in his life.

"Ooooh~ that's pretty close~" She said, her eyes sparkling in anticipation.

"You know what? I give up." Tsuna sighed.

"You're no fun Tsu-kun~" She huffed and crossed her arm. Then her face lit up as an idea hit her. "You care about what happens to Uni, right?"

"Just stay away from Uni!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that for you Tsu-kun~ although I would probably fulfill any other request you had." She sighed dreamily. "So… how about this: If you can guess my real gender right, I'll let her go for today. But if you guess wrong…"

"What happens if I guess wrong?" Tsuna asked, slightly afraid to find out. Although you couldn't tell she was scheming just from her expressions, he didn't like how her smile grew wider. The girl held out one hand and a soft flame appeared. White smoke swirled around her flame as if a moth to fire. The mysterious cloud spun and spun around her hand until it took on a solid form: a glittering silver dagger.

Tsuna visibly gulped. "Wh- What are you planning to do with that?" Her actions spoke louder than words. Uni beamed a smile and held the knife out. At first, it looked like she was going to stab Tsuna. However she then turned the weapon to herself, the sharp edge pressed against her neck. His eyes were about to bulge out of his sockets.

"That's not real!" Tsuna claimed, his voice shaking. "You were pretending all the other times. You're just playing me again!"

"Then I guess you don't care if the girl dies?" She asked. The smile intact on her face, her voice may have made it sound like a joke but Tsuna knew better. Living with Reborn for so long, he could tell that this person who took over Uni was far from ordinary. It gave him a chill, like how Mukuro or Reborn do sometimes. The dagger that was held at her throat inched closer. The blade touched her delicate skin and broke the surface of her skin. A drop of crimson oozed from the cut. As Tsuna watched with horror, her grin only got wider.

"Wait-"

"Uni!" A man's voice called out. It echoed throughout the deserted park.

Both Tsuna and Uni snapped their heads toward the unexpected newcomer. A panting blond haired man stood by the fountain as he leaned on it to catch his breath. His hair was wet, presumably from running around. The white dress shirt he sported was wrinkled in several places. There were spots where it clung to his skin. "Uni! There you are! We've been searching all over for you my lady." It only took a moment for Tsuna to recognize the man to be the same guy named Gamma. He was the protective man that fussed over Uni last time when he almost ran him over with his driving.

"An annoyance showed up~" Uni chirped and waved her finger. The dagger in her hands disappeared and in its place, a marshmallow appeared. She squished it between her fingers before she finally popped it in her mouth.

"What did you do to my lady, you brute?!" He shouted at Tsuna. Uni's cut didn't go unnoticed from Gamma's eyes. That and plus the fact that her clothes were dirty spelt out Gamma's anger. It would be an understatement to say that Gamma was a short-tempered man and boy was he angry when someone dares to mess with Uni. "Were you the one who kidnapped the princess? What were you trying to do to her?!" Gamma stepped towards Tsuna dangerously.

"I wasn't trying anything! She fell by herself, well I gave her a little push but I didn't mean-" Tsuna defended, hoping that Gamma would believe him although he seriously doubted it. There was something Gamma didn't like about him, that he was sure about. He didn't like the situation at all when the man reached deep into his jacket.

_He's got a gun! _That was the first thing that ran through Tsuna's head. Then as if he decided against it, Gamma turned his attention back to his lady. He quickly rushed over to Uni and tried to check her for any other injuries.

"Don't touch me!" She said and slapped the hand away. The man looked like he had been slapped in the face instead. A hurt puppy expression was masked poorly on his face. "Don't wag your tail around me." She muttered. Gamma stepped away his head held low.

"…Uni?" The anger in his voice faltered for a second. Gamma stopped for a moment to observe Uni thoroughly and Tsuna could tell he had arrived to the same conclusion he had.

"I don't want you to help me~" Uni complained. "I want Tsu-kun to help me!"

"But…" Gamma started.

"Stop it Gamma." Uni snapped annoyingly, the playful tone she once had was all but completely gone. "You're ruining my fun." Gamma did his best to keep a straight face. His posture tensed up but he looked at the girl.

"It's late, and the others are expecting you…" He told her.

"Did you not hear me right the first time Gamma-kun?" She asked, with a big smile on her face. She opened one eye and stared down at the man. "You think you could tell me what to do?"

"Of course not… But…"

"No buts Gamma-kun~ I don't have to tell you what would happen to Uni if you keep getting in my way right?"

"I… I understand." He muttered lowly. Gamma looked furious and his whole body was shaking, but de didn't seem to notice it. Her open threat kept him kneeling where he was. Gamma threw a sideway glance directed at Tsuna.

"Now where did we leave off Tsu-kun~" She said cheerfully. Although her mood changed completely when she talked to Tsuna, the tension around the three of them was obviously still there. When Uni stood up and started walking towards Tsuna, he unknowingly took a step back on instinct. "What's wrong? Did I scare you?" He could tell she was trying to act innocent again, but this time, Tsuna wasn't buying it.

"Fine." She pouted. "I'll leave for today since Tsu-kun won't even talk to me anymore. It's all your fault Gamma! For interrupting us when it just got to the good part!" The man was going to say something but no words came out. "I guess that's all the fun I'll have. I'll have to see you again Tsu-kun. Maybe on a date ~" She gave him a wink and blew an air kiss which Tsuna tried to dodge.

"Later Tsu-kun." She tossed Tsuna one of the marshmallows she was eating before. He barely caught it in the air before the heavy tension dissipated and Tsuna felt like he could breathe easy. Uni went limp immediately and crumbled down. Tsuna made a grab for her but he was too far away. If it wasn't for Gamma, Uni would've been lying on the ground again.

"Uni." Gamma whispered quietly to the girl in his arms. "Uni…" The usual rough man spoke in such a gentle voice when he talked to the girl in his arms. Even a blind man could easily tell Gamma cared deeply for the little girl. He crouched in front of them, also waiting for Uni to open her eyes. Tsuna reached out to Uni and Gamma glared at Tsuna. He held onto one of her hands which happened to be icy cold. The blond man shed his jacket and carefully wrapped Uni within its warmth. The warmth seemed to be exactly what Uni needed for several seconds later, she stirred lightly.

"Sawada-san…" She said weakly.

"Uni… Don't speak… I will take you home right now so you can rest." Gamma whispered. As Uni realized Gamma was still holding her, she pushed him away gently and stood up. Her legs shook as she tried to steady herself.

"I can stand by myself Gamma." Uni said when Gamma tried to help. The hurt expression came back quickly to Gamma's face and for a moment, Tsuna thought Uni looked guilty with herself. In the end, she allowed Gamma to support her. "Sawada-san. I have something important I must tell you."

"I'm right here, Uni." Tsuna said.

"Why are you referring to her in such an intimate manner?!" Gamma asked, as jealously burned in his voice. His question was ignored by Uni.

"Sawada-san… I'm really sorry you had to see that…" She started but stopped herself for good measure. "I can't tell you all the details right now but that was-"

"That wasn't you right?" Tsuna finished the sentence for her.

"No…That was…" She said quietly. "It doesn't matter right now, what you have to know is that on the fifth day of May…" Uni started to say.

"Uni! Are you sure you should be telling him that?" Gamma interrupted. Uni ignored the protesting man and continued.

"On that day, they will come and you will be overwhelmed…but you must be ready…" Her breath hitched and she started breathing faster.

"Take deeper breaths Uni." Tsuna encouraged.

"No. Don't worry about me" Uni said, looking straight at Tsuna. Her face was lined with tiredness and exhaustion. She didn't look her age at all. "Listen to me Sawada-san… You must fight. You will gamble with important things that day…"

"Of course I will." Tsuna said, not sure why Uni was saying such weird things.

"Don't say anymore Uni!" Gamma sounding more worried than before, if that was possible. He stood up, cradling Uni closely in his arms. "You need to rest right away." This time Uni didn't protest as much.

"One last thing…" She said. Uni bent down and whispered in Tsuna's ear, making sure Gamma didn't hear her. "Don't be fooled by Byakuran's appearance. You have to be careful around him."

"Who's Byakuran? Was he the one that was here in your body?" Tsuna called after her. Gamma gave Tsuna a weird look when he said Byakuran aloud but didn't comment on it.

"In due time… I know you can do it." Tsuna got no more answers in return. By the time he reached the entrance of the park, the black car had already driven away. The red lights kept going further and further until they disappeared completely down the abandoned street.

"That was really weird…" Tsuna sighed and laughed to himself. It wasn't a hearty laugh, but rather one that was confused and uneasy. It wasn't that he didn't believe what Uni told him. Tsuna never once doubted Uni's words. She didn't seem like the type to lie or to cause mischief. Yet Tsuna wasn't sure how to interpret the premonition. He wanted to laugh it off, but the way she said it, it seemed too serious to be a joking matter.

"May 5th?" Tsuna said to himself as he walked away from the park. Somehow, the date struck something in his head. "Isn't that the same day as the school festival?" He thought for a few more minutes. "It's probably just a coincidence." At least, that's what he convinced himself. Although Uni's words were still fresh in his mind, Tsuna pushed it to the back of his head. His exhausted body and mind screamed and begged for rest. He didn't have a watch but Tsuna believed that it's past his bedtime. With no other choice, Tsuna proceeded to find his way home.

As he began to walk, Tsuna turned his attention to anything other than the road. He was lost and since he was tired, he decided that becoming even more lost would probably get him home faster than trying to find his way. He thought about the end of week. Friday was a special day and Tsuna was going to have to make the necessary preparations. He would have to work hard if he was going to get Yamamoto back.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What exactly will happen on May 5th? What did Byakuran have to do with Uni? And what is so special about Friday? Wait for more chapters to find out!

**Author's Notes - **I explained it a bit above, originally this chapter was going to be like 5000 words so I cut back and it ended up being shorter than my other chapters. Oh, and Friday is special (in the story calendar anyway haha) Can anyone guess what it is?

That concludes another chapter, you like? Review, Rate, Comment, Subscribe!


	18. Chapter 18 Feverish Sun

As promised from last time, this chapter is longer with an early update. I hope Ryohei isn't too OC here though I have to admit I stretched it a bit. I hope you like it anyway.

I was just looking at different stories on fan fiction and I found that there is an author called DW64. I was surprised since the only difference is 1. I think he had his account before me though. I didn't copy your username! I swear! That's my excitement since last chapter anyway.

A quick shout out to all my lovely reviewers! Like I've said before, your support gets me through hell everyday haha! I love to hear your reaction, especially after this chapter. As promised from a long time ago, a love triangle is born. Enjoy!

Song of the chapter - Weightless by All Time Low

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Previously in **If It Stopped Raining**

"Later Tsu-kun." She tossed Tsuna one of the marshmallows she was eating before. He barely caught it in the air before the heavy tension dissipated and Tsuna felt like he could breathe easy. Uni went limp immediately and crumbled down.

"Sawada-san…" She said weakly. "On the fifth day of May…" Uni started to say.

"On that day, they will come and you will be overwhelmed…but you must be ready…"

"Take deeper breaths Uni." Tsuna encouraged.

"Listen to me Sawada-san… You must fight. You will gamble with important things that day…"

"Don't say anymore Uni!" Gamma sounding more worried than before, if that was possible. He stood up, cradling Uni closely in his arms. "You need to rest right away." This time Uni didn't protest as much.

"One last thing…" She said. Uni bent down and whispered in Tsuna's ear, making sure Gamma didn't hear her. "Don't be fooled by Byakuran's appearance. You have to be careful around him."

Unsure of how to interpret Uni's warning, Tsuna walked home.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 18

**Feverish Sun**

Running out on the meeting was a rash decision on Tsuna's part. It was the easiest solution at the time. He didn't expect he would lose his way. He had never discovered his hidden talent for getting lost before. Tsuna shivered a bit as he walked down a dark alley. He deeply regretted not bringing a jacket with him on his expedition. Then again, it wasn't like anyone told him that it's so cold when the sun goes down.

Surprisingly, it didn't take very long for Tsuna to find his way home. There was this unexplainable feeling that he knew where he was going. His legs seemed to know where they were going so he allowed them to lead him wherever they wanted to go. Tsuna finally stumbled upon a familiar street that he recognized. . "Finally…" He sighed and quickened his pace. He couldn't wait until he could get inside a warm bed.

"At least it's not raining." That was a fact that Tsuna could be thankful for. He could still feel the small cold he had had after he was drenched last Friday. He let out a sneeze.

"Tsu-kun!" His mom hushed when he walked past the living room. Nana ran right up to her only son and hugged him for all he was worth.

"Mom!" Tsuna responded in surprise.

"Shhhhhhh!" Nana shushed her son and Tsuna immediately covered his mouth.

"Could you tell me why we are whispering?" Tsuna said, using a quieter voice nonetheless.

"They just fell asleep a couple of minutes ago. Don't wake them." Nana pointed to several figures lying motionless on the couches. Tsuna poked his head inside the room. In there, he could see Big Brother and Gokudera sound asleep on the sofas, their legs stretched out in whichever direction. Dino onii-san was sprawled half on the couch and half on the floor. On the other side of the room, Fuuta was curled up with Lambo and I-pin; all of them snoring slightly. Big Brother's silver hair was even more tousled than it usually was and his shirt rode up half way up his chest, revealing his bare flat stomach. The scene stirred something in Tsuna and he felt some warmth going to his cheeks.

"Are they all staying overnight?"

"I made them stay for the night. They were very tired and I didn't want them to walk home by themselves. Tsu-kun, you made them worry so much." Nana said, her head shaking in disapproval.

"Worry? What did I do?" Tsuna asked, confused by his mom's words.

"Tsu-kun!" She scolded lightly. "You ran off without telling anyone where you were going! Do you know how worried we were when you weren't home for supper? You didn't even call home to let us know where you were!"

As a matter of fact, Tsuna hadn't realized how concerned he would make his mom and his friends. It was then Tsuna understood that he was being selfish when he ran out on everyone. He knew that everyone had taken the news as hard as he had, they didn't need more problems created by Tsuna disappearing on them.

"They were running around all over town, looking for you Tsu-kun… They wanted to go out and search for you again, but I insisted that it was too late at night." Nana said. Her voice broke when she talked about it. "Tsu-kun! I was going to call the police if you hadn't come home just now! Don't ever run off without telling me where you are again!"

"I'm sorry Mom…" His mom hugged him harder.

"What would I do if something happened to you Tsu-kun? What if you disappeared like what happened to the Shoichi's kid? They haven't found a trace of him yet."

"I'm sorry…" Tsuna apologized again and he truly meant it.

"Just don't do anything like that again Tsu-kun." Nana told him. "Hurry and go to bed. You still have school tomorrow." After she bid good night, Nana carried Lambo, I-pin, and Fuuta to their bedroom instead of letting them sleep on the floor without a blanket.

"Goodnight Mom." Tsuna called softly. Instead of heading to his room, Tsuna went to the closet and dug up some spare blankets. Although it was between spring and summer, the tenth knew that when night time rolls around it could be frighteningly cold. Carrying three thick blankets by himself, Tsuna struggled to not trip or make any loud noises that would wake anyone up. Tsuna didn't like the fact that he made everyone search for him. Even though it wasn't his fault for being lost, Tsuna still felt like he should've known better.

Dino mumbled something when the thick blanket was placed on top of him. The bucking horse hugged the blanket close like a little kid. Tsuna smiled and moved on to Gokudera. The storm guardian's face did not relax, even when he was sleeping. There was a mix of fear, anger, sadness, and anxiety all present on his face.

"Thanks for worrying about me Gokudera-kun." Tsuna whispered. "I must have worried you the most." It didn't matter whether the storm guardian heard him or not because he didn't want to wake him. Tsuna smiled again and lifted another blanket to cover the storm guardian. He tip-toed to the last couch; where Ryohei slept. His snores were the loudest out of the three of them and Tsuna laughed quietly because he had guessed Ryohei would be loud even when he is asleep. Before Tsuna pulled the last blanket on Big Brother, he noticed his bare stomach again. He didn't know why he was flustered. Big Brother wasn't a very shy person when it comes to his body, just this afternoon he was running around the school roof half-naked. Tsuna had seen him half-naked plenty of times considering he went to some of Big Brother's boxing practises and matches.

Tsuna tried to avert his eyes but couldn't peel away his wandering eyes from looking at Big Brother. The firm stomach that Tsuna felt up this afternoon. Although it was accidental, Tsuna had been a little too close to another boy's half-naked body. If Ryohei was any more naked, it would've been like the time he shared a bath with Yamamoto. Tsuna swore mentally that his mind was wandering into places they shouldn't be going to. He suddenly felt ashamed that he was even looking at Big Brother that way.

_He's Big Brother for god's sake! And it's not like I like boys anyways! Jeez Tsuna! _

Doing his best not to look, Tsuna reached out carefully and slowly pulled Ryohei's shirt back down. Although Tsuna was careful not to touch Big Brother; at some point his cold fingers caressed his bare stomach. At the light touch, Ryohei stirred and Tsuna quickly pulled away. He thought he was safe until Big Brother grabbed his wrist. Tsuna jumped but did not scream.

"Sawada! You're back!" Ryohei said. Tsuna was surprised that Big Brother didn't shout out his words like he usually does. He was glad because at least the sun guardian didn't wake the other people in the room.

"Umm… Yea… Look I'm sorry if I worried you." Tsuna quickly said.

"I was worried…" Ryohei whispered. "But it doesn't matter Sawada… as long as you're ok." Tsuna's eyes widened in surprise. Big Brother wasn't one that says sentimental or sappy things, that's why Tsuna didn't believe the person he was talking to was Big Brother at all. The only person who could imitate other people would be Mukuro. Tsuna didn't like the thought of Mukuro pretending to be his friends, it made him feel sick. When Ryohei tugged his wrist and pulled him down on top of him, all of his thoughts were pushed aside.

There was a soft thud noise as his body landed on top of him. His smaller body fitted perfectly against Big Brothers'. Tsuna immediately tensed up, slightly uncomfortable; the situation reminded too much of his lunch encounter. The heat still rushed to his cheeks even though he kept telling himself that it was just Big Brother who also happens to be his crush's big brother. If the sun guardian felt that Tsuna was on edge, he didn't say anything about it. Ryohei snuggled right close to Tsuna's neck which only made the poor boy more self-conscious and embarrassed than he already was. He could feel Big Brother's breath on him; each breath sending shivers down his entire body. His arms were awkwardly squashed between his body and Ryohei's; it prevented them from getting any closer. In Tsuna's mind, the closeness was… different.

"You smell really nice." Ryohei mumbled, his lips ghosting over the under curve of his neck. Tsuna definitely felt Big Brother's lips curved into a smile. What Big Brother was saying now was definitely freaking him out, big time. Tsuna used one of his arms as leverage and propped himself upright, holding himself on Ryohei's shoulders. He looked face to face at Ryohei, searching for any sign of a smirk or the Mukuro feeling, but there was none. He noticed the sun guardian's eyes were a little droopy and his face was red. "Are you drunk?" Tsuna asked. It was a weird question to ask Big Brother but it was the only thing that would explain his behaviour. Tsuna pinched Big Brother's cheeks with his free hand to make sure it wasn't a mask. His hand touched his cheeks gently, feeling the warmth radiating from Big Brother. It was hot, even for the typical fired up Big Brother; it was still a little too hot. "A fever maybe?" The trick his mom always did to check for fever was to touch their foreheads together and that's exactly what Tsuna did. He lowered himself until their foreheads touched. Big Brother's hair tickled his skin.

"I thought so…" Tsuna said. "You've got a fever Big Brother."

"No I don't." Ryohei mumbled under his breath.

"Yes you do. You're sweating like crazy right now." Tsuna said as a matter of fact, but Ryohei wasn't paying attention to what he was saying. Tsuna followed Big Brother's eyes to where they seemed to linger somewhere around his mouth. "No you don't." Was what Tsuna said. Struck with a sudden surge of dread, he rolled off the couch and landed on the floor, almost hitting his head on the coffee table. What Tsuna didn't expect though was that Big Brother would roll off after him.

Darkness was all Tsuna could see.

_Where am I? _Then he felt the blanket that was covering him and he was almost entirely covered by the material. He wasn't going to suffocate though since the blanket was thin enough to allow some air to pass through. No matter how hard Tsuna tried to rip the blanket off of him, it wouldn't budge an inch. It was when Big Brother spoke again that made Tsuna realize he was straddled on top of him.

"Nah. Sawada." Big Brother said. Tsuna was startled to find how gentle and soft the sun guardian's voice sounded. "Can I ask you something?"

"Um… Sure?" This was freaking him out even more. Big Brother NEVER asks if he could ask you something, he just spits it out because that's just how he is.

"Why do you call me Big Brother?" Tsuna had to think about this one before he answered. He wasn't sure if he should tell Big Brother that he likes his little sister.

"Why do you call me Sawada then?" Tsuna countered and avoided the question altogether.

"That's different."

"Not really. It's basically the same thing."

"Ok then, Tsuna." Big Brother sounded somewhat annoyed and Tsuna could almost imagine the frown on his face. "Why do you call me Big Brother?"

"I don't want to tell you." Tsuna said stubbornly. He was uncomfortable talking about his crush on Kyoko with anyone, much less with her older brother. Tsuna didn't know how Big Brother would react to it and he didn't want to risk a punch in the face.

"Is that all you see me as, a big brother?" Ryohei hissed, gritting his teeth together. "Is that all I will ever be in your eyes?"

"Big Brother?" The fabric came off his face, with Ryohei holding the blanket on both sides of Tsuna. Although he could breathe easier than before, Tsuna was still trapped underneath the sun guardian. He squirmed against Big Brother's heated gaze.

"Don't call me that!" He snapped lightly. "Sawada…No, Tsuna… I… I don't want to be your Big Brother… Can't you see that?"

"What are you talking about?"

"To you…I…" He said slowly. "I want to be more than a brother…" The truth was out. Since Ryohei's face was already red from the fever, Tsuna couldn't tell if he was blushing like he was or not.

"More than a brother?" Tsuna asked. "Like a best friend?" Big Brother shook his head.

This time, it wasn't an accident. It happened so fast that Tsuna barely had time to register what had happened, but when he did realize Big Brother was dipping down, he didn't turn away from him.

Unlike the kiss they had shared just this afternoon, this one was slightly less awkward. That wasn't saying much since it wasn't like Tsuna suddenly became a kissing expert or something like that. In his defence, he has had his fair share of kisses lately, though none of those smooches were voluntary. Saying that wouldn't really be fair to dream Yamamoto, future Yamamoto, and Big Brother since he did enjoy them; just a tiny bit. And this time he couldn't say he didn't see it coming because he did and he didn't do anything about it. He didn't know why he didn't push Big Brother away and that thought scared him. It was almost as scary as when he imagined Yamamoto not being his friend.

Tsuna was supposed to like his sister, the sweet, delicate, kind-hearted Kyoko-chan, not her naïve, cute, EXTREME older brother. Those thoughts ran through his head as their lips met. The question of why Big Brother chose to kiss him didn't cross his mind, at least not when Ryohei's warm lips pressed against his throat and his cheeks against the nape of his neck.

Tsuna almost found it funny how Big Brother was tensed up like a piece of cardboard this afternoon and yet now; he was the one who initiated it. It was this particular thought brought Tsuna back to reality, reminding him about the part where Big Brother was kissing him.

There was a flash of light and a few seconds later, Big Brother pulled away slowly. The fire in his eyes had burned down, and the sun guardian let out a yawn. There was a period of silence. Instead of running away or screaming his head off in the middle of the night, Tsuna opted to ask Ryohei instead.

"What was that for?" He asked. He felt like he should freak out but Tsuna needed to know the answer. It would kill him if he doesn't find out why his crush's brother just molested him on his floor. It wasn't quite molestation but under the circumstances, Tsuna felt like he was allowed to exaggerate a little bit. He didn't know what he expected from Big Brother. Tsuna didn't think it was going to be a confession of romance and love but maybe Big Brother would pass it off as a joke. Or even a Big Brother test to see if Tsuna was a good kisser for his little sister. Don't ask why _that_ thought came in Tsuna's mind because it just sort of popped in there.

"I'm not sure…" Big Brother mumbled slowly. His face scrunched in a frown. "I'm really confused Tsuna… to the extreme…"

Big Brother being confused wasn't a new concept but the fact that he was confused after he decided to kiss him out of the blue was unacceptable.

"Do you know what you just did?"

"I kissed you…" The sun guardian stuttered.

"And why did you do that?" Tsuna asked, trying to stay calm and not wake everyone up and start beating on things. Let's face it, Tsuna was a passive person by nature; he doesn't like fighting or violence. But when all his friends begin acting weird like that, Tsuna felt like he doesn't know them anymore. Perhaps that was what frustrated him so much, even more than his own conflicting feelings. His friends felt like aliens to him and Tsuna didn't know how to act around them anymore.

"I don't know Tsuna…" He repeated. "I'm just tired… to the extreme…" The sun guardian barely stifled anther yawn before collapsing on top of the boy.

"Oof." Tsuna let out when his body mass fell on him. He could hear Big Brother's soft breathing against his ear and the faint beating of his heart. To be safe, Tsuna waited a few more minutes before slowly wiggling out from under the sleeping sun guardian. Ryohei was out like a light which made his escape easier. He wanted to leave Ryohei there for surprising him with a kiss but Tsuna didn't have a heart to make Big Brother sicker than he already was. He loosely covered him with a blanket before he headed back to his own room. Before he got to the stairs, Reborn was already waiting for him, a camera in his hand.

"Tsuna, you really shouldn't give me any more blackmail material." Reborn said with a smirk as he held up more Polaroid pictures of him and Big Brother in compromising positions. Leon changed from the green camera back to his lizard form, a snooze bubble forming on his nose.

"Reborn!" This time, Tsuna didn't bother being quiet.

"I had no choice but to settle for pictures. Good thing Leon could take burst shots, otherwise I never would've never been able to capture all the actions."

"You had no right." Tsuna said coldly. The arcobaleno's smirk grew wider as he hopped up the stairs with the mad boy stomping right behind his footsteps. Tsuna threw the cover over his head as soon as he got on his bed. Reborn kicked Tsuna in the head.

"I never said I was finished with you." He stated.

"I don't care. I'm going to bed." Tsuna glared daggers at his tutor. Even though the room was completely dark, he was sure the arcobaleno could sense his killing intent.

"Are you confused?"

"Yes." Tsuna said but quickly changed his mind. "I mean no. I know who I like."

"This is a question I asked you before and I suggest you think about it again. Who is it that you actually like Tsuna?" Reborn said. "And do you just tell yourself that you like her or do you actually like him?"

"There's no him." Tsuna denied, his voice squeaking a little as he said it.

"If you say so." He couldn't feel the shift of weight on his bed but he knew Reborn went back to his hammock when he felt no eyes on him. Call it his Vongola intuition.

It would be all too easy if he could just blame everything on Big Brother's fever but Tsuna knew that it wasn't just the fever talking. It would be simple to pretend it never happened, how the two kisses never happened, but Tsuna can't simply forget even if Big Brother could. He doesn't want to ruin the friendship he has with Big Brother like how he ruined the friendship with Yamamoto. His foolish feelings got in the way and now everything's a mess.

"Everyone seems so different now… Is this just a part of growing up?" He whispered to the dark and he got no answer in return.

Tsuna didn't know what to do, therefore he did the only thing he knew how; to run away from the problem. He took the first step in the right direction; to sleep and hope he doesn't dream too much. As he closed his eyes, the rain guardian's face popped vividly in his mind. His chest felt tighter as his heart seem to twist his arteries around. It was then Tsuna realized just how much he missed him. How one smile from Yamamoto could make him feel so much more confident than his pathetic self.

"Yamamoto… Help me…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsuna doesn't know whether or not Reborn's photos really did end up in Gokudera's hand, since the storm guardian never showed up at school the next day. When Tsuna woke up, the living room was already empty of last night's residents. Dino-san was only passing through town to begin with, thus the fact that he was gone didn't surprise Tsuna very much. Being the boss of a family keeps Dino-san busy ninety-five percent of the time. As for the other two, Nana told him that Gokudera and Big Brother left as soon as they woke up. This particular fact did surprise him a little. He knew Big Brother was sick, but it was rare for Gokudera to leave without saying hi. His mom badgered him to apologize to them as well as thanking them for all they did last night. Even without Nana telling him, Tsuna would've done it anyway. After all, they are his friends.

Although after another emotional rollercoaster ride for Tsuna; he had no clue where he and Big Brother stand. Tsuna expected to see them again at the waiting place; not that he wanted a confrontation with Big Brother so soon.

Neither of them was waiting there. Tsuna would be lying if he said he didn't feel lonely as he treaded the road that he shared many happy times with his guardians but at the same time, he was relieved. He presumed that Big Brother was staying at home because of his fever. The tenth did a mental celebration since this would give him a couple more days to think over things.

During the morning attendance, Gokudera was absent. He didn't call in sick or anything, just absent. Normally this wouldn't be an uncommon thing if Tsuna didn't know what the Vongola meeting was about last night. He had a hunch that Gokudera did care for Yamamoto a little bit even if he is usually hostile to the baseball boy. Or the storm guardian could really be sick from running around last night. In that case, Tsuna felt a ping of guilt and he debated whether he should check up on Gokudera after school.

The news that Yamamoto forfeited the rain guardian position was a hard hit for them. Tsuna didn't believe what Reborn said for one second though. He had no evidence but he was sure that Yamamoto's missing memory had something to do with Reborn and he was sure the arcobaleno was the last one with Yamamoto before he lost his memories.

Speaking of the rain guardian, he didn't show up today either. Not that Tsuna expected him to but there was a tiny hope, ok maybe a big hope that Yamamoto would come up to him and tell him that it was just a bad dream. Obviously it wasn't just a bad dream when Yamamoto wasn't waiting for him with his goofy grin. His hope wasn't entirely shattered though as Yamamoto noticed Tsuna when he walked into the classroom and the ex-rain guardian gave him a wave which a stunned Tsuna returned and ended up tripping over a desk. Yamamoto's ball mates had a field day laughing over that although when Yamamoto cracked a grin, Tsuna couldn't help but do the same.

"Quiet down now, class is starting and I don't want to hear anymore voices except my own." Miss Misako said as she started writing the important events after World War II.

"Tuesday mornings…" Tsuna groaned in his seat. Every school day felt like a Monday and that really sucked. It didn't help that the first class happened to be his history. My absolute favourite class Tsuna thought. He wanted to yawn so badly but managed to stop himself in time. He could remember clearly what happened last time when he yawned in Miss Misako's class and he didn't need anymore detentions this week.

He shifted his gaze to where Kyoko sat in her seat a couple rows in front of him. This morning, Tsuna couldn't quite look at Kyoko-chan in the eyes when they exchanged greetings. Tsuna was scared that Kyoko-chan would see right through him and the events of last night. He didn't want to think what innocent Kyoko-chan would say if she ever found out.

_Tsuna's vision_

"_Kyoko-chan! Would you go out with me?! I've liked you for a very long time."_

"_Tsu-kun! I'm so happy that you feel the same way that I do!"_

"_Really?!" Tsuna replied happily. _

"_Yes." She batted her eyelashes flirtingly at him. Tsuna stepped forward and pulled her close, ready to capture her first kiss. "Stop!" Kyoko-chan pushed him away. _

"_What's wrong?" _

"_I do like you Tsu-kun, but I never said I would go out with you."_

"_Huh?! Why not?" Tsuna asked incredulously._

"_Because! I won't be able to kiss you even if we went out!"_

"_You… you don't want to kiss me?" A girl who doesn't want to kiss you is like a punch in the pride of a man. _

"_You kissed my brother with that mouth!" Kyoko-chan said, a slight blush going to her face instead of being mad. "Every time I try to kiss you, my brother's face pops into my mind… I can't do it Tsu-kun! Please understand! _

"_Bu-But it was just an accident!"_

"_I wish the best of luck for you and my brother."_

_End of vision_

"No!" Tsuna cried.

"No to what Sawada-kun?" Miss Misako asked. "Would you care to tell the class why you would suddenly shout no in the middle of my lecture? Is history so terrible that you have to shout to make your point?"

"No…" Tsuna answered sheepishly. "I mean- I was just-"

"Daydreaming right?" The teacher sighed. "I thought we went over this last week Sawada."

"Yes Miss Misako…" Tsuna said and sat back down dutifully.

"Since we have been distracted already, I might as well remind you guys of the school festival that's exactly two weeks away." She said. "Your class president will talk to you more about it during break but it would be nice if you thought of some ideas beforehand." There were excited whispers going around the class, debating what they should do this year.

"Haunted house!" Someone hushed.

"We want something original!"

"What about a maid café?" One of the guys suggested.

"Quiet down." Miss Misako ordered loudly. "I asked you to think about it, not talk about it." Her eyes travelled down the aisle until she caught sight of Sawada Tsunayoshi. Even from all the way at the front, Miss Misako could tell that Tsuna was spacing out again. She shifted her attention from Tsuna to Kyoko, and then to Yamamoto.

"What am I going to do about you, Sawada-kun…" She mumbled before she focused on her lecture again.

Tsuna didn't notice the teacher's attention on him. He was deep in thought again. "She doesn't know… She can't find out…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note - **Some of you might be like "OMG there's a lot of Ryohei" and "I thought this was a Yamamoto x Tsuna". I hope I didn't lose any readers because of Ryohei. I will admit that there is a slight Yamamoto drought right now but never fear! He will make more appearances in the next several chapters.

Plus as a little sneak peek at what next chapter has in store… Let's just say that Tsuna got an idea with the ten year bazooka and a special character will be making his second appearance. His first appearance was in one of the earlier chapters. I hope you look forward to seeing him again, and you might be in for a surprise too!

One last thing, there was a mention of the school festival. What are some ideas you think would be good for Tsuna's class? If you would like to read more of If It Stopped Raining, comment, review, subscribe! See you all soon 3

**P.S** - this doesn't have to do with this story but if you also read Vongola Workshop and you haven't voted yet, please do! I think I have a tie right now so I will have to decide some other way unless someone breaks the tie!


	19. Chapter 19 Chrome's Duties

Ello~ I'm back! I think that ello sounds so much better than hello. So that's why there is the ello's.

The song this chapter is Youtube Star written and sung by Gabe Bondoc. He sings on Youtube and he writes amazing lyrics and his voice is absolutely wonderful.

SeeleSchneider - Ah thanks~ I know that my fic isn't the most fast-paced so I'm glad there are still people sticking with me. Dw164 3

A shout out to my awesome reviewers and readers, love ya for being there~ Bad thing is that school is starting and I have not a clue how much time I can spare to write… The first week was horribly busy… I'm in three clubs/committee type thing and I practically have full load of classes… That's why this chapter was late. However, despite my constant excuse, I hope you enjoy this chapter anyway.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Previously in **If It Stopped Raining**

"Is that all you see me as, a big brother?" Ryohei hissed, gritting his teeth together. "Is that all I will ever be in your eyes?"

"Big Brother?"

"Don't call me that!" He snapped lightly. "Sawada…No, Tsuna… I… I don't want to be your Big Brother… Can't you see that?"

"What are you talking about?"

"To you…I…" He said slowly. "I want to be more than a brother…"

"More than a brother?" Tsuna asked. "Like a best friend?" Big Brother shook his head.

This time, it wasn't an accident. It happened so fast that Tsuna barely had time to register what had happened, but when he did realize Big Brother was dipping down, he didn't turn away from him.

While Tsuna dazed through school the next day, there was only one thought on his mind. "She doesn't know… Kyoko-chan can't find out…"

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 19

**Chrome's Duties**

The bell rang for lunch and a bunch of his classmates struggled against each other to get out of the room. They all wanted to secure a nice spot with some shade to sit down for lunch. Tsuna on the other hand, stayed sitting at his desk. There was no point in going to the roof even if it was too nice of a day to stay inside. The reason for this being that there wouldn't be anyone for Tsuna to eat with since everyone was absent and Yamamoto was probably eating with his ball mates. He let out a sigh as he stared out the classroom window overlooking the courtyard. Some students even brought a blanket so they could lie on the grass during their lunch break. Nothing caught his interest though.

His stomach released a low rumble.

"I'm hungry…" Tsuna mumbled as he slouched over his desk. After skipping supper last night, he hasn't eaten anything but a piece of toast this morning; plus he forgot his lunch at home. Tsuna did have some money but that was to be saved for something else so he couldn't use any of it. Therefore, he would somehow have to survive on an empty stomach. The classroom was dead silent since Tsuna was the only one who stayed inside at lunch. Only the torturing slow ticking of the clock and the distant voices and shouts of the students outside could be heard.

All of a sudden, there was a shiver that ran down Tsuna's entire body; from his head to his toes. The hairs on the back of his neck stood straight up. Tsuna bolted straight up from his seat on alert, sensing the familiar sensation and presence that belonged to Mukuro Rokudo. The Vongola successor scanned around the room cautiously but he didn't see anyone nor did he sense any illusions.

_Weird… I was sure I felt it… His presence._

Tsuna left the comfort of his seat and went over to the window. He had a bad feeling about this so he looked down on the courtyard. Tsuna did another quick scan; he seriously didn't like the idea of having the mist guardian roaming around the school freely. Knowing Mukuro, he would cause all sorts of trouble and mischief just to see his various reactions. A group of people walking towards the school from the baseball diamonds caught Tsuna's attention. The group consists of all boys of various heights. Because they were wearing the same ball jerseys, he could tell that they were the Nanimori baseball team.

Tsuna easily picked out Yamamoto from the cluster of boys since the rain guardian was one of the tallest boys and his spiky black hair stood out from the crowd. Yamamoto always stood out no matter where he was Tsuna realized. He could always pick Yamamoto out and Tsuna wondered if he had always did that unconsciously. What Tsuna was alarmed about was when he saw a girl that wasn't wearing their school's uniform talking to the group.

Even from the distance, Tsuna could make out the tied up dark blue hair and the green camouflage patterened skirt. Her usual trident wasn't in her hands and Tsuna thought she looked really nervous talking to the group of boys.

"Chrome…" Tsuna said when he recognized the second-half of his mist guardian. "What are you doing?" He muttered. Tsuna saw some purple flames emitting from her Vongola ring as if she was casting an illusion but when he rubbed his eyes to get a clearer view, Chrome wasn't there anymore. There was just the group of boys sitting on the grass and taking out their lunches. Tsuna was sure he saw Chrome.

"Boss…" A girl said from behind him.

"Chrome!" Tsuna whirled around to meet her in the eyes. "Where did you come from?"

"I knocked before I came in, boss." She answered, looking a bit shy and nervous. "I don't think you heard us."

"I-pin here too!" The tiny martial artist said.,

"Yea! Loser Tsuna no hear Lambo-san!" The thunder guardian complained in that whiny voice of his.

"What are you guys doing here?" Tsuna asked.

"Mom asked us to bring you your lunch." I-pin said.

"Lambo-san was going to bring it alone but stupid I-pin had to tag along!"

"She told us both to go, Lambo!" I-pin argued.

"Stupid I-pin!" The baby cow stuck his tongue out at the young assassin before he leaped away from her. I-pin let out an indignant cry as she chased after the thunder guardian. The two lost complete interest in what Tsuna and Chrome were talking about as they continued to play their game of tag in the classroom.

"I saw them and tagged along…" Chrome explained in her quiet voice. "I wanted to see the school…"

"This may sound like a weird question but did you talk to Yamamoto when you came into the school?" Tsuna asked.

"What do you mean, boss?"

"I mean… Did you talk to Yamamoto or his friends?"

"No… I came straight here with Lambo and I-pin." She said. The two five-year olds nodded in agreement to confirm her story. Lambo pushed over a desk in I-pin's way but she kicked it with full force back at the thunder guardian.

"Ah. I see…" Tsuna gave the trio a weird look before accepting his bento gratefully. He took his seat and started to unwrap the colourful cloth.

"If you'll excuse us boss, we will head home now…"

"Chrome, wait!" Tsuna called after her. "You came all this way to bring my lunch, why don't you sit down and join me?"

"Are you sure that's ok, boss?" The girl asked, looking uncertain. Tsuna nodded in response.

"There's no one else here anyway, so it's ok for them to run around." Tsuna sighed. "Maybe they'll use the rest of their energy

"That wasn't what I meant." Chrome said quietly, looking down at her hands. Nevertheless, the mist girl sat down across from him. Tsuna took a bite from his shrimp tempura after he dipped it generously in mayo.

"You haven't ate yet right? You can just take whatever you like."

"Um… ok boss…" Chrome picked at a piece of chicken before putting it in her mouth. "It's… really good."

"That's good." Tsuna said. "What do you usually eat?"

"Chips… Chocolate… Pop… Gum…" She answered.

"Is that all? You've got to eat things more nutritious, not just junk food!"

"Ken likes that kind of food so…"

"That goes to them too. You should eat real food most of the time though instead of snacks. You should tell Ken and Chikusa-"

"They are really good to me… It doesn't matter what I eat as long as I can be with them and Mukuro-sama."

"I- I didn't mean to insult them or anything… but my mom always tells me that if you want to grow taller, you have to eat good food." Tsuna said.

"Thank boss… for worry about me." Chrome said shyly. She leaned forward and pecked Tsuna on the cheeks.

"So… When are Ken and Chikusa coming back?" He managed to cough out while trying to hide his embaressment. _Why did she do that out of the blue?!_

"I'm not sure…" Chrome started. "Mukuro-sama assigned them a mission personally and they didn't tell me anything…" There were the occasional crashes and snaps when I-pin successfully kicked Lambo in the face.

"If you like, you can stay with us until they come back." Tsuna suggested. He wasn't sure why he extended his invitation but perhaps it was because he wanted to get to know Chrome better. She was his mist guardian and even though he didn't trust Mukuro completely, Tsuna felt that he should at least try to get to know her better.

"Thanks for the offer boss… but I have to guard the house while Ken and Chikusa are away…"

"Oh…" Tsuna answered, slightly disappointed before they were interrupted by the sound of the classroom door opening.

"Lambo! I-pin!" A girl exclaimed happily. Tsuna would have recognized her voice anywhere since the voice belonged to no one other than his crush, Kyoko-chan. Looking over his shoulder, Tsuna saw that his beloved Kyoko-chan cradled both Lambo and I-pin in her arms. "I haven't seen you two in a long time." She said; a fond smile graced her angelic face.

"Get those disgusting kids away from me!" Another girl shrieked whom Tsuna identified as Kyoko-chan's best friend forever, Hana.

"It's ok Hana-chan! They're harmless." His crush told her friend. Involved in their own conversation, they didn't notice Tsuna approaching them.

"Kyoko-chan." Tsuna greeted

"Tsuna-kun!" Kyoko said, surprised by the boy's appearance. "Were you here the whole time?" Unexpectedly, Kyoko looked almost uncomfortable standing there and talking to him.

"Yea! I was just talking to Chrome over there." Tsuna said, pointing to the desk where his half-eaten lunch sat with no Chrome. "Chrome?"

"Who's Chrome? I don't see anyone else here." Hana said looking annoyed that she had to share the same air as the kids that she suspected to have cooties or some malicious disease.

"It's- It's no one." Tsuna recovered while using his peripherals to scan the room. She was just here a second ago and he didn't understand why she would hide herself. _Where did she go?_

"Are we interrupting your lunch? Because we can totally just go somewhere else." Hana stated, wanting to get out of the room as soon as possible. She didn't particularly hate Tsuna but she didn't care for a guy like him either. He wasn't really noticeable and he doesn't stand out from a crowd. Usually, she wouldn't mind her best friend talking to that Tsuna guy even if he was a bit of a loser. However, since Tsuna brought his two little kids with him, Hana's irritability for her male classmate shot sky high. "Kyoko, I'll wait outside if you two want to talk or something."

"No! You're not interrupting anything" Tsuna said quickly and made up a random excuse. "I wasn't very hungry anyway."

"But you've barely touched your lunch." Kyoko looked at the half-eaten bento. "We- We won't bother you Tsuna-kun. Let's go Hana-chan."

"Wait, Kyoko-chan!" He called after them. Tsuna thought it was weird for Kyoko-chan to be evasive. She looked uncomfortable in the classroom ever since he called out to her and Tsuna wanted to know why. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Um…" His crush bit her lip gently, deciding what to do. This in itself made Tsuna worry that much more. He didn't do anything that would've upset her, yet here she is, looking nervous to talk to him. Usually, Tsuna would be the one to be anxious to talk to her. If her best friend noticed Kyoko's nerves, she didn't say anything.

"I'm going to go grab a drink; I'll be right back Kyoko." Hana said and sped out of the room with Lambo and I-pin chasing after her. She slammed the door on them before either of the 5-year olds could follow her out of the room. Kyoko leaned back against the wall before she asked Tsuna.

"So… What did you need to talk to me about, Tsuna-kun?"

"Kyoko…" _Why are you avoiding me? Can't you look at me in the eyes when you speak to me? Why is everyone being distant? _Those were all the things Tsuna wanted to know, all that Tsuna wanted to ask, but he couldn't say any of those things. "I-I wanted to know how Big Brother is doing."

"Oh." She looked relieved and disappointed at the same time, if that was possible. "He got home early this morning and he was sleeping when I left for school tomorrow."

"Right…" Tsuna said quietly. "He didn't say anything about last night?"

"No… I haven't got a chance to talk to him." Kyoko explained, the worry showed clearly on her face. "From what my mom told me though, my brother just has a fever right now and he should be fine if he rests for a couple of days."

"That's good…"

"Are you worried about my brother?" She asked. Tsuna would usually expect Kyoko-chan to ask something like this with an acknowledging smile that he was worried about her brother. However, this time she asked it in a way that seemed like she was disappointed. Whether or not she was disappointed in him, Tsuna didn't know nor did he want to find out. Due to the different tone in her voice, Tsuna wondered if Kyoko's question was meant to trick him or if she was looking for a specific answer.

"Umm… yea. He was outside for a couple hours looking for me last night." Tsuna said. "I think that's the reason he got sick… I'm sorry Kyoko." He admitted.

"That's alright Tsuna-kun. It's not your fault." She started. "My brother… would do anything for you."

"Huh?"

"Don't worry about it Tsuna-kun. It was just a random thought…" Before Tsuna could ask her more about what she meant, the door to the classroom slammed open again. Hana returned from her trip to get drinks already and came back with two cans of mango pineapple punch in her hands.

"You're still not done?!" Hana groaned slightly.

"We're good." Kyoko-chan smiled at her friend.

"Good." She said but didn't step into the classroom. "Are the kids gone yet?" She looked around cautiously but didn't find the little devils. The fact that she couldn't see them unnerved her because that meant she doesn't know where they're coming from.

"Lambo-san Attack!" The thunder guardian shrieked in his little voice as he jumped up from his hiding place.

"Lambo, wait!" I-pin called after the naughty cow baby. Lambo ignored her and went after Hana; his object of interest: the two drinks in her hands.

"Give Lambo-san the drinks or Lambo will hurt you!" He shouted and pulled out his bazooka.

"Lambo!" Tsuna cried. "That's dangerous! Put that away right now!"

"Lambo-san thirsty!"

"I'll even buy you a drink if you want. Just don't point that thing at her!"

"I'm not going to let some stupid kid think he can be the boss of me. Trying to threaten me with a toy… don't make me laugh." Hana said. "If you want a drink, go get your own!" Holding the cans, she whipped a whirlwind kick. Her blow contacted Lambo at the face and flung him backward. Tsuna could already predict what would happen next. After all, it's what the thunder guardian does after he gets his ass kicked.

Lambo was crying rivers of tears before he pointed the bazooka onto himself. A simple pull of the trigger and a poof later, the sobbing Lambo disappeared. In its place stood an annoyed-looking 15 year old Lambo, scratching his head.

"Geez." He muttered. "I thought the boss told him not to fire it carelessly."

"Romeo~" Hana rushed over to the newly emerged Lambo and started to fawn over him.

"Ah, it's the Vongola!" He greeted.

"Hi."

"Vongola, would you help me get rid of the chick that's on me?" Lambo asked, pointing at Hana.

"Not your taste?"

"I've got to go hide… I don't want to risk getting seen by… you know who." He whispered, looking nervous.

"Bianchi eh?" Tsuna smiled at the thought of the storm guardian's sister finding him. Lambo shuddered at the thought.

"Five minutes seems like forever." The thunder guardian groaned while ignoring Kyoko's friend. Luckily, Kyoko was currently distracted by I-pin and didn't notice the disappearance of the other baby.

_5 minute is almost up isn't it? The adult Yamamoto had once said that to him in their first encounter. At that time, the rain guardian looked so sad, wearing a broken smile. He wanted to stay in the present but I never did ask him why. Maybe I should have. From his words, the future sounded grim. The future…_

"That's it!" Tsuna shouted. "Of course! If I could just use the bazooka… and then I would know if Yamamoto remembers me…"

"That's what Vongola?" Lambo asked, curious at Tsuna's sudden outburst.

"We're going to find Yamamoto right now!" He exclaimed.

"We?" Lambo was taken back and he had a bad feeling about the Vongola's abrupt excitement.

"Yes and we're going right now!" Tsuna said firmly. He turned to his crush with an apologetic look. "I'm sorry Kyoko, but something came up. I'll see you later."

"That's ok, I'll see you later…" She waved. Kyoko took Hana by the hand and led her away from her prince charming. Although Kyoko was still acting different than usual, Tsuna's mind was too occupied on Yamamoto to care.

_Mates over girls right? Friends in need are my first priority. _

"Where Lambo going?" I-pin called after them but Tsuna didn't hear them. He was too set on his plans to pay attention to anything else.

_Yamamoto. I'm coming right now. _And Tsuna busted out the door and started to run towards where he thought Yamamoto might be. The two girls also left with Hana reluctantly letting her Romeo go. The room returned to its silent state.

When the room was empty, one of the walls in the class split open; revealing a dark space. From the void, a foot stepped out and Chrome Dokuro emerged from her hiding spot. Although everyone else thought she was non-existent, the truth was that she had hid inside her illusion the whole time. She was quick enough to cast it before the two girls came in. Luckily, her boss was distracted enough to not notice the illusion she fabricated.

_I see that our little boy is worried about Yamamoto as always…_

"But that was close, Mukuro-sama…" She whispered even though there was no one else in the room. "Boss almost caught us when we were erasing the memories…"

_He's as sharp as ever._

"Was it necessary to deceive the boss?"

_Yes… at least for now… Is something the matter, my sweet Chrome?_

"The boss is very kind-hearted… I feel kind of bad… having to lie to him…

_You aren't the one lying sweet Chrome… I am the one telling you to do that…_

"You know he'll be mad at you if he finds out you were involved…"

_Yes… my sweet Chrome… I'm well aware of Tsunayoshi's personality…_

"Forgive me for prying Mukuro-sama, but could you tell me why you're doing this?" She asked as she looked outside the hallway, checking to see if there was anyone there.

_He would never look at me otherwise…_

"Mukuro-sama?" Chrome asked, not quite catching what Mukuro had said.

_Our job here is done. We've kept our end of the deal._

"And his father?"

_We'll save that for another time, I'm getting a little tired…_

"Now what should we do, Mukuro-sama?"

_My sweet Chrome. The fun begins now…_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Out of the way please!" Tsuna called out urgently as he ran through the halls. He knew that the bell for lunch to be over would ring any minute. He may have bumped into some students on his way but he quickly apologized. There was hardly anytime left but Tsuna didn't want to wait till after school. If he was lucky, Yamamoto would still be sitting in his spot, eating lunch with his friends. Tsuna kept an eye out for the rain guardian just in case he came into the school.

"Where are we going, Vongola the tenth?" The older Lambo asked as he was dragged on his heels, hanging on to Tsuna's sleeve. It was a wonder how Tsuna didn't notice the extra weight that he was pulling with him.

"Lambo? Why are you here?" Tsuna asked but never stopped jogging.

"I should be asking you. You were the one who dragged me along Vongola." The thunder guardian pointed out.

"I-pin dizzy~" The tiny girl mumbled as her eyes swirled in circles.

"I-pin's here too!"

"She clung onto you when you bolted out of there. Why did you bolt out of there anyway?"

"I had an idea… speaking of which, Lambo. Let me borrow your ten-year bazooka for awhile." Tsuna asked, turning a corner sharply and going down the stairs. "Why is the school so big?!"

"I can't Tsuna. The boss told me directly that I shouldn't use it or allow anyone else to use it."

"You use it all the time anyway!" Tsuna objected.

"It's because my kid self is stupid and likes to cause mischief." Lambo said.

"Lambo, please! I really need it. Think of it as a favour for your boss."

"I can't." Lambo said; his decision was final. The Bovino boss warned him many times not to use the 10-year bazooka carelessly on himself much less let someone else use the dangerous weapon. Knowledge is a powerful weapon. If their future selves slipped out some information that they weren't suppose to know, they could jeopardize the future.

"Watch out! It's Bianchi!" Tsuna stared in shocked as he pointed behind Lambo.

"Where?! I've got to go! My stomach hurts… I've got diarrhea." The thunder guardian gaped as he tried to calm himself down by taking deep breaths. "Chill Lambo, you're an adult now…" The cow boy counted the seconds he had left in the past while waiting for the dreaded name Romario to pop up. He knew for a fact that Bianchi would be serving her hatred accompanied with some poison miso soup and poison popsicles.

Lambo decided it wasn't his fault that his gorgeous looks and handsome features were identical to Bianchi's ex-boyfriend.

The thunder guardian closed his eyes and prayed that he would "poof" back into his era soon. The last thing he heard before he lost conscious was "I'm sorry Lambo." and not "Romario! I will kill you!" Something really hard hit his head and Lambo went limp, still holding onto Tsuna's sleeve.

"I'm really sorry Lambo, but I really need to use the bazooka." Tsuna said, looking at Lambo who was out cold. He deliberately turned a corner sharper than he needed to. The result was the thunder guardian crashing into the wall. As for Bianchi being at school, Tsuna lied. "It was a little white lie." Tsuna said. Even though he considered his lie to be harmless, Tsuna still hated lying, especially to his friends.

"It's for the greater good." Tsuna reminded himself. Taking a quick second to prop Lambo against the wall, Tsuna searched through his hair for a good minute before he found what he was looking for. He couldn't explain how Lambo could fit a hairdryer, ten lollipops, a crate of grenades, an automatic machine gun and the ten-year bazooka, all in his tiny afro. Picking up the purple weapon, Tsuna darted past the knocked out boy.

"Tsuna, where is Tsuna taking I-pin?" The other baby asked.

"Ah! I forgot you were still there, I-pin." Tsuna said. He made it outside and the bell still hadn't rung. Tsuna made good time.

"Bianchi! What are you doing at our school?" Tsuna asked, slightly breathlessly from running. "Never mind, could you take I-pin home for me?"

"Why should I do anything for you?" Bianchi stated a pizza box in her hands. Tsuna didn't know if it was her poison cooking or not but he wasn't about to risk getting on Bianchi's bad side. She can be even more merciless than Reborn when she wants to be.

An idea struck in Tsuna's head; an idea that could get both Bianchi and I-pin out of his way for now. The plan was slightly evil from Tsuna's point of view, but desperate times call for desperate measures. Tsuna took the promising assassin and propped it in Bianchi's arms. Before the Poison Scorpion could retaliate by forcing poison cooking down his throat, Tsuna pointed in the direction he left Lambo. "Look! It's Romario right over there!"

"Romario?! Where?!" Her eyes turned evil. "I'll come and kill you!"

"I hope Bianchi doesn't find Lambo." Tsuna prayed. He felt rather bad and guilty since he did that to the cow baby. No matter how annoying the thunder guardian gets, no one deserves to get Bianchi sprung on them. "I'll pray for you, Lambo and if you're still alive tonight, I'll make it up to you… somehow" He could see Yamamoto now although the rain guardian was still halfway across the school yard. Yamamoto was laughing over something with his ball team.

"Where Tsuna going?" I-pin asked.

"I need to go alone I-pin… Why don't you look for Hibari-san?" Tsuna suggested. Hearts flew out of her eyes as the tiny martial artist hopped and ran along the walls, searching for her own crush. "Hibari-san wouldn't hurt a little girl… I think." Now that there were no more obstacles in his way, Tsuna jogged off to where Yamamoto was. He barely caught a glimpse of black but his feet tripped over something and he toppled forward. The ten-year bazooka flew out of his hands and landed a few metres in front of him.

"Oww…"

"What are you doing with that?" Reborn asked. His tutor stood in front of him, picking up the bazooka in his small hands.

Apparently, Reborn didn't know how to call out to someone to stop him.

"I-" Tsuna said, wondering if he should reveal his plan to Reborn. "I'm trying to experiment something and I need the bazooka to test my theory."

"You wanted to know if the Yamamoto in the future regained his memories, right." Reborn said it as a statement, not as a question. When Tsuna looked surprised at the arcobaleno's conclusion, he added. "Tsuna… you're really easy to read."

"Whatever, Reborn." Tsuna huffed, resentful that Reborn was able to see through him so well. "Are you going to stop me?" He asked.

"No. You wouldn't listen to me anyway." The tiny tutor shook his head. Tsuna let out a sigh of relief. "However, don't come crying to me if you see something that you didn't want to see."

"I won't." Tsuna chirped happily and ran off once more. He was just glad that he didn't have to argue or fight with Reborn at the moment. Reborn looked at his pupil's retreating form before giving a shrug of his own.

"Don't live in the past Tsuna… It will only open old wounds." He muttered before the arcobaleno leaned back on one of the support pillars and disappeared through a trap door.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsuna slowed down considerably as he got closer to the baseball team. He needed to talk to Yamamoto alone and shoot him with the ten-year bazooka. It would be no good if the rest of his team witnessed him using the bazooka. Tsuna will have to get him in a place where no one else can see. The task of getting a chance to talk to Yamamoto alone was a challenge. He could still remember the last time he tried; Yamamoto's ball friends teased him to no end. This time however, Tsuna was more prepared mentally with what he would have to deal with. The entire group except Yamamoto fell silent when Tsuna approached them. It was Yamamoto who said the first greeting.

"Hey Tsuna. What's up?" He grinned lightly. "Nice weather we're having."

"… Yea nice weather…" Tsuna almost forgot what he came all this way for when Yamamoto started discussing how nice the sun was today.

"Did you eat lunch yet? Want to come join us?" He offered. The glares Tsuna received from his friends didn't go unnoticed.

"Actually Yamamoto…kun." He added the honorific just to be on the safe side. "Can you come with me for a second? I wanted to talk to you alone."

"Again?" Although he knew Yamamoto didn't mean it to be rude, it still rubbed Tsuna the wrong way because he never had to ask Yamamoto if he could talk to him before. "Sure~ where did you have in mind?" Tsuna braced himself for the mocking and taunting but they never came. Rather, he was met with many disgusted faces and sneers.

"What's he doing here?" Someone said, not bothering to be quiet. It was only yesterday when they joked about his so called "confession".

_Why did they just suddenly hate me again?… No… It doesn't matter. They can punch me for all I care; I need to get Yamamoto right now!_

"Is he so stupid that he can't take a hint?"

"Someone is obviously not welcome here." A guy with cropped brown hair commented.

"You guys go ahead without me, I'll just go back to class by myself after." Yamamoto said. When they were out of hearing range, Yamamoto did what Tsuna thought he might do. He apologized. "Sorry about that Tsuna… They were even worse than how they were yesterday."

"They're just being jerks… You don't have to apologize. It's them, not you."

"Well, they're not really that bad if you get to know them." Yamamoto said. Somehow, Tsuna felt like Yamamoto was defending them.

_They don't deserve to have Yamamoto as a friend. _Tsuna thought. They walked over to a more secluded part of the school yard. There were a couple flower beds blooming with orchids and lilies. The sun and constant watering made the various plants grow at spectacular rates. Yamamoto sat down on a bench nicely shaded by a couple of giant oak trees. Tsuna slid beside the ex-rain guardian and settled comfortably. There was a nice breeze which made Tsuna relax even more so. His plan was almost forgotten.

"So what did you want to talk about Tsuna?" He asked, though Yamamoto also seemed like he was enjoying the atmosphere.

_Right, no time to lose._

"Could you help me with something, Yamamoto?"

"Sure, if it's something I can do."

"All you have to do is close your eyes for me."

"That's it?"

"Yea, but you have to promise me that you won't open them no matter what." Tsuna said.

"Ok." Yamamoto said, not a hint of doubt or fear in his voice. He had a feeling that he could trust Tsuna and he was a guy who follows what his instincts told him.

"This should take about 5 minutes." Tsuna said softly. He took out the ten year bazooka he "borrowed" from Lambo and took aim. Tsuna hooked his fingers in the trigger and pulled.

Poof. There was some pinkish smoke in the place where Yamamoto had sat. Tsuna was practically bubbling over with excitement and nerves. This could give him the reassurance that everything will be ok. Tsuna was only more convinced when he caught a figure with a glittering blue light reflecting the sun.

"It's the Rain ring." Tsuna gasped.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note -** Things seem to be looking up for Tsuna, but is it really? Find out next chapter!

Arrrrgghhh! Not again! Guys I'm so sorry haha. I planned for adult Yamamoto's entrance in this chapter but once again, the chapter got longer than I thought. Therefore, the actual conversation with adult Yamamoto will occur next chapter. I gave Yamamoto a little cameo appearance and this chapter ended up with 5000+ words.

If you have any questions about me or If It Stopped Raining, go ahead and ask. I will try my best to answer them. Lots of love 3 see you soon


	20. Chapter 20 Happily Married After

It's been like an entire month since my last update and I feel really bad. School just hit me harder than I thought, but I hope people are still looking forward to this chapter. I think I confused some people with the last chapter. I meant to say that there is a figure with the rain ring, thus adult Yamamoto XD. I apologize.

For my Vongola Workshop readers, the next chapter will be up very soon!

There is something I would like to say before we get to the actual chapter 20 and you may have already know this if you've read my profile. Due to the evaporating popularity of this fic and the growing popularity of the other fic Vongola Workshop, I am debating whether or not to continue with this story. While my passion for writing started with this fic and I had planned lots of things for If It Stopped Raining and trust me when I say I would love to see this to the end; it seems that my readers and reviewers are disappearing. This is also due to the fact that my busy schedule would allow me to only focus on one story at a time.

On another side note, there is like 100 words of smuttieness in here. It's nothing explicit I swear but I thought I would let you guys know anyway. Now onto the chapter!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Previously in **If It Stopped Raining**

_Tsuna got the idea to shoot the present Yamamoto with the ten-year bazooka after he saw adult Lambo appear. He wants to know what the future is bringing and what will happen between him and Yamamoto… _

"All you have to do is close your eyes for me." Tsuna asked.

"That's it?" Yamamoto said.

"Yea, but you have to promise me that you won't open them no matter what." Tsuna said.

"Ok." Yamamoto said, not a hint of doubt or fear in his voice. He had a feeling that he could trust Tsuna and he was a guy who follows what his instincts told him.

"This should take about 5 minutes." Tsuna said softly. He took out the ten year bazooka he "borrowed" from Lambo and took aim. Tsuna hooked his fingers in the trigger and pulled.

Poof. There was some pinkish smoke in the place where Yamamoto had sat. Tsuna was practically bubbling over with excitement and nerves. This could give him the reassurance that everything will be ok. Tsuna was only more convinced when he caught a figure with a glittering blue light reflecting the sun.

"It's the Rain ring." Tsuna gasped.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 20

**Happily Married After**

"Yamamoto?" Tsuna called his rain guardian's name aloud. He was barely able to hide his excitement from his voice.

"Where am I again?" The figure asked. His voice had a sultry undertone that made Tsuna feel a few degrees warmer. Undoubtedly, this voice was identical to the other ten year Yamamoto; they are supposedly the same person after all. That faint hope that was inside Tsuna glowed brighter and warmer. Ten year later adult Yamamoto had that effect on him.

"This is Nanimori High." Tsuna told him while waiting for the smoke to clear so that he can get a better look at Yamamoto's future.

"Oh? Really? I haven't been there for a lone time, that sure bring up good memories…" The person said. The face of adult Yamamoto felt so familiar to Tsuna yet he could make out all the differences from his alternate future. The rain guardian's mob of spiky hair stayed practically the same; Tsuna can still see a hint of ocean blue when sun strikes on his dark strands. His eyes matured into round luscious warm golden orbs but Tsuna was glad to see that they still retained a gleam of innocence and naivety that Yamamoto was known for. The vertical scar on his chin was no longer there. This proved to Tsuna if anything that this Yamamoto was a different one. On the bridge of his nose sat a pair of black framed reading glass which in Tsuna opinion made the adult Yamamoto's hotness and cuteness level rise up another couple notches.

_Not that I was checking him out of course. _Tsuna assured himself.

Continuing with his observations, Tsuna made note of Yamamoto's attire. Instead of a decked out formal suit like last time, which Tsuna was pretty the bath water ruined, Yamamoto was dressed in a simple light blue dress shirt. There was no neck tie to accompany his shirt and the first few buttons was left open wide, revealing some lightly tanned skin and probing collarbone which looked delicious and tempting like a lollipop that he can suck on.

_That's not what I came here for! _He reminded himself and punched himself mentally repeatedly until he shook of that particular thought of him licking-

_That's not the reason I'm here! Tsuna, focus!_

By the time Tsuna managed to shake off the thought, his mental state was in ruins from being punched too many times. Going into the most important part of his inspection, Tsuna saw that the two aqua coloured studded rings no longer donned on Yamamoto's fingers. Instead, Yamamoto wore one and only one ring on him.

The rain ring.

The delicate Vongola hung around his neck in a silver chain. Glistening in the sun, the ring seemed to call out to Tsuna. All the other minor shifts in appearance didn't matter to Tsuna; Yamamoto was Yamamoto after all.

"This could be it…" Tsuna whispered to himself. For some reason even though the ring was right there with Yamamoto, his own sky ring didn't react to it by burning up or choke him of his air or anything. Tsuna didn't know if this was a good sign or a bad sign. He would be better without the ring constantly hogging and annoying him but now, Tsuna's chest tightened at the thought and he didn't know why.

"Hmm… I wonder how I got here? I was only reading in my room a minute ago…" Adult Yamamoto pondered.

This could be tricky Tsuna thought. He wondered how easy it will be to fool Yamamoto. "Maybe you fell asleep and sleep walked here?" Tsuna suggested, his attention was captivated by the ring. As far as he knew, the ring disappeared the day he yelled some insensitive things at Yamamoto. He still winces at the memory of that rainy day. Anyway, he hasn't seen the ring until now; in the possession of adult Yamamoto.

Tsuna had his own theory though. If his guess about Reborn somehow being involved in Yamamoto's lost memory, which he was almost 100% sure his tutor was, then the ring should hypnotically be with Reborn right now. Of course, there was no way for Tsuna to confirm this since Reborn would never admit it even if he had the ring.

"Aha! Of course!" Yamamoto said, smiling. "Though I don't live very close to here." Apparently it still didn't take much to hide the truth from Yamamoto sometimes, even ten years later.

Right now there was only one way to confirm whether or not this Yamamoto was the one he used to know; that was to ask about the Vongola. However, just when he was about to ask him, Tsuna was met with a completely baffled expression on Yamamoto's face.

"Hmmm… You are…" He mumbled. "You're…"

"What's wrong? You don't remember me?" Tsuna asked, fearing for the worst.

_No! Yamamoto having the ring should be enough proof that he is the rain guardian!_

"I'm Tsuna." He said, desperate for some kind of positive reaction from his adult friend.

"Well I certainly know you're Tsuna." Yamamoto chuckled lightly.

"Then what's the problem?"

"The problem is which Tsuna you are." He said. "The big Tsuna or the little Tsuna?"

"There's only one Tsuna and that's me." Tsuna stated; he was as confused as Yamamoto but Yamamoto didn't seem to have heard him.

"Maybe you're neither? What about middle Tsuna?"

"Wooh! Hold on a second here!" Tsuna protested. "Why are you talking as if there is two of me?!"

"I've decided!" Ten year Yamamoto said. "You must be little Tsuna, though you sure have grown up since I last saw you. Babies sure grow up fast in these days. Before I know it, you're already this tall!" Yamamoto laughed.

"Wait! Shouldn't I have shrunk instead of getting bigger?"

"But really, you're looking more and more like your dad." The ex rain guardian smiled fondly. "In fact, you look identical to when I first met your dad."

"I don't look anything like my dad." Tsuna told him.

"Hmm… That's not true…" Yamamoto frowned slightly. "I think I have an old picture somewhere in my wallet… Just let me get it…" He rummaged for his wallet in his pockets until Yamamoto whipped out a picture with several smiling faces on it. On the far left stood Gokudera, and then Yamamoto, then Kyoko with long hair, a baby in her arms, behind her was Big Brother, then beside his crush stood a man with a strange resemblance to himself grinning into the camera. The photo must have been taken recently in the future since the Yamamoto in the picture was identical to the one sitting in front of him right now.

"Say… Is this me" Tsuna asked, pointing at the grown man beside Kyoko-chan.

"No, that's your dad." Yamamoto said.

"My Dad?!"

_I have a son?!?!_

"Then… then the one holding the baby must be-" Tsuna started slowly.

"Your mom." Yamamoto finished. "Your mom is one fine woman though."

"I'm married to Kyoko-chan?!" Tsuna said quietly, letting the future soak into him.

"Not you, your dad." He replied. "Although I can see why you might want to find a woman that's like your mom. Some people might start confusing you and your dad since the two of you look identical."

_That's because we're the same person! _Tsuna wanted to say but he was too shocked to say anything at the moment. His mental state was in turmoil.

_This doesn't make any sense!_

_He has the ring! Everything should be ok! Then why am I married to Kyoko-cha- _

… _Wait, isn't that a good thing? I'm friends with Yamamoto again and I started a family with my crush in the future. _

_Isn't that what I always wanted? _Tsuna asked himself. Yet for some reason, Tsuna wanted to cry.

_What is it that I actually want? What was it that I was expecting from the future anyway? _Tsuna really didn't know the answer to his own questions. He opened his mouth to say something but no words came out. Tsuna felt numb. It was the same sensation as when he learnt Yamamoto had lost all his memories of him and the Vongola. He couldn't feel; he couldn't react. He was just barely hanging in there, between the borderline of reality and his thoughts.

_Ask him about the ring. _A voice in his head urged him.

"Yamamoto… Can I ask you… where did you get that ring?" Tsuna asked. What was the point of asking him Tsuna thought but he did so never less.

"This?" Yamamoto held the sparkling rain ring delicately between his fingers. He twisted the ring around to admire its beauty and his eyes seem to soften as if he remembered a fond memory. "Actually… I don't usually wear rings since it gets in the way but this one is special."

"Special? How so?" Tsuna urged on.

"This was a present from your dad you see… This is a very important ring. It was the first present your dad has ever given me." Yamamoto said, laughing a little. "I've worn this for about ten years now; I never took it off… it's kind of silly isn't it?"

"I don't think it's silly."

"To me, it's like a memento of the times in high school I spent with your dad… It's like a lucky charm of sorts." Tsuna had no answer to that. He had no idea that in Yamamoto's eyes, he held him in such high regards. Sure they were close friends and Tsuna would trust his life in Yamamoto's hands, he just didn't know that Yamamoto felt the same way.

"Does that mean you don't know about the Vongola?"

"Of course not, everyone knows about the Vongola."

"What?" Tsuna said, shocked that the secret mafias existence would ever see the daylight.

"Yea! Your dad is the leader of the Vongola. He has stocks from companies all over the world!" Yamamoto excitedly explained.

"It's a legal company?!"

"Of course!" Yamamoto said. "What else would it be?"

"I don't know… like a secret underground mafia society with hitmans and mafia wars." Tsuna said. Yamamoto laughed good-heartedly at his response.

"Little Tsuna, have you been watching too much TV lately? Things like mafia doesn't exist."

"Yea, you're right." Tsuna agreed, not wanting to arouse any mores suspicion. The pair fell into a silence where Yamamoto reminisce his teen years as he studied Tsuna. The boy being observed looked down, embarrassed by the way he is watched. The shade fluttered as some breeze blew the trees wild and around. A shadow cast over Yamamoto and it cast a fear deep in Tsuna's heart. The darkness seem to drown Yamamoto's face away, pulling him away from him. He was scared that he would disappear again.

_When will I see you again? _Tsuna wanted to ask; the words at the tip of his tongue._ The you who knew me- or at least the me in the future…_

Although this Yamamoto may not have any memory of that rainy day, Tsuna still felt the urge to apologize to him. It was an instinct almost, even though Tsuna knew no matter how many times he said sorry, nothing will get better. p"Yamamoto… I'm sor-" The rain guardian's eyes widened when he realized he heard his name being called. It was the first time Yamamoto noticed that Tsuna could say his name and almost immediately, Tsuna was crushed into a bear hug. Yamamoto's arms were big and long enough that they completely enveloped the little boy.

"You can say my name!" His voice sounding really excited, almost like a teenager getting their first car. "You dad would be so jealous that you said my name first!" Yamamoto said happily, giving Tsuna a quick peck on the cheeks. It wasn't a kiss on the lips and Tsuna knew it was merely a show of affection but he felt that this small peck meant much more to him any of the other kisses. Tsuna didn't feel necessary to remind the rain guardian that he had been holding a conversation with him for several minutes and have said his own name as well as Yamamoto's several times. After all, who says he was complaining about the kiss.

Tsuna leaned in closer to the hug. It was uncommon for the small Vongola to react like that but other than Big Brother, he feels like he has been distant with all of his guardians and friends lately. By no means was it a voluntarily thing; it was just something that happened. Being so close with Yamamoto made his heart beat faster but Tsuna mistook his heart's reaction as mere excitement. Yamamoto's scent hasn't changed much in 10 years; it was still that fresh, rain, dewy, alluring smell that Tsuna loved.

"I missed you so much Yamamoto…" Tsuna whispered.

"Me too…" And for just a second in time, Tsuna thought his Yamamoto was back.

_A parting gift to remember him by… Don't forget me again Yamamoto… Promise?_

"Could you close your eyes for a second?" Tsuna asked, his voice slightly shaking. He requested the same thing of the younger Yamamoto just minutes ago. Since Tsuna couldn't live it down if 10 year Yamamoto saw him like that; he asked him to close his eyes. It would be a return gesture of sorts he told himself, hoping that would help him calm down his beating heart. While it would be embarrassing, it would be worth it. Besides, Tsuna held an unusual attraction to the older man; something that he couldn't explain in mere words. Like the 15 year old Yamamoto, the adult version never doubted Tsuna for a fraction of a second and followed his request. Tsuna's cheek flushed until they couldn't get any redder; it was a good thing Yamamoto couldn't see him so flushed right now.

Tsuna closed his eyes as well and leaned in until he felt Yamamoto's breath on his nose. He had to stretch out his back before he got nose to nose with the ex rain guardian. He held Yamamoto's warm cheeks with his hands; his five o'clock shadow felt prickly and Tsuna wondered if he would ever grow facial hairs.

"Tsuna, what are you-" Adult Yamamoto asked only to be cut off In mid-sentence when Tsuna placed a finger against his lips to silence him. "Sssshhhhhh, just give me a second." Tsuna whispered. Yamamoto nodded gently in response. He traced the outline of his lips softly and underneath him, Tsuna felt Yamamoto gasped slightly at the touch.

Tsuna covered Yamamoto's lips with his own. The contact was feather light and their lips were barely touching. But Tsuna still felt like a heat wave coursed through his body from head to toe. It was a terrorizing fire burning him from the inside. It was never less a good kind of warmth that Tsuna liked. It was only suppose to be a quick peck to show that he cared about Yamamoto but Tsuna found it very difficult to pull away from the ex rain guardian. Feather light just wasn't doing it for him. Tsuna snaked his arms around Yamamoto's neck and pulled him in as close as he could. He wanted more of him; Yamamoto was like the alcohol to him if he was an alcoholic. His taste and scent was intoxicatingly sweet and it drowned him in a sea of bliss. Tsuna couldn't get enough of him.

_More! More! _His body demanded. He rubbed his body against the older man, feeling his muscles and grinding him.

"Your Dad would probably punch me if he found out." Yamamoto told him, his grin was replaced by a shy smile which Tsuna found adorable.

"I have a hunch that my Dad wouldn't mind it at all." Tsuna said, not missing a beat.

"If you say so." Yamamoto shrugged lightly but for some reason, his blush has darkened from a minute ago. Tsuna was delighted to see that since he was usually the one doing the blushing. It was only when Tsuna tried to get off of Yamamoto's lap that he discovered the rain guardian's embarrassment. What he did was held down on Yamamoto's thigh so that he can move but his hand slipped and his hand went to direct contact with something hard. The rain guardian muffled a gasp and a moan.

"Yamamoto… you're…" Tsuna stuttered, his own face matching the red on Yamamoto's face.

"Ummmm… yea… you were rubbing a little too hard…" Adult Yamamoto stammered. "You should probably… get off of me…" Tsuna knew he should do as Yamamoto say, but there was a small curiosity that made him act otherwise. His hand slowly made contact with Yamamoto's erection and Tsuna couldn't help but close his eyes. He was never good at making the first move and his hands shook like crazy. There was a noise of protest coming from Yamamoto before Tsuna used his other hand and traced out the shape through his pants. The enlarged member bulged and created an obvious outline in his dress pants. The mere cloth could barely contain the enormous raging beast that wants out into the fresh air.

Although Tsuna should probably worry what would happen when the time's up and he would be rubbing against his teen friend Yamamoto, that thought never crossed his mind. The time he spent with adult Yamamoto seemed so much longer than 5 minutes anyway and Tsuna decided he could risk it.

"Don't." Yamamoto said between deep huffs of breath.

Tsuna barely heard what he said, all he was conscious of was the shuddering of Yamamoto's body in reaction to his touch. Yamamoto held onto Tsuna's shoulder tightly as he gave in to the sensation and moved against the pair of hands that felt way better than his own for some reason. Now that Yamamoto was in control again, Tsuna wasn't sure what he was suppose to do. He sat still while Yamamoto took shelter by his neck, breathing heavily on him. His mind barely registered what was going on but his hands seemed to have a life of its own. They groped and groped, things that Tsuna didn't know he was capable of. One hand fondled the base and his balls while the other worked its way back and forth along his length. Tsuna couldn't tell if it was his hand that was still shaking or if it was Yamamoto's erection pulsating next to his hand. Even though his brain was completely fried, Tsuna was still able to comprehend the massive size of his friend (adult version). It was the first time he felt a… male body part… that was not his own.

"I-I'm almost th-there!" Yamamoto mumbled into Tsuna's neck, his voice hitching up slightly. The Vongola could feel Yamamoto's sweat pressed to his skin, his hair tickling him. For a quick second, all movement ceased. All of Yamamoto's muscles tensed as tight as rope, then he trembled and let it all go. The rain guardian didn't scream out loud or anything that would catch anyone's attention but he let out a series of short low rasps and groans.

Tsuna's hands continued to rub a few more times until Yamamoto released all his seed. Dark wet spots became visible at the crotch of the rain guardian's pants. Some of his cum seeped through the dark material and Tsuna could feel the slickness of it on his hands. The milky white substance grew cold in his hands and glued the crevices between his fingers together. He resisted the urge to taste Yamamoto because in his mind that would be gross. Yamamoto continued to hide his face in the crock of Tsuna's neck, not wanting to face the world after an one year old jerked him off.

It seemed to take awhile before Yamamoto finally leaned back on the bench and looked up directly into the sunny sky. A frown teased the corners of his mouth. Looking strangely content and without a doubt ashamed; the ex rain guardian said aloud to no one in particular. "Your Dad would absolutely kill and butcher me into pieces if he ever found out."

Tsuna wanted to tell Yamamoto my dad wouldn't care but the truth is, he himself didn't know how he felt about what had happened either. He was just a confused teen, questioning where his heart lies. More importantly, he wanted to know which side of the line does he fall on. Or does he play for both side? These questions plagued him as they were part of his identity that he doesn't know. Not knowing is a scary thing for him. When he was told he was the future boss of a mafia family, Tsuna managed because there was Reborn there every step of the way, telling him what is what. But when it concerns his feelings, there was no one that could tell him how to tell the difference between love and friendship or love and admiration. For all he knew, he could be just being "over-friendly" with Yamamoto.

"I want to know Tsuna…Why did you do that? I'm at least 24 years older than you…" He said. "Even now, I find it hard to comprehend that just happened. I'm your godfather for Christ sake."

"I-" Tsuna stuttered. "I did it because… I think..."

"You think…" Yamamoto waited

"I think…" Tsuna hesitated to say what he was about to say. For all he knew, he could be lying without meaning to. "I think I might…. Like you." It sounded strange and alien even as the words came out of his mouth. But as he said it, adult Yamamoto had already disappeared. Once again, Tsuna was too late. He wasn't able to say apologize to the present Yamamoto before he lost his memory and now he missed his chance to confess his feelings before future Yamamoto disappeared back to the future. The pinkish haze began to dissipate and Tsuna quickly wiped his hands on the insides of his pant pocket. As Yamamoto had promised, when Tsuna saw the 15 year old rain guardian again, he still had his eyes closed.

"Yamamoto, you can open your eyes now." Tsuna said, hoping his voice doesn't sound too funny.

"Ok." His amber orbs opened innocently, his gaze directed directly at Tsuna. Seeing the flushed face and the somewhat trembling Vongola, Yamamoto couldn't help but ask. "Are you alright Tsuna? Did something happen?" Tsuna shook his head lightly and managed to throw on a weak smile.

"Don't worry about it Yamamoto… It's a complicated situation for me." Tsuna said.

Although Yamamoto was concerned, he didn't question the matter any further. "Should we go back to class?" Yamamoto inquired instead.

"… Yea… Go on ahead, I'll be right behind you." Tsuna answered desolately. Yamamoto was reluctant to leave Tsuna by himself since he didn't know what was wrong but he didn't want to be a pest to the Vongola.

"Ok, I'll see you after school." The 15 year-old rain guardian waved and headed on his way, the question of why Tsuna was on top of him still on his mind. His steps on the gravel echoed his thoughts of how warm Tsuna felt when he was so close to him.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

It could have been5 minutes or 5 hours that Tsuna sat on that bench where he met the future for the second time. While his outside environment moved ever so slowly, his interior raced with millions of thoughts.

The creamy clouds floated on top of an invisible milkshake, the trees swaying a couple millimetres left and right and the grass sprouting a hair length longer. Those peaceful and comforting surroundings contradicts Tsuna's inner self. The realization that he forced himself on the older Yamamoto just hit him. Tsuna can't blame the other guy this time; he was the one that acted on his instinct, he was the one who leaned in and kissed him.

_Does this mean I like boys?_

Tsuna denied it.

_Then why did I kiss him and do… all that?_

Tsuna didn't know.

_Do I still like Kyoko-chan?_

Tsuna really didn't know. Faced with hard evidences, Tsuna still refuse to admit his wavering and jumpy sexuality. It doesn't help the fact that he practically acted like a dog in heat then. The time he spent with adult Yamamoto felt way longer than 5 minutes and the kiss… Tsuna blushed at the memory. It was more intense than all the other two kiss he got. That Tsuna decided would be his first kiss.

Caught up in his feelings for adult Yamamoto, he almost forgot the wrongs he done to the current Yamamoto.

_Do I only like the adult version of Yamamoto?_

This was a weird subject for Tsuna to think about since they are technically the same person. Is it possible for him to love Yamamoto's future but not his present? He didn't think so. The pull of his heart was still there whenever he thought of his rain guardian. The guilt he felt will never go away until the Yamamoto he knew returns but Tsuna questioned if there was even a way for that to happen.

There was another thing from his encounter that bothered Tsuna. Ten year Yamamoto wore the rain ring around his neck, yet Tsuna himself had no clue as to the location of the ring. That Yamamoto said that the Vongola ring was a birthday present from Tsuna, but when did he give it to him? Could this be a hint for Tsuna from the future?

There is only way to find out. Tsuna's mission: Find the Vongola rain ring before Yamamoto's birthday. He only has a single clue to the ring's whereabouts; Reborn, his cruel Spartan tutor. This Tsuna decided, was going to be one hell of a dangerous mission.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note - **Hehe… I threw some naughtiness in there… I kinda like it… Anyway, Tsuna is once again confused as to who and where his heart lies. His current mission to retrieve the Rain ring from Reborn can prove to his most life-threatening mission yet! Stay tune for more **If It Stopped Raining!**

Review, Rate, Subscribe… The usual stuff. Thanks!

P.S - This is not the beta version. I will re-upload the chapter after I get my beta, thank you for your understanding at my horrible grammar.


	21. Chapter 21 His Stolen Heart

Ello, I'm back with another chapter of If It Stopped Raining! It's the special date I talked about several chapters back… That's right, it's Yamamoto's 16th? Birthday. Not sure about his age but whatever cause we love him in all his ages! So how do we celebrate his birthday (In this story anyway haha)? Well you have to read on to find out!

So this one took a long long time as well, I got tons of excuses but I bet you're tired of hearing them anyway haha. I'm working on the new chapter of Vongola Workshop right now. So much I want to write, just not enough time! It's a new year everyone! Isn't that exciting? I'm almost finish an one-shot as well. Thank you very much for all your support in the last six months, I could've never wrote this if you weren't there! Thank you!

Thank you for all your support! Anyway, onto Chapter 21!

* * *

**Previously in If It Stopped Raining**

It took awhile before Yamamoto finally leaned back on the bench and looked up directly into the sunny sky. A frown teased the corners of his mouth. Looking strangely content and without a doubt ashamed of himself; the ex rain guardian said aloud to no one in particular. "Your Dad would absolutely kill and butcher me into pieces if he ever found out."

_Do I only like the adult version of Yamamoto?_

This was a weird subject for Tsuna to think about since they are technically the same person. Is it possible for him to love Yamamoto's future but not his present? He didn't think so. The pull of his heart was still there whenever he thought of his rain guardian. The guilt he felt will never go away until the Yamamoto he knew returns but Tsuna questioned if there was even a way for that to happen.

There was another thing from his encounter that bothered Tsuna. Ten year Yamamoto wore the rain ring around his neck, yet Tsuna himself had no clue as to the location of the ring. Could this be a hint for Tsuna from the future? There is only one way to find out. Tsuna's mission: Find the Vongola rain ring before Yamamoto's birthday. He only has a single clue to the ring's whereabouts; Reborn, his cruel Spartan tutor. This Tsuna decided, was going to be one hell of a dangerous mission.

* * *

Chapter 21

**His Stolen Heart**

"1x plus 3x plus 2x is equal to 36. Please find the value of x and check your solution." Mr. Boring Math Teacher wrote the equation on the blackboard. "Solve this question and in a few minutes, one of you will be so lucky as to tell me the answer to this equation. Now get to work!" Several of the students groaned while others promptly started scribbling in their books. Gokudera's seat was empty, just as it had been the day before and the day before and the day before that. In fact, the usually smarty-pants boy had been missing from school for the entire week. This was atypical of the boy who was practically attached to Tsuna at the hip, at least if Tsuna didn't bat him away. A couple desks behind the empty desk sat Yamamoto Takeshi, the boy who was good at baseball and whose family owns a sushi restaurant.

"Hmmmm…" Yamamoto thought quietly. "Hmmmmm…" He wondered aloud this time around. The boy had no clue how to solve the equation. He was a natural when it comes to sports but when it goes down to stuff like school; it was definitely not his strong point.

"I wonder what the chances that he will call on me are?" Yamamoto thought for a moment and after debating with himself, he decided the chances were pretty high. Everyone in the class knew for a fact that this math teacher was someone who likes to see stupid and dumb people trying to answer his questions. When they fail to answer it correctly, he will laugh openly at their stupidity. His usual and favourite targets to pick on were Tsuna and himself. Personally, he didn't give a damn what the teacher says, but Yamamoto didn't think it was how a respectable teacher should act. Yamamoto wasn't surprised when this teacher became known to other people as "Mr. Asshole".

"I might as well try to solve it anyway." Yamamoto mumbled as he started rearranging random numbers on the page. "Hmmm… There are 3x, 2x, and x. Lets divide thirty-six by three first... Then divide that by two which would be six. Divide that again by one would give me six for my final answer... I think."

Even if the steps he did were completely out of this world, they made perfect sense when he did them out and that's all that mattered. Yamamoto's odd sense of logic always seemed to work out for him miraculously enough, and so he learnt to trust his instincts instead of questioning everything that he did. Finished with the question, Yamamoto's curiosity led him to look around the room to check on his classmates. Way in the back, Sasagawa-san looked like she was finished as well since she was whispering something to her friend. On the other side of the room, Yamamoto watched a frowning Tsuna as he took a stab at the challenging math problem. The baseball player couldn't help but smile at the sight of the boy's changing expression of panic to thinking, then to panic again.

"Tsuna." Yamamoto whispered to the boy quietly. The working boy looked up from his books in confusion and searched around the classroom until he finally found the person calling him. He looked Yamamoto right in the eyes. It was surprise at first before he looked like a deer caught in headlights, then Tsuna turned back down to his books. A prickly sensation pierced his chest which Yamamoto didn't think too much of.

"Tsuna." Yamamoto hushed again. The boy at the back pretended to not have noticed the baseball player and scribbled ferociously in his notebook instead. Yamamoto was under the impression that he was on good terms with the boy, yet now Tsuna turned away from him for no apparent reason; at least none that he could think of. The grumpy voice of the math teacher brought the baseball player's attention back to the front of the room.

"Ok, time's up people!" The teacher declared as he snapped his book shut. "Now who looks like they don't know the answer…Mhmmm… Let's see…. Sawada is always a good choice. Yes… What's your answer Sawada?"

"I…" Tsuna gulped. He shrunk back from his seat even more as his classmates focused their attention on him, waiting for him to humiliate himself. "…Two maybe?"

Tsuna looked at Gokudera's empty seat before he made a guess. This gesture did not go unnoticed by Yamamoto and for a second, he felt a pang of jealousy toward the absent student. The usually overly-protective and overly-loud boy was not there to help Tsuna today.

"You're completely wrong Sawada!" The math teacher shouted. "How can you not solve such a simple problem?"

"Let's see… How about you Yamamoto? What do you have for your answer?" The teacher moved on to his next target. Tsuna was overjoyed that he was out of the spotlight for the moment anyway.

"Six." Yamamoto answered confidently.

"Six? Are you sure? I think that's completely wron-…" The teacher trailed off and said in surprise. "Right… You actually got it right?! How about this question then… I'll make sure this one is extra hard… We'll test that luck of yours today." He muttered indignantly. The teacher went ahead and scratched a couple more complex problems on the board. Several of the students groaned and blamed no-good Tsuna for his stupidity that ultimately led them to have to do more questions.

Although Yamamoto didn't voice his opinions aloud, he felt that it was entirely unfair of the class to blame Tsuna for practically everything that happens. What's worse was that Yamamoto hated himself for not having enough courage to say it in front of everyone.

Tsuna kept a straight face even as his classmates made fun of him; Yamamoto found this trait very impressive and admirable. That feeling of familiarity and déjà vu returned like a slap in the face and it was something Yamamoto couldn't explain or expect. As soon as it hit him, the memory disappeared again. Yamamoto compared it to a missing piece of a puzzle. The baseball jock was convinced the seemingly innocent boy knew something he didn't know, that at least he was sure of. Tsuna could be that missing piece of the puzzle that he is looking for. It was the only logical explanation as to why Tsuna went and talked to him like they were good friends. At that time when he told Tsuna he didn't know who he was, it seemed like he really hurt his feelings; even if he was only speaking the truth.

* * *

"Hey Yamamoto! Are you coming or not?!" Someone playfully punched his shoulder as they jogged past him. His team mates were weighed down with two tough material bags filled with baseball bats and bases.

"You've got to hurry up Yamamoto! The other team is already out on the field and the coach wants us there warming up!" Another one of his mates shouted from across the school yard. Yamamoto nodded in acknowledgment.

"Yea got it! I'm coming right away!" Yamamoto hollered back and waved them off before walking off in the opposite direction to the diamond. There was a reason why the star baseball player was procrastinating getting to the field. He wanted to talk to Tsuna and he figured that the easiest way to do that was to invite the boy to his game and then catch him afterward. The only problem now was hunting down Tsuna. It may have just been his bad luck (if that's even possible), but Yamamoto took his eyes off of him for a couple seconds to tie his shoes and by the time he was done, the boy had already disappeared from his sight.

"I just hope he hasn't left the school yet." Otherwise, Yamamoto had no alternative way of contacting the boy. There weren't many other people in the school that interacted with Tsuna, at least well enough that they would know where he lived. As far as he knew, the only people who might know were Gokudera and Sasagawa, but he didn't feel like asking either of them.

"Speak of the devil." Yamamoto said as he saw a small lone figure leaving the school. Even at a distance he was able to spot Tsuna easily. After all, there was only one person in Namimori High with that mop of brown hair. "Tsuna!" He called out and watched the boy visually cower in response before he saw that it was only Yamamoto.

"Hey… What are you still doing at the school?" Tsuna greeted timidly, his eyes darting around the school yard and looking slightly uncomfortable in the baseball player's presence. His cheeks had the most vivid blush, which Yamamoto found rather cute, not that he would say that to Tsuna since he feared that it would scare him away. The boy held his book bag in front of him as if to act as a shield or something.

"I have a baseball game in a couple of minutes, what about you? Everyone else left already."

"Nothing really… Mori from your team asked me to do cleanup duty for him since he had to play right after school."

"Mori did?"

"Yea…"

"Jeez, that guy had plenty of time to do it before the other school got here."

"That's ok, I don't really mind anyways." Tsuna insisted.

"He should at least switch you another day."

"It's ok Yamamoto!" Tsuna said in such a firm tone that even Yamamoto was a little taken back. "…It's ok. I didn't tell you this looking for some sort of retribution on him or anything… If I wanted to, I could've done that myself."

"Right. Of course."

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to sound like…" His commanding demeanour was gone quickly and was replaced by his normal stuttering self. "… a douche."

"Don't worry about it Tsuna, I know what you mean." Yamamoto reassured the boy. "So what are you doing right now?"

"I was just about to head home, why?"

"Well, our team plays Ringo High today. So if you don't have anything else to do, did you want to come and cheer for me?" Yamamoto asked with a big smile on his face.

"Umm… Actually… There is something that I have to do after school today."

"Oh."

"I'm sorry Yamamoto, but this is very important and I can't post-pone it…" Tsuna apologized quickly.

"Hey now, there's no need to apologize! You can watch another game another time, we aren't that far into our season anyway!" Yamamoto replied, trying to mask his disappointment which wasn't a very hard task for him to do. It was quite easy to mask his emotions and bottle them inside.

"Ok, next time for sure. I'll be there" Tsuna promised and ran off to the school gate and onto the street. Yamamoto's eyes lingered on his retreating shape as he deliberated why he had felt a ping of disappointment when Tsuna turned him down. His hand automatically clutched his beating heart as he stood there. With nothing to do, the baseball player jogged back to the diamond where his team and coach were all waiting for him. When he stepped up onto the plate and swung with all his might, he felt a loneliness that he had never felt before.

* * *

"Namimori wins seven to five!"

The game went according to their coach's plan. They would place hitters and fill up the bases until it was Yamamoto's turn to bat, then his job would be to clean up and bring them all home. It was a simple plan but one that worked miraculously well. In fact, this strategy contributed to all their victories so far this year.

Ringo School's pitcher had the best control over the ball than any other pitcher Yamamoto encountered before. He himself almost struck out from Ringo's pitcher's speciality screw ball with a steep drop. He could literally hear the breath hitching of his mates on his second strike and one ball. Fortunately, he was able to clear his head before the last pitch and smacked a home run that guaranteed their win.

He had performed well; he performed as was expected of him and that was good enough. No one questioned his behaviour out on the diamond and perhaps that was for the best. Yamamoto sighed deeply as he looked out the tiny window from the dressing room. He didn't even play very hard today but he was drained.

The sky was still fairly light; Yamamoto estimated it to be around six or so, no later than seven. The baseball star stripped his sweaty uniform one piece at a time. His Namimori jersey came first as he pulled it over his head. The moist material stuck to his skin as he attempted to peel it off his body. He tossed it aside before he sat down on the bench by his locker. Beads of sweat glistened on his bare chest like the morning dew; the steam coming from the hot showers didn't particularly help cool down his body.

"That was a really good game today team!" The pitcher beside him said. He was in a similar undressed state and as he congratulated the players, there was a round of excited cheer echoing in the room.

"Hell yea, we're gonna beat them all!" One of the batters at the back roared.

"If we keep this up, the championship won't be a dream anymore!"

"As long as we've got Yamamoto anyway!" The pitcher held up Yamamoto's hand and the star player put on an enthusiastic face for his team. They all looked at him expectantly for words of encouragement as a prominent figure of the team.

"Namimori's bringing home the championship this year!" Yamamoto bellowed. They responded with another round of loud shouts and agreement. Yamamoto pulled down his dirt specked pants and they pooled at his feet. His tight black boxer briefs went down next and were replaced by a light blue towel. The boxer briefs hugged around his waist and groin area to, as people would say, help "keep everything in place". Stretching his arms way over his head, Yamamoto let out a big yawn as he waited for an open shower. The little stretch caused all the muscles to flex in all the right places, exhibiting his strong chest, abdomen and arms. His back was arched at just the right angle to create a big enough bulge in the towel to cause several of his team mates to gawk and in some cases, some blush and bleed. Of course, Yamamoto was too deep in thought to notice the other players staring at him.

"Shower's free, anyone need it?" It was only when someone said that that Yamamoto snapped from his temporary trance and walked absent-mindedly into the shower.

The room continued to steam up quickly and the windows were fogged up to a frosty opaque white. Warm water sprayed out of the shower head and attacked Yamamoto's sweaty dark hair. He let the water pound and massage his aching body. His hand rubbed in a circular motion causing the tangerine shampoo to lather all over his hair. For some reason, the star player wasn't on the top of his game today. He couldn't remember the last time his mind seemed to lapse from reality in the middle of a baseball game. It wasn't the norm for Yamamoto to be thinking of other things when he is playing.

Baseball was his life.

Yamamoto was sure the coach had noticed it too because he kept looking at the scoreboard nervously up until his homerun. He really did get lucky with that last swing though; one second slower, one millimetre lower and it would've been strike out for him. Tsuna turning his offer down really struck him down. Of course Yamamoto knew it wasn't anything personal but Yamamoto couldn't help but think that he made up the excuse of something "important to do" on the spot since Tsuna said he was just going home right before that.

"It doesn't matter…" Yamamoto muttered as he turned the tap for hotter water. Once again, he didn't notice the many pair of eyes sneaking looks at his naked form as he lathered up some soap on his body.

Yamamoto made sure to put on a happier face when he stepped out of the shower for his team. After all, he should be cheerful considering they won their game today.

"So what should we do now?" Someone asked.

"Let's head home. It's getting late."

"I'm hungry!" Another complained.

"Well…" Mori started to say, trying hard to build up the anticipation in the room. "I think we should go somewhere for supper to celebrate tonight!"

"And what exactly are we celebrating?" The pitcher, Takasu asked.

"First, our team's undefeated streak!" He stood up on the bench as he made the declaration.

"But if we celebrate every time we win, then we would all be broke by the end of the season!" Takasu joked and several others broke out into laughter.

"Ok, ok. I get your point." Mori sighed dramatically but with a sloppy grin on his face. "But! There's another reason worthy of celebration and if no one else can remember why April twenty fourth is special?

"What's today?"

"Today is… Drum roll please." Mori started. "Yamamoto's birthday!"

"Really?!" One of his team mates gasped and looked at Yamamoto to confirm Mori's statement.

"Huh?" Yamamoto stopped in the middle of pulling a shirt over his head as the occupants in the change room looked at him. Maybe it was just his imagination but he swore some of his team mates were staring at his nipples and not his face.

"Is today's actually your birthday?"

"Mori isn't just pulling our legs is he?

"Is it?" He had to stop to think about that first. Lately, his sense of time and days were all jumbled and mixed up. "April twenty- fourth, right? What do you know, I forgot about my own birthday." Yamamoto laughed out loud.

"If it's Yamamoto's birthday then what are we waiting for? Let's party!" The excitement was back and the team no longer seemed tired, rather they were pumped up and ready to have some fun.

"So where should we go?" Many people threw in their own suggestions and they eagerly debated their destination.

"We gotta go karaoke; I know this place that gives great discounts!"

"I personally think the arcade would be fun."

"What about we go to the new store by the baseball stadium? I heard their stuff is good."

"A place with lots of girls would be good." One idea after another was tossed out in the center and yet, nobody noticed how Yamamoto was not one of the participating members in the conversation. The star of the day was standing by his locker off to the side, preoccupied with pulling up his black sweats.

"Hey everyone! Listen up. Yamamoto, it's your special day, where did you want to go?" Mori turned around and asked him. Under normal circumstances, Yamamoto would've just let the guys pick and go along with whatever they went with but today was different. It didn't feel right to spend his birthday with his so called friends; Yamamoto didn't know why he felt this way. They were his friends yet for the first time these past couple of days, he had been questioning whether that was true or not. It was a plaguing question that he had yet to find the answer to. His thoughts were still overwhelmed with the mystery of Tsuna. If given the choice, the baseball player would rather talk to the boy tonight.

"Actually… I promised my Dad that I would help out tonight so unfortunately I can't go." Yamamoto made up on the spot and smiled apologetically. He made sure to sound disappointed. Yamamoto wasn't a very good liar but he had been told that when he grinned, people tended to buy whatever he was saying.

"It's your birthday man! Can't you tell your old man you want the night off and hang out with us?"

"Sorry guys, but I promised him that I would be there tonight." He apologized again.

"What a spoil sport." Mori pouted. "Well crew, let's go eat before my stomach eats itself!"

"You guys go and have fun. I'll lock up the room when I leave."

"You sure you aren't gonna come with us?" Takasu asked one more time when he got to the door.

"Yea, sorry."

"Hey man, don't worry about it. See you on Monday." Yamamoto returned the wave and locked the room before he headed off in the opposite direction.

* * *

Yamamoto's trek home was considerably slow and took a significant chunk of time since he was more focused on Tsuna then actually walking. The gravel beneath his feet crunched with each step and the sky was splashed with a navy blue that reminded him of water and the ocean depth. Looking up into the heavens, Yamamoto found himself almost getting lost there among the dancing stars.

Yamamoto had intended to hunt down Tsuna after his game hence he declined his mates' offer of going out to celebrate. The only problem was that he had no idea whatsoever as to how to find the boy. He debated whether or not he should ask someone from his class like Sasagawa-san or Gokudera but he wasn't really close to either of them.

Yamamoto browsed through the contacts on his phone and started to type a message to Sasagawa-san. "Hey - this is - Yamamoto - would you - happen to…" But he thought better of it and he deleted the whole message. Going further down on his contact list, he was shocked to find both Gokudera and Tsuna's number on his contact list. He didn't have any physical memory of exchanging numbers with them yet the evidence on his phone said otherwise.

"Something's off about this whole thing…" That at least Yamamoto was sure of. Maybe Tsuna wasn't completely insane when he claimed he lost his memory. He was extremely tempted to send a message to Tsuna since he miraculously had his number on his phone but once again he thought better of it. He didn't know what to say to the boy anyway and didn't want to appear like a creep.

"I'm back." Yamamoto called out as he stepped into the familiar sushi restaurant his father proudly owns. The tiny store was packed almost full with customers. He greeted several familiar faces before he got the chance to get close to his dad where the man was working diligently. In just several fast blurring motions of his hand, his dad sliced the fresh salmon into fifteen thin portions.

"Hey Dad. Did you need help?"

"Takeshi you're back! How did your game go?"

"We won seven to four."

"Good job son! You make me proud!" He proclaimed proudly as he moulded sushi rice in his hands. "My son won another game, free round of sushi for everyone!"

"Geez Dad, you don't have to tell the world." Yamamoto frowned as he slipped on a white apron that was identical to the one his dad was wearing. His nimble fingers had no problem tying a sturdy knot on the back.

"There's no shame in a Dad being proud of his son! Takeshi what are you doing?" He asked while he rinsed his knife in running water.

"What do you mean? I'm putting on an apron." Yamamoto stated as he pulled out his own knife from the drawer. He pulled the sharpening stone and ran his blade swiftly in several slicing motions.

"What do you intend to do after you put on the apron?"

"Help?"

"I don't need your help son. Today's your birthday! Why don't you go out and have some fun with your friends? You deserve it."

"Which friends are you talking about?"

"What about the people you play baseball with."

"They're not my friends." The words escaped his mouth before he could stop himself. Yamamoto didn't know why he had said that. The easy-going teen had always considered everyone his friend, especially those on the baseball team. Yet now just as his dad asked him Yamamoto found himself unable to truly say they were his friends. This made him wonder. Who actually were his friends? He must have some.

Instead of inquiring further as to why his son would say something like that, he asked. "It doesn't matter what you do son as long as you are happy but tonight you are not allowed into the kitchen." He said firmly looking straight in Yamamoto's eyes before he turned away to fill in the next order.

"Ok, whatever you say Dad." Yamamoto sighed; slightly disappointed that he wouldn't have anything to do to keep his mind occupied tonight.

"Oh Takeshi I almost forgot, I was chatting with someone out front and she seems to know you."

"Huh?" Yamamoto was slightly excited as he wondered who it would be. "Do you know who it is?"

"Not a clue, but she's been here for awhile. I think maybe she was waiting for you to get home. Takeshi I never knew you got yourself a girlfriend." His dad grinned and nudged him playfully.

"I don't Dad."

"Well, you don't want to keep a lady waiting."

"Whatever Dad." He responded, his earlier anticipation that it could be Tsuna was squashed down and he wasn't entirely eager with the idea of talking to a girl right now. Yamamoto wasn't sure who he was expecting although the thought that it may be one of the squealing girls from school wasn't appealing to him at all. He wasn't in the mood to deal with one of those right now.

Surprisingly when he got out to the front of the restaurant, it was the dark blue-haired girl with the eye-patch he bumped into a couple days ago. She sat restlessly by herself at the sushi counter. This was the girl who called him the Rain Guardian, just as Tsuna had called him before. He didn't think much of it at that time but now that he thought back on it that was really suspicious of her.

"Hey, you're Chrome right?" Yamamoto greeted as he sat down on the stool beside her.

"Yes…" She answered back meekly. The shy girl turned the tea cup in her hands left and right which Yamamoto took as a sign of her being nervous.

"What's up?"

"Nothing really…" She said. "I saw your game today… congratulations…"

"Oh? You went to my game? Cool, where were you watching from? I don't think I saw you."

"I was standing by the trees…"

"Say Chrome, remember when I first bumped into you?"

"Yea…" The girl stopped twisting her cup and her body stiffened up.

"You said you knew me, and you called me something like a rain guardian. Do you remember?" He inquired.

"No… Yes…"

"Why did you do that?"

"I… I mistook you for someone else I know…" She responded anxiously.

"Are you sure? On that day when I asked you, you told me that you didn't know Sawada Tsunayoshi right?"

"Yes… I don't know anyone by that name." She said. Yamamoto just might've believed her if Chrome didn't look like she was about to bolt out of her stool. There was this wavering struggle in her eyes that prevented her from telling him the truth.

"The thing is he called me that exact name earlier. I couldn't and I still can't remember being called that before. It seemed too much of a coincidence that two people who don't know each other would call me by the same name." Yamamoto didn't mean to be too accusing and straight forward but he was on a roll. Now he was certain something was off and he wasn't about to let it go until he get to the bottom of this.

"I… I…"

"Hey! What's with the serious expression Takeshi?" His dad popped up from behind the counter all of a sudden, catching both teens off guard. Because all the other customers were already tended to, his Dad had more times on his hands.

"Nothing Dad, we were just chatting."

"Who were you chatting with?" He asked, absolutely mystified at his son.

"The girl you know with the dark blue hair, Chrome."

"Who's that?"

"You were the one who told me she was waiting for me."

"No I didn't and there's no one sitting beside you Takeshi." His Dad said, pointing at the empty seat beside him. There was no trace of Chrome there; even the teacup she was holding disappeared into thin air. There was no trace that she ever existed.

"Never mind, Maybe I was just too tired." Yamamoto said but deep inside, he knew Chrome was there talking to him. "So did you need me to help now?"

"Well, I suppose you could help me close up."

"It's that late already?"

"Yea, you've been sitting there for awhile now. Did you doze off?"

"I must have." Yamamoto smiled and that was the end of that conversation.

"Takeshi, you go lock the doors and I will start working on supper." Dad said and tossed him the ring of keys.

"Ok. I'll be right back." Yamamoto stepped out into the night. The sky darkened considerably since his walk home and just for a second he experienced a ping of loneliness. Then his mind drifted and he wondered what his team mates were doing right now. "Maybe I should've gone just for the heck of it…"

Footsteps sounded right behind him. The street light cast a large shadow of a man. A hand reached towards his neck.

"Who's there?!" Yamamoto whipped around and pushed whoever it was against the wall, his hand on the perpetrator's shoulder.

"Ah! Yamamoto! It's me!" He squeaked. At first Yamamoto couldn't tell who it was that he was holding. A few seconds later, when his eyes adjusted to the sudden change in lighting, he saw that it was Tsuna that he pushed against the wall. "Tsuna! What are you doing here?" He exclaimed, another surprise of the night. The baseball star immediately loosened his hold on the boy.

"Hey. I thought I would stop by to wish you a Happy Birthday." Tsuna smiled, he wasn't shaken by Yamamoto's sudden attack at all. Yamamoto smiled genuinely and he couldn't help but blush slightly.

"How did you know it was my birthday? Or where I lived?" Yamamoto asked, not with suspicion but with curiosity.

"You… I…" Tsuna started. He couldn't tell him that it was Yamamoto who invited him to his house before. "I asked one of your friends where you lived."

"Oh, I see. Did you want to come inside?" Yamamoto extended his invitation. Things ended up perfect for the baseball star. This would be a perfect chance to find out what he was missing out of the big picture. He hated being kept in the dark.

"Sure." The pair walked inside, unknowing that there was someone watching them.

* * *

"Mukuro-sama…" Chrome whispered from her hiding spot behind the light pole. She stepped out of the concealment illusion that Mukuro put on her.

_My sweet Chrome… We barely made it out in time before the little Vongola boy saw you…_

"I'm sorry Mukuro-sama, for insisting on this visit…"

_It's alright my sweet Chrome… You've done much for me… You also have the right to enjoy your freedom…_

"No Mukuro-sama, I dedicate my life to you… If you did not save me, I would not be here right now…"

_Tell me Chrome… Why did you almost tell him about Tsuna?_

"I… don't know…"

_Have you fallen for him?_

"I… I don't know…"

_My sweet Chrome… Do not fall in love with him… For it will only lead to disappointment…_

"Why Mukuro-sama?"

_Because his heart has already been taken…_

* * *

Will it become a night for the two to remember? Or will it put even more distance between them? What exactly will Yamamoto find out? Be sure to find out in the next chapter **If It Stopped Raining. **

**Author's Note - **Originally this chapter would get to the meaty stuff and details of Yamamoto's birthday with Tsuna but it ended being longer than I thought it would be. The real fun stuff and action will be in the next chapter instead. Thanks again to everyone! Love you all! Rate, Comment, Review, Subscribe! Let me know what you think 3


	22. Chapter 22 A Coward's Actions

I have no excuses for the late late late chapter… Well I have tons but it take too long to list them all. Forgive me. Though technically, for the last three months or so, I had exams, then I got lazy and started reading and completely stopped writing, then I got into a Highschool Musical craze… and yea. I had lots of distractions that's for sure! When I attempted to pick up this chapter again, I find myself forgetting what I wrote in previous chapters and I didn't want to contradict but at the same time I was too lazy to read so… Kill my laziness!

I'm really happy for all the reviews I got. Thank you so much! Lots of love from me haha even though it's probably not worth all that much. Here is for the ones that weren't signed. There were quite a bit considering that I took a long break.

**Yuu **- Thank you! One day, I will definitely make a M rated fic.

**Yumi! **- I'm glad you think they are still in character since the last thing I want is OC's taking over my fic! Sorry I detoured you from your errand though haha

**Miki **- Yes! I just turned someone else in 8027!

**Xbunni **- I happen to despise kakkishi/iruka fics too! There's no connection between them at all! If anything kakkishi/asuma would be more believable.

**Rikunoyume** - thank you very much! I will try to update more often!

**Starrynight07** - For me the story doesn't seem to be going too slowly but then again it might be because I know what happens next haha!

Anyway a bit of news, for the next school year, I'm moving away to go to Mcgill next year! It's been kinda

stressful with university and what not, anyone going there or is already there so I don't feel like a total stranger? Of course Vongola Workshop is also in the works again.

Onto chapter 22!

* * *

Previously in **If It Stopped Raining**

"You said you knew me, and you called me something like a rain guardian. Do you remember?" He inquired.

"I… I mistook you for someone else I know…" She responded anxiously.

"Tsuna called me that exact name. I couldn't and I still can't remember being called that before.." Then later…

Footsteps. Right behind him. The street light cast a large shadow of a man. A hand reached towards his neck. Yamamoto whipped around him and pushed whoever it was against the wall. His hand on the perpetrator's shoulder.

"Ah! Yamamoto! It's me!" The sneak squeaked. Yamamoto saw that it was Tsuna that he pushed against the wall. "Tsuna! What are you doing here?" He exclaimed, another surprise of the night. The baseball star immediately loosen his hold on the boy.

"Hey. I thought I stop by to wish you a Happy Birthday." Tsuna smiled, he wasn't shaken by Yamamoto's sudden attack at all. Yamamoto smiled genuinely and he couldn't help but blush slightly.

* * *

Chapter 22

**A Coward's Actions**

"Hey Dad, I'm finished locking up." Yamamoto shouted as he closed the wooden sliding door. It slid close with a soft thud and without much resistance due to long years of wear. Tsuna followed closely behind his baseball friend as they walked to the kitchen area. The boy felt nostalgic stepping into this place again. It wasn't that he hasn't been here for a long time but rather, he hasn't been here since Yamamoto's memory incident.

It was when they were heading up the stairs that Tsuna caught sight of Yamamoto's Dad. Panic hit Tsuna in quick waves. What if he remembered him? What if he told Yamamoto? Their story won't matter

Uncertain whether he would know Tsuna, the Vongola boss hid his face partially behind Yamamoto.

"Takeshi how about some-" His dad started before he realized there was another boy behind his son. "Who do we have here?"

"This is Tsuna, a friend." Yamamoto explained. When Yamamoto's dad did not recognize him, Tsuna stepped out and greeted nervously.

"…Hi, I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi… I'm in the same class as Yamamoto."

"Ah it's nice to meet you. Well, why don't you and Takeshi head up to his room? You haven't eaten yet have you?"

"No I haven't yet."

"Why don't you stay for supper, Takeshi hasn't had his birthday supper yet."

"Well, I-" Tsuna started to say but Yamamoto turned to face the boy.

"Tsuna, if you don't have other plans, I want you to stay." The birthday boy told Tsuna truthfully, his eyes full of hope. It embarrassed the Vongola boss as it sounded like a line pulled directly from a twelve hour sappy romance movie.

"I mean… I don't want to intrude… I was just going to stop by-"

"It's no trouble at all! So go on up and chat or whatever you boys do." He beckoned. Out of options, Tsuna agreed.

Yamamoto took Tsuna by the hand and started to lead him up to the room. "Let's go Tsuna." It took him by surprise but Tsuna quickly recovered and pulled his hand away quickly, as if it was burnt. The meek boy averted his eyes from his ex-rain guardian. It was still hard to accept Yamamoto's innocent actions even if he just happened to touch his hand. His very warm hand if he may add.

"Is something wrong?" He asked, completely oblivious to Tsuna's thoughts, if not then Yamamoto was just a natural at acting.

"I… I can follow you, it's ok… You don't have to hold my hand or anything…" Tsuna stuttered as he reclaimed his hand back to his side. .

"Takeshi?" Yamamoto's Dad called out from the kitchen. "Carry some drinks to your room for you and your friend would you? You don't want him dying of thirst or anything!" Tsuna could hear the humour in his voice and was quite glad in the distraction from Yamamoto's hand.

"Thank you!" Tsuna thanked.

"No problem, Dad, just wait a moment till after I show Tsuna to my room." Yamamoto shouted back.

"I can go by myself!" Tsuna offered quickly, seizing the opportunity to escape from Yamamoto's space. Covering that blush that crept from nowhere, he leaped up the stairs two at a time but ended up tripping on the last stair. "I'm alright!" Tsuna declared and crawled out of sight. All the while, Yamamoto followed Tsuna's action with interest, carefully thinking about setting his traps before catching his prey for tonight without fail.

"So Sawada-san, do you play baseball too?" Yamamoto's dad asked as he poured some clear liquid in traditional sake cups. He poured from the bottle generously. The man didn't seem to mind the underage boys having a couple drinks since it was his son's birthday.

Tsuna choked and sputtered on the alcohol when he accidentally took a generous sip from his cup which got a chuckle from both Yamamoto males. He had thought the clear liquid was just water and oh boy was he wrong. That stuff was stronger than a pile of cow poop! From the corner of his eye, he caught Yamamoto's eye shot up in amusement before the baseball boy downed his own cup in one gulp as if to prove he was a man. Accepting the unspoken challenge, Tsuna downed what was left in his cup causing him to gurgle the alcohol. The liquid burned his tongue and the back his throat, a fiery beast invading his insides.

"No, I only play when I absolutely have to in class." Tsuna managed to say when he took a minute to adapt to the smouldering sensation. Despite his "act of manliness", Yamamoto only looked like he was trying to hold his laughter.

"Oh?"

"It's not that I don't like the game." Tsuna added quickly. "Unlike Yamamoto, I'm just clumsy in all kinds of sports so I tend to not participate. But I do follow most of Yamamoto's games whenever I can."

"Really?" Yamamoto asked, mildly surprised that Tsuna kept track of him. Then with a smug grin, he commented slyly at Tsuna. "I didn't know you liked stalking me."

"I-I don't stalk you! I just… I happen to have an interest in baseball!" Tsuna defended himself, though his red face contradicted his words otherwise. The Vongola boss sulked quietly as he popped a piece of juicy Sukiyaki beef into his mouth; the meat literally melting in his mouth. He was quite surprised that they weren't having sushi since it seemed to be a staple in the Yamamoto house.

"If we ate sushi everyday, even dad and I would get sick of it eventually." Yamamoto said, as if reading Tsuna's mind. Tsuna reacted by ducking his head and chomping a couple bites in attempt to hide his embarrassment of being read like an open book.

They were back in his room again, just sitting around the coffee table in the middle of the room. For a boy's room, it was really neat though not much has changed since Tsuna was there last. There was a shelf dedicated to all of Yamamoto's trophies, another corner where all his basement equipment was neatly stacked, a bed, a closet, and baseball posters. Yamamoto sat comfortably sprawled out on the floor while Tsuna sat cross-legged awkwardly on the other side of the room, as if debating whether to stay or bolt. He did choose to sit in a spot where he had easy access to the door if escape was necessary.

"So, are you going to just sit over there for the whole night or are you going to come and join me over here?" Yamamoto gestured to a spot beside him. Tsuna looked indecisive as he rocked back and forth on the spot. "I don't bite." he added, showing both rows of perfect white teeth. "Not very hard anyways."

Tsuna gulped. Did Yamamoto have to do that? The boy still had the mark from those teeth from ten years in the future on his neck.

Tsuna snaked his way over beside Yamamoto slowly, still unsure of his purpose of being here tonight. Like Reborn had asked him, what did he hope to achieve when he ran all the way from his house? Tsuna didn't know just as he didn't know the Yamamoto beside him. They looked the same on the outside, but the inside must be different somehow. The boy felt the small box bulging in his messenger; the Vongola Rain Ring that he had stolen back from Reborn. He wasn't sure if giving the ring to Yamamoto would be the right decision but it would be a start. It would stop Tsuna from feeling completely helpless in this problem that he was thrust into.

Tsuna was unnerved by the silence and settled on twiddling the strap on his messenger.

_A couple hours ago… _

_Tsuna walked into his house, taking extra care to shut the door to make as little sound as possible. With a little luck, Reborn would be out doing whatever he was doing and he would have five minutes before he was found out. He tip-toed up the stairs and slipped into his room. _

_Click. Oh right, Tsuna thought, he didn't have shit worth of luck. _

"_What's with the sneaking around? Did you seriously think I wouldn't notice?" Reborn smirked which irritated Tsuna, and of course the baby was pointing a gun at him while sitting high on a Leon make-shift throne. "You became my target as soon as you opened that door __No-good__ Tsuna."_

_Instead of shying __away __like __he __usually does, Tsuna got straight to the point. _

"_Can you give me the rain ring?" The Vongola tenth asked the mentor. It did surprise Reborn, quite a bit in fact, not that he would ever let the emotion show on his face. _

"_So you had some fun with the adult Yamamoto today didn't you?" At those words, Tsuna entire __face__ flushed with uneasiness. Despite drowning in shame, Tsuna asked again._

"_Can you give me the ring?"_

"_That depends on what you are planning to do with it." Reborn said. "If you just want to look at it, then you're wasting my time but if you are giving it to Yamamoto, then the answer's no."_

"_Let me rephrase my request, tell me where the ring is." Tsuna demanded, standing very firm in his decision. _

"_No."_

"_Why not? The ring belongs to the Vongola family and as the future __boss;__ I have the right to that ring!"_

"_I deemed Yamamoto to be unworthy of the position and that was why his guardian status was revoked. Do you know what would happen if you gave the ring back to Yamamoto?" Reborn said. "His memories won't come back. Right now, Yamamoto is about as useful as Lambo. You will only be putting him in danger."_

"_He still has his instincts." Tsuna shot back. _

"_His __instincts__ won't do him any good if he doesn't know what he is doing."_

"_I will protect him." Tsuna argued, within seconds those words left his mouth he found himself at the barrel of Reborn's gun again. _

"_Stupid Tsuna, you may not realize it but a war is on the verge of bubbling over __in__ this town. Don't talk big when you can barely save your own ass."_

"_I don't care about stupid mafia wars, I… I… I just want Yamamoto back. I don't know if the ring will even do anything but it will be a start!" He cried. As much as he liked the future Yamamoto and the current clueless Yamamoto, he couldn't imagine a future without the old Yamamoto. The baseball boy was his most trusted aide and friend. At this point, he would give up everything to give him back. _

"_You know that your stupid selfish act is going to put the whole family and Yamamoto in danger?" Tsuna noted that Reborn didn't include Yamamoto as the family._

"_He is part of the family, I'm sure that all the other guardians will agree with me on this point."_

"_He was part of the family. You like him but __are you__willing__ to drag him into this war? This is no different than asking Kyoko to fight." _

"_Yamamoto is not Kyoko! Yamamoto can defend himself just fine. Besides, last time I checked, you liked Yamamoto!"_

"_I don't like anyone."_

"_Then why all of a sudden, __did__ Yamamoto __lose__ his memory and then you kicked him out of the Vonogla?"_

"_I can't kick someone out of the family if they don't even remember they were a part of the family." _

"_That's just unreasonable!" Tsuna __exclaimed, though__ he could hear the desperation clear in his voice. Even Tsuna wasn't prepared for the blow that came next. It wasn't a physical blow, just words that hurt many times more than all his training combined. _

"_Pathetic. Do whatever you want, stupid Tsuna." Reborn muttered and tossed a royal blue velvet box at the emotional boy. "You better be prepared to deal with the consequences." The arcobaleno hopped off his throne and __disappeared. The__ box stumbled along the floor, rolling to a stop in front of Tsuna. He grabbed it hesitantly with shaky hands, the velvet soft to the touch. Tsuna opened the box slowly, the ring glittering beautifully in its cushion slit. _

Tsuna shuddered at the memory. He remembered the guillotines and iron maidens that mysteriously appeared in his closet after he got the ring. He just hoped the torture machines weren't there to be used on him.

"Tsuna? You stopped midway reaching inside your bag." Yamamoto asked curiously.

"Oh yea. I… I bought a cake on the way here." Tsuna recovered, moving his hand from the velvet box to another cardboard container and taking it out from his bag. The cake box seen better days, it was misshapen from being tossed inside the messenger. When Tsuna said a cake, he was totally serious. There was one lone beautifully decorated cupcake with swirls of white and black chocolate. "I didn't have enough money to buy two, sorry…" Tsuna flushed with embarrassment.

"Hey, no need to apologize. It's the thought that counts right?" Yamamoto grinned, truly happy with Tsuna's attention more than the cake itself. The Vongola tenth lit the small blue candle on the cake, the small fire giving warmth to the room.

"Make a wish." Tsuna suggested. The ex-rain guardian nodded happily and closed his eyes before blowing out the candle. "So am I allowed to ask what you wished for?"

"Nope." Yamamoto answered, still grinning like an idiot. "Let's split the cake."

"It's your birthday Yamamoto." Tsuna insisted.

"Then doesn't that mean people have to do what I say?"

"Yea, but there's just one cake…"

"It's not fair." Yamamoto pouted.

"Well I brought the cake specifically for you."

"Fine, but can you say my name for me?"

"Why?" Tsuna eyed the boy suspiciously.

"Pretty please?" Yamamoto begged playfully. Finally Tsuna caved in to the puppy expression and did as he was asked.

"Yama-" Before the last two syllables of his name came out, the birthday boy's arm struck out with the cupcake. It was fast enough that even Tsuna's Vongola intuition didn't give him time to react. He was getting too comfortable with Yamamoto's presence. Half of the delicate dessert successfully stuffed in Tsuna mouth. "Um!"

"Chew and swallow. Don't let it go to waste." Yamamoto said evilly in which he got a glare in response. The crumbs tickled the back of his throat urging the boy to cough the whole cake back out. Tsuna downed a big mouthful of warm tea that blissfully washed all the cake down. With his airway finally freed from the cunning cupcake manoeuvre, Tsuna took large gasps of air.

Yamamoto slowly polished off his half of the cake and smiled at the coughing boy. "That was a good cake, wouldn't you say?

"That was not fun, at all." Tsuna said betweens breaths. His throat felt like it had swallowed a rock; make that a lot of rocks.

"Sorry Tsuna but you should've seen your face." Yamamoto cracked up but he was massaging Tsuna's back to soothe the coughing. The hand ran down the length of his back, putting pressure in several sore spots. The ex-guardian's warm hand was comforting after feeling his life getting out of his control.

"By the way, you got a bit of cream on your face." Yamamoto said.

"Where? Here?" Tsuna asked, feeling various parts of his face in attempt to wipe off the misplaced cream. The tenth thought about how this situation was strangely similar to those cliché movie scripts where the girl with the cream gets it licked off of her face and then she squeals in delight and happiness. He remembered how he didn't want to watch that part because it was so… giggly and fake that it would never happen in real life. Apparently, things like to bite him in the ass in hindsight.

"Here." Yamamoto said and leaned in to lick the cream off his cheek. The tenth recoiled as if his face was slapped but in a weird good way. The tea that was in his hand dropped on his lap where it splashed beautifully over his shirt and pants, soaking the material. His face must have registered shock because Yamamoto responded to Tsuna's reaction by saying. "Isn't that what they do in the movies?" And grinned.

"I'm going to clean up in the bathroom!" Tsuna announced hastily and booted out of the room.

"But you don't-" The Vongola boss didn't hear the rest of the sentence when he closed the bathroom door. It clicked silently as if to ensure the security and privacy Tsuna needed.

Any other time, Tsuna might have pushed it aside as pure innocence on Yamamoto's part but his gut instinct told him it wasn't as simple as that. The baseball player had been teasing him the whole night. Yamamoto just didn't do that before. While the memory loss might be a source of the weird behaviour, Tsuna felt like he was missing something. There was something about this Yamamoto that didn't feel right. This wasn't the Yamamoto that was his rain guardian, nor was it the Yamamoto that was the baseball star. He was… different, that was all Tsuna could conclude.

No matter what mess he made of himself, Tsuna still had to take a breather to process what happened. Sure it wasn't as exciting as giving a Yamamoto ten years older than him a rub job in the middle of the school yard or kissing Big Brother in front of Kyoko-chan, but as far as Tsuna was concerned, this was pretty close. Perhaps the thing that surprised the tenth the most was that Yamamoto had this… dirty, dark, playful side to him that he has never known before. Tsuna wasn't sure whether he should be scared of it or what to do about it. It was bad enough that he got into this whole big mess to begin with.

He was getting too much Yamamoto action in one day. There was only so much he could take before he blew up or something. A pool of guilt was slowly collecting in the put of his stomach and Tsuna knew exactly why. It felt wrong to be friendly to this Yamamoto when he did some explicit things with the older Yamamoto just this afternoon.

There was a knock on the door and it made Tsuna jump from the toilet seat. Before the tenth had a chance to open it, Yamamoto peaked his head in holding a bundle of clothes. He had forgotten to lock the door when he rushed in. Just perfect Tsuna thought.

"Here, I brought you some of my clothes to change into." The baseball guardian smiled at the sight of Tsuna's nervous train wreck. The smile somehow maddened the tenth as Yamamoto wouldn't be grinning worth a damn if he knew what he was feeling inside.

"Ummm… thanks." Tsuna murmured and grabbed the clothes from Yamamoto's hand before slamming the door shut. He had almost wished that the door would slam on Yamamoto's fingers just to wipe that smile on his face. Almost. He double locked the door just to make sure the baseball boy wouldn't invade his safety unannounced again. He felt like an idiot for making such a big deal out of nothing. It was a joke, a very cliché one but his heart couldn't help but pound. Yamamoto no matter how old or which version always seemed to have this effect on him.

For one small cup of tea, it made a surprisingly big mess on his clothes. Almost the whole front of his shirt and pants were stained and wet, not to mention he could feel the liquid making its way to his underwear. Tsuna replaced his own shirt with an emerald green shirt that smelt fresh and faintly of Yamamoto. It was a bit loose when he wore it but he assumed it would fit snugly for Yamamoto. The tenth did a double take when he saw that Yamamoto also gave him a pair of underwear. It was a pair of black square briefs that looked a bit on the small side. Actually small would be an understatement, the thing was freaking tiny. Despite his better judgement, Tsuna pulled it on anyway and immediately felt the snugness of the material as it covered his bum. The Vongola tenth flushed uncontrollably as he considered how Yamamoto would look when he wore exactly the same pair.

"How would it even fit?" Tsuna said quietly just in case Yamamoto was waiting outside. Stepping into the pair of sweats quickly, Tsuna left the safety of the bathroom before Yamamoto checked on him again.

"You all good?" Yamamoto asked when Tsuna came back to his room. The mess was cleaned and his cup was refilled with more tea.

"Before I forget…" Tsuna mumbled as he searched through his messenger, his fingers touching the velvet

box.

"You're pulling all sorts of stuff from your bag, what's next?"

"Here." Tsuna thrust the box to Yamamoto.

"Wow, what is it Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked, eyeing the classy box in delight and he hasn't even opened it.

"It's… your birthday present." Tsuna answered though what he wanted to say was returning what had once belonged to you.

"You shouldn't have." The baseball boy thanked gratefully, holding the rain ring in the light.

"I'm glad you liked it. Try it on to see if it fits." He said, trying to suppress his excitement. Of course it fits Tsuna thought, after all the ring belonged to Yamamoto at one point. The tenth could barely stop himself from forcing the ring on his finger just to see if anything changes.

"Well I can't wear it when I play baseball but I guess it wouldn't hurt to try it on right now." Yamamoto said in which Tsuna nodded eagerly in agreement. The baseball guardian slipped the glittering ring onto his ring finger.

Tsuna closed his eyes, waiting for some magic and miracle to happen.

"Really Tsuna, thank you very much! You're a good friend." He thanked again. Tsuna nodded numbly. It didn't work, the thought ran in his head. He went through so much trouble to get the ring back from Reborn and nothing happened. Tsuna was disappointed because that was the only lead he had. What was he suppose to do now? Yamamoto's words knocked him out of his internal turmoil. "So Tsuna…" He asked, sitting closer to face the boy directly face to face.

"Yea?"

"If I ask you a question, will you answer me honestly?"

"Sure." Tsuna promised without much thought.

"What are you hiding from me?" Yamamoto asked straightforwardly.

"…What?" Tsuna's eyes widened in fear, unsure of what the ex-rain guardian was implying. "What do you mean what am I hiding from you?"

"As in why you lied about not knowing me before?"

"I didn't." Tsuna answered carefully, hesitant to say too much because he didn't know what Yamamoto was trying to say.

"You pretended to not know me, when you've known me all along."

"You don't know that." Tsuna argued.

"You knew today was my birthday even though more than half of my ball mates didn't remember."

"I just happen to remember today after talking to you after school."

"Is this the first time you've been to my house?" Yamamoto asked, eyeing the boy intensely.

"Yes…" Tsuna lied, working hard to maintain eye contact. He knew that if he even looked away for a second, he would be given away.

"Then how did you know where my room was? When you got here, you walked up the stairs as if you knew where my room was." The baseball boy pointed out, his body language almost accusing. Tsuna crawled back a couple inches. It was like he got caught red-handed reaching for a cookie in the cookie jar except this had way more consequences. Tsuna mentally slapped himself, he had forgotten that this was supposed to be his first time in this house.

"I assumed it would be upstairs… because… the sushi bar was downstairs!" Yamamoto was always perceptive but Tsuna almost wondered if he had been observing him since he had taken his first step in his house.

"But then, when you ran out of the room, how did you know the bathroom was just one door down?"

"It's not! It's all the way down the…" Tsuna trailed off when he realized he walked into another trap.

"Tsuna…" Yamamoto started gently. "Why did you give me this ring that has the symbol of the rain engraved on it?"

"Because I thought it suited you very well." He answered with no hesitation, it was after all true.

"Do you think I'm stupid?"

"No."

"Then why are you guys trying to play me for a fool?" Yamamoto stated. His tone wasn't one of anger, it was of frustration and helplessness. "What is the Rain Guardian? What happened to me? Why can't I remember?"

"Yamamoto… I…" He wanted so much to comfort him. He wanted so much to be the one Yamamoto relied on. He wanted to return the feeling of security that the ex-rain guardian made him feel but he couldn't. Tsuna couldn't make himself admit that everything was because of his shortcoming. He couldn't admit he had indecent thoughts about his friend. He just couldn't. "There's nothing I can say… I'm sorry…"

"What were we? Were we friends? Did I do something to you?"

"Why does it matter?" Tsuna said, frustrated. "The past is in the past." The baseball boy pulled Tsuna in a quick embrace. The surprised boy didn't struggle against it, rather he let the tension slide away and relax.

"Do you feel that? Do you feel my heart beating?" Yamamoto murmured in his ear. Indeed, even through the clothes, Tsuna could feel a strong rhythm of heartbeat though it was difficult to differentiate whose heart it was. He merely nodded in reply.

"That is why I need to know." Yamamoto continued. "I'm scared Tsuna, that whatever I have forgotten I might've hurt someone. It scares me when I feel that I'm alone when I'm with all the people I played ball with for years but when I see you and even though I don't know you, I feel like this is where I belong, with you." He pulled away to look at Tsuna in the eyes. His eyes were desperate and pleading for an answer. "Please…"The Vongola tenth found it very hard to pull away under that gaze. In fact, he felt his heart broke and Yamamoto was picking up pieces, cutting himself up in the process.

"Tsuna…" It was different when this Yamamoto kissed him. It wasn't awkward or sad like the others. It was a message he was receiving, one asking for help. It wasn't meant to be sad but Tsuna found himself crying anyway. Whether his heart wanted it or not, he felt he didn't deserve to be with Yamamoto or even to have him as a friend. Maybe Reborn was right after all. Forcing this Yamamoto to be the rain guardian was hurting him and Tsuna himself.

He pushed down on Yamamoto gently, breaking their kiss and stood up. Without a word, Tsuna turned to leave. Yamamoto held onto his hand before he could walk another step.

"Tsuna…" Yamamoto said. "Don't leave."

Tsuna was faced with a difficult choice. He could stay or he could leave but if he stayed, he would definitely crack under the gentleness of Yamamoto. He would confess everything to him.

Tsuna chose to run. Out of his room, out of his house, and perhaps out of his life. He no longer has the right to be in his life. Not after running away… again… He was a coward; he was and always will be, he didn't need Reborn to tell him that. He was walking away from Yamamoto again just when he needed him most.

"What kind of a friend am I?"

* * *

A tiny figure leaped through the night. It was effortless for him to do so covertly after years of training. Up a tree, then to an electric pole, then along the wall. In mere seconds, he had already travelled a couple blocks that way. It was his own private express lane, fast and away from the streetlights. Silently he concealed himself as he landed on the balcony of his destination. Reborn considered just breaking in but he debated over the noise it might make. He suppose he could be civilized once in awhile and be like everyone else and use the door.

Knock knock. His tiny fist knocked against the wood. No answer.

Knock knock. Reborn tried again, getting his gun out, ready to shoot down the door if it wasn't opened in the next ten seconds.

Click. The door threw open and the storm guardian was already kneeling on the ground. His white hair was tossed in whichever direction and his shirt was wrinkled. It was obviously that the storm guardian has been deprived of sleep for quite awhile. This came as a surprise to Reborn as he would expect Gokudera to be happy about Yamamoto's… Retirement.

"I'm so sorry tenth! I know I didn't open the door this week when you visited but I have been trying to figure out what's been happening" Gokudera blabbered on his apology. It was cut short when he met eye to eye with Reborn. It was amazing how much of a difference it was to meet Reborn in the eye on the same level. When people towered over Reborn, they only get scared, but when you drop to meet his eyes evenly, it was plain terrifying. "Oh… Reborn" He said, disappointed that it wasn't the Vongola tenth.

"Move aside, there are things I need to tell you." The arcobaleno stated and invited himself into the apartment. Reborn's straightforwardness surprised the storm guardian but he masked it well. Knowing there was nothing he could do to protest, Gokudera closed the apartment door and prepared himself for a long night.

* * *

It was another heartfelt confession from Yamamoto but Tsuna walks away from him again! Will Tsuna be able to fix it or is Yamamoto onto something here? Something is up with Reborn again, what purpose does he have for going to Gokudera of all people? Until next time on If It Stopped Raining!

**Author's Note - **Yes… School is almost done! Perhaps that will mean more writing time! Yay! Thanks everybody! Love you all! Rate, Comment, Review, Subscribe! Let me know what you think 3


End file.
